Ruby's Changes
by Sloth In Space
Summary: Ruby likes to be a sub, she really, really likes to be a sub. Especially to her boyfriend Jaune! Who soon learns that Ruby is not alone in liking to be a sub and that there may be more than one girl in Beacon looking for a man to show them a good time or five... Fluff and Smut
1. Chapter 1

**This is a commission i got written by DesuVult123 on AO3 and ****DesuVult on Tumblr.  
**

**Fluff and Smut**

* * *

Ruby Rose was not used to _feeling _like she did. "Ruby? What's wrong?" Jaune Arc asked. Her boyfriend looked down blushing as Ruby pouted. She did not know why but she felt _awkward _. Something in her made her feel strange when she was with Jaune and not just strange in the Ruby way, the general Ruby Rose can't be in public more than five minutes before breaking out into a nervous sweat kind of strange but more of she felt like having Jaune take her and... having Jaune take her somewhere alone and then do things to her kind.

"I... I don't know." Ruby answered as truthfully as possible she truly did not know what was wrong, she felt the usual knots in her stomach that she did whenever Jaune put his arm around her and she still felt like she was going to pass out if he kept pushing to her and Jaune was holding her a bit too close.

Ruby felt her cheeks heating up the more that Jaune pulled her to his side. Jaune smiled as he brought his girlfriend in closer to him. It was not every day that Ruby and Jaune got the free time to go out on a date. Life in Beacon was going well but it was stressful for the twin leaders.

Jaune had to manage his team, keeping up his training lessons with Pyrrha, being a team leader and still managing to be the lowest-ranked hunter in training despite finally! _Finally! _Putting a win on the board last week beating Cardin in the arena and finally stopping his semester-long losing streak.

Jaune grinned as Ruby blushed looking up at her lover her normal knees rubbing together as she whimpered. Ruby felt her cheeks heating up as her core began to rise in her body. Her cheeks turned the color of her cloak as she and Jaune made their way down the long streets of Vale. They did not have all day and leaving in the middle of the morning to _hangout _was just about the only thing that they could do to keep their teams off of them.

Yang had been teasing Ruby mercilessly ever since she started dating Jaune. Bringing up in a semi playful manner that Jaune looked like their deceased father Tai Yang Xiao-Long and that Jaune was her way of bringing back her own Electra complex.

_Stupid Yang, she doesn't know what she's talking about. _Ruby thought glaring down pouting again briefly ignoring the head in her chest as she felt Jaunes' grip double on her shoulder. Pushing her head into his wide chest making Ruby's knees tremble. She felt her legs going weak as Jaune looked up. He rubbed the top of her head with his hand ruffling her face began to get so hot Ruby swore that she was going to burst into a ball of fire and have to give Weiss the role of team leader.

_I bet you always wanted that huh? _

"Ruby. We are here look." Jaune said as he pointed up the heat in Ruby's face turned into a near-critical level as she saw the sign above her. The _Tucked tail _was the name of the hotel that was the two lovers secret meeting spot.

Being teenagers in Beacon Ruby and Jaune where just like every other teen a pawn of their hormones and since that having two full teams fully of nosy sisters, Nora and a _very _jealous partner Ruby and Jaune needed to find a place to be alone to relax and relieve their stress without having to worry about their teams intervening.

As Ruby saw the sign she blushed as Jaune pulled her into the only love hotel in all of Vale. Really Vale was a literal metropolis but there was only _one _place for young teens or adults to go for a sordid meeting during the daylight hours!?

It was unreasonable! _Seriously! There is a literal school filled to the brim with young erratic, aggressive hormonal teenagers all not sure when they will die and you only have one love hotel? You must be making a damn killing on the market of teens with short life expectancies. _

Ruby thought as Jaune and her saw the Madam of the establishment. The young bunny faunus with long flowing rabbit ears a calm serene smile and waved them inside.

"Jaune. Ruby. How are my two favorite young customers doing today?" The rabbit faunus asked not opening her eyes to greet them. Ruby saw Jaune's eyes fall and linger on the massive chest of the woman his face turning beet red as Ruby growled.

"Hey. Keep your eyes on me." Ruby hissed kicking Jaune in the chin. He yelped in more surprise than pain as Ruby even if she had been trying had the physical prowess of a mentally distraught meerkat. Ruby glared up at her boyfriend as Jaune blushed.

"Sorry, Ruby I got distracted," Jaune said one of his bright cerulean eyes falling once again to linger on the massive chest packed in a bit to tight white top as Ruby growled. She pulled Jaune closer to herself taking an aggressive stance as she hissed at him.

"Just so you know your _actual _girlfriend is right here!"

_Why can't my chest grow like that? AH! Stupid Yang! Why do you have to be blessed with all the good genes!? Mom says I'll fill out but I don't believe it... _Ruby thought as Jaune blushed.

"Sorry." He said as he walked up to the counter the smooth white counters shone out with a polished gleam as Jaune grinned.

"Can we have our room?"

"So you _do _want the usual?" The woman asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, Lani. We'd like that very much."

"Very well and since you two are such good great customers, I'll give you the lovers rate!" Lani said as the owner of the Tucked Tail Lani Scarlatina handed Jaune a white key card.

"Here you two go! _Enjoy!" _

* * *

"You still think my breasts are small," Ruby said as she pouted she looked up at Jaune the young reaper in the small confines of what might just be the two lovers _personal _room of the Tucked Tail. The small room filled with deep purple carpets low maroon light and several large lava lamps made an odd glowing sea of orange patterns flew over the area as Ruby breathed.

Ruby hissed forward as she shot out her small thine lithe licking the thick head of Jaune's dick. Ruby licked the thick turgid dick that was around eight inches long and two thick.

"AH! Ruby, you do know that I don't care about your breast size right?" Jaune asked whimpering as his hands gripped the bed as his lover began to lick his dick.

Ruby lapped up the tip of Jaune's dick her thin lite tongue snaking out teasing Jaune's dick tip as she began to lick his tip. Jaune felt a wave of pleasure run down his spine as Ruby began to tease his tip. She took her mouth and began to lick deeper done his cock putting small licks and teases of her small feminine tongue up and down his shaft.

Taking her time to lick and slather his dick with thing lines of spit as she began to work up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, Ruby you are really good at this," Jaune said doing his best to _not _reach out his hands and grip Ruby's head and began to force it down on his dick. As much as Jaune might like to shove Ruby's small head up and down on his dick and enjoy the hot wet heavenly tight mouth of Ruby as she began to kiss the tip of his dick. Taking her small mouth and pressing it onto Jaune's dicks head as she began to pope a sloppy wave of kissed his dick.

_Salty. With a taste of... meat? _Ruby asked as she tasted Jaune's pre-cum, Jaune's dick was already leaking a healthy amount of pre-cum that was already spilling out from his tip. Jaune's dick was leaking like a fountain. Ruby began to press her lips further and further down Jaune's dick kissing his thick cock before she took a long breath.l Ruby took a deep gasp of air inhaling before she opened her small petite lips as wide as she could and _inhaled _his dick.

"Fuck! Ruby!" Jaune hissed as Ruby inhaled Jaune's dick. Ruby grimaced as she took Jaune's dick about a quarter of the way down.

_AH! He's too thick! _Ruby thought as she pushed her mouth down as far as possible on Jaune's dick! Ruby took him about a quarter of the way down her mouth. Making the tip of Jaune's dick push into the back of her mouth.

Jaune's dick lightly punched into the back of her throat making Ruby gag a bit. Ruby took her hot wet mouth that was constricting around Jaune's dick as she slowly removed her mouth from Jaune's dick with a low and wet _plop! _

Ruby gasped taking in a breath of the air even after six months of dating Ruby was almost no better at deep throating a dick then she was at first.

_At least I can take it to the back of my mouth. At first, I could barely lick it let alone suck it. _Ruby thought before coughing. A long thing ling of saliva connected her thing lips to the tip of Jaune's dick making the stands glistening a vibrant color of plum in the cool maroon lights of the room that washed over the lovers.

"Ruby? Are you ok? You need a break?" Jaune asked a worried look on his face. He knew that Ruby was really trying her best to please him but she was still new to doing this kind of thing. And being younger than him Ruby pushed herself further than she really needed to, to be more _mature _.

Jaune knew that Ruby was a bit awkward with sex and sexual activities but she was doing her best and as long as she was comfortable with it Jaune would be more than happy to receive it.

"We can take a break if you want. You don't have to force yourself

"I'm fine," Ruby said taking her mouth and forcing it back down Jaune's cock. Jaune let out a low groan of pleasure as Ruby began to _bob _her head up and down Jaune's dick.

Jaune gasped in pleasure as he felt his dick slowly begin to melt in Ruby's hot wet and tight mouth. Jaune felt his dick begin to break inside of Ruby's mouth. Ruby for her part was busy gagging and choking on the massive dick that she was forcing to go in and out of her mouth!

_Come on girl! You can do this! Jaune is counting on you! You just have to take it deeper! _Ruby thought as she pushed her mouth down as far as she could go! She took Jaune's dick well passed the halfway mark! Slamming their thick _monolithic _dick pushed into the back of her mouth! Ruby _felt _the monolithic cock pushing past the back of her throat! Jaune's dick was pushed back the soft spongy back of Ruby's mouth making a large bulge appear in the back of her throat! Ruby felt her eyes heat up! Her eyes began to tear up as Jaune's dick was pushed deeper than ever possible as-

"AH! Ruby! I'm cumming!" Jaune hissed as Ruby gagged.

_Finally! Now I can take my mouth off and- _

Ruby felt twin massive hands gripped the back of her head as Jaune pushed her head down to the base of his dick! Ruby's nose was filled on Jaune's pubes as his dick burst!

"Fuck! I'm cumming"! Jaune said as his dick burst! Several long thick sloppy ropes of gooey Arc cum shot down her mouth as Ruby was forced to swallow all of Jaune's cream!

* * *

'BLEH! How is it that your cum tastes so damn sweet?!" Ruby said growling she never really did know why or how cum tasted so damn good! Even if it was Jaune's.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Jaune said blushing the fact that his lover liked the way his cum tasted made him blush more than he wanted to as Ruby sighed she was lade before him her body fully bare as Jaune looked down salivating at his lover naked supple form.

"You know when you drool like that you are making me feel awkward." Ruby blushed as Jaune nodded. He took his lips down her body pressing into her neck. Jaune planted a deep kiss into the crook of Ruby's neck making her croon as Jaune lightly _bit _down into her flesh. Jaune bit and sucked on Ruby's exposed neck making the reaper blush and groan. Ruby felt the air leave her lips as Jaune began to suck on her skin slowly letting go of her flesh with a wet _plop! _Jaune let go of Ruby's face going down to her chest. Her twin perky breasts there were still growing stood out to him.

Twin round soft peaks of pale perfect flush both with thin pink mountain tops. Nipples so hard that Jaune swore that they would cut the air itself stood out. Her body was lit up by low dim lines of orange light. The virtual disco ball over their heads and the steady _hum _of the lava lamps gave the room the feeling of being deep undersea as Jaune felt like he was staring down at Ruby through a thin layer of the ocean.

"You can skip them... if you want I know that they are not that big," Ruby said blushing as Jaune sighed.

"Ruby I Would never even dream that and your breasts are _perfect," _Jaune said as he took his mouth and bit down on one of her breasts. Jaune felt and heard Ruby squeak! Her legs shot up and her hands reached around thin lithe fingers grabbing the back of Jaune face as he began to explore her chest.

"AH! Jaune!? Not there!" Ruby whimpered as Jaune took her left breast Jaune's mouth clamped down on Ruby's chest. Taking the entirety of her breast into his mouth sucking down _hard _on her chest. Jaune licked Ruby's thin sensitive nipple making her scream!

"AH! Jaune!" Ruby cried out in pleasure her legs kicking out wildly behind her. Ruby whimpering in pleasure as Jaune began to lick and slurp her nipple. Jaune licked and lapped up around her chest electric strands of pleasure shot between and her chest as Jaune took the other hand taking his finger and _twisting _Ruby's right chest roughly.

Ruby let out a squeal of pleasure as Jaune alternate between licking sucking, slapping and devouring her chest making her legs turn to jelly before-

Ruby never felt Jaune's face leave her chest. Too lost in him licking and suckling her nipples as an infant Ruby never felt it when Jaune took his mouth and placed it on her cunt. Ruby _did _feel when Jaune drove his tongue to the base of her unprotected sex making Ruby scream!

Ruby let out a squeal of pleasure as Jaune began to roughly and sloppily devour her cunt! Ruby's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her silver eyes roll back as she began screaming Jaune's name.

"JAUNE!" Ruby screamed in pleasure as she came instantly. Jaune's tongue forced her young and over-sensitive cunt to climax almost as soon as Jaune drove his tongue deep into he unprotected sex.

Ruby let out a scream of bliss as lightning bolts of pleasure filled her brain! Ruby saw stars! The room began to swim as the soft warm floating lights and the myriad of colors pumped out of the lava lamps made her head spin as Jaune began to roughly and sloppily devour her drooling sex.

Jaune took his hands and _gripped _her sides making Ruby scream in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around the back of Jaune's head! Ruy wrapped Jaune deep into her cunt Jaune's thick calloused hands gripping into her tender _plump _sides as Ruby felt her thighs gripped as Jaune picked her up! Jaune picked Ruby up by her sides sliding her further up on the bed.

Her cunt spasming in pleasure. Jaunes' face was busty being plastered in a thick layer of Rubys' sweet cunt juices as Jaune began to _force _the young reaper to experience repeated and mind-shattering orgasms! Ruby's young body shook and writhed in pleasure. Jaune's hands forced her hips further down to his mouth.

Ruby's fingers gripped Jaune's head forcibly pushing him deeper and deeper into her cunt. Ruby felt her mind slipping her body was shaking writhing in an electric current, it was as if someone had jammed a live wire right into her as Jaune ate out her cunt like a professional.

Jaune took both free hands letting go of Ruby's waist as he reached out and _gripped _both of her nipples twisting both of them making Ruby scream his name.

"Jaune! There! Right there! Please! More!" Ruby screamed in pleasure Jaune's twisting of her nipples and sloppily eating out her drooling sex making her scream in pleasure as she cried out!

Ruby felt another mind shattering orgasm rocked her body as she was overcome with a massive wave of pleasure. Ruby felt a thin pink haze fill her head as Jaune's fingers twisting and _ground _into her nipples his long thick tongue devouring her sloppy cunt. Making her thin pink folds spread open and lead as Jaune buried his head to the absolute limit!

"AH! Jaune I can't feel my legs..." Ruby whimpered as Jaune finally took his mouth of Ruby's sopping wet spasming cunt.

Jaune admired his work the quivering pink walls of her flesh spasmed out spraying out more of the sticky feminine cunt juices as Jaune licked his lips before wiping his face. Clearing his face of most of her cunt juices as he left her spasming sex Jaune licked his lips one last time.

"_ Tasty, _" Jaune said as he prepared for the final move.

* * *

"AIEEEEEEE!" Ruby let out a _shriek _of pleasure as she felt her cunt broken in three! Jaune shoved his dick into her by now well-lubricated sex! Ruby was no virgin not that she could convince Jaune that. Even after having sex with his lover more times than he could count on both fingers Ruby's cunt was still virgin tight.

"Jaune! It's too thick!" Ruby shouted as she felt her still developing cunt was broken in three! Jaune grunted as his dick plowed into Rubys' wet dripping cunt. Her sex's walls gripped down on his dick.

Her thin velvety walls gripped down on his cock with a single-minded determination clamping down and pulling Jaune's dick as deep into her sex as possible.

Her rapidly spasming and quivering walls wasted no time welcoming the _monolithic _invader, her cunt spasmed violently around his dick gripping down on his cock with the single-minded purpose of simply milking Jaune's dick dry as soon as possible.

"Fuck you are still so tight!" Jaune hiss as he began to pull his dick out Jaune took his dick out of Ruby's cunt with a great deal of effort. Her inner all walls clamping down fighting him tooth and _nail _to keep the monolithic dick that was still busy splitting her in half as deep as possible.

Jaune grunted in exertion it took every ounce of his will power to not break down and jam his dick into the very furthest reach of Ruby's cunt and cum right away!

_Come on Jaune! Just keep it together! You are doing this for Ruby remember?! _Jaune thought as he growled and began to pound Ruby! Jaune began to slam his dick in and out of Ruby's uprooted cunt her raw vaginal walls gripped around his dick as loud meaty wet slapping sounds filled the air.

The room was filled with the harsh and set sloppy sounds of flesh slapping flesh that filled the air with the rough _smack! Smack! _Of flesh slapping into flesh as Jaune pounded Ruby's cunt!

Ruby was beyond words screaming his name in half sounded syllables. Her fingernails gripping into the back of Jaune. Raking his back making Jaune grunt! He pushed into her harder forcing his dick into the very back of her sex!

Jaune's thick churning tennis ball-sized balls clapped on Rubys small but surprisingly pert ass cheeks, his lips sealed onto her face as his hands played with her nipples. Pulling and twisting them as Jaune fucked her like a stallion! Jaune's thrust powering into her cunt shaking the bed rocking the spring making the creaking of bedsprings join the wet _smack! Smack! _Of flesh slapping flesh as-

"AHH!" Jaune and Ruby shouted as it was too much! Jaune barely lasted five minutes before he drove his dick to the hilt!

"Ruby!"

"Inside! Cum inside of me!" Ruby screamed as Jaune buried his dick to the limit! Burying his dick as far as it could go before it erupted! Jaune's dick burst filling Ruby tight velvety cunt with see making her large diamond breaking cunt double in a vice-like power! As Jaune and Ruby came to their climaxes before both teens sloppily making out as Jaume ped her cunt packing it tight with thick virulent Arc cum!

After that fucking, both lovers cuddled with the other. Jaune looked into Ruby's eyes and Ruby giggling blushing her pussy was still a bit sore from Jaune pounding it just minutes before. Ruby felt Jaune's cum deep within her filling her up with a sense of warmth that while she had not fully grown accustomed to was starting to want even more.

_I wish he would do that more. Take me like that, grip me, pound me, use me. Make me cum over and over... I need that. _Ruby thought to blush as-

"You're so cute when you smile."

"You're just saying that because I let you have sex with me."

"Ruby. I am an Arc I never lie."

"Except when you said you could fight.

"Hey. Words hurt."

"Yeah, they do dork- Rubys' scroll rang she screamed as-

"Hello?"

_Ruby! _

"Mom!?" Ruby shouted as she looked down and froze it was parents day!"

_Ruby! I just landed in Vale! Where are you? Yang told me that you were hanging out with your boyfriend? Oh, I can't wait to meet him! _

"Ruby's mom!?" Jaune gasped as-

_OH?! is he there? Hello, mister boyfriend! _

"Mom's here!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune coughed.

"Your mom is here!?"

_Right here! Right in front of Beacon! Looking for my lovely daughter and her loving boyfriend! Oh, Ruby, you should have told me that you were with him! I would have found out where you are and come to you! _Summer shouted as both Ruby and Jaune looked down seeing their state of undress Jaune's eyes lingering for a second on Ruby's now exposed perky B cup breasts.

The twin soft marshmallowy mounds now lined with the thin red marks where Jaune's teeth had bit down _marking _her as his own-

"Pervert!" Ruby shouted seeing Jaune's gaze linger just a smidge too long and shoving a pillow right into his face! Jaune gagged as his face went white as Ruby punched him with the pillow.

Her small hand carrying with it a surprising amount of force as Jaune gagged!

"Ruby!? MPHGGLRLR!?" Jaune gagged as Ruby punched him in the face with her pillow. Her face beet red her arms covering her small chest as-

_Ruby? is that you? What happened to Mister Boyfriend over there? Did he go somewhere? _

"AH! Yes, mom! Jaune went to the bathroom!" Ruby said still shoving the pillow deep into Jaune's face!

Jaune grunted as Summer giggled on the other end of the scroll call.

_Oh? So his name is Jaune is it? _

"Mom!"

_Oh, calm down Ruby! I just can't wait to meet the young man that is making my young Rose bloom! _Ruby's face went so red that Jaune swore even through his pillow blocked vision was going to burst!

As Jaune saw his beautiful lover blush Ruby whimpered into the scroll.

"Mom! Not now! Meet us in front of the bullhead docs ok!?"

_Ok, Ruby! Be there or I'll come find you! _

* * *

_"Ruby!" _Summer shouted as she rushed forward arms outstretched.

"Mommy!" Ruby said as she crashed into her mother's open arms. Ruby felt Summer wrap her up the only slightly taller woman picked up her daughter spinning her a bit as she ran her hands down the back of her head.

"AH! Ruby! I've missed you!" Summer said as Jaune blinked.

_She could be her sister. They might as well be twins. _Jaune thought looking at Summer who was for all intents and purposes Jaune Ruby. She had the same kind loving smile that made his heart flutter. She had the same bright pools of silver in her eyes and she had that same calm aura that made Jaune want to just fall asleep near her.

"Ruby! Look at how much you have grown! You are so big now!" Summer said backing off from Ruby the woman with the silver cape that fluttered in the air-

_Bigger. _Jaune blushed as the one part of the two that definitely pulled them apart showed off. Summer's chest was not quite like Ruby's and instead looked more like Yang's than anything else.

Jaune saw the massive chest of Summer as a dim loopy smile spread out over his face as-

"AH! Is _this _the Mister Boyfriend that I was hearing so much about over the scroll?" Summer asked her bright silver eyes flashing to Jaune as he blushed.

"AH! Yes! I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!" Jaune said holding out a hand as Summer smiled she ignore his hand and instead went in for a full-body hug. Wrapping her arms around Jaune's waist as she pushed herself into his chest.

"Forget the handshake! You are dating my baby! You are like a family member to me!" Summer said as Jaune felt her massive chest _squish _into his chest. _So soft. _Jaune thought as Summer's massive chest pushed into him. Jaune felt his legs quiver shivering in desire as Summer hugged Jaune tight!

"I have been waiting to meet you! Ruby has been dropping hints of her boyfriend for so long that I was dying to meet you!" Summer said as Jaune wrapped his arms around her back. Jaune's strong arms gripped Summer by her back as Jaune locked his arms around her and moving on sheer instinct lifted Summer up. Jaune did to Summer just what he would due to Ruby he lifted her high in the air and swung her in a short circle.

_She smells of roses. _Jaune thought as Summer gasped! She looked up as Jaune's bright cerulean eyes looked down to her. Smiling warmly as Jaune-

_Tai? _Summer thought as a boy that was just the spitting image of her late husband picked her up and swung her around the area. Jaune smiled petting her head a bit as-

"Jaune?! What are you doing!?" Ruby shouted her cheeks a cherry red.

_Why are you picking up my mom!? You don't do that on the first meeting! _

Ruby pouted one of her feet stomping down on the floor as Ruby pouted half in anger half in jealousy. Ruby twisted her body in a half-turn wanting for Jaune to come over and pick her up as well.

"Oh, Ruby! You are just jealous that mommy is getting picked up instead of you!" Summer said blushing her chest beating out of her chest as she felt her cheeks heat up.

_He's so strong. His chest is so wide it is just like Tai's _. Summer thought as Jaune gulped.

_Dammit! Ruby is jealous! Ok, Jaune think! How can you fix this!? _Jaune thought as his mind began to do laps before finally coming to a conclusion.

_Hah! I got this! _Jaune thought as he went over to Ruby opening one arm making Summer eep!

"AH! Jaune?!" Summer shouted as Jaune held her by her waist. Gripping her soft, oh so soft waist in one hand taking his free hand and easily picking up Ruby in the other.

"Jaune?!" Ruby shouted blushing as Jaune effortlessly scooped both rose women up in both arms. Pulling them close to his chest her breasts pushing into his side as Jaune felt his legs go weak.

_So, soft... _Jaune thought as two pairs of breast pushed into him. Summer's round soft double D cup chest that would give Yang a run for her money pressing into him as Ruby's soft delectable B cup mounds were pushed into his front. Both pairs of breasts were squashed into his body as Jaune twirled them around.

"Jaune?!" Ruby shouted her face heating up to near-impossible levels as Jaune looked down into twin glistening pools of silver as Jaune gulped.

"AH! Sorry!" Jaune shouted as he put both women down. putting Summer and Ruby down as quickly as possible! Both women lingered for a moment gripping Jaune's waist neither wanting to be let go as Jaune put them both down.

Summer paused her eyes shining as-

_Tai? Is...no it can't be you. You are dead. _Summer thought blushing memories of Tai picking her up and twirling her in Beacon. before tossing her as high into the air as possible. Her mind remembers her body quivering in pleasure. her cheeks heating up as Tai brought her to his chest. The way his scuffle of his bear tickled her forehead. The smell of his swear pushed into her chest.

_You smell just like him. _Summer thought putting her face to Jaune's broad chest. Her legs starting to go weak as she remembered Tai hurling her in the air as she screamed.

Eeping in pleasure as she brought her hands down in a desperate effort to cover up her skirt as she fell down!

_Jaune what are you thinking!? _Ruby thought as Jaune spun her heart flutter as she loved being spun as-

_Squish _. Ruby felt something squish deep inside of her. Ruby felt a fierce blush come over her face as she felt her body squish. Ruby's face almost exploded as she felt her actions come back to haunt her. Ruby and Jaune had to leave in such a hurry from the Tucked Tail Ruby never had time to _clean up _. And as such a decent amount of Jaune's cream pie in her was still there and was now sloshing around threatening to drip down her leg in the middle of the street!

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Ruby thought as she backed away from Jaune her face so red it might as well have been a tomato. Ruby's hands pushed her skirt down refusing to get her mom know she had just had sex.

"Ruby? What's the matter?" Summer asked as her daughter looked like she was ready to break off and sprint for the damned hills! Ruby was backing up slowly as she felt something ling and _gooey _run down the tip of her calf.

"NOOO!" Ruby shouted as Summer narrowed her eyes. Seeing something wrong with her daughter triggered her maternal instincts as she rushed forward.

"Ruby. What's wrong?" Summer asked putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders as she coughed.

"Nothing! Jaune! Go away for a bit ok!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune nodded slowly backing away from the two silver eyes beauties as Jaune pulled out his scroll.

"Better give them some time," Jaune said as he fished out his scroll and began to text.

_Yo! Vomit boy! How's the date with my sis going? _Yang somehow sisterly powers or something saw through Jaune and preemptively texted him. Jaune sighed rolling his eyes as he began to text back.

_Good. Good. Just met your mom. She seems nice. _

_Who Summer? Yeah, she's the best. Best mom that you can ever get! Don't let her know that you were plowing her daughter just now ok? _

_Yang?! I was not just doing that! _

_Uh-huh. Tell Ruby that she left her birth control out on the bedside again. Weiss is having a field day that Ruby is fooling around. _

"Oh come on Ruby!" Jaune hissed as he looked to the love of his life sheltered by her mother as Jaune sighed.

_So are you going to kill me later or sooner? _

_That all depends. If you keep making her happy? I'll let you have a lease on life. But make Ruby cry and you will never see it coming. _

_Well, mark me down as scared and horny. _

_Are you flirting with me on a date with my sister? _

_And if I am? _

_Then you have more balls than I thought. I like that in a man. _Yang said with heart emoji. Jaune blushed as he coughed.

_Just have Blake calm her down ok? _

_Oh, you want to flirt with me and my partner? Bold move Jaune lets see who cums out on top. _

_Do you have to make everything a sex pun? _

_No. _

_Then why do you do that instead of just having a normal conversation? _

_Jaune I don't need running shoes to run but let me say it sure does fucking help to wear. _

_Bye Yang. I think Ruby has finally stopped freaking out with her mom. _

_See yah lady killer. I'll send you a pic of Blake's ass later. I know you were staring at it. _

"I was not!"

_Ding! _

_You just yelled you were not, didn't you? _

_I did not! _

_Liar! _

_I'm hanging up! _

_We are not talking! _

_Bye Yang! _

_Bye Jaune! Ps. Just for you! _Yang texted before a picture popped up showing Yang kissing the screen with her right hand pulling down the side of her top showing off her cleavage as Jaune felt his pants suddenly become much tighter.

"Dear god I can die happy."

"Yang! What did I tell her!" Summer said as she appeared by Jaune's side Ruby's mom glaring down at the scroll as Jaune wanted to faint.

"Summer wait! I can explain!"

"You don't have to Jaune I saw everything! Really Yang teasing your sister's boyfriend? Uh! I thought I raised you better!" Summer said as Ruby took Jaune's hand, pulling him to her as she hissed into his ear.

"With me _now. _" Ruby hissed as she pulled Jaune to the side as he yelped!

"Ruby! Wait up!" Jaune said as Ruby pulled him away.

Ruby pulled Jaune to a bench as she slammed Jaune on the bench a warning look in her silver eyes as Jaune gulped. The bench they were on was protected on three out of four sides but dense shrubs. The shrubs a nice addition to the beautification of Vale as his girlfriend forced him into the seat.

"Ruby? What's going on?" Jaune asked as she turned face pouting as she _slammed _her waist down on Jaune's crotch.

"Eep!" Ruby eeped as Jaune's dick poked her ass. His already rock hard dick poked his girlfriend ass as Ruby growled.

"You are already hard!?"

"I can't help it! You are so beautiful it's too much for me!" Ruby blushed once her body shivered as she and a happy twitch to her movements before she shook her head.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this mister!" Ruby said pushing back on Jaune's pants. Jaune blushed as Ruby pouted glaring up at him.

"This is all your fault!" Ruby hissed as Jaune gulped!

"What?! What did I do!?"

"You! You came inside me! And now your _cum _is leaking down my leg!"

"What's on your leg dear?" Summer asked appearing on the table as Ruby nearly had a heart attack.

"Mommy!" Ruby said as she pushed her soft pert cushiony ass back into Jaune as he groaned.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum again."

"Not outside you are not!"

"What? Come? Where are you going to come?" Summer asked cocking her head blinking owlishly as-

"AH! I have to use the bathroom! Mommy will be right back Ruby! See you Jaune!" Summer said before blurring off in a blur of white roses leaving the two lovers alone at the table.

"Jaune! I am _leaking! _You need to do something!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"I don't know?! Find a way to stop it before mom comes back!" Ruby said unconsciously grinding her ass into Jaune's dick as her body shudder as her once again soaked pussy began to drip and-

"I got the perfect plan!"

"Really?"

"Yeah trust me!" Jaune said as half genuine concern half desire and _lust _made him act. Jaune lifted Ruby up hiding her lower half under the table as he did.

"Jaune? What are you- ah! Jaune?! What are you doing!?" Ruby asked as Jaune swiftly and skillfully pulled down his lover's panties revealing her drooling over packed cunt before he slammed! Jaune lowed Ruby down impaling her cunt with his dick making her scream in pleasure!

"JAUNE!" Ruby shouted her mind shot circuiting as Ruby had an orgasm based solely on penetration as Jaune whimpered.

"Oh god, you are so tight!" Jaune hissed as Ruby's still virgin tight cunt seemingly tighter now clamped down on his dick as she fully engulfed him!

"AH! Ruby, you are still tight!" Jaune hissed as his dick _burrowed _deep into her sex. His thick either inches of cock pushed deep in her dripping pussy. Ruby's cunt gripping down tighter on his dick as her still packed sex overflowing with his sloppy cum was pushed aside as Jaune hilted himself in her!

"Jaune?! We are in public! What are you doing?!" Ruby asked half panting and groaned her body _bouncing _up and down on Jaune's dick instinctively as she whimpered in pleasure.

"I'm back!" Summer said as she slid back onto the table. Both Ruby and Jaune gave an _eep! _Of shock Ruby's cunt nearly _doubling _its already constrictor like grip on Jaune's dick as he groaned.

"Fuck!"

"What?" Summer asked blinking owlishly as Jaune gripped Ruby's hips his body acting on instinct along and began to roughly but subtly slam her up and down on his dick.

"HI! J-Jaune! Mom! What are you doing?!" Ruby asked her brain slowly overloading with pleasure. Every time Jaune's dick was that deeper into her it was like her very core was being stabbed! Ruby felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she was fucked in front of her mom!

_AH! Mommy! Don't watch! _Ruby thought as Summer smiled.

"Well, that was fun! Tell me, Ruby, what is Yang doing now? I Just got off the scroll with her and she's still teasing! She's not so bad is she?"

"Not at all!" Ruby screamed a minor orgasm ripped out of her body. Her legs buckling in pleasure. Her normal knees shaking as her legs quivered.

"Ruby? Is something wrong?" Summer asked as Ruby's face was beet red not unusual as Ruby was never good in social settings but her cheeks were covered in a thin layer of sweat. She was blushing madly and the table was _rocking _for some reason. Like something was shaking it from beneath the surface.

"Oh! I get it! I know what's going on here!" Summer said as both Ruby and Jaune paled. They gasped as their jaws dropped as Ruby whimpered.

"You do!?"

"Of course I do! You are nervous about sitting on your boyfriend's lap in front of your mother! Oh, silly Ruby you should know I sat in your fathers lap all the time!" Summer said smiling as Ruby yelped!

"I! Mom that is not it! You don't know what-

"Cumming!"

"Outside! Do it outside!" Ruby squeaked as Summer saw her daughter shake and groan. Ruby's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she sore she heard something like _squishing? _It was like the sound you made when you cleaned off a sponge and wrung it out over the drain. The sound of liquid before forced out of an already far to tight place as Ruby groaned. Whimpering and stuffer a thin line of drool leaving her mouth as she rolled her head.

_It... it's almost like she's having an orgasm? _Summer thought blushing as she coughed.

"UM! Ruby? Jaune? Are you two ok? You look like... you look stressed." Summer said as Jaune grinned a thin loopy grin came over his case as Ruby came back to her senses. Elbowing Jaune in his ribs as she turned to face her mom again. This time with sharp focused silver eyes as she smiled.

"I'm fine! _We _are fine! Isn't that right Jaune?!"

_You big idiot! _

"Now I have even more cum in me!" Ruby hissed as Jaune groaned his dick still caught in the wonderfully tight silky heaven that was Ruby's pussy. The now dangerously packed pussy was absolutely overflowing with his cum and the fact that he not only got to have sex twice in one day but got to have sex in public in front of his lover's mom? That...that was just _nice _in ways that Jaune could not even possibly describe.

"I'm sorry?"

"No, you are not!" Ruby pouted her cunt still spasming as she let out a low whimper of pleasure. Jaune could not even bring up the heart to lie as Ruby grunted.

"You big dummy!" She shouted punching Jaune her blow throw off by the throws of her orgasm still rocking her filling her mind with a dull pink mist, her hardened nipples pressing on her bra as-

_click! _Jaune and Ruby froze as Summer snapped a picture of them.

"Mom!?"

"Summer?!"

"Oh, I was just capturing the moment! You two are just so cute!"

* * *

"I want to kill you," Ruby said as Summer walked off.

"Bye, kids! Love you, Ruby! By Jaune!"

"I love you, mommy!"

"Bye Summer!"

"IF she knew we had sex in front of her!? I would die!"

"It was my fault ok! What do you want me to apologize with!?"

"Two _dozen _cookies! And I want them now with a warm not cold glass of milk!"

* * *

"I... I can't believe it." Summer said blushing as she gagged.

"My.. my baby was having sex in front of me!"

* * *

**There will be more chapters. Have a idea? What did you like? ****Have any ideas for cover art?**

**I have a poll on my profile, vote for your favorite girls in RWBY. Depending on the results i might have others join the story or have more time with someone in the story. If a character isn't on the poll that you want to vote for PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Rose knew that Ruby was growing up.  
"Sex!? My baby was having sex in front of me and I didn't know how to act! AH! What kind of mother am I!? Should I have said something? Should I have told them to stop? Ruby looked like she was enjoying it and Jaune seemed to be loving it! Of course, why wouldn't he enjoy sex he's a boy!" Summer groaned as she walked down the street she knew that something was wrong! She knew that Jaune as a good guy! She entrusted Ruby's taste in men and the fact that Yang had not turned him into a nasty red stain on the floor meant a lot to her!

"Well if Yang has both turned him into a piece of red mist then I can think that Ruby is dating a proper gentleman! That is not afraid do have sex with his lover in front of her mother! Her widowed mother that is already looking for grandbabies and ah! It's too complicated!" Summer shouted as she let out a deep breath the sun had long ago set and it was time for her to head back to the hotel she was staying it.

It did not take a lot to book in Vale but Summer knew to book the cheapest she could get. Her frugal ways never left her as she walked up to the center of the Tucked Tail. She smiled as she smiled up to the receptionist as the tall rabbit faunus smiled at her.

"Hello! Welcome to the Tucked Tail! Do you have a reservation?" The woman asked as Summer saw a name tag with Scarlatina written on it.

"Um yes! I do! My name is Summer! Summer Rose, I booked a room for the weekend?"  
"AH! Summer Rose! Wait did you say, Rose?" The woman asked as Summer paused.  
"Yes, that's my last name. Why?"  
"I... oh my I see. Well, I have just the room for you! I think you are going to love it!" She said as Summer smiled back as she took her room key and left. Summer ran up the stairs a bit nervous she had not seen Yang have sex not that she wanted to. What kind of parent wants to see their children have sex after all!? That would make Summer weird and make her look like some kind of pervert! "I'm not a pervert!" Summer shouted as she walked into the room.

"Whoa... this is a cool room." Summer said silver eyes shining as she saw the room. She saw a cool room with soft purple light shining down on her. Summer sighed looking up into the room, the walls where a soft purple color and a large bed was in the middle.

The queen-sized bed was flanked on two sides by twin lava lamps that gave off a dull orange glow to the room. She felt the cool purple carpets push up her feet as she sighed. She put down her bag and felt the cool air brush up her skin.

"Well, I guess I can relax here and maybe sleep?" Summer asked as she flopped down on the bed.  
"AH! Comfy!" Summer said as she felt the bed mold to her body. Summer felt the bed molding to her frame the soft cushion enveloping her as-  
"What the hell?" Summer asked as she smelled cookies?  
"Cookies? Was someone eating cookies in here?" Summer asked as she saw a small wrapper in the trash bin. She narrowed her eyes as she knew that wrapper the way it was colored and wrapped-

"Is... is that my wrapper? The ones I made for Ruby?" Summer asked as she picked it out of the trash. The silver ribbon the way it seemed.

"These... these are my own cookies? The ones I bake at home. I only send them to Ruby and Yang why are they here-

Ding! Summer yelped! She fell back as her scroll rang. She saw an incoming call as she groaned.  
"Oh dear. Hello?" Summer asked as a low pur came from the other line.  
Summer! Dear! How are you doing this fine day?  
"Kali? Is that you?"  
Yes! In the flesh in blood! Well not really, I'm just getting to Beacon and you would not believe how happy my kit is to see me!  
"Mom! Don't call me that!" Blake hissed somewhere in the back of the phone call as Summer heard Kali giggle as she hushed her daughter.

Enough of that Blake! You are so cute! Now Summer tell me how are you? Where are you staying? Oh! Are you in Beacon as well?  
"No Kali I'm in a hotel near the school called the Tucked Tail." The gasp from Kail was more than enough to make Summer cock her head. It sounds like you got punched.

"Kali? Are you ok?"  
Summer! Do... do you know what kind of hotel you are staying in?  
"A cheap one? The cheapest I could find. Why?"  
OH... oh dear... well as long as the room is clean, then you should be fine! The room is clean right? There are no stains on the floor or anything like that?  
"What? No. Not that I can see why?"  
Oh, nothing! Just don't pick up anything! And don't put anything strange in your mouth ok!  
"I... I was not going to do that anyway..."  
Good! Good! Well, I have to go! Blake's partner wants to see her baby pictures!  
No, she does not!  
Yes, I do!  
Yang!  
"Yang! You stop bullying your partner right now!"  
Yes, mom... Yang moaned on the other side of the scroll as Kali sighed.  
Well, I have to go now Summer Ta ta!  
"Bye Kali see you." Summer said hanging up she yawned loudly as she put her hand on the bed rest touching the table as-  
VRTTT! "AH?! What the hell!?" Summer asked as the bed started to vibrate!?  
"It vibrates!? Well... wow that really feels good."

* * *

"AH! I'm sorry!" Jaune said as he felt his legs begin to shake. Ruby bobbed her head up and down his dick. The ten inches of solid hunter dick sliding deep into her mouth as Ruby growled up at him. Ruby was beyond made that Jaune had cum in her in front of her mother! Ruby had to deal with the fact that without Yang's timely intervention her mom might have seen the moment Jaune got her pregnant! Ruby took his dick deep into the back of her mouth bobbing her head up and down with a speed and conviction as she was determined to bring Jaune to his knees!

Let's see how you take this!? Ruby thought twirling her tongue on Jaune's dick tip! Jaune gasped grunting as she licked his dick taking more of his impossibly sweet and cream pre cum deep into her mouth! Ruby took Jaune's cum as she bobbed her head using a bit of her semblance to increase her head speed as Jaune grunted.

"AH! Ruby, you are so tight!" Jaune hissed rubbing Ruby's head he knew that Ruby did not like the rough part of a blow job and instead petted the top of her soft red hair as Ruby felt a burst of butterflies in her stomach.

Ruby felt her cheeks heating up as Jaune ran his hand on the top of her head. Jaune rubbed her head lovingly as Ruby let out a low whimper of pleasure. Jaune pulled her head into his dick as she took him easily. Ruby was forcing her self to take Jaune's dick.

She felt tears well up in the back of her eyes. Jaune's dick was still! To thick for her to take easily! But the smooth sweet creamy taste of his cum was more than enough for her to bear the dick pounding into the back of her throat! Jaune felt his dick enveloped in the smooth tight velvety throat that was gripping his dick. Sucking him deeper and deeper into the very back of her mouth. Jaune rubbed her head again moaning as he leaned back in the guest room bed.

"Fuck Ruby I think I'm gonna cum soon," Jaune said as Ruby paused she immediately y took her mouth mostly off her dick. Keeping only the thick mushroom tip in her mouth. She lapped up at the dick tip teasing Jaune's cock. Her smooth slim tongue licking it making sure to lick Jauen's tap.

Already tasing the soft creamy cum that she lapped up and down on his cock! Ruby felt Jaune's cum leaking his dick as throbbing!  
Fuck! Hurry up and cum! Your dick is already pulling my jaw in half!

"AH! Ruby, I'm gonna! Ah!" Jaune said doing his best to keep his hands on the bed! He wanted to grip Ruby by the head and show her small tight mouth as deeply as he could down his dick! Jaune wanted to make her take his dick to the back of her throat! But he knew that Ruby would not so when Jaune came he blasted his cum right into her mouth! Forcing Ruby to taste his cum as Jaune grunted.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Jaune said as his dick fired! His tennis ball-sized balls fired as one two three! Shots of thick cum filled Ruby's mouth.  
Delicious! Ruby thought her thin tongue greedily licking up Jaune's cum. Her silver eyes shimmered as Jaune's cum ran deep into her mouth! Ruby, greedily lapped it down sucking down as much as she could as she let out one last deep groan of pleasure.  
"Fuck Ruby your mouth is so good," Jaune said as Ruby blushed her own cunt was drenched and mostly free of Jaune's cum. Ruby had purged her sex in the bathroom. She felt her face blush at the thought of her leaking for so long!

It was kind of hot... now that I think of it... not that I want Jaune to know! That would go to his head and he would get ideas! Ruby thought as Jaune grunted as she finally sucked off the last of his load Jaune sighed as Ruby took her mouth reluctantly very reluctantly off his dick as she took the last two shots of Jaune's tasty creamy load in her mouth. Sucking off as much of his c um as she should before Ruby let his dick go with a plop!

As Ruby took her mouth off Jaune's dick both of them panted Jaune looked down Ruby face still right next to his rock hard dick. A thing long silver line of salvia connected her lips to his dick. As Ruby gasped panting hard as she gulped loudly. She felt her legs shake and shiver as she licked up on his cock making sure to take it in her mouth again licking the thick tip once before their eyes met.

Cobalt melt Silver as in a sec Ruby was pulled up. Jaune pulled Ruby into a hot fiery kiss. Pushing her lips to his as Jaune pulled Ruby into his lap. Jaune was moving without thinking. Jaune slammed his lips to Ruby pushing her up.

Ruby gasped groaning into his attack Jaune skillfully pulled own her skirt. Ruby let out a whimper of pleasure her cunt already leaking a small fountain of juices. Ruby felt her cheeks heat up as she was pushed into a wall.

Jaune pulled on her chest taking both of her nipples in his hands. Jaune pushed her into a wall his dick poking her sensitive entrance. Ruby whimpered her legs turning to jelly as Jaune firmly held her at the wall his lips crashed deeper into her own as Ruby felt her control spiral as Ruby felt his dick press into her soaking pussy before Jaune grunted aligning his dick once before he took his hips pulling her down as Jaune thrust deep into Ruby! Pushing his dick deep into her soaked cunt as Jaune felt Ruby scream!

JAUNE! Ruby screamed as his dick pushed deep inside of her. Jaune pumped his dick still sensitive from her mouth deep into her sex. Jaune slammed his pelvis forward his hips making a hard and wet smack! Of flesh on flesh filled the air. As Jaune pumped his dick into Ruby he growled his hands pulling and tugging on her chest making Ruby whimper. She let out soft shallow noises as Jaune pulled on her breasts. Ruby felt her legs go weak before they wrapped around Jaune's back her body accepting his dominance over her as Jaune began to rut his woman on the dorm wall!

There was a hard steady clapping of Jaune's pelvis meeting Ruby's. Slapping up slamming into her. Jaune's mouth never left her lips. Jaune pumped as hard as he hips would allow him. His dick slammed in and out of Ruby's soaked trembling cunt like a steam piston. Jaune's dick plowed in and out of Ruby's still virgin tight sex.

Fuck! Over three months and you are just as tight as the first time!? It's like I barley fuck you! Jaune thought as he plowed deeper and deeper. Jaune felt Ruby's climax rippled through her body. Her silver eyes rolled into the back of her head as a minor earthquake of pleasure erupted through her. Ruby screamed into his mouth her pussy gripping down on Jaune like a vice!

Wrapping his dick up in the soft but tight velvety walls of her insides as Jaune felt his balls churn. Jaune knew he was going to cum soon Ruby was too tight and she was cumming like crazy! Jaune's hands toyed with her chest. Even blocked by her corset Jaune's fingers gripping her nipples twisting and pulling them through her bra. Ruby screamed into his mouth gasping and groaning as pleasure overwhelmed her tiny frame. Jaune felt their body spasming on his dick the reaper giving in to his pushing.

Jaune felt Ruby cum again and again. Her small frame looked like someone had stuck a live wire deep inside of her and turned it to the max!

She's cumming like crazy! I swear she's trying to break my dick off! Jaune thought as Ruby slammed her his back. Her body moved on instinct her nails clawing up his back. His dick melting in her pussy as Jaune finally pushed his dick to the limit! Slamming his dick in as deep as possible before he let go!

Jaune came deep into Ruby's cunt. Filling up the reaper with five long thick shots of Arc cum! Jaune felt Ruby give a pleased scream through her lip. Ruby came hard on Jaune's dick. One last orgasm that seemed to break her in swept her body as Jaune let out a deep and content sigh. Jaune knew he needed a break. He had fucked three times that day and even with all of his aura Jaune was human. He needed to rest or else he would collapse!  
Jaune and Ruby fell Jaune's lets collapsed under his exhaustion as Jaune and Ruby fell to the floor. Both of them gasped their eyes spinning as Ruby groaned.

"I love you."  
"I love you too..." Jaune said as they two kissed they laid there for a second panting exhausted and wanting to rest. Jaune and Ruby groaned for a moment before she let out a soft giggle.

"You know when you picked me up you were growling so much you sounded like a pissed off Grimm," Ruby said a low giggle leaving her lips as Jaune narrowed his eyes as he turned his head.  
"I did not sound like that!"  
"Yes, you did! You sounded like a pissed off Beowulf in heat!"  
"What!? Beowulf Grimm do not go into heat Ruby!"  
"What? Then how do they reproduce if they... you know... don't mate?" Ruby asked blushing somehow talking about Grimm sex was more awkward than having real sex with someone she loved.

"Ruby we don't know how Grimm reproduces. It's one of the big mysteries about them you know?"  
"Ah... how come I never knew that?"  
"Ruby we were taught that in class. A lot." Jaune said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't paying attention in that class."  
"Yeah, I know I am right next to you. You spend all day looking up to your left for some reason."  
"You are on my left... that's why I look up." Ruby said blushing burying her face into Jaune's shoulders as he coughed.  
I'm going to marry this woman if it is the last thing that I do. Jaune thought as Ruby blushed coughing once as she cuddled. Jaune felt her chest push into his arm. Even with her corset, Ruby's chest pushed into him as Jaune gulped.

"I just want you to know that... I don't do this kind of thing with anyone else really... you are the only I want... in me or on me right now..."  
"And you are the only one I want to do this with. I love you Ruby and I'm never going to let you go ok? For as long as I live I don't want you to leave my side."  
"Then don't. Hold me tight and never let go. Not today not ever... I don't want to be away from you either." Ruby confessed blushing as Jaune felt a wave of warmth leave his chest as he smiled.

"Well, you never have to worry about that because the only place that I am going to go is to sleep."  
"What about your team? Won't they be worried about you?"  
"I could say the same about your team. Isn't Blake's mom visiting?"  
"She is, hey why did she call you her nephew? And why did you call her aunt?"  
"AH! As it turns out me and Blake lived close to each other."  
"What? You live in Menagerie?"  
"I was born there actually I moved out when I was eight I kind of forget about Blake though."  
"Meanie."  
"I know," Jaune said as he kissed Ruby on her nose as she giggled.  
"I think we really need to clean up. Our teams are going to be missing us soon." Ruby said snuggling into Jaune's shoulder biting his neck as he felt her lips push into his skin as he let out a sharp gasp.

"Well, I was thinking that we could sleep here for a bit."  
"What is a bit?" Ruby asked silver eyes narrowed as Jaune let out a small blush that crept over his cheeks.  
"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we can spend the night together?"  
"Jaune Arc! You just want an excuse to have sex with me again!" Ruby said lightly hitting Jaune on his shoulder giggling as her boyfriend that had finally gone soft in her smiled down pressing his lips to hers one more time as Ruby let out a low whimper.

"You really should get off. If you stay here too long we are definitely going to do it again. And my hips feel a bit sore." Ruby said blushing Jaune paused whatever arousal was controlling him dissipating at the sight of Ruby's displeasure.

"I'm sorry, I'll let you rest-"  
"I didn't say pull away I just said that we can snuggle and just snuggle," Ruby said flicking Jaune on his nose. Her finger bouncing off it as Jaune smirked.  
"Ow. That hurt."  
"Oh I'm so sorry, you big baby you had your nose flicked. I am so sorry."  
"Well, you could make it up to me you know?" Jaune asked winking as Ruby pouted.

"Ah! Ah! I said no more sex tonight mister! Don't think that I have forgotten about that!"  
"Oh I know but what about some intense snuggling?" Jaune asked as he picked Ruby up by her waist. Ruby let out a gasp! As Jaune took her to one of the beds in the guest room.

"Jaune?! What are you doing?!" Ruby asked gasping her hips still ached a bit and her legs had yet to recover enough for her to walk as Jaune placed her on the bed. Ruby felt her insides slosh with Jaune's cum. The double dose and fully packed her cunt and made her blush a bit as she felt it jostled around inside of her womb.

"I just thought that we could enjoy our time on the bed rather than a floor you know?"  
"If you are just trying to put me on a softer surface so I'll let you have sex with me again you are sorely mistaken! I'm not that easy, that trick won't work on me buster!" Ruby warned with all the intensity of a quivering chihuahua. Jaune sighed as he shook his head as he did want to have sex with Ruby again I mean who wouldn't? She's Ruby, cute, smart and perky in all the right areas. A soft ass sensitive supple breasts and a mouth that could suck the soul out of your dick if you let her.

"Well, I just want to snuggle ok?"  
"And you just want to snuggle right?" Ruby asked not letting her silver eyes leave Jaune as he sighed.  
"Yes, babe I won't do or try anything ok?"  
"I'm watching you! I won't forgive you if you do! If you do you loose cookie privileges for a week!"  
"You don't want to say nookie privileges instead?"  
"What? Nookie? Is that a new cookie!?" Ruby asked eyes shining as Jaune sighed.  
"Not at all babe but if I had to give it a rating. It is definitely something that I like to eat."

* * *

"AH! I just don't get how big you are!"  
"Mom! Come on! Ruby and Jaune are right here!" Yang blushed as Summer jumped into her arms. Summer was still shorter than her daughter but she used the height to grip onto Yang's neck and swing herself on her shoulders. Summer giggled as she buried her face into Yang's chest making her flush as Weiss sniggered.

"Ahh, it looks like you are a mother's girl."  
"Hey! Watch your mouth Ice queen!" Yang hissed as Summer took her head from her daughter's neck and smiled up at Yang.

"So tell me! Yang, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Summer asked with all the innocence and sincerity of a mother who knew she was going to embarrass her daughter in public. Yang's face turned a sharp shade of scarlet as she backed off her lilac eyes briefly flashing to Jaune escaping everyone's notice except Summer and Weiss's as she blushed.

"What?! No! Not today mom! I haven't found a man that can take my style! You know?"  
"More like you have not found a guy you don't want to put in the morgue right?" Jaune asked grinning as he took a rare moment to tease Yang she turned to face Jaune her eyes flashing crimson as she growled.

"Hey! Vomit boy doesn't make me come over there!"  
"Yang! Don't bully your sister's boyfriend! That's not nice!" Summer said poking her daughter in the forehead. Yang was mollified and cowed to Summer her cheeks bright red as she coughed.  
"I'm sorry... mom," Yang said as Summer narrowed her eyes in the mom look.  
"Yang. You should not be apologizing to me you know? You should be apologizing to the one you threatened you know?" Summer asked as Yang's eyes went from landing too low orange as she hissed.

"Jaune..."  
"Yes, Yang? Something you want to tell me?" Jaune asked with all the innocence of a Ruby that had just stolen a cookie from the jar and left the crumbs under Yang's pillow. Something that happened all too often as a child.

Speaking of Ruby she had her scroll out along with Weiss and was recording the event as she growled.

"Yes, Jaune... I am sorry for being mean.."  
"I accept your apology, Yang."  
"There! You see! Now you can all be great friends!"  
"I agree mom! Hey, Jaune how about we go train?"

"So! Ruby tell me are you really happy with Jaune?" Summer asked her and her daughter finally had some alone time as Jaune had gone to train with Yang. Jaune had for some reason seemed less than enthusiastic to spar with Yang and for some reason seemed to be doing any and everything in his power to avoid the upcoming spar.

And Yang had seemed to be wanting to spar with him, I wonder why? Is he shy with women? Summer thought as she and Ruby sat in a small area on the outfits of the main plaza.  
"So! Ruby-  
"Mom I have told you a hundred times! I am very happy with Jaune! I love him more than cookies!" Ruby said as Summer giggled as she set an appraising grin at her daughter.

"Really? You love him more than cookies?"  
"Well maybe not more than cookies but he's pretty close on the list!" Ruby said pouting as Summer teased her daughter rubbing her head before taking a deep breath.

Ok, Summer you just have to ask it's not that hard to say really. You just need to say that you are lonely and seeing your daughter having sex was the trigger to make you know that you are in desperate need of a man in your life. And you just have to ask Ruby how willing she will be to share her own man. That's all! No pressure!

"Well, Ruby... I... I saw you and Jaune having sex in the park." Summer as normal when in doubt go for the direct route. Ruby's face paused and froze. Her eyes went wide as dinner plates as her mouth dropped. A silent scream left her mouth as what little color she had in her cheeks drained out as she let out a silent scream.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to do it! It was really all Jaune's fault! I'm so sorry! He's normally not at all like that! He's an amazing guy but sometimes he gets a bit carried away! Please don't be mad at me or hate him for that because that will make seeing your grandkids really awkward and I'm no good at awkward and Yang would be mad and-

"Ruby. It's ok I'm not mad." Summer said before her daughter passed out from speaking too fast. Rubys' face took several levels of interest off its demeanor as Ruby let out a low sigh of relief her limbs going slack as she felt like she had just avoided a bullet to the head.

"I... I'm so glad!"  
Jaune I am going to kill you! When I get my hands on you I am going to wring your damn neck! Ruby thought as Summer gulped.  
"Well, that is also what I want to talk to you about... I don't know how to phrase this so I'll be blunt. When you are with Jaune does he always satisfy you sexually? Is he good when you two are in bed?" Summer asked as what little color had come back to Ruby's face drained right back out as Ruby's silent scream of terror came back out of her mouth.

"Ruby? Ruby? Are you ok?" Summer asked as her daughter looked like she was about to break into a hundred pieces.

"What?" Ruby asked the only word that her brain was able to process out of her mouth. Her mind going at a hundred thoughts a second as she departed tired to put together what her mom had just asked her and-

"I just asked you does Jaune satisfy you sexually? Does he make you climax or cum every time when you are together? Or do you have to get yourself off when you are with him?" Summer asked as Ruby once more looked ready to faint.

She teetered dangerously in her chair as she looked ready to fall down flat on the table and knocked right out.  
"I don't know what you are talking about!"  
"I mean do you orgasm when you are with him? And if so does Jaune every fail to make you cum?"  
"What!? No way! Jaune always makes me cum! AH!" Ruby eeped covering her face with her hands. Her face flushed a bright shade of Red Summer was worried that Ruby might pass out from the combination of lack of blood and air to her brain.

What did I just say to my mom!? AHH! I'm such an idiot! She's going to kill me!  
"Well that is nice... tell me, Ruby, what would you do if another girl asked to... be pleased with Jaune?" Summer asked the older woman was desperate. She had loved Tai dearly and the two of them were always passionate about each other. Summer had her fetishes and Tai had his and luckily they all coincided with the others. As Ruby paused a frown came on her face as her eyes narrowed.

"I would tell them no. Jaune is my boyfriend. If they want to have sex and cum then they can find their own man to date. He is mine... why are you asking me?" Ruby asked confused this was not the kind of question that her mom would normally ask and the fact that she was asking it meant something was wrong.

"Mom, why are you asking me that? I don't know what's wrong but I don't like just talking about this. Is something wrong with Jaune? Did someone try to flirt with him? Is that why he's so horny!? Who's flirting with him!? Is it Weiss!? She told me she was done with him ah! I know! IT's Pyrrha right?! She told me she was backing off! AHH! I can't believe it! How am I supposed to compete with her!? Jaune's going to leave me and I'm going to die alone and afraid! I should just start buying cats right now when I'm still young and-  
"Ruby. Calm down. None of them asked me that."  
"Then who wants to sleep with him!?  
"Me."  
"What?"

* * *

"Ow... I can't feel my, well I just can't feel my everything." Jaune said as he groaned he knew that he had taken a pounding in the ring. Yang had not taken his jokes well and he was more than willing to go to his room and go to bed. Jaune felt like he had been run over by a semi-truck. He wanted to ask Yang why now of all times she had decided to break every bone in his body, or wondering what had set Yang off this time.  
"I wonder what I did this time? I just wanted to have a day when someone did not want to break my bones! Why can't I get a break?" Jaune said as he put his head down limping down the hall as-  
"I can help you take a break." A familiar smooth voice said as Jaune turned around. Jaune saw a woman behind him-

"Summer?" Jaune asked as Ruby's mother stood behind him. Summer smiled at Jaune as he fought to give her a small soft smile.

"Hey Summer how are you doing? Ah!" Jaune winced something popped on his shoulder as he felt something pop! Jaune knew something had snapped on him and he was probably going to need a long stint in the infirmary before she got out of it.

"Well, how about you come with me so I can help you out?" Summer asked as she began to push into Jaune's back. Jaune paused the feeling of Summer's breast pushing into the back of him made him shudder. Jaune felt his legs shake in pleasure as the feeling of soft female flesh pushed onto him made him gulp.

"I! I don't know what you are talking about Summer, I don't think that I should be away from my team long. In fact, I think me and Ruby were going to do something later, hang out in the city, you know?" Jaune asked lying through his teeth hoping that Summer would take the time to take the breasts off of his back and stop him from thinking about another woman besides Ruby even when that woman was a damn carbon copy of Ruby in all ways but her chest.

How are her breasts so big? Did Ruby really not drink enough milk?  
"Well, I know that Ruby told me to tell you to take a rest! She's taking a break tonight so she asked for me to hang out with you! I mean we are going to be family soon and I think that family should be close! You know what I mean?" Summer asked as her hands fell on his neck as Jaune felt her breath tickle his ears made him shiver and gulp.  
Jaune knew that his body was going to betray him in a way that he was not going to live down as he bowed his head.

"I, sure! I'll do that but what do you want to do?" Jaune asked as Summer giggled in his ears.  
"Oh you are going to find out soon and you'll like what cums next."

* * *

Jaune was having a stressful day.  
Ok Jaune, just be calm. Just be calm. You just have to calm down and not think about the-  
"Ah!" Jaune gasped as Summer pushed her hands deep into Jaune's back Jaune felt the woman massaging his back pushing her hands into his well-toned back as Summer began to give Jaune a deep tissue massage. Summer smiled happily as she massages her future son in law. Jaune's back was as wide as the front.

Nice strong back muscles, deep powerful strands of flesh knotted together and shoulder blades that jutted out. Summer licked her lips as she began to push her hand deeper and deeper into Jaune's back. infusing her hands with her aura and sighing deeply as she hummed.  
"You have a lot of knots in you. Why are you so stressed out? Are you feeling pressure being a leader?" Summer asked as Jaune thought that he was going to die.

She's on me. She's on top of me. Jaune thought as Summer sat on his back. Her waist straddling his legs that he was glad that he had no feeling left in them. If he had any feeling he would have been thinking more the beautiful woman that was not his lover straddling him as she pushed her head forward.

"So tell me Jaune are you feeling stressed? Do you want to let it out and release?"Summer asked almost licking Jaune's ear as he felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. He knew he was hard as a rock Jaune gripped the bed in the guest room that Beacon seemed to be fucking filled with for some reason. Why do they have so many guest rooms!? What are they going to do with all of them!? Jaune thought trying to distract his thoughts form Summer straddling him as he gasped. Summer began to giggle as Jaune knew that he had to do something and do it now.

"Summer you are a bit to close with me! You really should think about it! You know that I am dating your daughter and when you say things like release then you are going to give me the wrong idea you know!"  
"Oh? If you mean the wrong idea the only wrong idea I could give you is that I don't want you to fuck me right now." Jaune felt something snap his head snapped back just in time to see that somehow Summer had taken off half if not all of her clothes. Now wearing nothing but a see-through silver lingerie bra and panties showing off every last sinful curve as Jaune's brain froze, crashed and shut down as Jaune began to reboot.

"So tell me how do I look?" Summer asked blushing in the darkroom as Jaune's brain did a hard restart of itself.

* * *

Ruby was having a stressful time.  
"Ruby, what's the matter? You look stressed?" Yang asked as Ruby gulped.  
"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all Yang!" Ruby said as she looked at her scroll.  
Oh, it's just that you told your mom that she can fuck your boyfriend is all! How else can that be wrong!? Ruby thought as-  
Ding! The sound of her scroll dinged going off as Ruby picked it up.  
"Hello?" Ruby asked as-  
Ruby!  
"Jaune! Jaune what's up?" Ruby asked getting up walking right out of her room as-

"Where do you think you are going?" Weiss asked cocking her head raising an eyebrow as Ruby smiled.

"Oh just to talk in private! Bye!" Ruby left the room as she gasped.  
"Hey, babe! What's up!"  
Your mom want's me to fuck her! That's what up!  
"Oh yeah! About that! You should let her."  
Ruby heard the wheels on Jaune's brain turn as he debated if he was going to need to buy a hearing aid.  
I'm sorry what did you just say?  
"I told you that it's ok! Me and my mom talked and if you want to! I'm totally ok if you don't! By the way but I am also ok if you do! If you want to it's ok! Just! Do what you think is right!"  
Wait! So you are ok with me having sex with your mother?! No tricks no traps if I do this you are fully on board with it and you will not hold it against me in any way and it will not change anything between us?  
"Not at all. You... you have my permission if you want to do it then do it."

* * *

"Well, what did I tell you? She said it was ok so what are you going to do?" Summer asked as she spread her legs Jaune saw that she had taken off her own panties and her cunt that looked just like Ruby's was shows off. Small with flowing pink and puffy lips slick with lube and sweat. Summer's cunt pulsed with need as Jaune gulped his eye narrowed onto her as Jaune felt his fire lite. Jaune had no idea if this was a dream or not but if it was real then he was going to take this chance as it was a once in a lifetime offer.

"Are... are you sure you are ok with this? I mean I'm dating your daughter...l"  
"Jaune I have been without a man for over a decade now. I am lonely. Please make me less so." Summer said as Jaune pounced! Jaune attacked her latching his face to her cunt Jaune drove his tongue deep into Summer's already drenched sex, taking a deep whiff and taste of Ruby's portal into this world. Summer screamed in pleasure her underused cunt, not used to the skilled swift tongue of Jaune as he stuck it deep into her pussy his tongue as deep as possible as she felt an orgasm rocked her body.

"AHH!" Summer screamed in pleasure as the first orgasm for in over ten years was ripped out of her frame. Summer shook and screamed in pleasure as Jaune made her cum! Jaune's tongue made her cunt spasm as his face was splattered with her cum. Jaune gripped her thin waist she was so like Ruby.

The way she screamed when she came, the way her legs wrapped around his neck when he was eating her out.  
They even taste the same. Jaune thought as the similarities in their cunts.

Jaune licked and slurped up her cunt taking the spasming sex of the woman and licking lapping and slurping it up! Jaune took the time to just like with Ruby thinking that if they were related then their bodies might be similar.

It worked on her daughter then it might work on her? Jaune thought as he nibbled on Summer's exposed nub. Her tiny exposed clitoris was widely exposed as Jaune closed his teeth on it making sure to hit into it gently-

"AIEEEEE!" The scream that left Summer's mouth as what might have been the most powerful orgasm in her life! Took hold over her. Summer shook like she had a live wire jammed in her as Jaune paused smirking to himself as he did something right.

Well, that worked out. Jaune thought as Summer spasmed like she was going into shock. Summer's eyes rolled back into the top of her head. She felt her body spasming as she screamed! Her legs wrapped wound Jaune's head as her hands dug into the back of his head. Pulling him closer into her sex as she felt like her heat was going to be ripped out of her chest.

Fuck me! I can't even think right! Summer thought as a thick pink haze of euphoria washed over her face. Her lips twisted into a thin please smiled Jaune's heavenly smooth swift tongue explored every last nook and crevice of her pussy.

Summer's sex spasmed out as she felt her hips buck forward. Her body was desperate for another human's touch. His hands that gripped her waist moved up. Each one of them taking on of her nipples in his fingers. The thick calloused fingers ran up her delicate pink mounds, Summer's bra long ago removed as Jaune began to twist them.

Summer let out a shrill shriek of pleasure as Jaune gently but firmly twisted her nipples. Summer let out a groan and a whimper of pleasure as Jaune's hands went to work on her chest. Jaune's mouth never stopped eating her out. His tongue never gave her spasming pussy a chance to rest, Summer had no time to call in a break as she yelped in pleasure!

Oh, fuck me! I could just let him eat me out and I would be happy enough with this! Summer thought before mentally slapping herself!  
Get a hold of yourself Summer! You know what you came here to do! You want the full meal don't get full on bread! Summer thought as she coughed.

"Jaune, please stop." Like a light, Jaune paused he took his mouth from Summer's pussy his face coated in her sweet translucent pussy juices that connected his lips to her puffy spasming cunt.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? If I did something please you can tell me what I did wrong and I will do my best to fix it." Jaune said as Summer let out a giggle.  
"No, you did not do anything wrong."  
"Then why stop?" Jaune asked honest confusion in his face as Summer smirked.  
"Because this." She said as she pulled his face to hers. Summer pressed Jaune's lips to her own as she gave him a deep kiss. Jaune felt his eyes widen as Ruby's mother pulled Jaune into a long and deep kiss. Jaune let out a whimper as she pushed her lips to his. Her tongue breaching his mouth and dancing with his. Jaune felt his legs shiver and his body shook as Summer planted a deep kiss on Jaune's lips.

"I want to do this." She said as she broke off the kiss falling back she locked her hands with Jaune's. Lacing their fingers together as she fell back she guided Jaune's aching dick his near foot of dick aching painfully as Summer guided it to her soaked waiting entrance.  
"I... are you still sure?"  
"Jaune when a lady asks you deliver ok?" Summer giggled as Jaune nodded her took a deep breath putting the tip of his dick right at the top of her cunt. Summer let out a small whimper and moan as Jaune's dick began to press into her sex.

Sumer gasped as even a touch of the tip of his dick was more than enough to send a tremor of pleasure all the way down her body as she gulped.

Oh, fuck! I have not had sex in so long! I hope this works out! Summer thought as Jaune gulped he took a deep breath as he began to steady and then push his dick-  
"Gentle."  
"What?"  
"Gentle. Be gentle. I like gentle sex not rough do you understand?" Summer asked her silver eyes narrowing onto Jaune as he nodded.  
"Ok. I'll do that."  
"I mean it Jaune. Be gentle or else." Summer said one of her hands gripping down on Jaune's in a warning even the small flex of her power was enough to cause a bone to snap! Jaune felt something pop in his hands as he yelped!

"Yeah! Yeah! I get you! Gentle I'll be gentle I promise! I give you my Arc word and-  
"And an Arc will not break their word."  
"How did you know my family saying?"  
"Ruby will never stop talking about it."  
"I well I didn't know that I was so popular? I guess I have a way with women?"  
"Jaune."  
"Yes, Summer?"  
"Shut up and fuck me. Please?" Summer asked as Jaune needed no more encouraging placing his lips to hers own her smooth lips embraced his as the tip of his dick parted her delicate pink fold making Summer shivers as a minor orgasm filled her before in on solid thrust! Jaune pounded into Summer's cunt in one smooth motion making Summer scream!

"Gentle! I said gentle!" Summer gasped as an orgasm that dwarfed her earlier one was pushed out of her as Jaune pounded her! His dick slammed into her as Jaune while knowing how to fuck gently did not know how to start gently.

"Sorry! I was trying to get in! That's my fault!"  
"Well don't make the mistake again ok!" Summer gasped as Jaune started to move. Summer's pussy was just like Ruby but tighter. Summer's unused cunt gripped onto Jaune's dick for dear life. Her needy pussy gripping down on Jaune's cock making him groan in pleasure.

How is she so tight?! Jaune asked as his cock was moistened wrapped up in the smooth warm folds of Summer's sex. Her legs wrapped around his back as Jaune began to thrust. Jaune gently pounded Summer's cunt, not taking the long bed breaking thrust that Ruby loved. Instead driving his hips out taking his cock out halfway the pushing it gently but firmly back in. Summer was a screaming mess her nails digging into his back as Summer cried out.

"Fuck me! This is perfect!" She said as Jaune gently fucked her. Jaune's lips sought out her neck and shoulders planting soft and gentle kisses on her body as his hands played with her chest. Summer could not keep her mouth closed as Jaune rotated his hips fucking her gently into the bed.

The soft squeaking of the mattress made her shiver in pleasure as electric waves of bliss ran up and down her spine.

Summer gripped his bead making low moans fill the air as she felt her cunt spasm! Summer was cumming with almost every thrust! Every time Jaune pushed his dick deep into her she felt her tight pussy spread in two. Jaune's dick felt like it was tearing her cunt in half in the best way possible.

He's going to break me! Summer thought smiling as Jaune's balls gently whapped onto her ass. The gentle smacking of flesh on flesh was followed by the low creaking of the bed's wooden frame creaking and groaning out of it. As Jaune gently plowed deep into Summer he felt his balls twitch. Jaune knew he was close to cumming. Summer's pussy was greedily milking him, her bodies spasming orgasmic convulsions pulled him deeper and deeper into her as Jaune gasped.

"Summer! You are to tight! You are going to break me in two!" Jaune said as he fought tooth and nail to not grip her by her hips and plow her into the bed. It took every last ounce of Jaune's self-control to not manhandle Summer then and there and fuck her like a whore!

Summer whimpered her hips quivering her body trembled as she felt one last cataclysmic orgasm building up deep within her. Her nails dug into the back of Jaune that she had just finished massaging. His aura flared up as she began to cling to him for dear life.

"AH! Jaune don't stop! Please don't stop! Keep fucking me like that! Don't take your dick out!" Summer shouted as Jaune nodded, keeping his thrust hard but measured. Each time he thrust his dick into her, he tried to drive his cock into the back of her womb!

Every low hard meaty slap of flesh on flesh brought him close. His aching dick began to leak long thick lines of gooey hot pre cum inside of her as Jaune began to grunt in exertion. He felt his own heavy balls slapping against her ass. Even as gentle as he was fucking her he knew that his balls would clap Summer's tone and pert ass. That unlike Ruby who had a soft cushiony almost marshmallow like ass was hard as a rock! Years of training and a work out routine that she must have followed variously gave her pert and tone ass as Jaune grunted.

"Summer! I don't think I can last!"  
"Then don't! Cum in me! Make me yours! Fuck me until you fill me to the limit!" Summer shouted as Jaune's self-control snapped.

"Agh! Summer, I'm going to cum!"  
"Inside! Do it inside of me!"  
"AH! Ok!?" Jaune asked as he jammed his dick deep into Summer tight spasming cunt.  
"I said gentle!" She shouted as one last orgasm was torn from her as Jaune's dick pulsed. Summer felt his warmth enter her filling her up making her scream as she finally scratched her itch. Both of them fell down a bit as Jaune gasped. He knew that he was going to need to recover for a few days or well hours knowing his aura.

He felt his dick pulse deep into Summer's cunt her sex still gripped him pulling him in wringing out every last drop of cum that was currently being violently pumped into her shivering pussy. Her pussy seemed to be alive with a mind of its own as it suckled Jaune's dick making him see stars as Summer let out a low pained whimper.

"Gods I needed this." Summer said her eyes rolled into the back of her head Jaune did not know why but at that moment he swore he saw Ruby with him. As Jaune blinked down at her he felt something hot and powerful rise inside of him as he pressed his lips to her own. Summer's eyes went wide in shock before she allowed the kiss to take place.

Summer let Jaune's tongue pushed into her mouth gently invading her space as Jaune began to make out with the mother of the love of his life. And if things were as they were now his lover's mother was now also his own lover?

That made an awkward triangle when he took a step back but for now, when he was making out with Summer his dick pumping up her cunt as he felt his mind began to turn to mush Jaune did not much care of something like that.

Jaune broke their kiss with a long wet pop! Jaune broke the kiss between them as he gasped. Summer grinned up at him licking her lips as she began to flash him a coy smile.

"So... did you like it? Was I good?" Jaune asked blushing as she laughed. A sweet melodious tone that made Jaune's heart flutter.  
"Nope!" Summer said as Jaune felt his heart shatter and-  
"You did perfectly." Summer said teasing as Jaune felt his heart flutter back to full. Jaune smiled down at her as he felt the burden lift off of his back as Summer let out a low laugh. '

"Thank God! I thought I messed up and you were going to be mad at me!"  
"Don't worry Jaune the only thing that you messed up on was thinking that you had to say sorry in the first place. Thank you I needed that." Summer said as she finally let out a deep sigh that she did not know she had been holding in. She let out a pained breath as something deep inside of her was finally satisfied.

How long has it been since the last time I was with a man? Not since Tai... I forgot how good that could feel. Summer thought as she raised a hand to Jaune's cheek cradling it before she frowned. She knew that she had to do this sooner or later and now was going to be a good time for both. Summer ruffled Jaune's head the same way that Ruby would like for her to do to her as a child and Jaune preened under her hand like an enthusiastic child.

"Jaune. We need to talk." Summer said as the wince broke Jaune's face.  
"I thought you would say something like that. And I was kinda hoping we would not."  
"And I think you of all people can see why." Summer said as Jaune nodded.

"I'm dating Ruby."  
"You are dating my daughter."  
"Am I dating you as well?" Jaune asked confused about where he and Summer stood she gave him a long and hard look at her beautiful silver pools looking up to him as Jaune felt the urge to jump in them.  
I could get lost in them. Jaune thought as Summer shook her head.  
"No. No we are not dating. Not yet, this was just to help me. I want you to put all of your attention to Ruby. Treat her like she is your world."  
"She is my world."  
"Good, then you will not find anything about this hard."  
"And me and you? What are we?"  
"We? I am the mother of the love of your life and you are my adorable son in law!" Summer said as Jaune smiled as he kissed her one more time as they began to snuggle to the other...

* * *

**This is a commission i got written by DesuVult123 on AO3 and ****DesuVult on Tumblr.**

**There will be more chapters. Have a idea? What did you like? Have any ideas for cover art?**


	3. Chapter 3

Honesty is what Ruby liked to keep to herself as the best way to deal in life. She needed to be honest in all things or else life would come back to haunt her and she did not want that! Not at all! So she had to be blunt and often when Ruby was blunt things... things didn't go as well as was the case now as she took a deep breath.

"Yang-

"If you want to tell me you are fucking Jaune I know. I am the one who reminds you to take your birth control you know?"

"Yang! That is not what I came here to say!" Ruby said red-faced as Yang grinned down at her baby sibling.

"Aw, then what did you come here to say to my sis? Is there trouble in paradise? Is Jaune not doing it for you in bed?" Yang teased as Ruby glared.

"NO! It's not like that!"

"Then what's the big deal?" Yang asked as Ruby took a deep breath. She did not know how to be subtle so she just said what she wanted to say. It was better when she did that and now? Now she hoped that Yang would be as open-minded as she was when her mom first told her this.

"Mom is fucking Jaune!" Yang froze as-

"AHH!?" Weiss gagged falling off her bed as-

"Ok. I heard you wrong for a second I heard you tell me that vomit boy is fucking out mom-

"He is! He's sleeping with mom and-

Yang's eyes flashed red as she growled.

"Jaune! You are DEAD MEAT!"

* * *

"Jaune? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Miss Belladonna. I feel odd. Like I should very very scared."

"Stop being weird."

"Ah, Blake! You scratched!" Jaune said as Blake glared at her best friend and crush.

"Then be glad I just scratched." Blake hugged as Kali sighed they were so cute when they were close to the other! She just wanted to hug them until they got along! No matter how long that might take and know them it might take some time as of yet. And that was if things had gone well. Which she was not sure that things had gone bad. Kali would not say thing had gone _poorly _between Jaune and Blake more of they needed time to work things out between them and more time for Blake to lose her edge and finally open up more to Jaune.

" You two are just the single cutest pair!"

"Mom! Me and Jaune are _not _a pair!" Blake said blushing as Jaune nodded coughing roughly as he flustered.

"I mean-yeah! Blake and me are not dating! No way that she likes someone like me! She likes- ow!" Jaune hissed as Blake kicked his chin making him yelp! Under the dinner table.

"Kali! Blake kicked me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Children! Children! May I suggest that you just stop fighting and start making out?" Kali asked as both teens flushed as they slammed their fists down at the table.

"No!" They shouted as Kali sighed.

"Really? Not even a little bit?"

"No!"

"Ma'am!?"

"Oh boy why did I get the difficult grandchildren?"

* * *

"So! This is the moment when we have the talk..." Summer said as Ruby nodded the mother and daughter had been in an interesting place but now they had to _talk _. Ruby knew that her mother was a good person but this? Sharing her boyfriend with her? Now that was something that Ruby did not know how to proceed with.

"I! I love Jaune! I love him more than anything in the world and I don't want to lose him. I won't lose him." Ruby said her eyes narrowed as her mother nodded.

"And I do not want to take him from you. You are my daughter my baby and I would never do something like that to you." Summer said wincing she really needed to find a way to say this better. Her daughter was basically giving her a boytoy to use like some kind of dildo! Not that Summer thought of Jaune like a dildo he was a person with his own will and she liked him! Really!

"I know that baby I know that you care for him and I'm not going to take him from you ok?" Summer asked, placing a hand on Ruby's as she whimpered.

"Mom? Do you love Jaune?" Ruby asked as Summer sighed.

"_ No. _No, I do not love him. I am using him to help myself right now and he is getting something out of it as well. We are in a give and take relationship there is nothing deeper to it than that." Summer said calmly as Ruby let out a deep breath.

"Oh thank Oum... I didn't know if you had fallen in love with Jaune as well!" Ruby sighed as Summer nodded gripping her daughter's hand in her own as she took her own deep breath before beginning her speech.

"Ruby I do not love Jaune. I think he is a _wonderful _boy and that he can be a great son in law one day. But I am _not _in love with him. I don't even think that I should be in love with him!" Summer said a small self-deprecating smile on her lips.

"What? Why not?" Ruby asked while still glad that her mother was not in love with Jaune she did wonder why she was not wanting to fall in love with him.

"Ruby it's not as simple as... why or why not. It's just that... me and Jaune are in _very different _places in our lives. We are in very different places in our own development and it would not be right for me to fall in love with him as is." Summer said smiling a hard smile as Ruby frowned.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked as Summer sighed. Looking down to her arm and wincing in pain. "It's complicated Ruby." Summer said again staring down to her own hand as she whimpered.

_It's not really._ Summer thought as she let out an internal sigh she saw the signs all over her body, it was clear to all to see. If you look closely, Summer was getting _old_. She had long since gone from the spring of her youth and was now well into her adult life. Summer was not some young teen in Beacon with eyes shining like silver balls and an ass that could steal the eyes of the whole hall.

She had grown older and while she had thankfully aged well she had lost some if not most of her youthful charm. Her skin was sagging in several places, her eyes had begun to show the first signs of crow's feet scant at first but it was there for you to see.

Her chest had begun to sag and her body had seemingly leveled out, and while it was still curvy enough to steal the eyes of most boys she knew that she was close to becoming an old woman that would not even get the most lonely teenager hot under a collar.

_I'm old Ruby. And I'm getting older every second. And Jaune is young. He is young and he should be with someone that is also young! He deserves to be with someone his own age. Not some old woman that has had her time and has to go to her own daughter of all people to get with her own relief. _Summer thought to wince in pain hoping that Ruby would drop the subject and let her just use Jaune to help her own relief with her own problems in life.

Ruby, however, was not one to drop an issue, Just like Summer when she was younger and even now. Once she saw a problem she wanted to fix that. And there was nothing to kick her off a scene once she had it.

"Mom? Is there a problem with Jaune? Did he do something to you? Did he say something to you?" Ruby asked as Summer shook her head smiling at her daughter as she let out a deep sigh.

"No Ruby he did not _do _or say anything to me. I just know that I should not to _attached _to Jaune. He's your boyfriend, not mine. I had a love once and I am not looking for another."

_Tai was enough for me. I've had my summer and I think it's time I settle in for my own long and hopefully tactful fall. _Summer thought as Ruby whimpered once as she squeezed her mother's hand back just as tight.

"Jaune's great mom... I... I know you don't want to fall in love with him and I don't want you to either! But if you could just love him? That would be nice." RUby said as Summer smiled rubbing her daughter's head.

"Ok, Ruby I'll make sure that I keep Jaune very much _loved _."

* * *

"I"m sorry..." Jaune said as Blake paused his cat faunus friend and well his oldest friend paused as Blake shook her head.

"No. It's ok, it's not your fault Jaune. It's her fault." Blake said hissed as her mother smiled.

"Oh? What was that now? Did you say something dear?" Kali asked smiling as she lead the two teens off the bullhead. Kali and just gotten back from her day with her daughter and future son in law. Kali smiled swaying her hips as Jaune did his best to keep his attention focused on Blake and not on the hips of her mother.

_Why are all the moms so attractive? I wonder if she would be willing to be like Summer? _Jaune thought as Blake coughed.

"Jaune my eyes are up here." She said as Jaune gulped blushing again as he coughed.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"No. It's fine, you are just a guy right?" Blake asked smiling as she took Jaune's hand and pulled him behind her. Jaune paused for a second before allowing Blake to pull him holding his hand as Kali smiled down at them slyly.

_There you go, Blake. Take the lead with him, that's how you win. _Kali thought as her daughter pulled her future husband and her fiance down the walkway. Kali saw the young love blooming between the two teens and she knew that one day that was going to bloom into a _blossoming _relationship!

That she was more than happy to be in the presence of!

"I can't wait for you two to finally stop the dance!" Kali said as Blake narrowed her eyes her fingers gripping Jaune lacing with his own making him blush as Blake's _soft _hands gripped his own.

_She's soft. So soft like Ruby or Summer. How are girls so soft? _Jaune thought as Blake glared at her mother and his technical aunt if all but blood.

"Oh? What are you making that mean face for Blake! You don't want to be on the sideline for the rest of your life do you?" Kali asked as her cheeks began to burn a bright red as Blake coughed.

"Mom! Don't say that in front of Jaune!" Blake hissed as Jaune blinked once again confused that Blake was glaring at her mother like she had been cursed by her.

"Oh, dear Jaune I do apologize for my daughter! She can be quite the handful when you get to know her! But she's a sweetheart deep down."

"Mom!"

"What? Of course, Blake is nice, she's the nicest person I know well besides Ruby or Yang but Blake's awesome!" Jaune said not noticing the deep shade of red that came over her face as she blushed and looked down.

"Idiot!" Blake hissed pulling Jaune closer to her as Jaune smile enjoying her soft fingers as Kali sighed.

"I can't wait until you two _finally _hit it off."

"Mom!"

* * *

"SO! I just gotta say Jaune you got more balls than I thought!" Yang said as Jaune backed off his hand up held high as he backed away from the woman as he whimpered. Fear coming down his spine as he tried to back away from Yang without losing his legs as a result.

"Yang! Wait a second! I know that this sounds and looks back I can promise you! It's not that bad! It's not as bad as you think!" Jaune shouted as he tried to calm down the brawler that was slowly stalking him down the hallway as she licked her lips, her eyes glowing a deep crimson as fire came out from them.

"You know I got ot to admit Jaune! As much as I am going to _enjoy _pounding you into paste I got to respect you! I knew you had balls when you asked Ruby out. Hell, you asked out _my _sister without asking me? Hell, that took more balls than I ever thought you had! Then you not only deflowered my innocent Ruby but now this!?"

"Yang it's not so bad! Really I can explain this all to you if you give me-

"You slept with my mom!" Yang shouted as Jaune knew that this was going to be a rough day. Ruby just _had _to let it slip that not only was Jaune sleeping with her but their mother as well? There was no way Yang was going to take this well and if judging by the flames leaking out of her eyes that was the case.

"Look! Yang! I love Ruby!"

"Oh, I know that! You also seem to _love _my mom a lot! Tell me was one silver eye not enough for you? Did you not want to just be satisfied with Ruby that you had to sleep with my mom before you slept with me!?" Yang shouted her eyes glaring as-

"Wait what did you just say?" Jaune asked as Yang froze her fires went down in a second as her cheeks turned the color of her sibling's clock as Yang coughed once looking like she was going to bolt as-

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything!" Yang shouted her cheeks blushing as she saw that she had let out something that she had _not _wanted to let slip. Her cheeks turned rosy and even as she tried to get her flames back the fires refused to burn!

"Yang? Did you just say you _want _to have sex with me?" Jaune asked his head cocking as-

"N-no! Shut up! I never said that!" Yang shouted her hands now firmly put at her side as her cheeks began to flush with color. She backed off taking another step back as-

"YANG XIAO-LONG! What do you think you are doing!?" A voice suddenly shouted as Yang paused her eyes wincing as she opened her fists and took a deep breath and groaned.

"Oh fuck me."

"Language!"

"I'm sorry mom!" Yang said as Jaune gulped loudly.

* * *

"What do you have to say!?" Summer yelled as Yang looked down blushing as she coughed.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered mumbling under her breath as Summer glared at her daughter.

"_Excuse me?" _

"I said that I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Summer asked stamping her foot on the ground glaring at her daughter as Yang sighed again.

"I said that I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable Jaune."

"You really did not-"

"Jaune!" Summer shouted as Jaune gulped! Backing off from his lover's hands up as he did.

"Sorry! I meant... I accept your apology?" Jaune asked as Summer nodded smiling at her younger _partner _as she turned to Yang's hands on hips as she glared.

"And Yang? Is there anything that you want to say?"

"I... I'm sorry for threatening you. You can have as much consensual sex with Ruby and my mom as you want. And as long as they both agree with you and you treat them right there is nothing wrong with that." Yang admitted sheepishly as Jaune gulped smiling a bit as the normally strong brawler was mollified before him. Yang's head was held down as Jaune sighed, he knew that Yang was going to get him back later in some way or form so he decided to just let this happen and hope that she would not beat him too hard for it.

"I... Yang, it's ok. I know that you were just scared for Ruby and that's ok. You are her big sister and I don't think you have anything to apologize for. "Jaune said all smiles as Yang looked at Jaune with a shocked expression before blushing.

"I.. thank you," Yang said as Jaune smiled.

"Well not that this is over can we all go about our day and not threated to hurt or launch into a reprisal attack on others? Ok?" Jaune asked trying to lay the seeds for a better future with Yang as she smiled.

"Sure thing lover boy! If you play your cards right we might even Yang-" Yang gagged as a bright blush appeared over her face. She blushed rapidly as the teenager backed away Summer smiled seeing her daughter mature or she _thought _Yang matured and in reality, Yang was currently rapidly losing her cool mentally as she felt like she had just done the one thing that she could never have done.

_FUCK! Why did I do that!? Why did I have to say that!? Why did I have to say that to him!? Now he's gonna probably hate me! He's dating Ruby, not me! Even if he is dating Summer and Ruby has that weird sharing rule that does not mean I can just hit on him! _

Yang thought as Jaune smiled at her that same deep bright smile that made Yang's heart flutter and her knees go weak spread over his face and made Yang think and wish that she had just asked him out once.

_Why can't I just be honest? _

* * *

"Oh! Mom! Jaune! Over here! Come here!"

"Ruby! Calm down! You know that we are all going to eat at the same place right?" Summer chided her child as Ruby ran into the diner. It was odd enough that Summer was dating the boyfriend of her daughter but now that she was dating him with her daughter? Summer did not know quite what to make of this budding romance or well _not _a romance. Not at all.

_I am just here to make my life a little brighter. I can not and will not fall in love with him. _Summer thought making sure that she knew where she stood on this matter. The dinner they walked into was almost empty brightly colored and in the middle of the day, most people had jobs and were too busy to get most work done.

As they sat down a waitress with a pair of bright blue yes and frizzy red hair came to take an order.

"Hey there! Welcome to Dusty's diner! What can I get started for ya today?" She asked with a thick Vacuo drawl as Jaune smiled.

"I-

"Milkshake! Vanilla milkshake with a side of cookies!"

"On vanilla shake with cookies coming up!"

"She will _also _have a burger with everything on it. A side of fries and a small salad." Summer said her mom instincts kicked in as she set to prevent her daughter from misusing her newfound freedom in Beacon and eat a diet of pure sugar.

"You got it! And you sug?"

"I'll take a cheeks burger, rare meat, and extra cheese."

"That'll be an extra lien is that ok hun?"

"Yes, it is thank you."

"Ok! And for you sir? What'll it be? Another meal like your sisters?" The woman asked making Ruby and Jaune blushed as Summer stiffened a laugh.

"I'll just take a burger regular medium-rare, everything on it raw onions fries and a vanilla shake."

"Got it, love! Three burgers a small salad one cheese two regular and twin vanilla shakes! coming right up!" The woman said as she took the menus as-

"Oh! I Have to use the bathroom! I'll be right back!" Ruby said running away as Summer smirked as she once again decided to handle everything the same way she almost always did.

"Well, now that Ruby is gone I have to say you look beautiful!" Jaune yelped as Summer handled every problem in the same what she always did she gripped the bull by the _horns. _

She reached down to Jaune's pants and gripped his crotch!

"Summer?! What are you doing!?" Jaune asked as Summer gripped his cock licking her lips as she grinned at Jaune an oddly dominant look in her eyes as she simply unfished Jaune's dick.

Unzipping his pants making his ten inches of thick dick flop out as Jaune gasped.

"Summer?!"

"Don't worry, I'm just helping out the favorite man in my life. Don't worry your little head." Summer said as she began to jerk Jaune's dick up and down. Making sure to jerk his cock as Jaune gasped! Summer's hands rubbed up and down his dick making Jaune whimper in pleasure, her thin silky fingers went to work on his cock, milking his dick up and down as she gripped his throbbing member. Wrapping her hand fully around it as Jaune began to groan.

His hips bucking up as Summer slowly jerked his cock, making sure to take his dick roughly as she made sure to _jerk _his dick yanking it softly but forcibly up and down. Jaune felt his mind slowly begin to melt as Summer's soft incredibly silky fingers milked his cock!

Jaune's thick pre-cum began to ooze out of his dick's tip and-

"Well, I guess I should say _not _so little dick." Summer said as she licked her lips. Jaune felt his fingers dig into the velvety cushion as he groaned.

"Wait! Summer we are in public! You can't just do this!" Jaune said his eyes focused on the woman jerking him off under the table. Summer had a calm smile on her face as Jaune felt his hips bucking up into her hand as his thick pre-cum acted as a lubricant to her hand as Summer smirked.

"Oh Jaune what's the matter? You don't like my hand do you?" Jaune felt his hands _dig _into the soft leathery booth as he shook the head.

"No! Your hand is great but I can't take this!"

"Oh you can and you _will _take it and a lot more ok?" Summer asked leaning in to blow deep into his ear. Pushing hot air into Jaune's ear making him shiver with pleasure.

_What the hell is up with her?! She's being so aggressive! She usually lets me take charge and almost never acts this aggressive! What's gotten into her!? _Jaune thought as Summer's oddly dominant mood set kicked in and-

"Mom!" Ruby's voice sounded from the bathroom as Jaune felt his cheeks flush.

"Oh hell! Sumer you have to stop this! If you keep jerking me off Ruby is going to find out!"

"Huh, you are right if I _just _jerk you off then we are going to get caught! Good thing I'm not just going to jerk you." Summer said as she dove her head forward!

"Summer?! What are you doing!?" Jaune gasped as Summer took his dick in her mouth! Jaune felt his hips bucked forward as Summer took a firm grip on his dick in her mouth! Jaune felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Summer's hot wet and tight mouth skillfully enveloped his cock! Summer took his dick into the far back of her throat! Jaune felt his dick disappear as Summer dipped below the table disappearing form sigh as Jaune gasped!

"Summer!? Get back here!" Jaune hissed as Summer winked up to him her silver eyes flashing as-

"Jaune? Where's mom?" Ruby asked as she plopped down in front of Jaune as he gulped! Ruby said down across the table as her mother less than two feet away was giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life! Jaune felt his eyes begin to go cross as he gripped the tip of the table groaning a bit as Summer began to skilfully _bob _her head up and down his dick!

"Jaune? Where's mom?" Ruby asked looking for her mother not hearing or noticing the thick deep _sucking _sounds that were slowly beginning to fill the air as Summer licked up his dick playing with his slit as she skillfully and loving lapped up Jaune's dick making him whimper in pleasure as he felt his legs begin to shake!

"I! I don't know really! I'm sure she's around!" Jaune said as Summer _slurped _on his dick making Jaune gasp as she took him fully to the base! Summer took his dick to the base pushing her nose to his pubes making Jaune's legs begin to buckle as she fully deepthroated Jaune's dick making him see stars as Ruby paused cocking her head as she began to look around.

"What? Mom's around? Where is she? Did she go to use the bathroom?" Ruby asked looking around as-

"AH!" Jaune yelped as Summer pulled down Jaune's jeans a bit fishing out more of his body taking one of her hands and cupping his balls! Summer played with Jaune's balls under the table the woman's far more aggressive stance on her attack was proving too much as-

"Ruby I don't ah!" Jaune gasped as he finally came!? Jaune came right down Summer's mouth the hot tight wet orifice that was busy clutching down _clamping _down on Jaune's dick as she sucked off his dick! Summer's eyes went wide as she briefly choked on his cock!

"Jaune? What's that sound? It sounds like someone is choking on something?" Ruby asked as Summer easily righted herself. Taking his cum down easily once she righted her mouth grinned up at Jaune winking up at him as she swallowed down five thick creamy ropes of his cum as Jaune wanted to groan loudly in pleasure.

As Jaune felt his orgasm run down Summer's hot tight mouth _milking _his dick as Summer's other skillful hand gripped his balls gently massage them as Jaune groaned finally unable to keep his moans of pleasure out of his mouth.

"Jaune? Are you feeling ok? You don't look ok, you seem to have a fever! Are you feeling well?" Ruby asked concern for her boyfriend who was just having one of the best orgasms of his life courtesy of her own mother as Jaune forced a hard smile to Ruby.

"I! I'm feeling pretty damn good!" Jaune said doing his best to keep what little control of his voice back in. Jaune felt his eyes roll up as he forced them back down! Looking at Ruby as he forced a smile to come on his face!

"Ruby I think your mom is busy!"

"Busy? Busy how?" Ruby asked innocently as Jaune winced.

"I! I Just think that she has a lot to _swallow." _ Jaune let out a low laugh as Ruby paused not sure what Jaune meant but also worried about where her mother was.

"Well, I hope she comes back soon! I wanted to spend the day with her and the food!" Ruby said as she looked at her burger the waitress walked past again smiling as she leaned in.

"I heard you wanted a cookie sugar? Do you want me to get you one?" Sye asked as-

"AH!" Jaune gasped as Summer poked him in the balls a warning look in her eyes as she clearly said that she was _against _Ruby eating a cookie this early as-

"Yes! Jaune I can have one right?" Ruby asked as Summer flashed him a warning eyes her teeth pushing a bit on his cock as his dick was still hard as a rock as Jaune whimpered.

"I! Ruby you really should think about this! Its early in the day you don't want to eat a cookie now do you!?" Jaune asked _hoping _against hope that Ruby would see reason and not have to deal with an angry Summer!

Not that Jaune was scared of Summer but when a woman had your dick in her mouth you _really _needed to be on your P's and Q's. Mainly because even by accident your chance of having kids could be _dramatically _cut down.

"Oh! You know what? I"ll take _two _cookies! But bring them quick! Or else my mom will come! I'll pay separate so it's ok!"

"_ No-Ish-not!" _Summer gagged on Jaune dick making him whimper. Summer glared up to Jaune with menace as-

"Ok! That'll be five lien!"

"Here you go!"

"I'll put it under your check!" The waitress said as Summer had _enough _. She glared up at Jaune and-

"So Jaune! Tell me do you think my mom is pretty?"

_Do you want me to die? _Jaune thought as Summer paused irritation turned to curiosity as Ruby asked him what he thought of her mom with his dick down her throat. His cock once again hard as a rock and-

_She is really good at breathing through her nose. _

Jaune thought as Summer cocked her head and-

"No. I don't think your mom is pretty. I think she is _beautiful. _Just like you." Jaune said as apparently, he said the right thing as both women had their eyes water as Ruby blushed twirling her hair as-

_Pop! _Jaune felt the blood go cold in his veins as Summer let go of his cock with a hard wet plop! Summer let go of his dick with a plop as she rose _up _from under the table her thin lips still coated with long longs of her saliva and bits of Jaune's thick pre-cum as-

"Mom!?"

"Oh! Jaune that was so _romantic!" _Summer said her inner sucker for romance kicking off as-

"MOM! Were you under the table with Jaune!?" Ruby shouted her face beet red as-

"I thought you didn't want a vanilla shake?" The waitress aid appearing at the single _worst _time making Jaune want to crawl under the table and die as-

"MOM! That is _my _boyfriend!"

"And _you _know better to be eating cookies in the middle of the day _before _your meal! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"I! Nothing..." Ruby said as Summer nodded.

"You are right! And since I am here... Jaune?"

"Yes, what ah!" Jaune gasped as Summer _sat _on Jaune impaling his ten-inch dick right into her cunt! Jaune groaned as Summer fucked him in front of her Ruby!? Who was looking furious!

"Mom!? Don't fuck my boyfriend in pubic!" Ruby yelped as her mother _literally _put Jaune's dick in her in public!?

"Oh god, I'm going to die." Jaune gasped as his hands flew up to Summer's waist looking like his soul was about to be sucked out of his body as his hand _gripped _into Summer's waist as her silver eyes gleamed.

"Ey! Hands off mister! You don't get to grip me!" Summer said as Jaune's hands left her waist in a second. Jaune gasped as Summer began to _push _her hips back into his waist. Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure as Summer began to grind on his dick. Taking her time to pussy her soft ass into his crotch as she took her _sopping _cunt a quarter of the way off his dick!

Summer took her time to make sure Jaune knew that in this instance _she _was the one in full control. Taking time to grip Jaune's dick with her cunt, an effort that was not as easy as Summer would have liked. Her pussy still unused to anything bigger than her fingers inside of it was still pushed out to the limits!

Her tight cunt pulled apart by the thick pulsing piece of meat that was breaking down into her making her legs quiver and her body start to turn into jelly as Jaune's dick stirred up her insides. Jaune's cock pushed into Summer making her thigh quiver and rattle. Her eyes threatened to roll up into the back of her head as Summer felt the need to rapidly _bounce _up and down on the cock in her cunt and not care for anyone around her was growing too much to contain!

"Summer! We _are _in public!" Jaune hissed as he put his hands on the table, his fingers _dug _into the table the plastic chipping as he dug into it! Jaune bit his lower lip as Summer took her cunt a bit more off his cock making a soft wet slurping sound fill his ears before she _slammed _her ass back down on his cock making a soft _smacking _sound of flesh slapping flesh fills the air as Jaune gasped! Jaune felt his dick still a bit sore from the hot wet mouth of Summer now once again pushed into the front as it was engulfed in the hot tight cunt of Summer Rose as she let out a deep moan of pleasure as he growled.

Jaune wanted to _grip _her waist, to thrust his dick into her hot wet pussy and pound into her from the back! Jaune wanted to forcibly grip her thin and soft waist and _bounce _her on his cock until she called him daddy! But Jaune held back, Summer had not consented to that and Jaune was going to hold back until Summer told him that he could _touch _.

"You did not need that cookie Ruby! And Jaune!"

"Yes!?" Jaune asked fighting tooth and nail to _not _bounce the thin but soft woman up and down on his cock like a paddle ball.

"You should _not _have let Ruby get a cookie! And just for that, you won't get to pound this nookie!" Summer said as Jaune paused.

"Wow."

"Really mom?"

"Huh? AH! What do you mean?"

"I thought that Yang said the bad ones with you guys?"

"Mom is really just as bad," Ruby admitted as both teens briefly began to forget that Summer was fucking Jaune in public and-

"Hey! Don't talk about my jokes! Just for that Jaune!"

"Yes!?"

"You are going to buy me an extra cookie!"

"You did not order a cookie."

"You will buy me one!"

"Ok!?"

"And you! Ruby will not get cookies in the mail next month."

"What!? NO!" Ruby yelped tears forming in her eyes as Summer pouted it was hard to pout when you were splitting your attention between softly but consistently bouncing up and down on Jaune's cock.

Her pussy gripped and spasming on his cock, her body _fighting _practically begging her to let go to relish the dick stirring up her tight unused cunt and bounce on it like a pogo stick!

Summer fought down the urges keeping her small bounces and thrusts at a simple smooth pace, making sure that Jaune was always having a firm reminder of who was setting the pace and at the same time no thrusting so hard that it would break her concentration and make her whimper!

Summer was already losing the fight to keep the sounds of her many orgasms under control, it felt like her body was being ripped in two! The constant shuffles of her waist to push down as hard as possible and _grind _down on the dick that was attempting to breed her.

The urge to try to take the dick in as deep as it could go and make her a new mother! Luckily that was never going to happen for the moment. Birth control was easy to come by and Summer was not going to risk pregnancy this late in her life without a serious talk with the father and a long look at her life. She was not a young as-

"AH!" Summer gasped as Jaune moved his hands one took one of her long and creamy things and _squeezed _the other moved up her back design his fingers on his spine as he breathed deep into her left ear.

"You have no idea how bad I want to _fuck _you.' Jaune hissed his inner dominance struggling with his self-control, his brain forcing a hard clamp down on his hands that were just inches from thrusting Summer back down on his cock bending her over the table and _breeding _her in front of her daughter!

Fucking her until she was forced to carry his kid and-

"You have no idea how long it will be until I _let _you fuck me again." Summer hissed backed taking the wind out of Jaune's sails planting a smooth kiss on his lips as she pushed back. Jaune felt the punch hit his gut as he gasped!

Summer took the breath from his lungs as Jaune was slightly kissed as Summer pulled a spin form her hips. Her waist spinning as she turned and slammed down on his dick! Summer grinned as Jaune was forced to be into a submission role. Jaune let out a low whimper as Summer took some time to relish in her dominance before fighting back her urge to allow Jaune to bend her over and _breed _her.

"Fuck! Summer-

"Language! Now you two need to really learn about a paper eating-

"Summer!" Jaune said as he felt his dick throb Jaune whimpered as his hands gripped down on the side of his seat his balls throbbing his dick pulsating as-

"Jaune! Not now! I am trying to put in a lesson and-

"AH! Summer!" Jaune gasped as he came! Jaune's dick exploded deep into her cunt! Jaune yelped as his dick burst deep into Summer's tight pussy! Summer let out a small yelp as she felt herself flooded.

_"AH! Jaune!? _Who told you hat you could finish!? No one said to cum!" Summer groaned as she let out a whimper her body once again filled with thick Arc cum! Summer gasped as her pussy spasmed the feeling of getting her cunt packed with a thick volley of burning cum that well it was not burning but the feeling of fucking a younger man in public in front of her daughter that Jaune was dating!

Jaune's cum packed into her pussy five long and thick lines of cum entered her making Summer groan in pleasure as his cum packed her tight making her whimper as she rolled her eyes back into her head.

"Did you just get creampie by my boyfriend in public!?"

"Do you'll want some pie too?" The waitress asked when she came back with a pair of cookies Jaune's face burned as Summer gasped whimpering as she shook her head.

"N-no thank you! I think we have enough pies for the day!"

"You sure? We pack our pies with _extra _cream! I think you will love them!"

"She's had her creampie already," Ruby said scoffing as she turned her head with a huff! Ruby shook her head as Summer coughed.

"We are fine... thank you."

"It's my pleasure man! I well, I am told to say it is my pleasure but it looks like the pleasure was for you two." She said smiling as she walked away and left Summer blushing-

"OK... I have to use the bathroom." Summer said as she left her dominant personal and easily took her cunt off Jaune's dick with a harsh wet _pop! _Jaune let out a whimper as Summer blushed.

"Sorry! I'll be back! Oh god, I put too much in me this time... I'll have to clean this up." Summer said as she began to walk to the bathroom making an odd wobble as she forced her body to move forward.

As Summer left bowlegged Jaune let out a whimper as he groaned.

"Fuck I got to stop doing that-" Jaune felt a _pressure _on his left. Ruby has appeared by her side her silver eyes glaring down at him. Jaune gulped as-

"Hey there! Baby? Ruby, you are not-

"You are in _big _trouble mister!" Ruby growled in her most intimidating voice that was still just about is threatening as an irritated puppy. Ruby growled at Jaune but before he could even speak! Ruby had _mounted _him straddling Jaune's waist as she began to glare daggers into him.

"Ruby!? What are you ah! Doing!?" Jaune gasped as Ruby took her hand angeling Jaune's dick that was once again betraying his body as she slid herself down on his cock!

Making sure to begin to _bounce _on his dick that was now very sore from double orgasms was now forced back into Ruby's _tight _cunt that was already soaking! Jaune let out a pained gasp as Ruby's cunt took his dick to the limit! Jaune felt his cock plow deep into her pussy as Ruby mounted him facing him her milkshake in one hand half-finished as she glared up at Jaune.

"You are in _big _trouble mister!" Ruby shouted as she began to bounce up and down on Jaune's dick! Ruby, unlike her mother, had _no _qualms with fucking her man in public and after she had just been forced to _watch _her mom ride Jaune she was not thinking with her head and was more inot getting her pussy pushed with as much Arc baby gunk as possible!

"Ruby!? Ah! You are too rough!" Jaune whimpered as his dick began to _strain _it was one thing to go a few rounds with Ruby or Summer alone his aura would make sure he would recover but back to back to back and in _public _?

The strain of being caught the idea that Jaune might _actually _have gotten two people pregnant before he was twenty and the fact that Jaune really thought that his dick needed a break was making this romp a bit more _hectic _than the others.

"You are telling me I am too rough!? You let my mom blow and fuck you in public!" Ruby whimpered using her semblance to _slam _her hips up and down on Jaune's dick! Making sure to take his cock into the deepest part of her cunt making a sizeable bulge appear in her guts as Jaune felt his dick _milked _.

Jaune groaned out as Ruby whimpered her small frame shaking and shuddering as she bounced roughly up and down on his cock! Making harsh _smacking _sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as she rode him like a madwoman!

_Oh, goat cheese! Ruby, you are fucking Jaune in public!? People can hear!? Oh my god, what if mom comes!?" _

"Ruby!"

_Oh my god, what if Yang walked in!?" _

_"Ruby wait!" _

_Sweet Monty how am I going to explain this to Weiss if she- _

"Ruby! I'm going to cum!" Jaune had been trying to warn Ruby but she just kept _bouncing _up and down on his cock. Her hips blurring into a solid red motion the hard wet _slapping _sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as-

"Who's hitting the chicken?" A voice asked from the far side of the restaurant as-

"AH!" Jaune gasped as he came! This load was less than the others four long lines of cum blasted into Ruby's cunt! Her pussy packed with Arc cum making her eyes roll into the back of her head as a massive orgasm crashed down all around her!

Her body shook and shuddered to gasp as she felt her pussy forcibly packed with Jaune's long thick baby batter!

Her beyond tight cunt _gripped _Jaune's dick milking him for every last drop as his far too sore dick finally gave its last shot as Jaune whimpered.

"Ok... fuck I'm done..."

"JAUNE!" Ruby gasped groaning as she felt her pussy pummeled her womb battered by his cum as Jaune felt Ruby kiss him on the lisp their bodies seamlessly melding into the other the two making out in plain view as they finally forgot they where n public and just went with it...

* * *

"Ok. Summer, you just have to get back out there and calm down!" Summer said as the sound of a flushing toilet filled her ears. She had gone to the bathroom after her _romp _with Jaune cleaned herself up a bit and walked out of her stall. Bushing off her skirt as she let out a low moan of dissatisfaction.

Summer shook her head as she looked in the bathroom mirror the rush of water she hard cool sting of the cold water impacting her hands made her smile as she saw a face that while aging was _still _recognizable as the same bright-eyed huntress that had come to Beacon to make the world a better place over two decades ago. As she left the bathroom she saw Jaune and Ruby lying on the couch-

"Who was beating the chicken!?" A voice asked from the kitchen as Summer saw the nearly catatonic teens in various states of undress and-

"Ruby? Jaune? Are you two ok?" Summer asked as both moaned as-

"It looks like they were not interested in any pies on the menu. I got to say I'm used to using giving the cream pies and not watching others do it."

The waitress said as Summer blushed her cheeks heating up as she coughed loudly. Summer squeaked out a small apology before furiously reaching into her pockets her commons sense coming back with a vengeance. Flooding her with shame as she pushed out her hands hoping that the waitress would do her the favor of losing out.

_"Check please!" _

* * *

There were not many people at this time of the day and Lola was able to take a long yawn as she looked around her counter. No one was cumming into the Rabbit's tail this time of the day. Most of her favorite customers were out killing Grimm drinking or getting whatever they needed to get to afford the room that they used to forget about their day to day lives.

"Well, I guess it is just little old me here. I wonder how Velvet is doing? I wonder if she got her heat under control. Poor girl, she's so submissive usually whenever she finds a boy to... _help _her with her needy time they tend to not want to come back! Poor boys, what's happened to them? Scared off by a bruised pelvis? What happened to strong men?" Lola asked as-

_Ding! _A door opened as Lola twirled glad for the distraction as she smiled.

"Why hello! Welcome to the Tucked Tail! I- you?" Lola asked as Summer Rose? Her latest guest was in carrying her two _other _favorite guests Jaune and Ruby the two teens gripping the older woman's side as she smiled.

"Hi, Lola! We are going to need a room for three! If you please!"

"Summer you _can _use your own room you do realize that? Correct?" Lola asked raising her eyebrow as Summer winced some kind of irritation clear on her face as she forced a grin on it.

"Oh! I just forgot! I'll take those two up there! You won't see us for the rest of the day!"

"Ok! Have fun you three! Don't do anything that I would not do!" She said as Summer smiled dragging the two up a staircase and leasing them into the upper floors as Lola sighed.

"To be honest it's not the mother-daughter bonding that I would ever do to Velvet but... it is _kinky _good for you Summer. Kali said you need to relax." Lola said as she pulled out a magazine groaning a bit as the low buzz of what was the only good thing in her life filled her ears.

"Ooh... I'm going to need to be doing some more _relaxing _later on." Lola said whimpering glad that one of the best parts of owning your own hotel with robot maids was that you never had to step out from behind your own special desk.

* * *

"AHHH!" Ruby gasped as she felt Jaune's tongue enter her pussy Jaune was busily eating Ruby out as Summer smiled. Jaune was a bit _used up _after the time in the diner and Ruby was using Jaune's face to eat her out as he laid down on the bed. Summer smiled as her young daughter groaned and gasped in pleasure.

Jaune was pleased to put his dick to a bit of rest his sore cock had gone through a lot today and the tasty cunt of Ruby was a pleasurable treat as he lapped up her sex.

Gripping her folds as Ruby ground her cunt into his mouth, her waist pushing down on his face as she sat facing the bottom half of Jaune as her mother smiled. Taking off her own clothes as she looked down to the once again hard as a rock cock of Jaune's.

"Oh my, you just don't know when to settle down, do you? A shame but I can help make this not hurt as bad." She said taking out a jar of lube from the side of the bed. Putting a large generous dollop of light purple goop onto Jaune's dick.

_Cold! _Jaune gasped as something wet gelatinous and cool wrapped around Jaune's dick. Jaune groaned in pleasure as Summer rubbed something on his dick that made it feel like it was melting in pleasure.

_Dear god that is good. _Jaune thought as Summer's gift took away the fatigue on his cock as Summer jerked his dick up and down.

Taking her time to properly lube up his dick with the reinvigorating lube.

Jaune's cock needed some pep before it was once more put to the test of sex. Summer licked her lips once she knew she put enough of the lube plus extra!

As she made sure Jaune's dick was good to go she took her legs straddling his dick making sure to align it with her cunt and once again _impaled _herself on his cock! Jaune let out a quiet moan as his dick while still _sore _with the exertion of Summer's tight and needy cunt was benefited by the fact that her cunt was well lubed as well as Jaune felt her sink down on him his dick squirmed a bit before gliding all the way deep inside of her!

Summer let out a long and deep gasp of pleasure as she felt her cunt filled up again with a real dick! As Summer felt the minor orgasm crashed down on her she had a relationship that she had in fact taken more dick in the past few days than she had in almost a decade!?

_I think I am putting way too much thought into this. _Summer thought quietly as she began to bounce on Jaune's dick.

Not enough to make him hurt or cause excess pain but more than enough to get herself off as she began to ride her lover as Ruby sat on his face making him clean out her cunt!

"AH! Mom!? Is... is it ok to do this to Jaune? To use him like this?" Ruby asked not sure how she felt in the more dominant position her natural submissive side questioned if this what she or Jaune wanted even if his tongue was cleaning out her cunt hollowing it out as Jaune made her legs shake!

"Oh, Ruby love is about give and take ah! Any healthy relationship will mon purely be dominant submissive. Changing things up from time to time makes the relationship last longer. And if Jaune asked us to stop we would stop. He's not being _used _he is willingly pleasing us and I think that is the best thing about this." Summer said smiling she knew that like her daughter being the one in control of sex was not something that she normally liked but every now and then it was fun to let Jaune lay back as they _rewarded _him like she used to do Tai for being so good to her.

_I still miss you. I hope you understand. _Summer thought as she began to bounce more roughly on Jaune's dick. Her body slamming up and down _not _using her semblance out of fear of hurting Jaune in any way. She quickly but measuredly bounced up and down Jaune's dick. Making sure that he was not in too much pressure as she and Ruby rode their blonder lover like twin stallions!

Ruby leaving the orgasms that Jaune ate out of her cunt her hands _gripping _her thin waist making up for the denial that Summer had given him earlier on as he took her waist pulling her down onto his face eating out her pussy that was busily spasming on his face coating him in her juices as-

"AHH!" Summer felt her orgasm cum as suddenly as the first time with Jaune. Her body shook in pleasure as she felt a storm of electrical bliss override her body! She shivered in bliss her body shaking as Jaune's dick forced her to cum harder than she for a _long _time!

"AH! Ruby! I'm cumming!"

"Me too! Mommy, I'm cumming!" Ruby said as both leaned in sharing a deep an incestuous kiss both cumming as Summer felt Jaune empty out his fourth load of the day deep into her pussy as the three lovers _groaned _in pleasure.

* * *

Later that night Jaune laid between two beautiful naked roses each with a wide grin on their face's as they slept.

* * *

**This is a commission i got written by DesuVult123 on AO3 and ****DesuVult on Tumblr.**

**There will be more chapters. Have a idea? What did you like? Have any ideas for cover art?**


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune was once again not having fun at Beacon.

"Yang! I know that we have had our issues in the past but that is just in the past ok!?" Jaune asked as-

_BANG! _Jaune barely dodged a buckshot blast as Yang almost blew his head off!

"Where are you going _loverboy? _You can put your dick in my mom and sister but when I come out to play you run away?" Yang asked as she fired again at Jaune who dodged her attacks. Rolling out of the way barley taking aura damage as he gasped! Jaune rolled once twice as he barely kept his head on! Jaune rolled and came up shield first! Yang smirked as she drew her bead on Jaune licking her lips as-

"Come at me!" Yang shouted as she flew at Jaune! Jaune eeped as Yang slammed into the ground next to him! Jaune barley dived out of the way, turning to face her and slashing at her side! Yang yelped in pain as Jaune pushed her back! Jaune forced Yang back making sure she took a decent amount of her aura as damage before he pushed on her!

Yang gasped for a moment before delivering a punishing hit right into the center of Jaune's shield! Jaune grunted his body not used to taking a hit like that as he bent his legs. Jaune took her hit easy well not easy but she did not send him flying twenty feet back like she had planned one.

_It's better than the first time I ended up past the bleachers! _Jaune thought as Yang punched him! Jaune slid back as he grunted gripping his shield as Yang flung at him! Yang blasted him at close range making Jaune yelp!

She peppered him with her buckshot every blast forcing Jaune back into a more and more defensive side position! Yang was on him like a tick on a boar. She never let up her attack! Jaune saw the flashes of shotguns the heat from her guns burned him as he groaned in pain. Jaune was barely able to weather her attack as-

_Come on. Come on. Just wait for it. _Jaune thought as he had just the time to-

"Now!" Jaune struck out chipping the head of Yang with his blade! Yang yelped taking a bit of aura damage before she grinned at him!

"You will have to do better than that Jaune! Now come on and take me and-"

A klaxon sounded as the arena lights turned down as-

"Winner!_ Jaune Arc!" _Glynda shouted as Yang paused.

"What?! How the hell did he win!?"

"Yang Xiao-long has lost too much aura! She is disqualified!" Glynda said as the ancient plan of hit Yang a few times and then let her semblance eat up her aura worked like it always did! Jaune sighed as-

"You jerk! You knew that was going to happen!"

"Sorry, Yang!"

"I'll kill you!"

"After you graduate Miss Xiao-long. Not in Beacon." Glynda said as she sighed she did not know why Yang was being this... Yang today but she had dearly hoped that one class of peace and quiet was going to be her reward.

"I do not know what Mister Arc did or did _not _do but you will not kill him today," Glynda said before she turned to the two of them.

"You both did well in the fight. Jaune?"

"Yes!"

"You knew you were outclassed by your opponent and decided to do a smart move to beat them. I approve of that. You still need to train to even begin to catch up with the rest of your class but you are no longer a weight, be proud."

"I am ma'am. More than you know."

"Good. Yang?"

"Yes..."

"You did well today. Despite your loss. You did not lose to being weaker or less skilled than your enemy. Your temper got the better of you _again. _Now you just have to calm down. You can calm down?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good! Then both of you go back to your team's next fight!" Glynda shouted as Jaune and Yang walked to the bleachers.

"Yang. I'm sorry, really."

"No... if anyone should be sorry it's me. Good fight." She said as Jaune nodded.

"Same." He said as they shook and walked away to the bleachers. As the two walked Jaune winced as Yang looked less pissed more irritated.

_Did I say something? She's lost to me before. Not often but occasionally why is she so pissed? Did I do something? _Jaune thought as he walked with yang to the bleachers.

"Yang-"

"In the dorm."

"What?"

"Meet me in RWBY dorm later," Yang said walking forward not looking to Jaune as he paused. Jaune blinked owlishly to Yang as she sauntered past not even giving him time to respond as he coughed.

"Yang! Yang? What's wrong!?"

"Nothing!" She yelled running up to her team minus Ruby who was still talking with her mother.

"I hope that I did not do anything about that," Jaune said hoping that Ruby and Summer were doing well. He really wanted to keep both of them in the strange relationship that he had going. He had no idea if he was going to be able to do it but he was going to try his damnedest to get it done!

"I just have to talk to them. That's all!" Jaune said as he pumped his fist making his way up to his team as-

"Jauney!" Jaune felt the air left his lungs in an instant as Nora wrapped around him, launching her leader up in the air as Jaune felt her arms break his ribs!

"Ah! Nora! why!?" Jaune asked as his aura flashed, his ribs creaked in protest as Nora wrapped Jaune in a tight bear hug! Nora wrapped Jaune and spun him around twice! Jaune gagged as his best non-romantic female friend flung him like he was some kind of teddy bear. Jaune gagged as she finally put him down making Jaune gasp as-

"Nora. Please. Let Jaune rest. Our leader is not a toy for your pleasure you know?" Ren asked taking a small sip of tea the final member of JNPR or well the final active member after...

Jaune shook his head. He did not like to think of what happened to Pyrrha. But he would do his best to the rest of his team before she came back. When she came back.

Jaune gasped as Nora let him go smiling sweetly as she danced to her _not _boyfriend, boyfriend. Who she was totally _not _in love with and for some reason, she had not asked him out confessed or proposed to him. Jaune sighed as Nora pushed him down onto his seat the bubbly ginger bouncing up and down in her seat. Her teal eyes bursting with energy.

"So! So! Tell me! What was it like?" Nora whispered conspiratorially as Jaune paused. Leaning into Nora's whisper that was more of a shout that half the arena heard.

"What was what like Nora?" Jaune asked as Nora grinned licking her lips as she leaned in deeper pushing her lips to his nose.

"Come on! I know that you are just playing dumb right now!"

"Nora playing dumb to what? I don't know what you are talking about?"

"What was it like fucking a girl and her mom at the same time!?"

"Miss Valkyrie!" Glynda shouted as Nora blushed the dean had a light shade of pink on her face as Nora eeped!

"Sorry, ma'am! I'll be quiet!"

"Miss Valkyrie _please _keep Mister Arc's bedroom history to yourself. Keep that in your own personal lives! For all of our sakes." Glynda groaned as Nora covered her mouth with both hands.

"Sorry!" Nora gasped as Glynda nodded.

"Very well. The next fight Miss Belladonna versus Lie Ren!"

"Go get her Renny! Break her legs!" Nora shouted as Ren shook his head.

"Nora. I am not going to break her legs." Ren said as Nora scoffed.

"Boo! You are no fun!" Nora pouted before leaning back into the rapidly blushing Jaune.

"So! Tell me about this! What was it like to be with two Roses at once? What did they taste like?"

"Nora! Can we _not _talk about this now?" Jaune asked blushing as Nora licked her lips leaning in as she grinned like an imp. Her eyes flashed with mischief as she purred like some kind of cat. Jaune sighed as Nora poked his side.

"Come on. Come on. Tell me. Tell me."

"Nora. I am _not _telling you about what I did to Ruby and her mom consensually!"

"Of course it was consensual you fool! I know you are not the idiot or jerk that hurts people! But come on tell me which one of them _tastes _better?" Nora asked as-

"Ruby why?" Jaune said without asking as-

"Nora!"

"Hehe! I gotcha!" Nora said as Jaune slammed his heads into his lap.

"Why me? Why are my friends like this?" Jaune asked as Nora wrapped an arm over his shoulder pulling him in as she smirked.

"Don't worry about it Jauney! I love you! And I'll keep teasing you until you stop being so fun too! Now kick her ass, Ren!"

* * *

"So... you do mean it? You are really falling for Jaune?" Ruby asked as she fought down a deep blush. She looked at her mother who was refusing to look at her daughter in the face. Jaune... _her _boyfriend was making her mother fall in love with him.

_What do I do!? What do I do!? I can't let mom fall in love with Jaune! He's my boyfriend, not hers! She can get her own! _Ruby thought her fingers turning into tight balls as she glared at her mother. She began to sweat, she began to feel her heartbeat thumping in her chest. Jaune her Jaune was in danger!

_Sure my mom won't just try to take him from me but! What if I can't compete with her!? Sure I'm younger than her but that does not mean that Jaune is going to pick me!? What am I saying Jaune is going to pick me! He loves me! But... my mom is like me but better... she is going to be the easier pick than me! Jaune... is Jaune going to pick my mother!? _Ruby thought as she fought to stand on her feet. She wanted to keep a strong facade but this was just all too much!

"Yes... I'm sorry Ruby but I am falling for him." Summer smiled as bright as she could as she fought the urge to beat her head into the nearest wall.

_What am I doing!? What am I saying!? Why did I have to do something so stupid!? _Summer thought biting her lip, she bit her lip as she looked down to her daughter and groaned. She gulped as she saw her youngest and only child that she birthed whimper.

Ruby was whimpering as she looked up at her mother. Ruby was always bad at hiding her emotions. Summer knew what her daughter was thinking about the results where written clearly over her face. Ruby was in a total panic state! She must have thought that Summer was coming to steal Jaune and not to share him!

_I would never take him from you! And I know that Jaune will never want to be taken from you! _Summer thought she knew that Jaune was a good person and she knew that he was never going to be taken from Ruby! Jaune loved her too much!

_I hope that you will also look to me like you look at Ruby. _Summer thought as Ruby gulped loudly looking up and down. The two were once again at the love hotel... as Summer now knew what it was.

_Damn that Kali for recommending this place for me! She was probably setting this up all along! _Summer thought as-

"Mom... I love Jaune... I love him a lot. I have never felt like I do with him that I fell with anyone else. I love him more than I love myself but... I can't let you take it from me!" Ruby shouted as she gulped loudly!

"I know! I won't take him from you! I won't do that ok baby? Jaune is _your _lover but... I am finding this harder and harder to do without saying something! Ruby, I'm lonely. I don't have much in my life in the personal way." Ruby shouted at her mother in what might have been her first every time of openly yelling at her in defiance. Summer paused looked down at her daughter as tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"Ah!? Mommy!? I'm sorry!"

"No! Don't be sorry my Rose! I! I'm just so proud of you!" Summer said wiping way tears proud that her daughter finally had the voice to stand up to an older huntress.

_She's growing up so fast! _Summer thought as she swallowed a massive gulp of saliva! She wanted to hug her daughter then and there but this talk took precedence over that. She needed to let Ruby know that everything was well and good and this was the best way to do that!

Summer took her hands and put them on Ruby's shoulders as she inhaled.

"Ruby. I love you. You are my daughter. The only daughter I have and possibly will ever give birth to and I am so proud to have you as part of my life! I love you, Ruby." Summer said as Ruby nodded.

"I love you too mommy," Ruby said as her mother hugged her daughter right! She loved her daughter more than she was even coming close to feeling for Jaune and if it was going to cost her, the relationship with her child than he was not worth it.

"Ruby... I am falling in love with Jaune. But I will not steal him from you. I love you far too much to let that happen." Summer said her promise assured, Ruby blinked twice wiping small tears from her own eyes in the process.

"I... I know that mom... but it's hard... I want you to be happy, _I _want to be happy but I don't know how both of us can be happy with sharing the same person." Ruby said as Summer pushed she looked back as a nervous laugh left her lips. Summer had _some _experience sharing in the past and she wondered if she should tell Ruby about it.

_ I normally don't like to talk about Raven but... if she had not been so open to sharing Tai then I would not be here right now. Neither would Ruby or maybe even Yang... but this is my daughter! I can't just share with her can I? _Summer though her heart aching as-

"Mom! I want to share Jaune with you!"

_Or maybe I can. _

* * *

"So! I guess this is how I die?" Jaune thought as he stood before RWBY's dorm. Yang had _personally _assured him that the rest of the team was out of the dorm but Jaune still had not a clue why.

"Why would she invite me over but kick out the rest of her team? I wonder if Blake and Weiss are ok?" Jaune thought as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

_Knock! Knock! _Jaune knocked on the door as-

The door flew open as Yang's arm reached out.

"Get in here!"

"What!?"

Yang pulled Jaune in and easily shut the door once with a wham!

Jaune gasped as yang pulled Jaune into the room! Jaune let out a squeak of shock as Yang slammed the door shut, revealing an empty room and-

"Yang!? Why did you turn the lights off!? I can't see!" Jaune said wishing he was a faunus so that he could see with the lights off! Jaune squinted not sure what to make out of the room. The room was dark as night and Jaune could only hear his own breathing along with the rough ragged breathing of Yang that was in front of him closing the door preventing him from leaving the room.

"Yang?"

"You! You fucked my sister _and _my mom!"

"I know! I know ok!? But they wanted it! I'm not going to apologize for having sex with Ruby or Summer! And if you can't accept that then you really need to take a look at your self-"

"You will fuck my mom and my sister but you won't fuck me!?" Yang shouted as Jaune paused as he felt the neurons in his brains fire off as his brain did its best to find out what the hell just was said to it.

"Pardon?" Jaune said not sure how to piece together the various words that where just said as-

"You heard me! You are willing to fuck my sister _and _my mom! And you don't even look at me!?" Yang shouted still in the dark as Jaune's brain began to leak out a fair bit of internal metal smoke as it did its best to process what was just happening before him. Jaune's brains did calculations beyond anything that it was every programmed to do as Jaune blinked owlishly at Yang.

'I'm sorry but what?" Jaune said not sure what to say to Yang as she groaned.

"You! You absolute idiot!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are! You! You are dating Ruby! Ruby of all people!" Yang shouted as Jaune felt his eyes narrow.

"And!? What's so wrong about dating that?'

"Nothing! But do you know how you started going out with Ruby!?'

"Yeah? she asked me out what's wrong with that?" Jaune asked as he swore he heard Yang's brain begin to blow a gasket as she fought the urge to knock him out then and there! Jaune heard Yang inhale as she gulped loudly.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong is that _somehow! _I don't know fucking how but you pick up on Ruby! Awkward ass Ruby's flirts! You pick up on Ruby flirting with you and you don't pick up on me when I was flirting with you every damned day!?" Yang shouted as Jaune's mouth fell open.

Before he could even attempt to pull up his jaw as there was a _click! _The lights came on in the room as Jaune saw Yang for the first time since she had dragged him into the room, turned off the lights and blocked the door.

Yang was almost _half-naked _, dressed in only her bra and panties and Jaune knew that whatever she was wearing was _not _Beacon sanctioned. she was wearing a slim lilac covered bra and thong to match her eyes.

Yang had nothing but the underwear on her body showing off the thick sinfully wide curves of her body, her massive D cup breasts that even if Jaune was absolutely loyal to Ruby and he was put Ruby's supple chest to shame. Jaune let out a low gulp as he felt the blood leave his head and go far below his belt as Yang blushed.

Her pale oddly pale skin glowing in the faint light of the room. Jaune's mouth hung open as Yang's arms barely crossed under her chest pushing up her massive breasts even more as the shorter woman blushed brightly. Her cheeks turning a color to meet Ruby's cloak as she pushed out her breasts.

Jaune took a second to forcefully close his jaw as Yang coughed.

"So! What now?' Yang asked as Jaune's brain strained to find a response that was not telling Yang how beautiful she was and that he was just feeling lucky to be in her presence right now.

As Yang blushed Jaune felt his body stiffen as he coughed fought down his lust, he was _Ruby's _boyfriend and no matter who was put in front of him he was not going to fall for anyone but her.

_I love Ruby and I will not even think about this. I don't know what Yang is thinking- _

"I want to fuck you!"

_Ok. I do know what she wants to do. But I need to find out why!? _

"Yang... I am dating Ruby and your mom."

_Boy that sounded awkward to say! It sounded better in my mind really! _ Jaune thought as he winced internally. Yang glared as-

"I know what Ruby said. Ruby said _if _she approved you could have sex with other people and I know that I am one that she approved of!" Yang said as Jaune paused he looked her up and down and had to fight the urge to pull down his pants then and there.

"I! Well that is true... I know that Ruby did say that but you!? Really!? With me!? Why?"

"Because I picked you ok? Now shut up and kiss me." Yang said walking forward as she placed her lips on Jaune. Whatever passed for resistance in Jaune's mind began to fade and melt. Jaune paused as he felt her massive chest push into him. Yang's massive breasts pushed into Jaune as he felt his mind melt.

_She's so soft. _Jaune thought as Yang pushed her chest into him, she pushed her body to him making Jaune whimper in pleasure. Yang pushed into him before-

Yang took the lead her lilac eyes shaking as Jaune saw what seemed to be fear? Yang looked nervous in her lilac eyes none of her usual confidence as she pushed Jaune back. Jaune was pushed back into a bed. Jaune _really _did not want to do anything on a team RWBY bed. Not that he had anything against the team but-

_I don't want to be fucking crushed by a bed when I am having sex. Especially not with someone like Yang! _Jaune thought as Yang pushed him back she forced him back on someone's bed with her or Weiss's.

He was pushed back onto the bed as Jaune gasped Yang was even more beautiful up close. Her chest heaved her massive breasts that _pushed _on the slim fabric of her bra had twin sets of nipples pushing out of them as Jaune felt his jaw drool.

Ruby was cute, Summer was a mature woman but Yang? Yang was drop-dead _gorgeous. _Really she did not have a flaw on her. Her body was flawless as it ever was. Jaune saw not a single mark on her the flawless porcelain-like skin had nothing close to a blemish on it. Not a stretch mark or scar or bruise on it.

And given how she fought in combat? That was nothing less than a fucking miracle. Jaune's jaw was barely connected to his face that he _almost _did not notice it when Yang slid his jeans off. Yang slid Jaune's jeans down showing the eight-inch dick as she licked her lips. Yang looked down at his dick hungrily as-

Jaune felt a shiver of apprehension come down from her body as she looked down at his cock. His dick shivered a bit in the air but came back as the sheer _heat _that came off of Yang's body began to warm his cock up a bit.

_She's like a sun. _Jaune thought before pausing Jaune was shivering some fear and nervousness ran down her body as Jaune frowned.

"Yang? Are you ok?" Jaune asked as-

"What? I am _more _than ok. You don't need to ask me anything!" Yang said as Jaune kept his frown.

"Well, I am asking look Yang if you don't want to do this then just say it. It's perfectly fine-

'look. The only thing you have to be worried about is sitting back and enjoying the _ride _." Yang said as she slid down her panties and in one smooth motion impaled herself fight on Jaune's dick!

"AH!" Jaune gasped as Yang's pussy engulfed his cock in one smooth motion! Jaune whimpered in pleasure as Yang slammed her cunt down on his dick!

His eight inches of thick dick pushed deep into her cunt making her whimper as she gasped! Jaune felt her body spasm up her back arched as a shiver ran down her spine. Her eyes squinted shut it what looked like pain.

_Was she a virgin? _Jaune thought as Yang slammed her body down taking a sharp gasp of breath before she straightened out! Her chest leaned forward as she shivered a bit her body shaking as Jaune felt his dick _melt _in her pussy that felt almost like he was in the sun as-

'You ready for the ride of your life?" Yang asked as she did not wait for Jaune to answer her as she slid her cunt off Jaune's dick before she slammed herself back down onto his dick! Yang wasted no time as she began to jam her body up and down his dick! Her pussy spasming up and down his cock as he plunged it in and out of her!

"Fuck! You are tight!" Jaune said as he felt a pussy that was tighter than either Summer or Ruby combined as he gripped Yang's supple waistline. Her soft smooth skin was perfect for gripping, as Jaune sunk his fingers deep into her skin as Yang rode his dick like a stallion!

She slammed her hips up and down on his cock as she rode him like he was a bronco! She was radically different from Summer or Ruby, both of them while they had a penchant for being dominant Yang was a _dominant _lover. She took control from the beginning and even now was slamming her pussy up and down Jaune's dick! She bounced on his cock! Filling the room with harsh wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh as she rode him like a cowgirl!

"Fuck! You are really good at this!" Jaune said as he did his best to hold on! Yang was _way _too tight! She was the tightest pussy that he had ever had and it was like a damned hand was gripping and _squeezing _down on his dick! Jaune whimpered as Yang's already vice-like pussy combined with her massive chest that was bouncing up and down in her bra, her nipples, and breasts were practically _begging _to be let free from their confines!

Jaune gasped as he did his best to hold on! But the feeling of her what he knew to most likely be a virgin pussy combined with the alluring sight of her chest bouncing freely and lastly her sheer _weight. _

Was rapidly pushing him over the edge! Now Jaune did not mean to say Yang was fat or anything far from it. Her body was sculpture like it was made from the gods, not a shred of fat or blubber on it just pure muscle.

She was built almost like a tank and unlike Ruby and Summer who were light when Yang thrust down, she made his body _shake. _

_"Yang!" _Jaune gasped as his orgasm was ripped out of him! Jaune felt his dick cum violently shooting out six thick lines of creamy Arc cum right into her pussy! Yang let out gasp her own orgasm that apparently took even her by surprise filled the air as Jaune felt like he had gone to heaven or maybe hell?

He _really _could not tell as her cunt was squeezing down on his dick so tight that it was threatening to break it off! Jaune gripped her waist harder making sure to told onto the twitch violently spasming girl that looked to be in the throes of ecstasy and close to passing out from what he hoped was a pleasure and not pain!

Yang let out what could only be something that was halfway between a moan and a whimper as she fell forward once again Jaune felt the air leave his lungs. This time it was as a result of Yang's massive chest falling flat on his face and smoothing the air out of him.

Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure as he fought to put a mouth on one of her nipples but could not do so mainly to her pussy that was still orgasming on his dick and making his mind go fuzzy.

He wanted to tell her thank you and that she _really _did not need to do this much for him on what was essentially her first time.

Jaune did not want her to do more work than she needed and would have like to guide Yang a bit but she was Yang...

_You always liked being in control of things, didn't you? _ Jaune thought as Yang let out one last ragged breath as her weary tear-filled? Jaune thought lilac eyes locked onto his as she smirked smiling low at him before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Once again her lips now a bit blurry red cherry red lip gloss smeared all over her lips as she let out a small whimper. Pushing her body over Jaune as he finally got a grip on her ass.

_Toned. _Jaune thought as Yang's ass was more muscle than anything else. Like every other part of her body, Yang worked out more than she did much else besides party that was. She had an ass that could probably crack open a soda can if she put her mind to it. Or maybe even a watermelon if she was feeling _really _daring.

_I must never let Nora know about this. After the last incident with the city. We can't be banned from every bookstore in Vale! Dammit, I want to buy more comics! _Jaune thought as-

"So... was that as good for you as it was for me?" Yang asked as Jaune fought a small laugh. doing his best to no joke as he sighed.

"I thought that _I _was supposed to be the one that gave the cory pick up lines not you?"

"And _I _thought that you would have some more nice things to say after I gave you the best ride of your like and took you on... Weiss's bed?"

"Oh god, this is Weiss's bed?"Jaune asked as all the color drained from his face. Yang winked at him as she blew him a kiss.

"Sure is loverboy. Now if you don't want to face her wrath and trust me you don't. Help me clean up in here we made one helluva rough... but... after we cuddle I'm still a bit tired after than, I ride hard ok I need a long _rest." _

* * *

"So! Are you going to be mad at me? Or are you going to be not mad at me?" Jaune asked as Blake narrowed her eyes at him. The two where in the Beacon library alone and Blake had called for a meeting. she glared at him as-

'What do _you _think Jaune? Am I mad at you?" Blake asked giving Jaune a natural look that while not betraying any clear emotions still manage to be downright terrifying as Jaune paused. He gulped he hoped and he _did _mean hope that Blake did not find about him and Yang having sex in the room!

_Even if she does know it is none of her business! I can do what I want as long as it is consensual right? _Jaune thought as Blake narrowed her eyes at him.

"So? Are you going to tell me what _I _think?"

* * *

"So! Loverboy! Tell me why did I bring you here today?" Coco asked as she looked at Jaune, Jaune Arc was _never _the boy that she thought she was going to end up talking to one on one. The drop-dead knockout of a second-year smirked at the boy as he squirmed in his seat.

Jaune looked up to Coco like she was some kind of predator that was bout to eat him up and spit out his bones. A weird thought as Coco did not have ill intentions to the boy besides teasing him a little.

"Jaune you _do _know that you can be a bit more relaxed around you? I'm not going to kill you or something. Unless you are messing with Vel. You are not doing that are you?" Coco asked leaning down to face Jaune as he blushed she knew that he was doing his best to look at her eyes, not a hard thing to do when your eyes shone like melting chocolate and glimmered like freshly poured coffee.

It was easy to get lost in them and the fact that Jaune was not staring at her chest meant a lot to her. It showed he was putting in the effort and she appreciated it.

_You are adorable. Like some kind of scared Labrador. I can see why people think you are cute. You and Ruby belong in a wedding pic. _Coco thought as Jaune gasped.

"I don't know what I did but I am sorry! I-"

"Jaune. Look. Man if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now." Coco said glaring at Jaune making him gulp as-

"But! Like I said I don't _want _to hurt you so unless you try to take me out which spoiler alert. You won't I am fine to just drink coffee with you and give you some advice."

"Advice? On what?"

"Simple. What else would I give you advice on? _Girls." _Coco said as Jaune once again felt his cheeks heat up. He blushed hard as Coco sighed shaking her head as she let go a long sigh.

"Look. Kid, it's not a bad thing what you got going on, a younger girl, her mother her _sister? _And the permission of said girl to go after others? You got it going on man. Besides the thing with your partner I gotta say, man... you know a lot of girls and they all seem to love you a lot. You are a lucky kid. And I don't want you to fuck it up K?" Coco asked taking a deep sip of her coffee as Jaune paused.

"Wait what? How would I fuck that up?"

"Simple. You are _young. _"

"You are only a year older than me!"

"And I have dated more people than you have Grimm killed ok? I get around a bit and I know one thing. If you don't make your intentions clear you are going to do nothing but hurt people in the end ok?"

"What... what does that mean?'

"It means that you need to get it straight. You love Ruby right?"

"Yes," Jaune answered without thinking he loved Ruby more than life itself and if Coco thought she was going to make him say he did not then she had another thing-

'Good. Now tell me have you told her that?"

"What that I love her? Of course, I told her that! I tell her that every day!"

"Then have you told Summer that?"

"What?'

'Summer. That's her mom's name right?'

"It is..."

"Then have you told her that you love her yet? Assuming you do love her. do you love her?"

"I... yes. I love her."

"Good. Now Yang? Have you told Yang that you love her?'

'I... no, I have not. But I just had sex with her!"

"Ok. That's a good point. You just had sex with her that does not mean you love her but do you love her?"

'I... I want to love her."

"Hah... good on you kid. That is a good answer. You know what you want to do and that means that you are on the first step to doing what you want to do.'

"Coco I don't get this what are you really trying to tell me?"

"All I am tiring to say is that be _honest _with them. Tell them exactly what they mean to you and how much they mean to you. And you will do just fine ok? Just tell them the truth and everything will work out. Ok?"

* * *

"Well?" Blake asked as Jaune blinked back into reality a gasp left his mouth as-

"Blake I love you," Jaune said it faster than he would think was possible. Blake looked like she was hit by some kind of tsunami, her jaw dropped her cheeks turned rosy pink and her lips curled up into a smile. Blake blushed as her cat ears did a small act like she was attempting to signal a car as she paused blushing for a little before Jaune coughed once into his hand.

"You alright Blake?" Jaune asked as Blake coughed she stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me," Blake said silently her face blushing as Jaune nodded. She pulled him into a far corner of the unusually empty Beacon library that even now was extra silent and empty as no one seemed to be willing to be inside or use it.

Jaune was pulled into the back of the library by Blake as she gulped her face was tinted a rough red color as Jaune felt his own cheeks rise in heat. Jaune was alone Blake had put him in a small cubby of the library far from the usually isolated paths and near the back end of it. Blake blushed her cheeks turning the rosy red that Jaune found to be alluring beyond belief and-

Blake moved her face forward, Blake kissed Jaune on the lips lightly pressing into him. Her thin lips began to press into his own as Blake kissed him softly on his lips. Jaune felt his mind go blank as something short-circuited in his head.

Jaune felt Blake's soft lips press against him but before he could even reach his hands behind him and pull her to him she pushed herself away she paused her lips leaving his face before he truly had time to enjoy them.

Jaune gasped a bit as Blake coughed as she gulped, she took a deep breath and-

"Well... you told me that Ruby said that she could share you right? That means that... if you wanted me and you could..." Blake trailed off as-

_Be honest. Tell her what you really feel and don't hold back. Do that and everything will work out just fine. Ok? _Coco's voice came into Jaune's head as he took a deep breath.

'I would _love _to bring you into this." Jaune said as he stepped forward Jaune planted a kiss on Blake's mouth stealing the initiative. He had spent too much time being passive in his relationships. He needed to assert some dominance over them as-

Blake kissed back his arms wrapped around her wide waist Jaune took a risk and took a small grope of his new lovers ass. Blake purred appreciatively into his mouth as she pressed her lips to his before she broke the kiss with a rough and small _pop! _Both of the teens panted as Jaune gulped.

"I want you. Right here, right now. I want to have sex-"

"Ok," Blake said shocking Jaune as she turned around. Blake bent over the bookcase pushing her ass back towards him giving Jaune an unprecedented look at the bellabooty. Making his dick feel hard as a rock in his pants as Jaune gulped.

'Well? You enjoy the view?" Blake teased shaking her ass as Jaune nodded. Jaune pulled down his pants halfway. Looking out and around making sure that the library was even more empty than normal. Jaune gripped her waist as with Blake's help slid down her slim black panties that were already drenched with her own love juices as Blake purred pushing her ass back to Jaune as-

"Wait. Are you just going to fuck me?" Blake asked looking back a look of disappointment on her face as Jaune paused blinking twice in confusion.

"Yes? I am going to fuck you?" Jaune asked as Blake gave him a deadpan expression. She sent him the look that meant I am very upset as she sighed shaking her head.

"Do you even _have _a condom on you?" Blake asked as Jaune blinked owlishly he did not have a condom on him. He was used to Ruby being on birth control or condoms being provided at the hotel! He had not even considered bringing one with him and-

"No... no, I do not."

"Do you know if I am on the pill?"

"No... no, I do not... Are you?"

"And just what would you be doing if I got pregnant?" Blake asked her eyes narrowed to slits as-

"I would take responsibility," Jaune said without hesitation as Blake blushed brightly before harassing her head again reaching back.

"You idiot," Blake said as she pulled Jaune's dick up, away from her pulsating snatch her pussy gripping mid-air desperately wanting to be filled as Blake pulled his dick into the soft twin fold of her voluptuous ass cheeks.

Jaune whimpered as Blake's ass cheeks engulfed his dick making him whimper as Blake pulled his dick up her thin hands gripping his leaking tip and angling it up as Jaune paused, gasping doing his best not to cum too soon as Blake aligned his dick.

"Blake? What are you doing?" Jaune asked as Blake pushed his dick into something that was _not _her pussy as she looked back to give Jaune a wink.

"Doing something that will make both of us feel good and not put us on diaper duty for the next two years ok?" Blake asked as Jaune nodded dumbly taking in every last inch of her twin pale globes.

Her ass cheeks shone in the low humming lights of the library sparkling with pure unblemished flesh that enticingly looked out to him making Jaune gulp and whimper as she began to sink his dick between her cheeks making Jaune give out a sharp intake of air before his dick touched something, he felt some resistance before he _pressed _into something as he pushed inside.

Blake let out a gasp as Jaune's dick pushed into her asshole. Blake let out a groan of pleasure as Jaune's dick pushed into her ass. Blake bit her lip making sure to keep her initial gasp down at the act of losing her asses first time.

Jaune's dick pushed into her ass making Blake whimper as Jaune's dick was buried to the hilt in her ass cheeks making Jaune grunt and _grip _Blake's wide waist as he pushed in deep to her ass his first time in a girls ass was not something that he could ever forget or let slip his mind.

Jaune felt her inner anal walls gripping down on his dick Blake's sphincter was not uses to having anything inside of it, and as Jaune's dick pushed in deep to her ass she felt her inner walls stretched out a _bit _painfully at first. Jaune's dick was thicker than most and he as pulling her ass apart!

Jaune's end was going little better. Despite the heavenly feeling of soft flesh on his dick Jaune's dick was going to be in for a _rough _fucking. Blake's ass jealously gripping on his dick's length pulling him into her ass hole. Her ass was not welcoming of the intruder and clamped down twice as tight as Yang's pussy on his dick making Jaune grunt in equal parts pleasure and pain as his hands gripped Blake's wide hips.

Pulling her wide feminine rear into his dick making the faunus groan and whimper as Jaune pulled her fully to his waist. Gripping her hips and taking full control of the pace as both of them panted as the initial penetration was done and over. Jaune and Blake both gave a low wink at the other as Blake turned her head around and kissed him on her lips.

Jaune and Blake kissed his dick buried to the hilt in her ass Blake and his tongues intertwined in their mouths as she and Jaune kissed rapidly, the two exchanging a long bit of saliva as Jaune broke the kiss.

As much as he wanted to make out with Blake the urge to _pound _her wide and fat ass that was generously giving his dick the honor and privilege of taking its first time as a bit too much for Jaune to push down. He gulped as he gripped Blake's ass again and groaned grinding his dick in her ass making Blake's legs shake.

"I'm going to start moving now... ok?" Jaune asked doing his best to not lose control and fuck Blake into the next week as she nodded.

"Yeah. That's ok, just try to be quiet ok?" Blake asked blushing as Jaune nodded.

"Don't worry I'll do my best," Jaune said as he pulled back Jaune did his best to not cum. Blake's ass was pulling him back in her tight rear fought tooth and _nail _to keep his dick buried in as deep as possible as-

"Ah!" Jaune gasped as she pushed back into Blake. Slamming his hips back into her ass making a loud and wet _smack! _Of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Blake let out a low wet eep!

Blake gasped a low kya! Left her mouth as Jaune pounded into her asshole. Jaune did not hold back this time, Jaune had been teased by the bellabooty before and he was not going to hold back this time. Jaune began to pound into Blake's ass from behind slamming his hips in and out of her tight rear!

Her twin pale orbs began to shake and shudder as Jaune pounded into her ass! Blake felt her eyes roll up into the back of her head as Jaune slammed in and out of her ass! Jaune pushed his dick and out of Blake's fat ass. Jaune slammed his hips in and out of her ass pounded her as deep as possible! Jaune slammed his dick in and out his eight inches of thick cock pounded deep into her fat booty. Blake's ships jiggled and shook like waves on the ocean. Her twin hick orbs began to shake as she was pounded in rough form behind.

Blake let out several small gasps and groans of pleasure taking one of her head to cover her mouth as Jaune slammed in and out of her ass without mercy!

Jaune pounded her fat ass making her supple breasts spill out of her top!

_Smack! Smack! _Jaune slammed in and out of Blake's ass making her groan and whimper in pleasure. Blake felt her asshole pounded as she was fucked raw! Blake gasped as her ass was rearranged her tight asshole pulled apart as Jaune slammed in and out pounding her like a steam position making the faunus's legs go weak!

Blake let out a pained needy whimper as she felt the second orgasm of the daybreak out of her body. her pussy was gushing desperate for a dick to pound deep into her. she wanted a cock deep in to _breed _her but she bit down on that motion. she knew that kids in this part of her life would be an utter disaster and no matter what her mother tried to say blake was not tiring to be among so fast.

_Fuck. I'm going to break down! _Blake thought as she felt her eyes roll up one second she was losing it to her second orgasm the next-

"KYA! Jaune!?" Blake asked as Jaune began to feel her chest, one free hand left her wide waist to fondle on of her breasts. Jaune fondled her chest making her whimper in pleasure as he began to molest her.

Jaune pulled and gripped one of her soft C cups the double pleasure was too much! The feeling of her ass being pounded and the feeling of her chest groped and molested sent Blake over the edge as she came a third time on Jaune's dick!

"AH! Jaune?!" Blake asked as she came her third orgasm made her ass break it's already vice-like death grip on Jaune. Jaune let out a gasp as he came! His dick was buried into the hilt of her ass and flooded her with a wave of thick hot Arc cum!

Jaune flooded her ass making Blake whimper in pleasure and pain. Her ass packed with line after line of thick hot white Arc cum! Blake let out a low keening whimper as she felt her plump backside being filled and let out a gasp of pain-pleasure as Jaune filled her up!

Blake purred happily grinding her already red ass from the repeated poundings Jaune had resisted the urge to spank her fat ass but since they were in a library as Jaune and Blake ground into the other one. Jaune and Blake shared another kiss both of them making out as Jaune felt her ass still _gripping _down on his dick.

Even if he had filled her back door with his cum her ass was stubbornly refusing to let go of his dick and was holding onto it with a death grip milking his cock for all that it was worth as Jaune and the faunus made out. Their tongues slipped into the others as Jaune and Blake kissed. He took the free time from just cumming to take his hands, using both of them this time to grip her chest.

Jaune took his fingers and pinched her open nipples taking the time to grip and mold them as Jaune played with her open chest. Blake whimpered in pleasure taking some time to bite back on Jaune's tongue as she pushed her ass back to him.

Jaune's hands expertly trained from mainly Ruby but now Summer as well played with her nipples. Gripping them from behind as he played with her chest. Jaune gripped her chest making her groan in pleasure as she felt his hands gripping her from the back.

Jaune played with her rock hard nipples twisting and pulling them up as Blake let out a low whimper another minor orgasm being taken from her body as Jaune played with her exposed chest. Jaune took her nipples and rolled them in his hands making sure to twist and pull them out and have Blake shake and shudder in his hands.

Jaune shook a little as Blake bit back into his mouth her teeth clamping down lightly on his tongue as she pushed her ass back feeling his dick stretching out her well by now very accommodating ass. Still just as tight but both Jaune's dick and Blake's ass had grown accustomed to the other so as not to cause excess pain.

Blake's legs shook as a minor climax rolled down her body forcing her pussy to dribble even more slim juices down her legs as Jaune's skilled fingers made her cum again as she was fucked from behind making her body quake in deep pleasure as she finally got her-

"Excuse me? Is anyone here? There is a book on the table did someone leave their book?" A voice asked as Jaune and Blake paused as both of them choked as they knew that they were not alone in the library as someone had found their books at the table alone...

* * *

"Sorry! We didn't mean to do that!" Jaune said as-

'It is of no consequence new friends! I am just happy that I was able to find your books before you lost them!" A short preppy girl with fiery red hair green eyes long black boots and green dress skirt combination-

"I am Penny! Penny Polendina and you are?" She asked as Jaune swore he heard a sound like a computer whirring up.

"I... I'm Jaune Arc?"

"I'm Blake Belladonna... I! We have to go Penny. Sorry for keeping you!" Blake said as she pulled Jaune away. Penny bowed to them her new friends quickly collecting their books as they made their way out of the library.

"See you later new friends! I hope that you can find what you are looking for! I wonder why they were so sweaty? Their heartbeats showed extreme reactions to something. I wonder what those two were doing?" Penny thought as the sound of a servo whirring filled the air...

* * *

**This is a commission i got written by DesuVult123 on AO3 and ****DesuVult on Tumblr.**

**There will be more chapters. Have a idea? What did you like? Have any ideas for cover art?**


	5. Chapter 5

"I would like to put it on some kind of file that I had no idea what this was," Winter said as she looked at the officer.

"Ma'am. You can't just be out after dark with no Id. You must know this."

"I am Winter Schnee... my father-"

"You? A Schnee? Hah and I'm going to be the next ruler of Menagerie. What are you doing out so late?'

'I am just going to my home. I do not have much money and I just want to go home. Please."

"Well. I will let you go this time. Don't make me regret it."

"I will not..."

* * *

"So... I guess you want to date?"

"No Jaune, I just let you fuck my ass in public and cum inside of it because I like kinky anal," Blake said her eyes locked onto Jaune with a look that showed she was less than impressed with him.

"I! Well you know it's just hard with you is all! You can be hard to read sometimes and I get confused! Ok?"

"Jaune. I am dating you. And unless you do something incredibly foolish it will stay that way do you understand?" Blake hissed as Jaune gulped. He looked away from the faunus that was until recently cuddled up in his lap contently and was now looking into his eyes flashing him a warning glare that said keep it up and see what happens.

"Ok! Ok! I was just making sure that we were... you know official?" Jaune asked as he rubbed a hand over Blake's head petting her soft oh so soft cat ears. Blake paused her anger subsided as Jaune began to dig his fingers into her ears. Blake let out a satisfied pur of affection as Jaune's fingers dug into her soft ears making her groan in pleasure and affection as she arched her back a bit.

"I am willing to forgive you this one time. But please don't stop that." She said as Jaune nodded.

"As you say!" Jaune said as she began to relax again he saw her claws go back and retreat deep into her palm. Jaune let out a small sigh of relief now that he was no longer in intimate danger. Blake had sharp claws for a reason and she was way to close to his crotch for his liking.

I don't want to piss her off and lose a ball. Jaune thought as Blake pushed her back into him, the soft ass that he had just got through plowing was still placed tantalizingly close to him and making his mouth water at the thought of fucking her again.

Easy now Jaune. You can take it one step at a time. This is Blake you are talking about there. If you piss her off it is your ass that is never going to be in her ass again you know?

"Quit thinking about my ass."

"How did you know!?"

"I always know when people think about it. And you are most definitely thinking about it." Blake said as she flashed Jaune a small smile, the boy rolled his eyes he really was thinking about her ass, he had not just fucked and decided that the roundest softest ass he had ever seen was just going to not be in his mind!

"Well, you know that you have a... nice one?"

"Did you just tell me that I have a nice ass?"

"I! No! I mean yes? I like it? I would say that it is a nice ass?"

"Well, then I would be happy."

"Would?'

'Is my ass just nice or?"

"It's great!"

"Good boy. Now you know how to compliment me, I want ten positive compliments about my legs or you only get to see my ass through my skirt for a week." Blake said a small smile on her lips, Jaune felt his cock began to push up into her stomach again making him cough.

"I! I think your legs are very pretty!"

"Ok. One. One down nine to go. And if you say pretty good I'm going to walk away now."

"They are so soft! Smooth like silk! They shine in the light, you have amazing calves! You have the best-looking bone structure?"

"Bone structure? Really? That's the best you can do?'

"I! They are easily the slimmest legs in Beacon, you have a perfect mix of muscle and softness, you can wrap me up in them any day, you really have to show them more! And I think they are cute?"

"Fine. That's ten I expected better but it was cute watching you blush." Blake said smirking before she let out a deep yawn.

"Well, it's about time for me to get to class. I think Weiss wanted to talk with me about something."

"Is she ok? I mean I know that me and her do not talk as much but you know..."

"She's fine and I think if you ask her she has forgiven you for flirting with her like you used to. I think it's something about her family."

"Family?"

"Yeah, she said something about her sister in Vale or something." Blake sighed as she began to stretch giving Jaune a perfect view of her now concealed by her skirt ass, that almost gave him the briefest flash of her panties as she pushed up and walked off of him.

Jaune felt his eyes train on her wide ass as Blake shook her ass winking at Jaune as she left the area.

"See you later Jaune doesn't take too long to meet me or I will claw you ok?" Blake teased as Jaune smiled taking a deep breath glad that Penny? Was that her name was gone and now he was alone.

"Just go home and sleep. That's the plan." Jaune said as she cleaned off waiting for his cock to finally calm down and walk out of the library-

WHAM! Jaune let out a girlish scream as a hand slammed him into a wall!

"Hey, there lover boy! How are you doing today?" Yang asked slamming her hand into Jaune as he let out a yelp!

"Yang!? What are you doing?!" Jaune asked doing his best to look her in her eyes and not in her massive chest, Yang pushed her breast into Jaune's face making him blush as she smirked.

"Oh, what am I doing here? I'm not doing much, I'm just here to make sure that you are doing ok and you are not doing anything for the next five to eight hours."

"Wait for what?" Jaune asked as he did his best to fight the strain to pull his eyes down and look at her massive chest that kept pushing up into him as he gulped.

"Heh! What do you think blondie? Me and you are going to go on a date!" Yang grinned licking her lips as Jaune felt his cheeks heat up at the closeness of Yang, normally seeing the blonde knockout so close to him made it hard enough to not stare at her figure but after seeing her naked?

Jaune could no nothing but grip the sides of his body and dug his nails into his hips as he fought the mental images of Yang's naked body bouncing on his dick as he let the sun dragon ride him in her own bed!

I just want to know what her nipples look like. Jaune thought as his eyes finally lost the fight to stay locked onto her beautiful lilac eyes that really was her best feature besides her hair if you asked him as they dragged down to her chest.

"Wait you want to go out on a date now? It's almost night time, don't you want to go to bed?"

"Jaune. A knockout is asking you out on a date late at night and not just any knock out Yang Xiao-Long is asking you out. Are you really going to not take every last chance to take her out on the town alone?"

Jaune blinked once twice not sure how his brain was still dragging on its feet before he nodded thrice.

"I would rather die than avoid you on this date." Jaune blinked four more times as Yang blushed brightly. She coughed once doing her best to stifle a small smile as she began to look down at her feet.

"Well then... if you really mean it like that... I think that we can really paint the town red! If you want." Yang coughed again a brighter blush on her cheeks as Jaune nodded rapidly.

Gripping one of her hands and locking his fingers on them making Yang's blush seemingly turn so red that it almost burst!

"So what do you want to do in town? I'm not great really in the city but what do you want to do?" Jaune regretted the words as soon as he said it, as a massive grin split Yang's lips.

"We are going drinking!"

* * *

"Um! Is this the area where I buy a drink?" A woman with long silver hair asked Junior looked down to her with a frown as he put down one glass.

"Yeah, this is the bar. I don't know if you have been too much but yes this is the place that you order."

"Oh! Thank you! I... what would be a good drink to order?"

"What are you in the mood for? You want to have a good time, or do you want to forget about life for a little bit."

"I... I don't know?"

"Strawberry Sunrise please!" A tall blonde man in slight armor asked as-

"Jaune? The hell are you doing here?"

"OH! Junior! I'm just buying Yang a drink!" Jaune said as Junior gave him a warning glare.

"Yang is here? Great if she breaks anything I'll have to call the cops again." The man said as Winter gulped, she was new to the whole bar scene and she wanted to know more about what life was like outside of her rather cushioned former life in Atlas.

Maybe I should have joined the military after all? It would have at least given me something to focus on. She thought as the admittedly handsome if a rather exhausted young man took a deep breath.

"It's fine! Really! Junior, you know that Yang is all good with the girls after last time right?" Jaune? The boy asked as Junior gave him the look that clearly said be believed absolutely none of the words that had left his mouth.

"Really? You think that you can just bring her in here and she will not cause any trouble? Because the last time she was here she almost broke half my damned bar!"

"She almost broke the bar?" Winter let out the words faster than she thought she would. Jaune coughed into his hand as he waved her down.

"What? No! She did not break the bar! Junior likes to exaggerate on that!"

"No. She broke half the bar because I did not know who the hell she was looking for. Her mother had to bail her out after that you know? I had half a mind to press charges. But I had better things to do." The man coughed as Jaune blushed before he put down several bills.

"Two strawberry sunrises and keep the tip!"

"That's what I thought. Now sit back and don't let her kill anyone ok?"

"She's a murderer!?" Winter gasped as the two men gave her varying looks of pity and discomfort.

"No! She's not like that at all! Yang just likes to have a good time!"

"And that usually means breaking things that belong to other people. Mainly me so look out for her. If you see a tall blonde with lilac eyes I'd suggest you stay a long way from her. If you want to keep your head on you that is." The man said as Winter gulped nervously as Jaune groaned.

"It's ok. Yang's not like that alright? she's really nice! I'm Jaune! By the way, who are you?" Jaune asked holding out his hand as Winter blushed.

"I am Winter. Winter Schnee, a pleasure to meet you Jaune." Winter said almost doing a small courtsey to Jaune. Years of Schnee training kicking in as Jaune smiled.

She is beautiful! Like she could be a model! She also really looks like Weiss. Like she really looks like Weiss... if she had a bigger chest, hips and generally bigger everything. Jaune though as Winter smiled. She shook his hand and once again he was shocked at just how soft she was.

Her hand is so soft, it's like she's never used it. Jaune smiled as Winter withdrew her hand the older woman was dressed far beyond the occasion. She had a long white dress that had several snowflakes on it and several golden buttons and crosses adorning it. She had a pair of fancy silver pants that looked like they cost more to make than all of Jaune's clothes, earnings and hell maybe his home combined.

"You... I hope you don't mind me asking but you don't look like you come here much. Are you from out of town or something? If you don't mind me asking that is." Jaune gave her his best I'm not some creepy smile as Winter coughed into her fist.

"I... I am not from around here. I am from Atlas actually, but I am not too keen to go back there anytime soon."

Or at all if I have my way. Winter thought as Jaune nodded.

"I know someone from Atlas as well, you look exactly like her but older. Now that I look at it."

"Oh? I do? Who do you know that looks like me? I don't mean to sound rude but I have a very specific look that is not easy to make." Winter said hoping that she did not sound too rude but she was a Schnee after all.

It is not easy to look like a Schnee. Father might be an ass but he was right on that we have a look that you do not just make a copy off.

"Oh! Her name is Weiss. She's a pretty good friend of mine but... now that I think about it isn't your last name Schnee like her? Do you know Weiss?" Winter froze her eyes narrowed onto Jaune as she bore twin holes into him.

She's glaring at me! What did I do!?

"You know Weiss? How do you know my little sister? Tell me now or else." Winter spat out her words harshed and clipped at the mention of her little sister her demeanor had gone into the military mode that the general had once complimented her one as-

"AH! She's my friend! One of my best friends and-" There was an explosion behind them.

"Get down!" Jaune tackled Winter as flames and fire ran over hair as the boy pressed her to the floor. Winter flushed as the man pushed her down protecting her from the sudden wave of fire that washed over his back.

He's well developed, those muscles would do well as a hunter- What am I thinking!? Winter thought her cheeks bright red as she began to push up on him.

"Get off me!" Winter hissed blushing ear to ear. Jaune's weight pushed her down saving her from the fire as he winced.

"Sorry! I'm just trying to keep you safe ok!?" Jaune asked as several loud shouts where heard in the back.

"BOSS!"

"JAUNE!"

"Yang!?"

"Honey!"

* * *

"Yeah, you better leave!"

"Fuck off!" Yang shouted as she and Jaune ran out of Juniors. Both of them ducking one last blast of flames as they left the club! Jaune ducked just avoiding losing a good part of his hair as the vacated the club that they or at least Yang would never be welcomed in again!

"Yang! What the hell was that!? What happened in there!" Jaune shouted as she laughed, her head tossed back allowing her chest to push out and make Jaune's eyes stare at it as she let out a cackle.

"What happened? What happened was I got into a fight with the peppermint twins and I kicked their scrawny asses!" Yang shouted as they turned a corner just in time to hear a-

"No, you didn't!"

"Fuck off! You know I did!" Yang slurred her voice a bit drowsy she had a few cocktails and she was not in her best state.

"Yang! You can't just keep fighting in the club! What if they call the cops on us!? Or you!" Jaune asked as they sprinted past the area, the two of them ran for at least five minutes feet pumping as Jaune and his newest lover sprinted out!

"Don't worry about it! You just need to loosen up man! We just had a great date! Or at least I think we had a great date! And I'm feeling a bit frisky. Does my knight want a reward for protecting his lady's honor?" Yang asked licking her lips, leaning down pinning Jaune to the side of a building. Jaune blushed as Yang's chest pushed toward his face, making Jaune cough as Yang grinned.

"Yang! You don't want to do this now do you!?"

"What you to sore after breaking down our kitty's back door in the library?"

"What!? How do you know about that!" Jaune hissed as Yang's lilac eyes went wide, her mouth dropped as her brain kicked into gear.

"You really did that!? I was making a joke!"

"I! How!? Why do you have to make jokes like that!?"

"Why did you have to have public sex!?"

"It was Blake! Did you want me to not have sex with her?"

"I wanted you to take it to a dorm and maybe call me instead," Yang said twisting her foot looking down and muttering as-

A flash of lighting hit the sky as it suddenly and violently began to rain on the two.

"AH! My hair!" Yang shouted as Jaune winced the sudden downpour caught the two of them off guard as he put his hands over her head.

"Here hold on! I gotcha!" Jaune pressed a button as a shield popped out of his arm!

The shield popped out of his arm blocking some of the rain as Yang latched onto his chest her breasts pushing into him as she huddled close.

"It's so wet! Jaune I'm getting wet!"

"I... the one time you don't use a pun? Well, that's great."

* * *

"Ok! So we have a room!" Jaune groaned he hated taking Yang to his spot. The love hotel that Lola ran was more than willing to take Jaune and Yang in. Lola had allowed the two in at a special rate as she had chosen the same room that Jaune, Ruby, and recently Jaune Ruby and Summer had all slept in. Jaune blushed wondering if Lola did that on purpose or not.

I swear she is doing this to mess with me! Jaune thought as Yang practically jumped on the bed!

"Hah! I'm out of the rain and I'm not even that wet! Hah!" Yang slurred her words as she landed on the bed a hand slamming on the side making the bed shake and vibrate as she began to groan.

"Oh! Now that is what I like to feel!" Yang hissed as the bed shook her, making the young woman's assets even if they were hidden in her uniform shake on the bed as she began to make a snow angel on it.

"Jaune! Come join me! The bed is big enough for two!" Yang grinned poking one eye out of the mess of blonde hair as Jaune sighed.

"Yang, you are pretty drunk are you sure? I know we are dating but are you sure?" Jaune asked he saw Yang wink at him shaking her ass that while it was not as good as Blake's, Yang's ass lacked the roundness and softness of Blake's rather... voluminous posterior. She shook her ass to Jaune as she pulled him with a finger twist.

"You know I'm feeling kind of out of it, so why don't you take on the work this time? I put in all the work the other time so how about you show me a good time this around yeah? What do you say, you want to try to tame the sun dragon?"

Yang asked licking her lips as whatever small part of Jaune's brain that was trying to tell him to back off and maybe play it cool snapped as he nodded.

"You do not have to tell me twice," Jaune said yanking off his shirt as Yang licked her lips as she clicked her teeth.

"Good to hear now don't keep a girl waiting alright? You can't just keep a girl in the winds can you big boy?" She grinned as Jaune pounced instantly.

Jaune did not how fast he moved but he moved faster than he had ever moved before. In an instant, Jaune had ripped off his shirt and pants and Yang despite being more than a little drunk and ripped off her skirt and top and was now sitting in Jaune's lap.

The girl sat on his lap forcing all of her weight down to him licking her lips as she grinned.

'Now that is what I am talking about. Show me how you can put a girl in a good place." Yang said as Jaune placed his lips to hers. Yang's soft lips that had the flavor of strawberries from the drinks and lipstick she had one parted to allow him access.

Jaune ran his hands up her back briefly taking the time to fiddle with her bra, Ruby not having much of well... a chest had led to not that many experiences as-

"Here let me, big boy." Yang teased reaching back taking off her bra letting her massive chest no longer held back by the thick purple confines spill out as Jaune's eyes almost fell out of his sockets as yang's massive chest spilled out almost pushing him off!

Jaune took the chance that most men would kill for and gripped her chest with both hands.

So soft. Jaune thought as his hands played with Yang's tits, the blonde bombshell let out a low groan and whimper as Jaune played with both of her nipples.

Yang whimpered into his mouth as Jaune played with her body, her legs shaking and her lips quivered at his touch as he made her chests into his very own fun things.

Jaune pulled, and prodded, molded and pinched her nipples making Yang gasp, into his mouth as her very sensitive chest was played with.

Fuck! He really knows what he's doing, I wonder if he practiced on Ruby? Maybe with mom or Blake? Hell, I just hope he can keep it up! I can't wait to get back to that cock he's hiding!

Yang thought as Jaune's hands finally seemed to have enough of her chest. Or at least one of them did, one hand slid down her body, loving every inch of her curves as he finally found his prize. Jaune's hand slid into her panties, her light lilac panties that matched her eyes where already soaked in her juices.

Yang was dripping wet as Jaune put in two fingers into her soaking cunt. Yang let out a whimper of pleassure as Jaune's fingers invaded her most private area, pushing apart her folds as her hot pussy gripped down on the intruders.

Fuck she's wet, and she's hot as hell! I wonder if she's nervous?

Fuck me! He's already fingering me? Can't you wait a bit! Let a girl get used to you first! You know!? Yang thought as the first waves of electric pleasure began to course through her body! Yang let out a shiver as Jaune pushed his fingers into her pussy making the girl shake!

Jaune fingered her cunt just like he had learned from Ruby and later on Summer. Taking his fingers in and out of her spasming entrance, Yang was practically drowning his fingers in her love juices, making sure that her pussy spasmed up and down on his fingers as Jaune pushed into her making her shake!

"Fuck! Just get it over with! Fuck me now and quit this teasing bullshit ok?!" Yang hissed half hissing half whimpering the liquor running off but giving her a bit of an edge to her voice that Jaune found to be incredibly sexy.

"As you say, I aim to please," Jaune smirked lifting her up making her gasp as her hands undoing what was left of his boxers his eight-inch dick sprung out of his pants pointing hard up as Jaune lifted yang up grunting as she was heavier than Ruby or Summer, it probably had something to do with her chest being larger than both of their heads.

"You got a problem, lover boy? What don't tell me that I am too heavy for you now." Yang teased as Jaune grinned.

"Only in your chest."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" Yang gasped as Jaune dropped her onto his dick! Jaune felt Yang's pussy envelop his dick like a snake swallowing its victim!

Jaune grunted as he felt Yang's heavy hips slap into his pelvis as Jaune took a firm grip of the girl as she let out a whimper!

"Fuck! You really don't play around? I like it." Yang hissed as Jaune lifted her up and began to thrust! Jaune slammed his dick into Yang from underneath, plowing into the girl from below effectively bouncing Yang up and down in his lap making the blond brawler yelp and whimper as his dick drove into her pussy hitting her most vulnerable spots as Jaune bounced her up and down!

"You! Ah! You are going to really fuck my brains out like this!" Yang moaned her pussy drooling as Jaune plowed in and out of it! He bounced the gasping panting brawler up and down his hands taking firm holds of her hips as Jaune bounced her up and down. The rough and steady slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air with hard wet smacking sounds making the brawler whimper in pleasure as Jaune's cock slammed in and out of her g spot!

Her convulsing pussy came over and over, Jaune kept his mouth alternating between one of ther tits, one hand tweaked her chest as the other gripped her free tit.

Jaune made sure they both had stimulation as one hand played with her exposed clit. Jaune was using his own pelvis to fit her up thrusting so hard that yan was pushed up as -

"AHH!" Jaune felt himself cum by mistake, he had no idea he was getting so close to cumming but the apparent combination of Yang's still virgin tight pussy clamping down on his cock.

Coupled with her rhythmic pulsing from her repeated orgasms and the feeling of her breast going in and out of her mouth was more than enough to finally send jaune over the edge and climax quickly into her pussy!

Jaune's cums hot up into Yang's pussy making the girl scream as Jaune breed her! Jaune came hard into Yang making her groan, Jaune's free hand took the moment to leave her breasts, and grip her toned ass. Yang's ass was much harder than Blake's nowhere near the natural softness that her ass normally held as he grunted.

Jaune felt his dick spasming her pussy taking every load of his cock! His dick fired three, four-five times into her core! Yang shook and shuddered every time that his cock fired into her as Jaune let out a deep grunt.

"Fuck, you are still tight." Jaune hissed as Yang bit her lip. Her hands digging into Jaune's back, her nails digging into his flesh her body doing its best to keep itself centered as she rode out her orgasm.

Jaune's free hand pulled her down forcing her body to stay firmly seated on his lap keeping her from falling off the mattress ass he let out a small whimper of pleasure.

"What don't tell me that you thought I would get all loose on you did you?" Yang asked half gasping for air her body still shaking with the violent throws of her last set of orgasms that made her eyes almost roll into the back of her head!

"Why would I? I'm just glad that you even picked me to be here with you." Jaune said before planting one more kiss on her lips. Yang gasped softly but allowed his tongue to penetrate her lips. Jaune's kiss made her body melt, her already burning core seemed to be incensed by his affections.

Yang wrapped her arms behind his back holding him as he stared her. Jaune kept the sun dragon safe in his arms rocking her body into his as the small booms of thunder filled the background.

The room seemed to twirl as the strange lava lamps filled it with a mixture of purple and blue colors. The psychedelic colors made Jaune's eyes swim, and if not for the beautiful pair of lilac eyes staring into him Jaune was sure he would have been lost in the colors.

"Don't sell yourself short, I don't just pick anyone to sleep with. I'm Yang Xiao-long and in case you did not know I have impeccable standards. You should be proud that you can still live up to them Jauney boy.

I know that others would kill to get me in their lap like you do." Yang said smiling as Jaune blushed, even with her naked on his lap you never really got used to someone like Yang taking her time and calling you good enough.

"That means a lot, thanks."

"Don't mention it now help me get cleaned up will yeah? I look a mess."

* * *

"Dear sister, I am calling to tell you that after several events I will be living in Vale not just for the time being but for the foreseeable future as well."

"Winter!? You are here in Vale!? Where!?" Weiss shouted over the scroll as Winter winced.

That was not very ladylike, that is not the way a Schnee should respond to a call or inquiry into another's life.

"I am currently in Vale dear sister and there is no reason to shout. I am simply calling to check in on you and find out where you are, how you are adjusting and wondering if you have time in your schedule to arrange a meeting?"

Or would you have the mercy to meet with me? I don't have anything else to do here. Winter thought as she looked up into the air. She was once again stuck in her apartment.

The small amount of Lien that was gifted to her from Klein and the odd charity allowance that her father had given her allowed her to have a small but comfortable apartment that she was now calling her home.

A far cry from Schnee manor but at least father will not be breathing down my neck every breath I take here. Not that I minded it, especially when I think of the small things. Winter though idly flicking off a pair of her socks that had been left on the small red couch, the best piece of the small area, that considerate of a kitchen a joined bath and shower, a small cozy bedroom with barely any room to walk in, one lone futon and a small dining area.

All in all? It might have been about two hundred square feet. And compared to her old house?

It's still smaller than my old bathroom. Winter winced as Weiss caught her breath.

Winter!? When did you get here!? I heard that father kicked you and mother out! Are you ok? Did you have any trouble getting here!? Did any ruffians get rough with you in Vale that I need to sort out!?

Weiss sounded worried and Winter would be lying if she did not feel some genuine care for her sibling, more than usual as she sensed her worry.

"There is no need to be worried dear sister, I have been in Vale for almost a week and so far there have not been any incidents of note."

Oh thank Oum, Winter I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you! You can't just be in Vale without telling me! The city can be dangerous! Where are you staying, I'm assumed father gave you a decent apartment before he kicked you out?

"I... well Klein gave me one if that makes you feel any better."

Of course, he would, well at least you are not in any danger. That is what matters.

"Well, I was almost blown up last night."

What!? Weiss screamed out as Winter winced.

"Oh... did I not tell you that?'

No! No, you did not tell me that!? What happened to you that made you almost blow up in Vale!? And who do I have to stab multiple times so that I can personally ensure it does not happen again!?

"No one! Really, Weiss, it was a small incident at a local establishment a young man a bit rough-

Did he touch you!? I'll kill him myself!

"Well, he did throw me down to the floor and roughly hold me down." She could hear Weiss foam.

"But! He only did it to save my life! There was an explosion and he saved me and he did nothing untoward me dear sister so, please! Put away your weapon as there is no need for violence on my behalf!"

What. Was. His. Name?

"Jaune Arc? I think? why?"

ARC!

* * *

"Jaune? You don't look so good."

"I know Blake I just felt cold.." Jaune said as he felt an odd shiver run down his spine. Jaune shook a bit not knowing why he just felt the reason to start running for his life and not paying attention to the far more appealing sigh of a naked Blake Belladonna, splayed out before him.

Her legs wrapped around his back and her fingers doing their best to dig out half of his back as he had just finished finally entering the other hole of Blake making her whimper a bit as Jaune pulled her closer to him.

"Well then if you don't mind you could always not feel cold and fuck your girlfriend, just saying. I know it might be a hard choice but I would not mind getting an orgasm before the day is over." Blake said her sarcasm so thick Jaune could cut it with Crocea Mors.

Jaune shook his head once not needing for Blake to tell him twice.

"Yeah, you make a good point," Jaune said as Blake nodded as he began to slowly pull out of her pussy, Blake winced her tight pussy lips clung on to Jaune's dick.

Making him whimper in pleasure as her cunt gripped his cock not willing to let it go even as Jaune felt his dick slowly pulling out of the slick wet and hot entrance.

"Fuck you feel really good!"

"Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoy it. You are the only person to ever get inside of me so you better enjoy it." Blake said a pointed look on her face but her rapidly developing and spreading blush as Jaune's dick stretched out her until recently virgin cunt.

Not fully a virgin, but a toy of six don't count do they? Blake thought as Jaune pulled almost all the way out. His dick resting in the farthest reach of her pussy's entrance-making her groan and whimper as his thick cock head stirred up her insides making her whimper in pleasure as Jaune smiled down to her, rubbing her cheek.

"Want me to go rough or soft?" Jaune asked as Blake paused biting her lip before she nodded.

"Take it easy, I have classes later and don't want to make it to obvious," Blake said as Jaune nodded gripping her waist with both hands as he pushed his dick back into her! Blake let out a whimper a deep throaty purr left her lips as Jaune's dick pushed back into her making her legs spasm.

Jaune's cock plowed into her pussy making her groan and grind her hips back into him. Jaune felt her legs wrap harder on his back. Her legs pulled his waist deeper into her pussy making Blake whimper as Jaune slowly but steadily began to pound her eager drenched pussy.

Blake's eyes began to shake in her head as Jaune steadily pushed in and out of her tight spamming cunt. Blake's pussy walls gripped him tight and rough, her ribbed cunt that felt very different from every other pussy that Jaune had felt was pulling him in deeper and deeper, the soft rough walls of her sex pulsated around his dick making his dick feel like it was damned melting inside of her as Jaune grunted.

"You are really getting tighter! Am I doing something right?" Jaune grinned as Blake shot him an embarrassed smile, whatever smart comeback she had planned out was drowned out by his dick slamming gently into her g spot sending her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Jaune steadily punched her most vulnerable area.

"Don't! Don't get cocky! You! You! You-"

"What? Don't get cocky because I have a good cock?"

"You don't get to be around Yang again." Blake whimpered as her first orgasm broke through her body, making her gasp a bit as she bit down on her lower lip.

Her tight pussy folds gripped doubled down on Jaune's cock, her body begging him to fuck her harder as Jaune felt her pussy attempt to vacuum seal his own cock!

"Why not? You think she's rubbing off on me?" Jaune asked his face smiling an ear-splitting grin split his face as Blake turned her head. Not willing to look him in the face.

"Idiot." Blake huffed her spite cut in half by her orgasm that was still currently ripping its way into her body making any real resistance or defiance from Blake halved as Jaune smirked.

"Good girl, I'm glad your body can be truthful at least," Jaune said as he began thrusting harder into Blake. The faunus mewled as Jaune's dick slammed in and out of her pussy, her cunt's lips pulled apart as Jaune's dick split in half.

Blake's hands desperately gripped the back of her lover, her head twisting as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

"AH! Jaune!? That's! Too much! Take it slower!" Blake squealed as she came again! This time it was too much for Jaune's dick as Jaune's cock spasmed and came right into her eager faunus pussy! Jaune's dick burst deep into Blake's pussy, his cum shot into her as one, two, three, four!? Five lines of thick Arc cum shot into the faunus making her eyes roll into the back of her head as a third orgasm made her mind start to water as she let out a satisfied mewl of pleasure and bliss.

"Jaune! Fuck! That... that was great..." Blake said as she felt her pussy pumped with thick hot creamy Arc cum. Jaune felt his dick melting into Blake's pussy making his cock blast into her pussy the faunus gasped as Jaune smirked, the naked faunus was dripping with sweat.

Her perfect in his mind C cup breasts much smaller than Yang's but bigger than Ruby's hang freely as her perfect twin pink peeks shot up hard as diamonds as Blake let out more small whimpers of pleasure and bliss as her legs twitched and her cat ears shook and began to spasm as her body shook under the orgasm that just might have been the best one of her life and one she wanted to do much more often.

"Sorry about cumming inside, this won't be an issue right?" Jaune asked once again lost in the pleasure of actually having sex, with anyone let alone someone as beautiful and enigmatic as Blake. The faunus panted doing her best to catch her own breath before she shook her head coughing once doing her best to put her brains back in her head as she gulped.

"It's not a problem Jaune, I have some pills to take care of it. But it would be nice if you would ask for permission of cumming inside me in the future."

Not that I didn't like it. I really did. Blake thought as she blushed, Jaune pushed down his lips pressing them into Blake's allowing a small kiss. The two lovers allowed the other the brief moment of intimacy Jaune's dick still stirring up Blake's now filled pussy.

Jaune grunted as he felt the pain from her nails digging into his back finally begin to fade as Blake let go of him smirking as they broke the kiss with a harsh wet pop!

"So do you want to clean up now or do you want to hang out for a bit? I know that you have a class but I am more than happy to wait for you." Jaune smiled down at Blake wrapped him up again in her embrace.

"I just want to cuddle for a bit. You don't want to make your lover stay here all alone covered in all of this mess now do you?"

"I would not dream of making you wait here alone Blake. I'll cuddle with you until you kick me out."

"And as long as you are that warm I don't think that will be a problem," Sue said smiling they kissed again as jaune and Blake cuddle dint he beds the two loving the other and then-

CRACK! The door to the room broke open as Blake was up and out! She jumped backward somehow pushing Jaune off her, her fangs and claws sticking out as-

"ARC! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Weiss shouted jamming into the room her rapier drawn as-

"Weiss!?"

"Arc I have several serious things to ask you about your relationship with my sister-" Weiss paused as the half-naked Blake hissing covered in a blanket and Jaune's naked body hung out as-

"Why are you naked!?"

"Why you are in my room!?" Blake hissed as Weiss blushed.

"This is our room, Blake!"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm late! I didn't think I would make it this late!" Jaune said as he ran into the restaurant, Summer paused looking up from her scroll as Jaune came in sprinting his face covered with sweat as he smiled.

"Sorry! I got a bit caught up along the way!"

"It's fine but your hair... it's burning?" Summer asked as she patted Jaune's head Jaune blushed as she petted his head, his burning hair that was still smoking a bit went out as Summer smiled.

"So. Let me guess... not Yang right?" She asked as Jaune took a deep breath calming himself before smiling.

"Wait, you don't think it was Yang who did this to me?"

"Jaune I know my daughter better than that. And I know what kind of dust my daughter uses. She uses decent quality fire dust but that? That is some fancy dust you got in your hair. Whoever tried to light you on fire must be one of quality, I wonder who it could be?" Summer asked as Jaune coughed, Weiss had not taken it well walking in on him and Blake having sex...

Or well they were not having sex but more or less they were just using the bed for the afterglow of sex. Not that Weiss had taken that excuse well.

"My friend Weiss. She kind of has a short temper and she is quick to toss a fireball at anyone that bothers her." Jaune said still wincing it was a miracle he had found a decent suit for this event.

Coco had his outfit well planned out and if not for her taking a personal offense to Weiss tossing a fireball at him to be an attack on her outfit that was tantamount to an attack on Coco her self and allowed Jaune to escape the shrieking Schnee calling for his head as Coco distracted her with Blake.

Summer smiled as the young man that she was falling for more and more finally calmed down.

"You look like this Weiss girl almost took your head off."

"She would have if she could have. She was a bit... irritated with me." Jaune said smiling, the boy did cut a good suit. He cleaned up well, less shaggy head and skinny hunter in training more dashing young man.

Almost like Tai. The same hair and eyes but that's where you and him differ. Tai was charisma made manifest. He had more charisma than anyone he always knew that he was the best in the room and strove to be the center of attention. You don't have quite the level of Tai's charisma but... you are cute either way. Summer thought smiling as Jaune spoke to the waitress who took his order as he sighed.

"So! How are you doing? What is going on with you?" Jaune asked grimacing.

Damn it! Why did she have to walk in there!? I barely got my cologne on before I left! I can't let Summer think that I'm just trying to fuck her and her kids! I have to look official or I am not going to look good at all!

Jaune thought as Summer giggled, the woman had still dressed in her pure silver cloak, her body wrapped in an elegant white dress the color of pearls as she smiled down at him.

"I'm fine! Fine really, this is going to be my last night in Vale for a while so! I was thinking that we should have an official date! One that is just not an excuse for you to get me out of my clothes as soon as you can."

"What?! I never did that!" Jaune gasped his face turning beet red as Summer giggled.

"I know that but it is fun to tease you." She said as the waiter returned bringing them a pair of breadsticks. Summer smiled looking at Jaune before she took a deep breath.

He's just like Tai. A bit younger and without half of his confidence but... Summer paused taking a deeper breath before she steadied herself.

No. Jaune is not Tai and it would not be fair of me to compare him to him. Jaune is Jaune and if I am going to do this it has to be with Jaune and not with Tai.

"So I was thinking Summer what if you could-"

"I love you." Summer blurted out as Jaune paused his mouth fell open as-

"Here you go, your main course." The waitress brought out the steaming steaks as Jaune's brain was forced to do a hard reboot as Summer had just confessed to him?"

"Thank you?" Jaune said his mouth acting before his brain could tell it to listen for once as-

"Your welcome?" Summer said her own mouth betraying her as well as she replied to Jaune in the only way she knew how.

"That's good!" Jaune said his eyes going wide as saucers.

She loves me!? She really loves me!? Jaune thought as Summer winced!

What am I thinking!? What are you talking about Summer!? You can't just respond like that! You are going to get him confused!

"I! I! I love you!"

"Good! Good! I'm glad you do!" Summer coughed her confession a mix between a flaming mess and a complete success as Jaune and her blushed at the other one and-

"Would you two like some wine?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"So... you really love me?" Summer asked as she walked with Jaune through a Vale park. The two lovers had taken the awkwardness and tossed it out of the window, after the initial confession both of them walked side by side going to the center of the park. The light of the silvery moon shone down on the two as Jaune took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah I do... I didn't know at first or maybe I did but I love you! I mean I love a lot of people but you... you are an amazing woman Summer. You aren't like anyone else that I know." Jaune said smiling as the smaller woman giggled as she slid her arm around Jaune. Pushing her breasts into his arm making him blush as she ground up to him.

"You know when my husband was killed I never saw myself doing this again. I never thought I would go on a date, be the girl holding onto a guy's arm still blushing after the first date. I never thought that I would get to do this again so thank you. From the bottom of my heart thank you for everything that you have done."

Summer said smiling up at Jaune so bright her smile hurt to look at.

"No problem! It's fine really. I don't want you to think you owe me anything! I did this because I wanted to, well it started off because I was attracted to you and then there was Ruby but... I started to fall for you Summer. You care for others, you are an amazing woman and mother. You are easily one of the best people that I know and someone that I would not mind spending the rest of my life with. If you want to."

"Jaune Arc did you just ask me to marry you?" Summer said an impish smirk on her lips as Jaune coughed.

"What?! No! I would never do that! I mean I do kind of want it but I don't want to force you to be there for it! I mean you would be an amazing wife-"

"Jaune. Calm down, I know that you are not asking me to marry you. I know that you are way too young to get married and even if I love you I would have to do some major thinking before I even consider getting married again ok?" Summer asked pulling Jaune to a small park bench.

"Here come sit with me. Let's talk for a second and see what we can learn about each other. If we are going to make this serious I don't want there to be any secrets between us. If you want to know anything about me just ask and I'll do the same to you. I'll be honest to you and I expect you to be the same ok?" Summer asked patting the wooden bench as Jaune nodded. He slid in next to her the smaller woman blushing as she pulled him down her and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"So why do you want to be a hunter?" Summer asked as Jaune paused, he looked up into the sky the broken moon shining to him as he sighed.

"It's my dream."

"Why? What made you want to do it? There is so many other things you can do in life. Why decided to risk it in a profession that most people do not life to see their early thirties?'

"It's my family's job. They are all hunters with the exception of one. So... yeah it's my family's thing."

"So you are only doing this because you are being pressured by your family?"

"I... not exactly, that is what I thought at first but the more I thought about it the more I realized that I wanted to save people. And I did not care why."

"So you want to help people? What about you? You know that you will be in danger almost every time you go out on a mission right? What about you? What does Jaune think about the fact that he can die and almost no one maybe not even the people he went to save will ever know his name?"

"Then it's not an issue. I don't want to die, but if I can save even one person then I will think that my life was worthwhile. I know that as long as I can save people I will be ok. I'm fine with dying, I don't want to die but I made my choice. And I'm not afraid." Jaune sighed as Summer blinked owlishly up at him her gleaming pools of silver blinked before she nodded.

"That is a good answer." Summer said as Jaune smiled.

"So what about you? You have kids, why did you keep being a hunter after them? I mean... your husband died doing this job didn't you get scared for your kids?"

"I did and I am... Tai's death was rough and I did not take it well at first but... I am here to save people. I made an example for my girls that even in tragedy even when life tries to break you. You can always get back up. You can always rise again when you are pushed down. I know that it will not be easy but it is possible. I could not back down from my job just because it broke me."

"But your girls? If you died?"

"They have other family. Only one really but they would take care of them. I don't want to think about dying but... I guess I'm a bit of a daredevil at heart. I want the thrill of danger and knowing that I am going to make a difference and make the world a better place for both my girls."

"Well, I hope you know. As long as I am here I won't let anything happen to you ok? I love you."

"I love you too.'

* * *

**This is a commission i got written by DesuVult123 on AO3 and ****DesuVult on Tumblr.**

**There will be more chapters. Have a idea? What did you like? Have any ideas for cover art?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a poll on my profile, vote for your favorite girls in RWBY. Depending on the results i might have others join the story or have more time with someone in the story. If a character isn't on the poll that you want to vote for PM me.**

* * *

Jaune had to admit having someone anyone really telling you that they loved you made life much better, but having a far older woman tell him that she loved him had Jaune's legs feeling a certain way.

"I love you." Jaune took a deep breath, inhaling sharply as he gulped. Summer's eyes shone, the same silver pools that had made him fall in love with Ruby looked back at him. Though they lacked some of the youthful energy that Ruby irradiated they still had the same shine and charm to them, they were more mature than Ruby's. Summer had seen much more of the world and while there was still that spark of innocence and cheer it was jaded by life.

Either way, she was one of if not the most beautiful woman that Jaune had ever seen.

"I love you too Summer," Jaune said as Summer left a small blush on her face. She looked down as she coughed. The bright blush on Summer's cheeks made Jaune's own heart continue to thump! As the woman looked down, her hands spilling out to the small outline of the silver dress that she wore for the date.

"Well, that's good! I don't know what I would have done if you had rejected me. Besides crawling up in a small hole and die that is." Summer said a small look of mirth on her lips.

"I could never reject you. You are Ruby's mother and I love you just as much as her." Jaune said as he smiled. Summer blushed again as she put her arms around Jaune, she laughed as Jaune picked her up. Jaune picked up Summer and flung her around! Jaune pulled her close and put his nose into her hair! Jaune pulled the woman close her laugh was infectious as Jaune laughed back.

"I would never reject you. I can't. I love you!" Jaune yelled as he swung Summer, the woman laughed openly in the air. Jaune felt Summer's breath on his face, it tickled his ears as she wrapped her legs around him. Jaune felt Summer's heartbeat thump in his chest.

"I thought that you would. I was so scared." The woman said her laugh dying down as Jaune paused. Summer gulped as Jaune held her in his arms, pulling her face up so that her silver eyes looked right into his blue ones as he smiled.

"How could I say no to one of the most beautiful women in the world?" Jaune asked as he gave Summer a lopsided smile. He felt her soft body press up against his own as she let out a small giggle. Summer took his face in his hands as she pulled it toward her own.

"You are so handsome in the moonlight you know? You look beautiful."

"You say that but you are the most beautiful thing out there right now," Jaune said as Summer blushed once more before she pulled his face to hers and placed a calm gentle kiss on his lips.

Jaune blushed as Summer kissed him the smaller woman's lips pushing into his own, Jaune felt her tongue push into his own as he groaned. Summer pushed into him as he walked back with her in his arms. Jaune gave Summer's body a firm _squeeze _as he spun her again. Summer's lips melted into his and refused to leave. Jaune felt his heart soar as Summer latched onto him.

Jaune eventually had spun the woman enough and before he got too dizzy and dropped her ring the mood that he fought to make him put her down.

"That was a wonderful time Jaune. I hope that we can do this again sometime." Summer said as Jaune grinned.

"Oh trust me. I want to do this every week! If I can, I don't know if I can afford to take you out every week but I'll do my best to try!"

"You don't have to treat me Jaune. Just be there for me ok? You just have to be with me and keep me company. As long as you do that and love me? What is the worst that can happen?" Summer asked smiling as Jaune smirked.

"I mean besides me falling even more in love with you than I am now?" Jaune asked smiling as Summer gave him a cheeky grin. She bopped the back of his head, smacking the back of his head.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't know even if I could fall in love with you more than I am right now." Summer said as she planted a kiss on his lips again, the chaste kiss was more than enough to make Jaune think of _better _things to be doing with Ruby's mother. She gripped his head a bit as she broke the kiss with a wet pop!

"So... how about we leave the woods?" Jaune asked as he smirked Summer swatted his head.

"Jaune Arc. Are you trying to seduce me?" Summer asked as Jaune coughed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jaune lied through this teeth. Summer flicked him on his forehead as she grinned like a wolf.

"Don't you lie to me, young man. I have been a mother longer than you have been alive. I know when someone younger than me is lying to me ok?" Summer asked as Jaune looked away.

"I would not even _dream _of lying to you. I love you too much to lie."

"Then you should not be telling me you are not undressing me with your eyes right now." Summer said licking her lips as Jaune nodded once.

"You think I would not undress you whenever I look at you?" Jaune asked as he took one hand and _gripped _Summer's ass. She grinned as she licked her lips as she whispered into his head.

"Then why don't you carry me back to the hotel we always go to and you can do more than just with your eyes?"

* * *

Lola hummed as she looked down at her magazine. The owner of the recently renamed the Rabbit's hole hummed a bit as she looked down at her catalog of _toys _that she could bring up.

"I wonder what I will buy next? There are so many _things _to enjoy. I wonder if I could just get that Jaune boy to help me out? I have been missing a man's touch for so long." She said as-

"Sorry, Lola gotta go! Same room as always open the door!" Jaune yelled sprinting past Lola carrying Summer as she paused.

"Ah to be young and in love again"

* * *

Jaune _luckily _was able to break down the door to the room just in time! Or he would have if the door had not unlocked right as his foot was going to impact it and turn it to splinters.

"Thank you, Lola!" Jaune said before Summer pushed her lips to his. Summer pushed her lips to Jaune's as she groaned. Jaune let out a soft whimper of pleasure as Summer's lips connected with his.

Jaune felt the woman licking his lips as she ran her hands up and down his hair. Jaune whimpered as he slammed the door shut behind him. Jaune kicked the door shut as Jaune held Summer close.

Jaune walked over to the bed not caring that the bed was made of water mostly, Jaune _threw _her on the bed as Summer let out a squeal of pleasure.

She giggled as Jaune lifted her dress up. Jaune saw that Summer was already dripping. Jaune pulled down her panties as he licked his lips.

"Oh my. So needy aren't you? Are you that hungry Jaune? Well go ahead and eat up." Summer said as she smiled. Jaune did not need to be told that as he pushed his mouth into Summer's pussy.

Jaune pushed his mouth into Terra as he began to eat her out. Jaune pushed his tongue _deep _into her pussy as Jaune ate her like his life depended on it.

Jaune felt her shudder Summer's whole body began to shake and writhe on him. She pulled his head into her pussy as she let out a low whimper. Summer purred as she felt her body shake. She knew that she was going to be in for a _good _time as Jaune's mouth pushed on and his tongue snaked into her pussy.

Jaune felt Summer's legs wrap around his neck as she pushed him deeper into her pussy. She groaned as Jaune's tongue snaked deeper and deeper into her cunt. Jaune pushed his tongue deep into Summer the woman gasping out loud as she felt the familiar election shocks of a man's tongue in her most sensitive spot.

Summer let out a low whimper as Jaune took the time to suck on her clitoris, Summer's gasp of shock and the feeling of her orgasm being ripped out of her body made her whimper a bit as she gripping onto his head more.

She groaned as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as Jaune's tongue never gave her a second of rest. He pushed in deeper and deeper making her whimper in pleasure as she groaned and felt her body shake and move the bed under his attacks.

Jaune kept eating her out even if she was screaming and calling his name. Summer screamed Jaune's name as he devoured her pussy. Summer came on his tongue again, her pussy splattering his face in her own juices as Jaune's mouth worked its magic on her sex.

Jaune felt her climax, again and again, Summer's eyes had long since rolled into the back of his head as Jaune's tongue made the woman cum on his face. Jaune's hair was covered in sweat and the love juices of Summer. She groaned and whimpered allowing his mouth to make her pussy quiver on his face.

The woman bit her teeth as she did her best not to scream his name at the top of her lungs! That effort was all for not as Jaune _latched _onto her clit. Jaune sucked hard on her clit making Summer scream!

"Jaune!" Summer shouted as she came hard her legs shook as her back arched in the bed. Jaune's tongue forced one of the most powerful orgasms from the small pink cunt that she had felt in years as she groaned.

She had to suck the breath back into her chest her heart beating out of her rib cage as she let out a deep groan as Jaune's mouth continued to plant kisses and nips on her pussy. Her vulnerable pussy shook as Jaune's mouth worshiped her cunt, making the bed run deep with her own juices as Jaune devoured her sloppy sex.

As Jaune ate Summer out his own dick was hard as steel in his pants. His eight inches of cock was hard as a rock and already tenting out of them. Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure and shock as he felt his own dick began to rip out of his jeans. Jaune was ready to fuck, he had been pent up since the park and now his dick was finally beginning to make its presence known.

Jaune's dick was not going to be denied today, he put one hand down the other hand had just found one of Summer's breasts and was massaging it delicately as Jaune unzipped his pants.

Jaune pulled and tugged taking off his pants freeing his dick that shot out and _searched _for the pussy that was just aching and _begging _for him to breed it.

"Ah! Jaune! My nipples! Be more gentle!" She said as Jaune massaged her breasts. Jaune smirked as he kicked off his shoes and socks Jaune grinned as he began to take his face still coated in Summer's juices off her pussy as she gave him a soft grin.

"You look good like that."

"Trust me, babe. I know." Jaune said as he winked, Jaune spread her legs as he licked his lips. Jaune saw the glistening soaked pussy awaiting his dick as he gulped.

Jaune always licked to fuck Ruby he liked it when Ruby fucked him but this? Seeing Summer on her back her legs pulled apart as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief as Jaune began to align his dick to her entrance. Jaune gulped as she smiled waving him forward.

"Come on I know that you want to do this. I know that _I _want you to do this so will you please just put your dick in and fuck me?" Jaune did not need to be told twice, Jaune took his dick and pushed his head right at her entrance.

Jaune felt her pussy twitch as it was eager to take his dick. Jaune _gripped _her thighs Summer like Ruby had surprisingly firm thighs, neither of them looked it but both of them had thighs that could easily compete with Nora or hell even Yang or Blake for thickness and plumpness.

Jaune took the time to _dig _his nails into her skin.

Jaune felt the smooth pale skin of Summer as he licked his lips.

Jaune let his fingers trace up the plump thighs that felt like pillowy heaven to his fingers as he traced lines up and down them as he felt his mind slowly begin to slip and-

"Put your dick in me!" Summer shouted Jaune needed not to be told again as he lined up his cock and thrust it into her!

Summer let out a scream of pleasure as Jaune slammed his cock into her depths! Summer cried out as she felt her pussy wonderfully stretched! She had not quite gotten used to a dick being inside of her again but feeling Jaune thrust into her as she had just been eaten out forced her to cum then and there!

Jaune found himself biting his own lip as Summer's virginal tightness _gripped _down on him! Summer's pussy gripped his dick making Jaune whimper as he was pulled into her depths!

"Fuck you are tight!" Jaune hissed as he fully pushed himself into her tight cunt! Jaune grunted as he felt Summer's pussy begin to clamp down and slowly pulsate on his cock! Summer's pussy gripped him as Jaune slowly began to thrust.

Jaune took Summer's hips in his own hands and slowly began to thrust. Jaune pushed in and out of her pussy as Summer's legs wrapped around his back. Jaune's dick pushed in and out of her pussy, her body quivering as Jaune slowly but forcefully began to pound into her!

The bed shook as Jaune and Summer made love, the sloshing of the water beneath them and the sounds of Summer whimpering as Jaune took his dick and began to set up a steady rhythm, the slow wet slapping sounds of flesh slapping against filled the air as Jaune began to _breed _his lover.

Jaune got right into the _thrusting _Jaune pushed his dick in as hard as he could, pushing deep into Summer's pussy in one single go! Summer let out a whimper on pain and pleasure the roughness of Jaune causing her to wince in pain but the sheer push of pleasure from him fucking her was always there to balance it.

"Fuck! You really are gripping me! You like it when I'm on top?" Jaune asked wincing as he felt his dick _clenched! _Summer's pussy wrapped around his cock as his balls hit her surprisingly soft and spongy ass cheeks!

Jaune's hands moved up her body gripping her nipples and twisting them.

"AHH! Jaune!? Not there!" Summer gasped her body forced to cum again. Jaune grunted as he pulled out of Summer's pussy, her wet sex clung down onto him refusing to let him go. Not willing to freely let the dick go as Jaune gasped!

"You are soaked! You like being fucked, don't you? You like it when I twist your nipples and make you feel like a slut huh?" Jaune asked wincing once, he had no idea if Summer would like the dirty talk and the fact that she could cut his head off faster than he could react made it a bit of a gamble!

Luckily the gamble paid off in _spades. _Summer's pussy that was currently pulling him in like a vice somehow doubled it's already oppressive dick on his cock! Summer's sex clamped down on all sides, fully enveloping Jaune's dick in a soft but _tight _velvety prison as Summer let out a low whimper!

"I! I'm not a slut!" The woman said her heart fluttering out of her chest. Her cheeks rosy red as Jaune plowed into her. Jaune's dick pumped in and out of her cunt, the hard wet _slapping _sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air Jaune grunted as he plowed into Summer his hands _pulling _on her nipples as she let out a scream of pleasure! Jaune pulled hard on her tits making her scream!

"Jaune! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Summer finally cried out as Jaune did just that! Jaune pulled hard on her breasts yanking them down as Jaune began to slam into her! His dick shoved right into the deepest parts of her body! Making Summer scream out! She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as Jaune's dick plowed into her!

_Smack! Smack! _Jaune's dick pushed in and out of her practically _sawing _into her body making her cry out!

"Jaune! Harder!" Summer screamed her legs wrapping around his back as Jaune felt her pussy pull! Jaune grunted as his hands mauled her chest making her cry in pleasure as he rearranged her pussy walls!

Jaune grunted as Summer cried out her eyes fully rolled out into the back of her head, her mouth open in a low drooling motion as she got the brains and senses fucked out of her mind and soul!

"AHH! Jaune?!" Summer gasped as she felt her eyes blinking rapidly the steady thrusting of his dick slamming into her cunt, breaking right into her womb almost! Summer had not been filled this full and this _roughly _as Jaune fucked her harder than he ever did!

Jaune gripped her chest his mouth tracing her body's front as he pounded into her cunt!

Jaune _pulled _and pressed down on her left chest, his hand never letting her nipple rest as Summer whimpered and moaned. Jaune's hand left her abused breasts only for it to be replaced with his mouth instead. Jaune sucked down _hard _on her chest making her groan.

Jaune bit down _hard _biting Summer's nipple just enough to make her gasp! Her legs wrapped around his legs harder as he felt her hands grip his back! Jaune let out a grunt of pain as he felt Summer's nails start digging into his back!

Jaune grunted as Summer's nails dug into him, leaving long marks on him as he felt her pussy spasm!

"Jaune! Not there! My chest is too sensitive!" Summer gasped as-

"And!? I know you like it like this! The way that you are gripping me? The way that you are getting so tight! There is no way that you do not love this!" Jaune hissed his dirty talk still something that he was mostly winging at this point!

Jaune had no idea when he had to be dirty and what the limit was at that point! But he was not about to push anything with someone that might tear him in two if he messed up!

_Well, she looks like she is enjoying it!? Maybe I will keep it up and make her like it more? If I mess up she'll just beat me up! _Jaune thought as he kept his thrusts up! Summer's body was taking his fucking well enough that was always good to know! The woman was gasping and moaning her eyes scrunched shut as he pushed his dick in and out of her pussy! Jaune had to bit his lip to keep his own finish off.

Jaune's dick was not immune to the effect of Summer's spasming inner walls. Summer grunted as Jaune hit some kind of sensitive spot inside of her making her eyes fly open as she gasped!

"Jaune! Right there!" Summer said as Jaune nodded, grinning as he adjusted his dick to begin to hit the same spot that had made Summer cry out as she whimpered.

"You like that? You like it when I hit you there?" Jaune grunted his balls gave another thick hard _slap _as they hit Summer's soft ass. Jaune felt his dick begin to tense as he kept pounding Summer. Jaune whimpered as he knew that he was doing. His dick was pulsing his cock had reached a limit! The feeling of Summer gripping him, the hot wet slapping of his flesh on hers, the way that she _gripped _his back. Her legs wrapping around him pulling him closer and closer.

The way her perky pink nipples rose up like mountain tops. The way she gasped and moaned his name, the way her eyes rolled back into the top of her head as his dick struck home!

Her low gasps of pleasure the subtle smaller whimpers that she made when he put an extra amount of thrust into her pussy!

The way her eyes would open when she came, the sheer shock and power that her gasping eyes had as she came were all getting too much!

Jaune felt his dick break the second that it happened.

Jaune came _hard _in Summer. He pushed his hips as hard as he could forward! Jaune jammed his hips in as deep as possible as he let loose! Jaune's dick pulsed as he came inside of Summer. The woman got a first-hand dose of the Arc cum as Jaune's dick exploded!

"Fuck me! Summer, I'm cumming!" Jaune hissed as his dick pumped! Jaune's dick fired into her pussy, one, two, three, four, five!? Thick lines of Arc cum hit her womb, dosing the baby chamber in his see as Jaune felt his breathing hitch!

"Jaune!" Summer screamed as she saw _white. _Summer's eyes fully went up! Her eyes went ride as saucers as she felt her whole body shack! She had a massive spasm like a lightning bolt had hit her as she came!

_It feels like he broke me in half! _Summer though as she came hard! She came so hard that her breath left her body! Summer let out a gasp as she felt her legs shake like they had been fucked into jelly! Her body spasming uncontrollably as a wide loopy smile split her face as she felt Jaune's cum start to splash into her womb!

_So warm. _Summer thought as she felt the waves of pleasure course through her body! It was like she had been jump-started! Bolts of eclectic orange lighting coursed through her! Summer let out a sheer cry of pleasure as she was fully creampied! As her body shook she and Jaune collapsed onto the other.

Jaune's head-slapping down _hard _on her chest. She felt the boy collapse onto her both of them panting roughly they heaved and gasped, there legs and arms now becoming intertwined they let their bodies rest, allowing them to bask in the afterglow after one of the most intense sessions of intercourse that any of them had had in a long while.

Jaune and Summer said nothing both barely breathing right. Jaune felt his legs shake his back was sore from the repeated thrusting and the many times that Summer had raked her long nails on his back.

_I'm going to have scars on that for a while. _Jaune thought as he felt his body begin to quake. Jaune felt as if an inner _fire _had been lit inside of him. Jaune felt the fire begin to burn inside of him as he took his hands as he gripped one of Summer's thighs with both hands.

"Huh? Jaune what are you doing?" Summer asked as Jaune's fingers took her thighs and-

_"AIEEEE!"_ Summer let out a _scream _of pain and pleasure as Jaune lifted one of her legs up, Jaune grunted taking one of her legs and putting it over his shoulder as he drove his once again hardened cock right back into her pussy! Jaune grunted as Summer let out her squeal his face now pushed much closer to her own as her leg was pushed up past his ear as Jaune once again started to fuck her!

"You like that!? I bet you thought that I was finished, didn't you!? I bet you thought that I was a bit too young or that you were a bit too _tight _to make me go another round right?" Jaune asked his blue eyes glaring down into Summer the woman squealing his name as he began to _fuck _her on her own side!

"Jaune?! AH! What are you doing!?" Summer yelled as she let out a scream of pain and pleasure! Summer felt her pussy walls ripped apart as Jaune's dick drove deep into her cunt at an odd angle!

Jaune pounded into her pussy making sure to dig deep into her sopping cunt. Even if it was already packed tight with his own cum he made sure to _gouge _out her cum packed cunt with his own dick!

Jaune slammed into Summer's side this time she got the perfect angle making the elder woman began to speak in tongues as he slowly _fucked _the huntress down!

"Jaune! Slower! Go slower! You are going to break me in two!" Summer screamed, her pussy leaking she was no longer able to contain the sheer _flood _of juices that came out of her soaked cunt! Summer's pussy was overflowing with juices as she was fucked into submission! Her eyes rolling to the top of her head again her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Jaune _pounded _into her vulnerable pussy!

_He is going to break me! He's fucking me too hard! It feels too good! _Summer thought as Jaune's dick _forced _her to cum again! Jaune's cock was pounding into Summer so much and so roughly that she had long lost her composure! And along with that her ability to _keep _herself from orgasming all over his dick!

Summer's pussy had been cumming on his dick time and time again as she was pounded into the side of the bed! The harsh sloshing of the water in the mattress making the hard wet gutturals sound of their hips slapping together made her mind slowly start to break!

"Jaune! You! You are fucking me too hard! Please!" Summer gasped another orgasm so powerful that it robbed the breath from her lungs wrecked her body making herself let out a shrill scream of pleasure as Jaune grinned, looking down to the breaking woman who was slowly succumbing to his dick's relentless poundings!

"What? Please what! If you don't tell me what you want Summer then I'll never know what you are asking for!" Jaune grunted his brow covered in a thick line of sweat. Jaune's face was leaking sweat down to Summers already sweat covered body, Jaune felt her clench down harder on his dick then he had ever felt _any _girl clampdown!

_ She is tighter than even damn Ruby! How is that possible!? _Jaune thought as Summer screamed! Her lungs hit such a high pitched note that Jaune felt his eardrums hurt as Summer finally _broke _.

"Harder! Harder! Fuck me hard! Put that dick in as deep as you can and fuck me!" Summer screamed her inner submissive merging with her inner masochist as Jaune's dick broke down the last walls of resistance in her mind. Her body was shaking fully as she began to _push _her hips back into Jaune!

_Whap! _Jaune took his free hand and spanked Summer's ass as hard as he could! Forcing a loud squeal of pleasure from the woman as she howled!

"So you _do _like that! I knew that you were a damn dirty slut when I first saw you! You make it look pure like Ruby but deep down you are a dirty whore who just wants dick isn't that right?!" Jaune asked as Summer whimpered her eyes shaking her body quivering as it was forced to endure orgasm after force orgasm as Jaune's dick battered her cunt!

"I-

_Whap! _Jaune spanked her round plump but again! The tiny tight pale bubble but of the woman jiggled as Summer came again! Jaune felt her pussy turn up the tightness to dick crushing power as he grunted.

"I asked you a question! Now tell me the answer or I am going to fuck you so hard that you can't walk right!"

"Ok! I don't love dicks!" Summer screamed her mind not so slowly now turning into mush. Jaune's repeated relentless dick thrusts pushed her mind into a pink hazy fog as she slowly began to pass out and-

_WHAP!" _

_"OWIE!" _Jaune's hand slapped Summer's ass out of the daze, Jaune growled down to Summer as she spanked her round and firm ass with just the perfect amount of softness to it as he hissed into her ear!

"Don't you lie to me! I can _feel _you tightening up on me! You are nothing but a slut for dick aren't you!?" Jaune shouted as Summer let out a gurgled moan!

"No! I'm a slut for _your _dick! Not just any dick! I want your dick Jaune! That's the only dick for me!" Summer shouted as Jaune felt his heart begin to shake and flutter. Jaune lost a step of his thrust as he gasped!

_She likes my dick that much!? Oh my god, I love this woman with all my heart! She is so beautiful I'm just lucky to be with her! _

"Well said! I think you get a treat!" Jaune kissed Summer deeply! Jaune pushed his lips to Summer's own! Instantly the two of their tongues slipped into the others as Jaune and Summer made out!

The dirty talk bleed off as the two of them shared a long and passionate kiss! Jaune and Summer made out on the bed, his dick still _pounding _into her pussy, her inner walls still packed with his cum as Jaune plowed deep into her!

Jaune felt Summer cum again the woman shaking with pleasure the smaller woman turned into jelly as Jaune's dick _slowly _began to reach the end of the near hour sex marathon!

Jaune felt his hands move, he and Summer were so in sync that they were able to hold hands without even talking about it. Jaune and Summer felt their fingers intertwine, they interlaced as Jaune pushed into her pussy from behind. Summer's body began to push back into him as she looked to him for permission. Jaune's heart gave another deep flutter before he gave her a small nod of approval.

_Go for it. _Jaune thought as Summer whimpered. Jaune felt his heartbeat sore as the beautiful woman was allowing him to take the lead. Summer's willingness to let Jaune take control and dominate her in the bed made him love her even more than he had just a moment before when he swore that he would never leave her side!

Jaune and Summer began to push their hips together, both of them starting a race to a long earned finished! Jaune pounded downward pushing Summer's thing body deep into the soft frame of the bed! Summer's body made an imprint down on the bed as Jaune began to fuck her so had that it was slowly starting to take her form in it as he fucked her deeply!

The mattress merged _shifting _to fit Summer's frame as Jaune pushed her deeper and deeper into it! Summer's lips locked with Jaune's even as she was forced deep into the pillow! Jaune felt her walls spasming again, Summer's orgasms were coming faster and faster now. She had lost whatever bit of composure she had barely tried to hold onto as her inner walls signaled that she was about done.

_I'm almost done as well. I can't last much longer and I don't think I'm going to make it! _Jaune thought as he felt his balls slapping against Summer's round ass.

Jaune grunted as his cock pushed deeper int her body every thrust seemed to threaten to hit her cervix and breach into her baby chamber!

Jaune's body pushed deeper and deeper into her, making her mind lose the last bit of its cohesion as he fucked her mind out of her-

_CUMMING! _Both of them thought as they came at the same time! Jaune's dick fired deep into Summer! Her tight inner walls shook and spasmed as she had one last mind breaking orgasm as they both climaxed! The mattress nearly collapsed the tenacious love making finally reached its loving conclusion...

* * *

"Please forgive me"! Jaune said as he bowed to Summer. The young man was on his hands and knees his hands clasped before her as Summer blinked owlishly. She and Jaune had just finished getting dressed after their climactic finish to one of the longest sessions of sex that Summer had ever had were now on his hands and knees apologizing to her for some reason.

"Um... Jaune? What are you apologizing for?" Summer asked she cocked her head as she wrapped a towel around it. Her hair was still wet from the shower and her long luscious black hair was still a bit damp as Jaune bowed.

"For earlier! Those things I said! I didn't mean them! I would never call you those things! Or anyone! I'm sorry! Please do not be mad at me!" Jaune said as Summer stifled a laugh.

"Oh Jaune you _really _do not need to say sorry for what you did to me."

"But I have to! The things I said to you! My mother would take my hide if she even thought I said them!" Jaune said as Summer sighed.

_He is just as adorable as Tai was during the first time we had really rough sex. _Summer thought as she got up to calm down her frightened lover.

"Jaune it's ok you ow!" Summer let out a whimper of pain as a sharp pain shot into her crotch! Summer lost her balance a bit as the pain bit into her!

_Ah! I'm not as young as I used to be! I'm not used to sex like that! _ Summer thought while she bent over her hands coming to her waist as she groaned.

_It didn't help that he was so rough this time. I'm going to have to make him pay me back with some back rubs and dinners after this. _Summer thought as Jaune looked up. His blue eyes went wide as he shot up!

"Summer?! Are you ok!?" Jaune asked as he shot up and put his hands on her waist. Jaune instantly steadied Summer as she waved him off for a second. Before she thought better and decided to take his shoulder and steady herself a bit.

"Thanks! I needed that." Summer winced using Jaune's shoulder to stabilize herself as she grunted in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you need some medicine?" Jaune asked his blue eyes focused on her as-

"No, it's fine. You just put a bit too much effort into that sex. You really went hard and I was not quite expecting that." Summer said smiling weakly as she felt odd pains go through her waist.

"You really know how to make a woman feel good don't you?" Summer asked as Jaune instantly went back to the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I won't do it again I swear!"

"Jaune it's ok! You really don't have to apologize so much! You are lucky that you're _cute _you know?"

* * *

"Good night you two. I hope that you found my accommodations acceptable." Lola said lazily waving the two lovers away the next day. Jaune and Summer both blushed sheepishly as Lola flicked a page on her magazine.

"Bye Miss Lola... I'll be sure to come back soon..."

"Oh don't be shy Jaune! I know that you will be back soon! You and that adorable love of yours Ruby will always keep me in business. Especially if you keep bringing her mother along for the _ride _." Lola said with a mischievous grin on her lips. Both Jaune and Summer kept their heads down as they began to quickly walk out of the hotel.

"Sorry, we troubled you so much! We won't do it again!" Summer said as the faunus laughed, her long purple rabbit ears shook as she let out a small grin.

"Oh, it was no trouble dear. You two just go out there and have fun you hear?" Lola asked as the two lovers blushed and quickly ran out of the lobby. Neither of them looked back as she noticed that Summer was walking with a _not _so subtle limp as she sighed.

"Oh my. It looks like she is getting a bit more than she can handle in the bedroom. _Good for her." _Lola said as she sat back down on her chair letting a smell moan leave her lip as she felt her body shudder.

"There we go, that's what mamma needs." She said as she heard the low hum beneath her and let out a sigh as she let the vibrations run through her.

* * *

"So... about last night..." Jaune said as he walked down Vale with Summer. Jaune held the woman's hand as they slowly made their way down Vale. Both of them refused to look the other in the eyes as they smoothly made their way through the area.

"Yeah... once again really I'm sorry about that," Jaune said his grip on her hand tightened as Summer grinned.

"Really Jaune you just got a little carried away with it. That is not your fault."

"But it is!" Jaune said turning to face Summer anxiety clear on his face as he gulped.

"Summer I'm your lover I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, and the fact that I did without knowing it makes _me _feel bad ok?"

_Fit! _Summer flicked Jaune's head as he let out a small yelp.

"Ow! Summer what was that for?" Jaune whimpered rubbing his sore head as she let out a light giggle.

"You really have to stop taking the things you say so seriously. And that means yourself. It's ok Jaune you really did not _hurt _me ok?" Summer asked her silver eyes smiling radiating kindness as Jaune gulped.

"I mean! I know that but... I love you Summer... and I don't like to think that I hurt you at all ok?"

"Jaune you are _dense _. A good guy but a bit dense." Summer said smirking as she tapped his head.

"Jaune. What am I?"

"Not a day over forty? Ow!" Jaune winced as Summer poked his cheek and pouted.

"Flattery gets you nowhere today young man. But! I am a _fully _grown huntress. And while you are not bad you are no match for me. Trust me if you did something that I did not like I would not let you. And if you kept trying to do it? You would not be walking for a long time ok?" Summer asked flAshing Jaune a smile that sent a shiver down his spine as he nodded.

"I... I kind of figured that out. I mean if I really was going to try... something like that I don't know if I would live to tell the tale."

"Oh, you would live. I would not just kill you for it. But... I don't know if you would ever walk again." Summer said with a far too nice smile as Jaune let out a small nod.

"I... I see... I'm glad that you love me."

"And I'm glad that you are such a good guy that I won't ever have to worry about that... right?"

"Yes!"

"Good boy! Now let's get back to Beacon... this is my last weekend in Vale and I have to say goodbye to Ruby and Yang."

* * *

Jaune and Summer got out of the bullhead as quickly as possible. Neither of them wanted to draw attention to them. So they kept their profile as small as possible.

"I hope no one notices." Summer said looking around. She did not think that they had been spotted and really. What was she afraid of? Some children gossiping about her and Jaune? So what! She was in love with him and if they wanted to have consensual romantic relations there was nothing wrong with that!

_He is my man and I can have sex with him if I want! I don't have to be afraid to show my love! _Summer thought as her grip on his hand doubled Summer felt a wave of confidence come from her core as she held Jaune's hands as-

"OHHH! Jaune is that you!?" A loud energetic feminine voice shouted as Summer let out a low whimper of shock as all of her former confidence that she had finished evaporating like fresh rain on the desert dunes of Vacuo.

"Nora? Is that you?" Jaune asked as he turned to his life. He saw his bubbly teammate with Ren. The small ginger was waving enthusiastically at Jaune as she jumped up in the air!

"Jaune~Jaune! Is that you!?" Nora asked before _dragging _Ren across the courtyard. Nora made a beeline for her team leader and best non-Ren friend as she shot right to him!

"Oh boy... this is going to be rough."

"Nora... she is your friend right? A friend of Ruby's right?" Summer asked grimacing as the energetic ginger shot to them. Smiling widely as she dragged her friend with her?

"Jaune~Jaune! Where did you go!? You left for all of last night! And you did not come back! We were worried about you!" Nora said as she dragged Ren to Jaune. The subtle male sighed as he looked at Jaune his magenta eyes had clear bags under them as he gave Jaune a haggard look. Jaune took one glance and winced, he knew that Ren had _endured _Nora's usually high octane antics that Ren had normally shared with Jaune had been solely focused against him as he let out a deep sigh. taking a deep breath as he smiled.

"Hello, Jaune. It is good to see you again."

"You too... are you ok man? You don't look good."

"I... I had an _entertaining _night with Nora. As you can see _we _missed you." Ren said as Nora nodded.

"Oh! I know you!" Nora said pointing a finger at Summer who smiled!

"Um! Good? I'm Summer Rose. Ruby and Yang's mom! Are you Jaune's friend?"  
"What?! Am I Jaune's friend!? I'm like his best friend, that's all a girl is all!" Nora said puffing out her chest. Summer smiled at the younger girl as Nora smirked.

"That is good to hear. Jaune you never introduced me to Nora yet. She seems nice."

'She is a _lot _." Ren said smiling the boy had massive bags under his eyes evidence of his long night as Nora grinned.

"So! You are Ruby's mom right? Where's your scythe!? Where? Where!? Ruby has a scythe so that means that you have a scythe as well right? Is it bigger than Ruby's? Does it shoot like hers!? Does yours have bombs!?" Nora asked practically bursting as Summer smiled.  
"Sorry Nora, all I have is a pair of swords. Nothing that fancy." Summer said as Nora' s mood deflated like a balloon.  
"AH popp! Well, either way! It's nice to see Jaune out there! After the whole Pyrrha thing, I thought that he would never recover! But you and Ruby are _much _better than her! I mean she was terrible!" Nora said as Jaune winced.

"Nora..."

"Nora you know that we do not talk about _her," _Ren said as he winced the P-word was not mentioned in JNPR... not after... the incident that had happened. Sure Pyrrha was coming back... but Ren did not think that she was going to get a warm welcome, especially from Nora of all people.

Jaune coughed as Nora blinked her usually bubbly self still popping out as Jaune gave Ren a look.

"Who? Wait who is she talking about?" Summer asked as she looked down. She had heard of a person with a name that was like that but there was no way that she and Jaune knew each other.

"It... you don't want to know," Jaune said as he looked down. Summer sensed that this was a touching subject as she nodded.

"Ok... I won't ask." Summer said as she rubbed Jaune's head. Giving him a loving look.

"You don't have to talk."

"It's fine babe... I just... I just need to rest for a bit ok?"

"You know what? I agree. We can rest up for a while."

"Oh! Do you two want to join us for lunch!? They have pancakes!" Nora said bouncing on the balls of her feet as Ren sighed.

"Nora we just had lunch-"

"Shush you! They don't need to know that!" Nora shouted glaring at Ren as she covered his mouth with her hand!

"Ignore him! He does not know what he is talking about! All that lack of food will do that to you! You know?" Nora asked as Summer gave her a small smile.

"You know what Nora? Sure why not? We would love to have lunch with you." Summer said smiling as Ren groaned.

"You mean _second _lunch don't you?"

"Yes... I would love to have a second lunch with you." Summer said as Nora smiled.

"Jaune! This one's a keeper! I think you need to be good with her! Grip her tight and don't let go!" Nora grinned as Jaune gave her a low smile.

"Trust me, Nora. I don't think that I am ever going to let go of her. Not anytime soon at least."

As they began to walk to the cafeteria there was a familiar clicking of heels as-  
"Summer Rose."  
"Glynda? AH! It's so good to see you!" Summer shouted at her former teacher smiling at Glynda as-  
"As is you Summer now tell me… do you have any plans for the next two months?"  
"What? Not really? Why?"  
"Simple. I on behalf of Ozpin would like to offer you the opportunity to _teach _at Beacon."

* * *

"How can things be so expensive?" Winter asked as she looked down at her shopping list, she had just got back from Vale's grocery story and even with all the coupons that she had saved from the last time she had come and even with the semi generous allowances that her father had allowed her to have Winter was still barley skidding buy on her meager salary.

"I don't know how anyone that can get by on this. That being said I do not know a lot of people." Winter huffed as she put in the key letting her into her apartment building. The door was barely opened it had been jamming for... well it had been jamming since Winter had moved into the building and even after several talks to the landlord she doubted that she was ever going to fix it.

"Why can't things just work out for me?" She asked as she pushed the door closed. Winter let out a sigh as she began the long walk up the stairs, the floors creaked and groaned under her weight and the smell of mold wafted up from the old cracking green walls. Winter winced she had once thought that she would _never _have to live in a place like this.

She never thought that she would have to be subjected to living in such a dump but that was her life now...

"After I was kicked out what can I expect?" Winter asked pushing the key into her door. Door number three hundred and twelve. The old brass numbers that had at one time had a bright gold shine to them. Or she hoped, they did hang loosely half of them had fallen off making the two and one formed an almost six like number.

"You could say it was three oh six," Winter said grunting as the door jammed. Winter groaned as she fiddled with the lock.

"Come on. Just get open for me ok?" Winter askes pushing forward as-

The door burst open as Winter stumbled through.

"Finally," Winter asked as she walked into her room. She sighed the old brick walls smelled of a water leak that was never going to be fixed. The light from the two windows that kept her in the light of day shone in as she walked past putting her keys in the small ceramic bowl she made as a child and put her bags on her counter.

"Home sweet home." Winter thought as she let out a deep sigh. She looked around her apartment and fought down a wince. This was _not _the place than she ever thought she would end up living in.

There was a small flat screen tv on the wall. Not hers of course but the one that was left here after the previous tenants had to... _evacuate _and they apparently did not even have the time to take all of their belongings with them. Apart from it was a large green couch with several thick white lines that came down on all sides.

The cushions all had been worn out and what was once a functional if not a garish couch was now a worn bleeding foam couch that while still being comfortable was a mess to be seen. The sink was full of half washed dishes that Winter had tried to and after several failed attempts proven unsuccessful at washing.

"Why do I live here?" Winter asked as she took off her heels. She hated wearing them all day especially to the grocery store but this? To wear them to the grocery store deal with shopping fishing for coupons as she once again had to think of the fact that she was not going to have a full meal for a few days after she finished this match of groceries.

Winter sighed as she sat down on the couch. Winter let out a low groan as she let out a small sigh of pleasure. Winter felt her couch push onto her as she let out a deep whimper of bliss at the small amount of pleasure that she could find in her life.

"At least I have you with me," Winter said as she talked to _Jim. _Jim was the name of the fern that she had inherited from the last owner. Jim was the closest thing she had to a pet and the only thing that seemed a constant in her life now.

"Another long day today Jim, I don't think that I can survive this," Winter admitted to the fern Jim like all the other times said nothing to her. Plants do not talk after all. _And if he ever does then I have gone on far too long. _Winter thought as she reached out for the remote and flicked on the tv. The tv flicked on as the signal the only good thing about this hellhole kicked on.

A news reporter came on the screen as she saw someone talk about something or the other Winter massage her temples as she sighed.

_Earlier today the popular night club Juniors was able to repair damages done to it by what was being reported as a rogue Beacon student. The names Yang Xiao-Long and Jaune Arc have been reported. _

"Yang Xiao-Long and... Jaune Arc?" Winter paused as a pair of blue eyes flashed before her face. She thought back to the night at the club and the man that had pinned her down to save her life flashed before her.

_The same young man who pushed me down? I wonder if he is ok? _Winter thought before her cheeks turned red.

_Who does he think he is!? That ruffian had no right to touch me like that! Even though l... I do suppose that he did save my life... I supposed that a certain amount of thanks are in order... maybe I should find him and personally thank him? I mean he is a hunter in training he can not be but so bad afterall. _Winter thought as the tv blared on.

_Beacon has yet to respond or give comment on this incident. _ Winter turned off the Tv. There was no point in watching it anymore. she was not going to get a better job than a clerk at a small firm that she had been able to land as a part-time job, for now, would need her to rest.

"I never thought I was going to have to work for a living. I don't know what I should do now..." Winter said as she let out a whimper.

"I... I wonder what Jaune is doing now?" Winter asked as she looked out of the grimy window that no matter how much she tried to would never be fully clean.

"I guess I'll just take an early nap... my scroll is charging so I can listen to some music... maybe the mattress had fewer lumps in it this time?" Winter asked as she sighed yawning once wondering what she would make for dinner tonight or more specifically what dish she would mess up.

"I need a way out of here. I need a damn miracle or maybe a damned hero."

* * *

"AH!" Jaune let out a grunt as he felt Blake's body clench down.

"Something the matter babe?" Blake asked grunting as Jaune pushed his dick in and out of her. Jaune's hands _rubbed _on Blake's wide round and fat ass as he fucked her from behind. Summer had gone looking for Ruby and while Jaune was called to help Glynda with something, Blake found him on his way back to Nora and Ren and well...

Now he was balls deep in her fucking her from behind on the bed in the RWBY dorm. Jaune was not going full force as he was still more than a bit wore out from the near all night fuck fest he had with Summer.

His hips were still sore a bit as Blake threw her round fat ass back at him. Jaune's fingers _sunk _into them as he gripped her rear and pulled it apart. Jaune saw the view of Blake's winking ass as his dick pushed in and out of her pussy.

The faunus _gripped _the sheets as she felt her pussy fucked, she was fine with getting anal. That always felt good, the feeling of Jaune's dick in her ass was never something that Blake would say no to.

She gasped as she came again, Blake whimpered as she felt the orgasmic waves of energy course through her body, the feeling of her pussy being _stretched _out by Jaune's dick as he slowly but steadily plowed into her from the back.

Blake did not know why Jaune was taking it slow today but she thanked him silently about it. If she had to admit she was glad he was taking it slow if he was really _pounding _her pussy then she was going to have to be screaming his name at the top of her lungs. And the thought of Weiss walking into her screaming harder, and faster was more than enough to kill any mood.

"AH!" Jaune hissed as he came. Blake grunted as she felt him release inside of her. Jaune came deep in her pussy making her squirm!

"Fuck, you always cum so much!" Blake hissed her body shaking as she felt five long lines of cum hit her insides! Blake was glad that she had birth control so sex could feel better but still!

_There is no way that you are that healthy. What do you eat? _Blake thought as she felt Jaune sigh. Jaune came deep into her womb Blake thought that he would make her and him a lot of kids in the future if their relationship continued and she saw no way that it would not.

_I think that mom may approve of my doing this. _Blake thought as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She had the sinking feeling that her mother would not approve of her having sex with birth control, she could practically _feel _her mom's anger at not getting the grandchildren that she craved.

_Sorry if I am not ready for kids. _Blake thought as Jaune and her collapsed. Jaune fell on Blake's back the two lovers shared a soft kiss as Jaune grunted.

"Sorry about not being as fast as I normally do... I-"

"Had a lot of sex with Summer and are worn out?"

"I! How did you know?" Jaune asked as he coughed. He knew that Blake was pretty perceptive but this was ridiculous!

_How can she be that attuned to what is happening out of her line of sight! Wait did she spy on me? How could she spy on me? That should not be possible. _Jaune thought as Blake sighed.

"I did _not _know that but you just confirmed it so now I know. I hope you two had a fun time." Blake said smiling as Jaune sighed.

"Sorry... I know that I should not be talking about another girl when I'm with you."

"No, you should not. But if you eat me out later I'll call it even ok?" Blake asked with a grin as Jaune smiled at her. Kissing Blake once more on her cheek as the two shared a long kiss. Jaune and Blake's had gripping each other as he smiled down at her.

"Call it a deal," Jaune said as Blake purred.

"That's a good human. So how about you give me a back massage? It's not like you are not already back there."

"If it is your wish. Then it is my command."

"Oh, now you are just teasing."

* * *

Neo did not always make friends but this was something of an exception.  
"Are you sure that I can take this?" The tall woman with hair as pure as snow and eyes that glistened like pure crystals asked as Neo nodded.

_Of course, you can. You helped me after all. This is the least that I could do._ Neo pulled out her scroll as she smiled at the woman. Neo gave Winter a half-smile the smaller woman did not know that she would find such a willing _friend_ but she was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She had not been able to escape the cops without Winter vouching for her. The fact that Neo might have used her powers to trick Winter into thinking she was someone else was besides the point.

"But… this is a lot of Lien… are you sure that it is ok if I take it? This is more than I make in a month at my job." Winter gulped the massive pile of Lien was enticing as Neo smiled, the short-stacked woman with bright brown pink hair, pink brown eyes and a body that was someone curvier and far more voluptuous than her own despite being half her height grinned a Cheshire smirk.  
_Don't worry about it. What are friends for? Besides I'm sure I can think of a way for you to pay me back._  
"Really? I'll do anything. Whatever you ask of me I shall do it."

_Really then? Why don't you tell me how much you make at your job? I think I can double it... _

* * *

**This is a commission i got written by DesuVult123 on AO3 and ****DesuVult on Tumblr.**

**There will be more chapters. Have a idea? What did you like? Have any ideas for cover art?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a poll on my profile, vote for your favorite girls in RWBY. Depending on the results i might have others join the story or have more time with someone in the story. If a character isn't on the poll that you want to vote for PM me.**

* * *

"I'm not angry."

"Ruby if I did something I am sorry."

"I just said that I am _not _angry," Ruby said again as she turned her head. Jaune felt the heat run to his cheeks as he let out a small cough.

"If you just want to talk about it?"

"I. Am. Not. Angry." Ruby said again in the tone that Jaune knew meant that she was pretty fucking angry with him and this time he did not know why. Jaune almost never made Ruby angry his girlfriend had not a mean bone in her body but now? Now the five five huntress int training was giving Jaune the cold shoulder as she walked in front of him. Jaune felt his cheeks heated up as he tried to talk to his pouty girlfriend again.

"Ruby! Whatever it is I am sorry really! I don't know what I did but I will make it up to you soon!" Jaune said as Ruby turned her head. Ruby shook her but at Jaune, the cute rubooty that Jaune had done _many _unthinkable things too shook as Ruby did just there perfect pivot to lift her skirt showing off the bottom part of her panty clad ass to Jaune making his dick stir to life as-

"Nope!" Ruby said as she paced the JNPR dorm. Jaune groaned as he began to follow her again.

"Ruby! Come on! What did I do this time?"

"You know what you did!" Ruby said pouting as she glared at Jaune pointing a finger at him as he paused.

"I... um... what would you say if I told you that I did not know what I did?" Jaune asked as Ruby inhaled sharply taking a deep breath and puffing out her cheeks adorably!

"You!"

"I?"

"You big dummy head!"

"What!? What did I do!?"

"You know what you did Jaune Arc!"

"No! No, I do not!"

"You! You forgot about me!" Ruby yelled as she pointed an accusatory finger at Jaune's face.

"I forgot about you?"

"Yes! Yes, you did! You did not pay any attention to me in the last few days!"

_So she is jealous? _

"I... Ruby, I was with your mom-"

"And no calls! No text good night! You did not even bring me back that many cookies mister!" Ruby said her face forced into an adorable pouting look, her finger pushed into Jaune's chest as he let out a small sigh of submission.

"I'm sorry Ruby... I didn't mean to forget about you."

"Hah! You might not have meant it but you did! And I demand you pet my head until I feel better mister!" Ruby said turning her head and pointing it at Jaune as he smiled down at her.

"Well ok, if you ask then I shall comply," Jaune said as he reached out to his girlfriend's head. Jaune rubbed her head, Ruby whimpered as she pushed her head into his fingers Ruby let Jaune pet her head as he began to rub the smaller huntress in training's head.

"There, that better?" Jaune asked as Ruby purred a bit, she reminded him of Blake as she pushed her head more into his hand.

"Pet me more," Ruby demanded standing up on her tiptoes to get as much of her head into his hand as possible.

"As you wish." Jaune smiled as he began to ruffle Ruby's hair.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ruby said smiling as felt Jaune's hand ruffling her hair. Ruby let out a happy noise as she pushed her head further allowing Jaune's fingers to get fully into her hair as Jaune smiled down at her.

"Aw, you are so happy when I pet your head. You are like my own little puppy." Jaune said as Ruby felt her chest tighten, Ruby felt her heart began to tighten as she coughed into her fist. Ruby's pulse began to race as she felt her heart begin to thump loudly in her chest.

_Why did it make me feel so good when Jaune called me his puppy? _Ruby thought her cheeks blushing as she began to feel a far to familiar heat begin to warm its way into her chest and core.

Ruby pushed her legs together her knees running against the other as she began to feel a need that had not been scratched in some time come to her surface. Ruby felt a lone hand drift down between her legs as she gripped her skirt and pulled it up. Ruby bit her lip as she felt a dampness spread down her panties as Jaune rubbed her head in _just _the right way making her groan as her boyfriend kept rubbing her head happily, just glad that he was making RUby feel as good as she did with his own hand.

"Aw, you want some more pets?" Jaune asked laughing a bit as Ruby squirmed under him. She did not seem to be responding as her whole body twisted and shook, Ruby, wrapped herself around an invisible pole as she began to pant heavily.

"Um... Jaune? Can you pet somewhere else?" Ruby asked coughing roughly looked down at the floor hard and refused to look up at Jaune. Her tiny wriggling body shook as her eyes began to dart up around the room.

_No one is here. And no one should be here for some time. We have more than enough time to do this. _Ruby thought gathering her courage as she turned to face Jaune.

"I... can you touch me somewhere else?" Ruby asked her cheeks blushing hard as Jaune cocked his head again, still not sure what Ruby was talking about as he kept rubbing her head with his hand. Ruffling her soft hair as she coughed again.

"I? Touch you somewhere else? Where do you want me to touch you?"

_Dummy! Why do you have to be so dense? _Ruby thought as she stuck out her but. Making sure Jaune could see.

"There. I want you to touch me there." Ruby said pointing her soft ass at Jaune, the boy blushed for a second as he coughed. Jaune regained his composer quickly enough taking time to appreciate having a girlfriend as cute and kinky as Ruby before looking around.

Making sure that the room was empty and figuring that there was no one going to bust into the room anytime soon he began to smile as he looked down at his lover. Moving his other hand to her small but shapely rear. The famed rubooty as it was sometimes called stuck out to Jaune as he reached down and _gripped _it.

"Ah!" Ruby let out a soft groan as Jaune's hands gripped her soft ass. Jaune squeezed Ruby's ass, Jaune felt the soft ass cheeks mold into his hands as she let out a soft moan. Ruby let out a soft whimper as Jaune began to grip her ass through her skirt.

"More," Ruby said whispering under her breath as he grinned.

"If you want," Jaune said as he put his hand under her skirt taking a full hand of one of Ruby's cheeks in palm. Jaune gripped Ruby's ass directly making sure to get her full cheek in one hand as he pulled her ass apart.

Jaune heard Ruby gasp and whimper as he began to knead her ass, her soft pale cheeks molded to his hand's assault. Jaune's fingers enjoying the pale soft flesh of Ruby's ass as his hand fully explored her every nook and cranny.

"Ah! There! Jaune don't stop." Ruby asked as she began to grind against Jaune's leg, Ruby put her now spread thighs to Jaune's leg as she began to wrap herself around Jaune. Pushing her hips into his side and pushing her chest into Jaune's ribs as she began to whimper loudly in the room.

"Oh, you like that? You like being touched?" Jaune asked as he began to walk Ruby back, Ruby let out a soft whimper of surprise as Jaune pushed her back. Jaune took his hand and _spread _her legs. Making sure to spread the woman's legs giving him full access to both her pearly cheeks and the soft rosebud that laid between them.

Ruby whimpered as Jaune put her down in her own bed, Ruby's mouth hanging open in pleasure as Jaune's fingers began to dance dangerously close to her already drenched pussy. Her fluids sliding down her legs in smooth silky clear lines, long translucent lines of Ruby's lust spilled down her supple thighs as she groaned into his hands.

"Jaune your-_ mpffh!" _Ruby gasped as Jaune kissed her hard and sudden on the lips. Jaune pushed his lips to her own making her gasp, Ruby's eyes went wide the silver eyes shot open as Jaune pushed down into her.

Jaune used his superior size and mass to assert dominance over Ruby shoving his tongue fully down her throat making the girl go paralyzed with lust as he shoved his tongue deep into her mouth battering hers aside making her legs quiver in pleasure before he broke the kiss with a long and wet plop!

"Ah! Jaune?" Ruby asked her silver eyes spinning Jaune's other hand had left her head tracking his fingers down her soft neck and resting them on her left breast. Ruby's blushed turned near blazing as Jaune began to massage her left breast making her groan and whimper. Jaune felt her nipple harden under his fingers.

Jaune felt her hardening pink mountain top now poking out of her red-black corset. Jaune narrowed his attention on it making sure to grip her nipple through his fingers squeezing it between them as Ruby whimpered louder.

"Jaune? Not there! I... take me." Ruby said spreading her legs practically begging Jaune to take her then and there-

"Not yet," Jaune said his lips twisting up into a soft smile as Ruby paused.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I want a taste first," Jaune said as he moved down. Jaune pushed Ruby down making sure to push her down on the bed. Jaune easily took his hand from her soft left ass cheek tracing her perfect thighs cupping her ass once more.

Jaune's fingers got one more grip in on her ass making her whimper as Jaune flipped up her skirt, revealing her soaked wet Beowulf print panties. Jaune snickered internally Jaune knew Ruby hated to be in those panties when she might get laid but she must have not been expecting to have sex today.

_I think she is cute no matter what she puts on. _Jaune thought as he easily gripped her thigs making the girl give off a soft yelp! Ruby's already soaked panties gained an even denser layer of fluids as Jaune hooked a finger into the soft loop and pulling the panties down in a second!

"Ah!" Ruby gasped as Jaune was greeted by the welcome sight of Ruby's soft wet inviting pussy lips. Ruby's pussy greeted Jauens' face, her thin pink folds pushing out as Jaune saw the wave of fluids leaving her sex.

Her pussy walls pushed and pulsed in anticipation of what was to come. Jaune saw her clitoral hood push up, Jaune knew Ruby was beyond ready to have sex as he took a small breath inhaling the scent of her sex as Ruby whimpered.

"Please... don't make me wait," Ruby said as Jaune nodded pushing his mouth down and tasting Ruby's cunt with a single lick!

"Ah! There!" Ruby squealed as Jaune began to lick her pussy. Jaune's tongue darted into her pussy making her whimper as he began to slowly eat her out. Jaune began to the slow process of eating Ruby out making sure that she was whimpering by the time he pushed his tongue deep into her inner folds making her scream out.

"Aie!" Ruby cried as Jaune tasted her inner pussy walls, her thin tight walls gripped down on Jaune's tongue, her tight pussy clamped down on the invader currently licking and tasting her cunt making her eyes start to roll far into the back of her head as Jaune began to delicacy eat his lover's pussy out.

Ruby's eyes rolled back as her legs rose up. Ruby's legs rose up and wrapped themselves around the back of Jaune's head as he devoured her cunt. Ruby whimpered and cried as Jaune's tongue refused to let her pussy rest. Jaune's tongue pushed in and out of her pussy making her legs shiver and pulse as her thighs _clenched _around his ears.

Ruby's soft pink thighs making the most magnificent pair of earmuffs to his head as she felt her body shake in pleasure.

_AH! He's putting his tongue in too deep! He's hitting my deepest spot and it feels so fucking good! _Ruby thought as she felt the electric bolts of pleasure shoot through her body as Jaune's tongue pushed in and out of her pussy!

Ruby's cunt spasmed in climax Jaune's seasoned tongue well used to devouring out this particular pussy made sure to hit each and every single wall inside of her. Jaune's tongue brought his lover's cunt to climax almost instantaneously.

Ruby was practically screaming his name as he tidily but tenaciously licked and slurped out her soft vulnerable pink flesh.

Ruby felt the organ electric bolts of pleassure shoot through her body as she felt Jaune's mouth leave her pussy spasming inner folds. Ruby let out a small whimper of frustration her hips grinding up _pushing _back into Jaune's mouth desperate to get his tongue back on their aching flesh.

Their request was answered soon enough as Jaune _latched _his tongue down onto her clitoral hood. Ruby let out a _scream _of pleasure as Jaune began to greedily suck down on her clitoris. The small reaper let out a shriek of pure pleasure as he began to harshly suck and _pull _on her exposed red hood. Using his tongue and lips to yank her clit up making her hands shoot down and _dig _into the back of his skull.

"Jaune! Right _THERE! _Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" Ruby screamed as Jaune sucked and pulled on her clit, Jaune ignored the feeling of Ruby's hands digging into the back of his head, instead taking his hands one pulling and twisting on Ruby's nipped his hand slipping under her corset and bra to _pinch _down on the vulnerable piece of flesh the other hand snaking down and up to her now exposed pussy and jamming it'self in!

Jaune put three fingers deep into Ruby's pussy as his mouth sucked on her clit and his fingers pushed in _deep _into her pussy making Ruby scream!

"Jaune! I'm cumming!" Ruby screamed as she felt an orgasm ripped out of her very _soul _itself.

Ruby let out a blood-curdling scream of pleassure as the single biggest orgasm she ever had was roughly forced out of her body as Jaune skillfully worked her cunt like a lock pick, picked a lock and made her cry his name!

"Jaune! I love you!" Ruby shouted as Jaune nodded his face still buried in her cunt as he grinned.

"And I love you baby, but I just got to get some more tasting in before I give you your treat!" Jaune said gasping as he shot his head up! His face still covered in Ruby's thick silvery cunt juices! Jaune licked his lips once enjoying the hot wet visage of his lovers juice small pussy, Ruby's tight cunt shook and quivered as Jaune saw it shaking wildly at the absence of his tongue.

Jaune saw her shiver as he put his face right back in! Jaune dived his face right into her cunt! Jaune slammed his head back into Ruby's snatch the young woman let out an unholy _shriek _of pleasure as Jaune's tongue shot right into her pussy, taking a deep gouge out of it before his mouth _latched _onto her clitoris taking a deep suck out of it making her scream!

"AIE! Jaune! Not there! You are going to make me break!" Ruby screamed as more electric lightning coursed through her body! Ruby shrieked as her small body was filled with sharp bolts of electric lighting that shot out into her spin and coursed down every inch of her body!

_Dear god! He's sucking down on me so hard! I don't know if I can take this anymore! _Ruby thought as she felt her orgasm shaken and torn out of her body as Jaune ruthlessly sucked her clit and tongued her pussy!

Jaune licked sucked and devoured her nice petite snatch his two hands flailing up, roaming her soft supple body.

His rough fingers touched and explored each and every one of her nice supple nubile curves as Jaune's hands slowly found their way to her chest!

"AH!" Jaune heard Ruby gasp the tangy taste of her cunt that had an odd almost strawberry-like flavor pushed into his mouth as he devoured her leaky need pussy!

_I always wondered how she got that taste one her. I wonder if it's all the strawberry milkshakes that she drinks? The taste must transfer through her blood or something. _Jaune thought wonder about the sweetness of his lover's cunt, her thin cunt juices splashed into his mouth filling it with the soft but very pleasant taste of her insides.

Jaune decided that it was not worth his time to ponder on why Ruby's pussy tasted as it did but to instead just enjoy the sweet strawberry taste that she was willingly offering him. Or maybe not so willingly s Ruby's screams and shrieks of pleasure filled his head, Jaune had the distinct feeling that weather Ruby did or did not want to be filling his mouth with her strawberry cream that the way his tongue was thrashing in and out of her pussy was making her own consent in this matter both null and void as Ruby's legs latched onto the back of his head dragging him in deeper as he sucked hard!

"AH! Jaune I can't take it!" Ruby shouted as she finally had enough! Her pussy was soaked her light strawberry-scented pussy splattered out of her cunt as she gasped in pleasure! Ruby felt Jaune chuckled the love of her life left her dripping cunt making Ruby whimper as she saw Jaune's face arise from her depths.

Jaune's face was fully covered in her juices his mouth, eyes, nose, and hair where fully soaked in her cunt juices it looked like Jaune had willingly waterboarded himself into her cunt and made sure to get as deep as he could!

Jaune licked his lips again before he _twisted _his fingers hard on her nipples. Ruby let out a whimper of pain and pleasure as he put his fingers down hard onto her. Jaune knew she was close to losing it her small hips thrust up her pussy desperate to have something much bigger shoved inside of it. Jaune saw her pussy leaking wildly as her tight cunt was aching almost begging for his dick, and it was not limited to her pussy, her entire body _aching _with the need to be bred and impregnated! Jaune saw her hips buck her tight little red pussy was leaking all over squirting its juices all on her bed!

Jaune grinned as he put his hands down, Jaune put his hands down and pulled down his jeans fully, the eight inches of thick cock struck out as Ruby let out a small whimper as Jaune took his dick and began to rub the tip of his cock into her pussy, making sure to tease her dripping cunt with his glands as he heard Ruby whimper.

"Jaune! Stop teasing me and put it in already!" Ruby gasped her body shifting her small hips thrust down her body trying to impale itself on Jaune's breeding spire! Jaune felt Ruby shake as he began to push his dick into her cunt, not going fast, Jaune took his time, loving the way her pussy was _spread _over his cock as he shoved it inside of her.

"Jaune!" Ruby whimpered as Jaune put his dick into her snatch the tip of his cock was just halfway into his lovers pussy, her cunt was already gone, her pussy needed this, her body was begging to be bred and the slow _careful _penetration of Jaune's dick pushing deeper and deeper into her pussy. Jaune gulped as he let out a tight hiss of pleasure!

"Fuck you are tight!" Jaune hissed as he got half of his tip inside of her. Jaune knew that Ruby was ready his body was close her body was pulsing under him, she wanted to be fucked he wanted to fuck her but he was going to take it slow for now. Her tight clingy pussy wanted his cock, her cunt gripped his dick's tip as he pushed it in slowly inch by inch his dick tip stretching out her walls, making Ruby groan as-

"AH!" Jaune gasped as he suddenly felt the need pass as he _slammed _his dick right into her cunt!

Jaune groaned a bit a small grunt left his mouth as he shoved his dick right into Ruby's tight cunt! Jaune heard Ruby let out a scream as he began to grind his dick into the back of her cunt! Nearly hitting her cervix as Ruby let out a gasp! Ruby's silver eyes shook and rolled into the back of her head making her scream at the top of her lungs as Jaune's dick made the familiar bulge in her womb! Jaune grinned as he saw the massive bulge appear in the girl's stomach, her guts were stretched out by his dick as a noticeable bulge appeared in her guts!

"You really do know how to take my dick you know?" Jaune asked as Ruby whimpered her body shook and trembled as Jaune's dick was fully inserted into her tight diamond breaking cunt!

_Too thick! If Jaune keeps doing that he is going to break me in half! _Ruby thought before a long drawn out moan left her lips, at the thought of being split in half by Jaune's monster the girl came hard. Her already quivered vice-like pussy tightened it's cock breaking grip on Jaune's dick making him grunt in pleasure before he took his hands from Ruby's breasts and settled them on her hip. Jaune _pulled _Ruby into him once making her yelp as Jaune slid her down on his dick before fully impaling her on it!

"AH! Jaune that's it! Just like that!" Ruby screamed as Jaune pulled her fully onto his dick! Jaune slammed his face down snaring her lips in a tight kiss! The two lovers' tongues pulled and intertwined with the other as Jaune felt RUby's leg lock around his back.

Ruby locked her legs on his back pulling his dick in as deep as possible before Jaune broke their kiss with a hard wet _plop! _

"AH!" Jaune gasped before he pulled his dick back and fully out of her pussy! Ruby let out a squeal of pleasure as Jaune's dick was yanked out of her pussy with a wet squelching sound!

"Kya!" Ruby shouted as Jaune's dick roughly exited her diamond breaking clutch, Jaune felt her body shake her cunt furious at the sudden evacuation of its cock, the hungry snatched shook and quivered in anger and frustration a frustration that was soon solved as Jaune shoved his dick fully back into her cunt in one solid motion! Jaune felt his balls slap onto the soft pale ass cheeks of Ruby as he began to rut!

"Fuck! Jaune! Harder! Right there!" Ruby said as Jaune began to _slam _his dick in and out of her pussy! Jaune rutted the poor girl like she was a sow in heat! His balls slapping hard into her soft pert all his dick pushing in and out of her pussy making Ruby scream in pleasure as she howled!

Jaune slammed his dick in and out of her pussy!

His dick plowed in and out of Ruby's tight snatch! Ruby felt Jaune's dick slam into her pussy, her body shook and shivered as Jaune's cock hit each and every last one of her special points! Jaune's dick slammed in and out of her pussy making Jaune grunt as he plowed her tight pussy!

Jaune felt her shake as every thrust he did into her diamond breaking cunt made Ruby cum instantly! Jaune felt her body shaking as he slammed his dick into her plowing as roughly as he could, Ruby's small breasts shook as Jaune plowed into her cunt!

Ruby's budding C cups shook and sparkled the mass amount of sweat and perspiration condensed and shook! Every time Jaune slammed into his pussy her breasts shook with each thrust it was like a water balloon broke as Jaune groaned.

Ruby's face was wide in shock and pleasure her body shaking in pleassure as Jaune felt her pussy gripping down on his dick. Jaune felt his dick hit the limit of her snatch her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed! Jaune heard Ruby screaming in pleasure as his dick slammed in and out. Jaune hammered her cunt making sure that his dick was going to leave a permanent mark in her body as he plowed her raw!

The hard wet _smacking _of flesh on flesh filled the air, Jaune's dick was busy _hollowing _out her cunt and his hands found their way to her chest! Jaune did regret not being able to grip her hips as much as he would like he took great pleasure in molesting her soft chest, her small breasts shook as Jaune gripped and pulled down _hard _on them making Ruby scream out into the air as Jaune felt her body shake!

"Jaune! My breasts!" Ruby screamed her body shivering as Jaune grinned, the feeling of dominating the smaller woman lit a fire in his heart. Jaune felt her body shake as he felt a fire burn inside him! Jaune felt his pace quicked his already breakneck pace nearly doubled in power and pressure his dick hollowing out her cunt as roughly as possible! His raw dick left no inch of her fragile rose cunt untouched, his tennis ball sized balls shook as they slapped hard down onto Ruby's soft pale ass making her groan as Jaune's balls created a hard wet _whacking _sound of flesh slapping against flesh!

Jaune knew Ruby was getting close to the breaking point, the way her breath came out in sharp and wet groans, the way her body shook and spasmed her body was reaching the tipping point, one final orgasm that would make sure that she was knocked out for the next few hours was building, closer and closer.

Every thrust into her tight pussy brought the dam closer to breaking, every orgasm that was ripped from her soft body pushed it closer and closer to the final tipping point and-

"_ JAUNE!" _Ruby screamed as her pussy finally had enough! Jaune grunted in pain as Ruby's pussy already together than most that he had encountered somehow seemed to _triple _it's already dick snapping pressure as Jaune whimpered!

"Fuck! Ruby, I'm cumming!" Jaune shouted as he dick broke! Jaune's dick was already used to the soft, but tight pussy of Ruby's milking it for all that it was worth but now? Now when the dick had finally done its job and now with Ruby's body fully under his control Jaune let out a gasp of pleasure before jamming his dick into the final hilt! Jamming his cock to her cervix wall Jaune exploded right into her!

"AH!" Jaune grunted as he dick burst, his dick shot out one, two, three, four, _five! _Long thick lines of cum into her cunt! Jaune's dick fired of painting the insides of her walls white as Jaune felt his balls clench and churn as Ruby's insides were fully filled with cum as Jaune felt his legs finally give in.

Jaune had been pounding the girl for almost twenty minutes his hips were sore and his legs felt like they would give the second that he allowed them to. Jaune gasped his head falling to Ruby's his lips met her own as she gave him a wet but sloppy kiss. Jaune and Ruby make out both of them fully exhausted after fucking the others' brains out.

"Jaune... that was..." Ruby panted her insides sloshing with Jaune's cum, the young woman felt the cum lingered filling her cunt as she let out a soft whimper. Ruby loved the way she got filled by Jaune the _rough _sore cunt of hers that had been brutally but lovingly battered by Jaune made her whimper as she felt her legs that had been in a death lock on his back before had finally let go of her prize.

Ruby let the kiss fall her eyes rolled into the back of her head one last time before she let out a soft groan on content.

"Yeah, Ruby? What's up?" Jaune asked doing his best to look confident and composed but he was still _just _as exhausted as Ruby. Putting in all that work might look fun and while Jaune loved it and would not trade it for the world was still a lot of fucking work for him! His body was shaking the need to breed his lover past as his body finally allowed it to understand that he was tired and now he needed to rest.

"I love you," Ruby said as Jaune smiled he put his lips to her forehead making sure she knew that he loved her just as much. Putting a soft kiss on her forehead as Ruby let out a sound that sounded like a puppy.

"Aw, you are... so cute when you get tuckered out."

"I... you big bully" Ruby said before passing out.

"_ Good girl. _I love you."

* * *

"My hip hurts..." Ruby whimpered her hands falling to her hips as Jaune groaned, his hands pushed down gently onto her hips pushing his aura into her making her gasp a bit before he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry! Really I'm sorry about all of this Ruby! I didn't mean to get that rough with you!" Jaune said as he began to softly massage her hips. Jaune was doing his best to make his girlfriend feel better after that fucking that had gone on way longer and harder than he ever wanted it too.

_Sure it felt good when I was on top but I don't think that I wanted to hurt Ruby like this! _Jaune thought as he rubbed the back of her head with his free hand. Ruby let out a soft and content whimper she pushed her head into his hand and sighed, Ruby leaned back into him her clothes half off and her skirt turned up.

Jaune had not been as gentle as he knew that Ruby might have liked but he had gotten so caught up in the moment that he had let his own instincts take over for him and now this is where he was for it.

"Look Ruby I won't let that happen again ok? You can rest for a bit and I won't be that rough in the future alright?" Jaune asked petting Ruby's head in the way that she liked. Jaune rubbed her head softly going in circles on it as Ruby paused she froze in his lap as if she had been stunned. Jaune felt Ruby's free hand grip his leg as she took in a deep breath and inhaled sharply.

"Rubes? You good?" Jaune asked as he kissed her neck, Ruby gulped a bit before Jaune's hands finished pushing his aura into her hips. Ruby felt the pain she had felt before leaving her body as she turned her head down.

"I don't want you to do that," Ruby said as Jaune paused, Jaune backed off of her as he coughed.

"What do you mean you don't want me to do that?"

"I mean I like it when you are rough ok?!" Ruby shouted looking down her cheeks burning a bit as Jaune gulped, he felt his dick once again reharden the fact that Ruby's plump oddly soft ass was pushing right into his cock made him gulp as he looked away.

"I! Look... Ruby really if you don't' like it you do not have to say you do just for my sake ok? You are your own person and you can dislike whatever you need to. Don't feel like you have to do something for me ok?"

"What!? No! I really like it when things get rough ok!? Don't make me say that again alright?" Ruby asked blushing she looked down not wanting or willing to meet Jaune's gaze, Ruby was already _feeling _Jaune's reacting his dick began to push into her ass making her body quake a bit she did not want to push back into his dick her hips had _just _gotten better and she was not going to want to make Jaune drain his aura again.

"You... you like it?" Jaune asked his breath stumbled and stuttered his words dripped out of his mouth as Ruby looked down her fingers began to grip hard on his thighs Ruby was not even going to consider looking up at him as she coughed into her side.

"So what? What if I did? That is a problem for you?" Ruby asked as Jaune swore he could feel the pumping of her heat through her back. Jaune whimpered as he wanted to say he loved her and hug her so tight she might pop!

"N-no! Not at all! That's nothing to be ashamed of! You just have to! I... be honest with me?" Jaune asked blushing wildly before he coughed and got a hold of himself again.

"Ruby. I am your boyfriend-"

"And my mom's, Yang's and Blake's," Ruby said pouting still not fully sure how she felt about sharing her bf with anyone as Jaune coughed.

"I! Well that is not the point... what I am trying to say is that I love you, Ruby. And I don't' care if you like that or don't like that. I'm always going to love you and you are going to be with me for as long as you want alright?" Jaune said smiling as Ruby tilted her head back, her silver eyes flashed him as Ruby gave Jaune a wide smile. She wiped a small tear from her eyes as she nodded to him once. Her hands gripping his thigs together as she smiled.

"I like that... I would want you to be here for me as long as you can. Because I don't want to be with anyone but you." Ruby said as Jaune leaned down to give her a small kiss on her lips. Ruby took the kiss in stride she kissed back pushing her tongue into Jaune's mouth letting him taste her as she felt her heartbeat fluttering, she was still a bit too sore to get into sex with Jaune but she did want to cuddle.

"I get jealous easy," Ruby stated as Jaune froze, he blinked as he and Ruby broke their kiss a long line of saliva coming from her lips to his as he paused.

"What?"

"You heard me... I get jealous easy... and a _lot _ok?" Ruby pouted looking down an adorable expression on her face as Jaune gulped he felt his chest together as a small wave of fear filled his heart.

"I! Ruby-"

"I want to be alone with you more," Ruby demanded as Jaune blinked twice the small girl who was half his size but over _twice _his strength paused as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I want to cuddle with you alone... just me and you and no one else coming between us alright?" Ruby asked her face still turned down as Jaune fought down a laugh.

"Ruby I..." Jaune paused the laugh that was building inside of him getting stronger and louder as Ruby heard it and glared at him.

"Hey! What's so funny! What are you laughing at?" Ruby asked her cheeks puffed out as Jaune brought a hand form her thighs and placed it on his face, Jaune did his best to stifle his laugh but it was building rippling in his body before he let out a small snort.

"HEY! What is so funny!?" Ruby asked her face beet red as Jaune turned his head, his laugh turning into a painful cough as he began to gag!

"I! It's nothing Ruby! Nothing at all!"

"What!? It is not nothing! You know that I have a hard time talking to people! You could be a bit nicer considering what you just did to me for a half-hour!" Ruby said stomping a foot on the ground adorably as Jaune let the laugh rip out of him. Jaune let out a carrying laugh before he rubbed Rubys' head together and pulled her to his chest.

"Ruby! It's not that! I'm not laughing at you! I'm just! I'm just glad that my girlfriend is as adorable as you are!" Jaune said as he laughed he rubbed his hand over his face as Ruby pouted.

"You are being a big meanie you know that?"

"I know but I love you and if I think you are adorable then I just think you are adorable and there is nothing wrong with that now is there?" Jaune asked as he kissed her on top of her forehead Ruby's blush got deeper as her anger dissipated all at once. Ruby let the small kiss happen as Jaune sighed.

"You are just going to tease me today now aren't you?" Ruby asked as Jaune shook his head.

"You know I do not tease you."

"Liar! You are teasing me right now! You know that you are!"

"I... ok I am you got me."

"See! I knew it! You big bully! I am not going to give you any of my cookies for a _week _after this!" Ruby said using her ultimate threat that she only kept for when she had to really put in her dislike for something or someone as Jaune sighed.

"Fine, I won't eat your cookies for a week." Jaune gave in as Ruby nodded.

"Good! Now you will know not to bully me like that!"

"But if I can't eat your cookies I think I know something much _better _for me to put my lips on," Jaune said as he began to slowly move his fingers down to her cunt, Ruby let out a gulp as she felt his fingers going down to her sex Ruby looked away from him as she began to spread her legs on instinct.

"Jaune... not now... I'm still too sensitive." Ruby said whispering into Jaune's ear as he paused his fingers mere inches from Ruby's once again drenches sex. Jaune smiled knowing that his girlfriend often got a bit too carried away with things as he shook his head.

"Don't worry I know that you are a bit rough right now. I won't do anything to you now, I know that you are sensitive." Jaune said kissing her neck making Ruby gasped before he went to her right ear and gave it a very small and quick _bite _before she whimpered.

"Jaune! Don't do that to me! You know how I get when you keep teasing me!" Ruby said her body shaking Ruby was already panting roughly as Jaune began to assault her again, Jaune moved his free hand up and down her side, not touching anything too sensitive but making her skin flush and shine as he licked his lips.

"Don't worry babe I'm the only one that can see you when you are like this for now. Don't be worried about giving in to a little pleasure ok?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodded Jaune kept his hands away from her nipples, sex or cherry. Jaune just rubbed his hands up and down her body making sure to take in every last inch of her soft pale skin, Jaune loved just how smooth Ruby's skin was as he rubbed his hands up and down it.

"Jaune... if you keep teasing me then you know what we are going to end up doing." Ruby's voice had lost any and all sense of pretense, her body was shaking her legs spread out as wide as she could naturally spread them. Her hands pushed out as she felt the need to push them into herself as Jaune smiled.

"Don't worry it's just me teasing you. For now. I won't do anything more just let me feel you up so you don't feel down ok?" Jaune asked as he gripped Ruby's ass. Ruby let out a yelp!

She let out a whimper of pleasure not too much as Jaune was being gentle with her just as he promised, Ruby bit her lip she wanted to ask Jaune to stop beating around the bush and just get to taking her again! But Ruby knew that she had been pushed a bit too far for the moment as she let out a gasp before she narrowed her eyes, Ruby knew that she was going to want to be fucked if that kept going so she bolted up right!

"Ruby!? Are you ok?!" Jaune asked as Ruby winced her sudden movement too much for her body to handle her fragile hips shook as she nodded, Ruby nodded her head before she gave him a soft smile.

"Yes! I'm fine, I just don't want you to think that just because I love your dick does not mean that I want you to fuck me with it every time that I get wet ok!?" Ruby yelled her eyes narrowing as her knees buckled as-

"So can he fuck me instead?" The room froze as Jaune and Ruby turned their heads at once, both of them looked in shock as Blake walked into the room. Blake had a smirk the faunus had a knowing smile on her face as she closed the door and began to take off her clothes.

"If you don't want him to fuck you maybe he can fuck me while you watch?" Blake asked as she licked her lips the faunus closed the door with an audible _click _as she entered the room. Taking off her shirt letting her skirt fall to the floor as-

"Blake?! What are you doing in here?!" Ruby let out a small embarrassed shriek as Jaune's _other _lover walked into the room! Jaune gulped as Ruby bolted to the bed, she bolted to the bed and jumped behind Jaune in covers.

Jaune gulped his dick was still hard as a rock and the pair of boxers her wore did nothing to hide it from Blake or Ruby as the cat faunus purred. She licked her lips as she walked to Jaune and got down to her knees, of her soft hands began to stroke his dick making him whimper.

Jaune gasped as Blake began to stroke his dick the faunus began to stroke his cock licking her lips as Jaune bit his lip fight back the urge to grip her by the head and _force _her down on his dick as she began to lick the thick tip of his dick, Blake let the thick purple now from teasing and denial mushroom head push into her lips as Jaune gulped, Blake was already licking and slurping his tip her rough ribbed tongue made his dick _leak _and surge out a bit as she smirked.

"What's wrong Jaune? You don't want a blowjob from one of your girlfriends?" Blake asked as Jaune looked away he fought back the urge to skull fuck the faunus lover there and then but Blake took that option away from him as she _slammed _her face down onto his cock and began to deep throat him.

"Fuck me, Blake! That's good." Jaune said as Blake easily took his dick into the back of her throat as she began to deep throat it like a champion! Blake began to slowly deepthroat his cock making him whimper a bit as she began to _bob _her head up and down his cock, Blake began to easily blow and deepthroat Jaune her mouth filled with his cock as his dick pushed past her hot wet and tight orifice making Jaune whimper as Blake smirked.

"Fuck me Blake your mouth is amazing!" Jaune hissed before Ruby poked him on his side.

"Hey! What's that supposed to me? You act like I can't blow you too!"

"Ruby it's not like that!" Jaune said as Blake winked at him.

"So Jaune what do you want me to think it is like? Where you and Ruby just _blowing off some steam? _Where you just have some _downtime _as you there were busy _going _down on the other?" Blake's smile became a full-blown grin as she fully took off her top.

Blake's Beacon school top fell down to the floor making Jaune gulp Blake did not have breasts like Yang but she was stacked and Jaune knew that she was beautiful and dressed only in bight yellow bra and panties Jaune saw every last supple curve over her body as she grinned wickedly at him.

Blake purred as Ruby backed off she was far too embarrassed to see one of her best friends getting naked before her, and as much as Ruby did find Blake attractive to say the opposite she thought she was _very _pretty but she did not think that watching Jaune have sex with someone else besides her mother was pushing it!

"I! I have to go!" Ruby eeped hastily getting dressed ignoring the harsh poppings in her legs and hips as she bolted! Ruby got dressed tripping over herself a few times before finally making it to the room door!

"Ruby!? Where are you going?!" Jaune asked as Ruby said a few words far too fast for the human brain to comprehend, Ruby let out a fast spew of words her mouth before she bolted out of the door!

"I got to go I'll be back love you Jaune and Blake"! Jaune and Blake blinked owlishly at her as the young woman left the dorm in a huff! She sprinted out of the dorm as they watched Ruby leave both did not know what to say before Blake turned to Jaune and coughed.

"Well... was that just me? Or did I see Ruby acting more Ruby than usual?" Blake asked as Jaune sighed and shook his head.

"No that was not just you. Ruby was definitely being a lot more Ruby today than normal. I don't know what's the matter but she seemed a lot more... _anxious _than I am used to seeing." Jaune said as Ruby ran out of the door. Jaune and Blake sighed once before Blake turned to him and purred. Jaune just noticed that small brown bag that Blake had somehow managed to sneak in.

"Blake? The hell is that for?"

"Oh, that? That is just a bit of a _treat _for me and you. I thought that these things can really increase our... entertainment."

"That is a fancy way of saying you want to get kinky."

"Do you want to fuck a naughty kitty or not?" Blake dead banned taking out a small black collar with pink pawprints on it. Latching in around her neck handing Jaune a leash before bending over on the ground dropping her panties and spreading her glistening pink pussy lips to Jaune.

"So do you want to be smart? Or do you want to fuck me like a whore?" Blake asked shaking her tantalizing rear end at Jaune the famous Bellabooty swung in the air as Jaune licked his lips and stood behind her pulling the leash on her neck lightly as she gave him a small purr.

"So I'm taking that as a yes to fucking me like a whore?" Blake asked as Jaune took both hands and _smacked _them down on her twin voluptuous ass cheeks making Blake let out a yelp as two hard _smacks! _Fell right on her ass.

"Jaune?!" Blake asked before a bright blush came over her face, she shook her ass again. Jaune felt that thick Bellabooty fall under his fingers as Jaune began to _knead _her fat ass. Jaune let his dick see out its target, his cock poked out looking at her dripping cunt as he licked his lips and began to push his thick mushroom tip to her pulsating dripping pussy that was already leaking on the ground as Blake smirked.

"So what's the deal _master? _Are you going to punish this naughty kitty or are you going to just let me tease you all day and night? Are you sure that you are _really _a dom-" Blake's words were cut out, her snide remark never left her mouth before Jaune took two _thick _painful handholds of her ass before he slammed his dick in right to her tight faunus cunt!

"_Merow!?" _Blake let out a deep hard meowing sound as Jaune's dick _plowed _right into her pussy! Jaune grunted as Blake's tight pussy gripped his dick! Her pussy reacted instantly to the sudden penetration as Jaune's dick was wrapped up in a heavenly milky device!

Jaune groaned as Blake's pussy sucked in his dick as he slammed damn near to her cervix! Jaune groaned in pleasure as Blake's ass slammed into his hip! Jaune buried his dick into her pussy before yanking back _hard _on her leash!

Blake's already tight faunus cunt doubled its constrictor grip on Jaune's dick as he plowed into her cunt! Jaune let out a satisfied grunt as he lodged his dick into Blake's tight pussy.

She gasped as he pulled back on the collar turning her neck back her golden eyes met his blue ones Jaune smiled down to the faunus beauty fully impaled on his dick, when Jaune was playing human and faunus with Blake in the sandbox as a kid he never thought that it would get that far but now?

With Blake's pussy wrapped on his cock, her golden eyes watering with pleassure and her faunus ears going haywire on her head Jaune thought that he was in a good place to push on and solidify the relationship.

"You like that? You like it when I put my thick human dick in you and make you moan like a whore?" Jaune asked slowly pulling out as Blake whimpered her nice tight velvety pussy with the slightly _ribbed _walls that massaged his dick for every inch of his thick eight inches.

Her pussy refused to just let Jaune pull out fighting him for every last inch of his dick before Jaune's dick was almost fully out of her cunt! Blake's pussy left his dick glistening with her pussy juices as he smirked.

"It's not that bad, to be honest." Blake gasped her body overloading with pleasure as Jaune gave her an evil grin as he pulled back on her leash roughly making her gasp and the final bit of her pussy that was still gripping his dick tighten down even more as he grinned evily before he did a double attack, Jaune's dick slammed back into her pussy making Blake meow even louder!

Jaune's dick slammed into her cunt just as his free hand with great reluctance left her fat ass and slammed down on her left cheek with a hard _whack! _

Jaune heard Blake scream as he spanked her, his hips began to slam in and out of her pussy! Jaune's dick hammered her vulnerable cunt his dick slammed to her pussy making Jaune grunt as Blake's hips began to _quiver _in pleasure.

Blake's legs began to shake as she lost grip on the floor, the feeling of Jaune's dick plowing into her tight pussy making her eyes roll into the back of her head! The feeling of having her orgasms ripped out of her body as she was pounded like a cat in heat made her scream!

Her mind exploded in pleasure as bright orange lighting shot into her skull and ran down her spine!

Her cunt was on _fire _her pussy was rapidly coiling up and down on Jaune's dick making his cock force its way back out of her as her cunt fought tooth and _nail _to keep that breeding dick back where it belonged! Jane gasped as Blake's pussy kept gripping his dick as if her life depended on it!

"AH! Jaune! Faster! Harder!" Blake screamed as she came over and over again. Jaune's dick forced the faunus to cum over and over on his dick! Jaune's dick was wonderfully massaged by his cock as he plowed her tightly! Jaune's dick sank into her pussy her cunt took the dick like a champion!

Blake had long since not been a virgin but the feeling of his dick plowing in and out of her, with no remorse was bring back her long-hidden secret fantasies she had kept out of her mind as she groaned.

_Smack! _ Jaune's spanked her ass again, her tight pussy gripped down even harder on Jaune's cock his dick plowed in and out of her showing no mercy to the faunus as he _rutted _her! Jaune rutted into Blake not giving her any time to recover his hand rose and fell on her left ass cheek making her cry out in pain and pleasure!

Jaune's hand matched his dicks thrust, he pulled out as he spanked that wide and luscious Bellabooty with every free thrust! A very hard, thick and meaty wet _smack! _Was heard as Jaune's left hand turned her once perfectly pale cheeks red!

"Jaune! Jaune! I"m cumming! I can't stop it!" Blake moaned as Jaune plowed deep into her cunt, his dick was busy _hollowing _out her tight pussy as Jaune slammed into her! Jaune's dick was also getting to its breaking point as stout as the thick Arc dick was Jaune's dick was readily and usually being _stripped _of its resistance as Blake's pussy continued to grip down on him and make him groan into the air!

Blake's tongue had long since rolled out of her mouth as Jaune's fucking had finally broken through the faunus's cool and steely demeanor. Blake was meowing and drooling like a cat in heat as she got fucked raw by her human mate! Blake's mind had melted into her head as she was fucked hard!

Jaune kept up the pace not even thinking of giving her a break as she whimpered openly. She felt her breasts swinging half of one of her breasts was flung out of her bra, her face matted in sweat her entire back glistened and every time Jaune landed a hard wet _smack! _Of his hand on her ass made a minor shower of sweat filled the air as he tanned her ass! Blake's once perfect pale peachy ass was not the color it usually is, Blake's ass had been turned as red as a tomato Jaune's hand rising and falling right onto her ass making her scream out!

"Jaune! Fuck me! Fuck me like your little slut! Take that thick human cock and slam it into me! Don't you dare fucking stop! Fuck me like the slut I am! Fucking take me like a faunus whore in the streets! Jaune I want you to fucking _breed _me!" Blake screamed her cool totally evaporated like the sweat on her ass.

Jaune smirked as he felt his release coming. Jaune grunted as he felt Blake's pussy still gripping onto his cock as she rocked her hips backward! Jaune's dick was busy getting ready to burst as Jaune _yanked _back on the leash as he pulled Blake into him! Jaune grunted as he felt his dick slowly melt into her pussy.

Jaune's dick had finally had enough of the rough wet slippery faunus cunt milking it and his cock was finally ready to spill its load and knock up the faunus just as she asked!

"Well if that's the case! You want me to breed you!? You want me to fuck you and knock you up like the dirty cat you are!?" Jaune hissed his tempo rising his already rough rhythmic slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air as Blake screamed out!

"Yes! Yes, I am! Fuck me! Knock me up! _Breed me!" _Blake screamed as Jaune let out his final groan and with a loud guttural grunt! Jaune shoved his dick into the deepest parts of Blake's pussy!

"Get ready! Because here I cum!" Jaune hissed as he came hard itno her pussy! Jaune and Blake both let out a gasp as both lovers felt the lighting spill between them! Jaune and Blake cried out as her pussy gave one last dick breaking _squeeze _as it felt Jaune's dick cum!

Jaune's dick fired off point-blank into her pussy her body took his thick load instantly her pussy was fully allowing his thick creamy dick seed to shoot out into her! Jaune's thick cum filled her womb making sure to _flood _her vulnerable ovaries and knock up the faunus for good! Unless she had protection which knowing Blake was more than likely.

Jaune and Blake both fell on the other. Jaune's legs as much as he taunted his endurance as the best of Beacon had been going for hard and long and all that thrusting was a bit too much for him to take as Jaune fully fell onto her.

Blake groaned as the two shared a deep and wet sloppy kiss on her lips. Jaune and Blake shared their last kiss for a good time as they fell on each other. Both let their bodies meld together in a soft wet fleshy pool of sweat and limbs in the middle of the floor as they began to kiss and spoon the other as they began to make the final stance to take a damn nap as a hard fucking for at least twenty minutes was enough to make even the strongest of people a bit week kneed and need to _rest. _

* * *

"Um! Can I have the cherry please?" Ruby asked as she ordered her ice cream. Ruby was still blushing as she looked down, she did not expect Jaune and Blake to... to do that! Just after she left as well!? Ruby let out a small sigh as the counter clerk gave her back some lien.

"There you go. Here is your spare lien." The clerk said as Ruby turned practically ran into the woman behind her.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Ruby said as a twin pair of bright green and pink eyes looked up at her. A woman that was downright _gorgeous. _Ruby felt her own looks put into question as the perfect hourglass figure of the woman who was somehow shorter than her as she smiled at her and held out her scroll for Ruby to see.

_Don't worry about it. You look like you have had a long and... exhausting from the looks of its day. _The woman typed a wicked grin on her lips as Ruby gulped she did not quite know why but she swore the woman was mocking her for her sex earlier!

_But there is no way she could know about it! _Ruby thought as-

"Neo? Your triple-decker supreme is ready." The clerk said as she put down a mountain of Neopolitan ice cream covered in thick chocolate syrup bananas and sprinkles as Ruby drooled.

"_ So good..." _ She moaned as Neo smiled.

_Take a bit if you want. Let's chat ok?_

* * *

**This is a commission i got written by DesuVult123 on AO3 and ****DesuVult on Tumblr.**

**There will be more chapters. Have a idea? What did you like? Have any ideas for cover art?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a poll on my profile, vote for your favorite girls in RWBY. Depending on the results i might have others join the story or have more time with someone in the story. If a character isn't on the poll that you want to vote for PM me.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, not only did you fuck Ruby _and _Blake. You fucked Blake on **my** bed?" Yang asked her red eyes glaring at Jaune as he gulped. Jaune took a step back as Yang growled a bit her eyes narrowed on him as Jaune gulped.

"I! I can explain! Yang, really it was not just me!"

"Oh, I know that it was _not _just you. But if you think that you are getting off easy then you do not know me." Yang said as she crossed her arms and glared at Jaune, Jaune coughed as he looked down he tried to not look Yang in the eyes, Blake was stealthily walking out of the room trying her best to not get caught as she snaked out of the room. Yang's lilac eyes switched to him before her arm shot out and grabbed her leash and pulled her back.

"And where are _you _going, little missy? You don't think that I am just going to let you out of here, do you?" Yang asked pulling Blake back to her. She pulled the sneaky faunus back to her. She glared down at her as she narrowed her now glowing orange eyes.

"I! I was not going to sneak out! I was just going to get some water?"

"And you were just going to do than in the hallway _far _out of my gaze and my anger at the two who just want to fuck on other people's bed!" Yang shouted as she pulled Blake by her collar as she forced her down to her knees.

Jaune felt his dick lurch up a bit as the sight of Blake being so close to his dick made him shudder a bit as he began to leak more precum from his cock's tip. Jaune's dick reacted to the mouth so close to it that it had just a few half hours ago made him gulp as Yang glared down.

"Oh really? You just get hard for anyone now do you? I don't know what I will do with you." Yang groaned before pulling Blake's mouth away from Jaune's dick. Blake let out a disappointed whimper as her mouth went unfilled as Yang shook her head.

"Don't you even start to talk about missing dick! You are a faunus not a damned cat in heat!" Yang shouted before looking at the collar with the pink paw prints and a golden heart collar with the word _pet _written on it in bright pink letters as Blake looked down at the ground in shame.

"Well, I mean with all that get up it would not surprise me if you were a bit of an _animal _that hit her heat." Yang teased as Blake's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yang! It's not like that!" Blake shouted as Yang shook her head.

"Sure whatever you say _pet. _" Yang teased as Jaune looked away from the both of them, Blake blushing furiously as Jaune tried to cough to get the conversation going to a non-painful area and safety.

"So are we in trouble-"

"Yes, you are in fucking trouble! You got Blake's cum on my bed!" Yang shouted as Jaune and Blake winced the idea to cuddle on the bed after might not have been the best idea as they looked up realizing that they had picked the _wrong _bed to be on.

"You two are going to _buy _me a new set of conditioner!"

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Jaune asked as Yang's eyes narrowed onto his as he let out a small eep.

"What's wrong with them is it's covered in Blake's cunt juices! That's what's wrong with that!?" Yang shouted as Jaune backed down he looked away from the massive swinging breasts in his face, Jaune wanted to reach out and suck and touch them but he felt that that would be a bad idea right now.

Especially when her eyes were glowing a bright red and Jaune knew that now it was time to back off and let her vent a bit before she decided to put him through a wall. With Blake as well that was also something that he was considering.

"We'll buy you some new ones! The best kind! You don't have to do anything!"

"Oh, I don't know about that Jaune! I think that maybe I should-"

_Chop! _Yang let out a yelp as a hand slammed down on her head.

"Yeah!? Who the hell do you think you are!? I'll-"

"You will do _what _exactly?" A pair of glaring silver eyes asked Yang as she coughed. Yang blinked owlishly as she backed off of her mother. Her anger leaving her face in an instant as she gulped.

"Mom!? What are you doing here?!"

"Wondering why _you _are making such a ruckus in your dorm when you do not have to be so loud! And do tell me _exactly _what you wanted to do with me? I am just curious?" Summer asked smiling as Yang backed off.

Jaune gulped as Yang backed off as she saw her mother, Jaune and Blake looked up at what they thought was their savior. Summer paused as Yang backed off.

"Now what do you want to say to me?" Summer asked as Yang looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry mom," Yang said not knowing how to respond to her as Summer smiled.

"Good! Now you two! What do we say about doing to others' property?" Summer asked as Jaune and Blake looked down. Neither of them looked up at Summer as they both sensed the _mom _glare on her face. Jaune and Blake looked away again as Summer smiled down, her grip now on Blake's leash tightened as she coughed.

"_ Well? _What do we say when we do things to others that we are sorry?"

Summer asked tapping her foot as Blake and Jaune sighed.

"We are sorry." The boy said at once as-

"Good! Now let's talk about _other's _personal property!"

* * *

"So are you sure I can eat this!?" Ruby asked as Neo nodded, she was happy that she had gotten Ruby to go to her and Winter's apartment, or well not her own she would not be caught _dead _in a dump like this. The floors were made of creaking wood, the windows might break when a sturdy breeze hit them. Winter sighed as she looked down her naked body came out of the shower as she looked for her towel.

"Neo do you know where the towels are?" Winter asked her breasts swung out as she laid eyes on a bright pair of silver eyes, another girl was in her home. A small girl about Weiss's age that looked remarkably familiar for some odd reason.

_Do I know her? How does she look familiar? Who are you? _Winter thought before she felt the massive blush come across her face. Winter brought her hands to her face before taking one and covering her breasts as the other went to cover her privates as she let out a shriek!

"Neo!? Why did you let a woman into my home?! And why is she eating _my _ice cream!?" Winter shouted as Neo smiled.

"AIEE! Who are you!? Neo I thought you lived here alone!?" Ruby asked as she looked at the now naked woman that was easily six no seven years her senior walk out of the bathroom.

Neo smirked as Winter's face went bright red matching the color of Ruby's cloak! Ruby backed up as Winter covered herself! The woman fell back hitting her ass hard on the floor with a steady _whack! _Giving Ruby a full view of all of her goods.

The young woman felt like she was going to faint, she saw a woman that was easily far more beautiful that Ruby could _ever _hope to be as she backed off!

"Neo! What is going on!?"

"Yes, Neo! Why is there this strange girl in _my _apartment?!" Winter squeaked as she slid back on her ass! Winter slid back into the shower shutting the door with a whap!

Ruby for her part was at the back of the wall next to the oddly nice tv that was about the only good thing in the apartment as Neo smirked.

"Neo!? Why is that old woman yelling at me?!"

"_ OLD!? _Who did you just call old you brat!" Winter shrieked as Ruby whimpered Neo let out another mute chuckle as she pulled out her scroll. Ruby read it to be calm down, I got this. As Neo stalked to the door knocking twice as-

"No! Neo, you tell her to get out of here before I call the police on _both _of you!" Winter yelled as Neo rolled her eyes making a mouth with a hand as Ruby gulped and began to stalk to the entrance.

"Maybe I should just go?"

_No. You stay _. Neo flashed her scroll before sliding it under the door as she gave a grin.

* * *

"So. Jaune. I don't want to tell you to _not _have fun and be safe in Beacon. But I think we _both _know what I am going to say now." Glynda said as she pushed up her glasses, Jaune looked down with Blake and Yang on either side of him. Neither of them met her eyes as Jaune coughed, some flour leaving his face as he wiped off the rest.

"I'm sorry ma'am. This was all my fault. I'll take full responsibility for this ok?" Jaune said as Glynda let out another stiff sigh of irritation as she began to click her foot.

"Mister Arc. If it were anyone else who told me that I would be pleased to take it easy on all of you. Someone willing ot take responsibility is rare these days. So I am glad that you are trying to." Glynda said flashing Jaune a genuine smiled before she growled.

_"However. _That does not apply when I know for sure that you did not, in fact, cause anything alone and that you clearly were not the one who arranged this. Chivalry is nice Jaune but I _detest _liars do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jaune said as Glynda nodded the strict disciplinarian looked down a bit nicer to Jaune before she turned her harsh glare to Blake and Yang. Both of them refused to look her in the eye. Blake had her cat ears covered in a thick mess of flour and Yang had massive lines of what she could only guess or _hope _that it was chocolate syrup on her body.

She looked at the two of them silently glaring letting both of them know what she was thinking and letting them both know that _they _were in deep trouble for all of this. Glynda tapped her foot waiting for either one of the half-naked women or _young _adults. Glynda put the best spin on this her mind could offer as she glared down. Her foot filled the air with a slow but ominous _tip-tap! _As she looked down at them. Both of them had exposed breasts their bodies barley covered in every clothing and all of their skin was covered in something _sticky_.

_I hope that is just whipped cream on there chests and face. I don't want to think about another white substance that is more than likely going to be. _The dean let out a grunt she was growing impatient it seemed like the girls were waiting for the other to speak first in the hope that they would take the fall for the other. Or at least soften the blow for the both of them.

The problem for this particular group of trouble makers Yang's lackluster performance in class did not land her in the good books of Glynda and Miss Belladonna's chronic absences in all classes had also been noted and she was prepared to off neither of the girls any mercy when she did doll out the punishment.

"Miss Goodwitch." Yang started off as Glynda raised a brow at her.

"Oh? So _you _are the one that is taking the first step? Brave. Brave Mixx Xiao-long. A bit foolish but do go on. _Explain _yourself." Glynda said as she glared down Yang coughed giving Blake a desperate look that the faunus friend and partner of hers pointedly ignored.

"Fucking traitor- _AH!" _Yang gasped as a purple glow gripped down on her neck as Glynda hissed loudly.

"Ah, ah, ah. You will _watch _that tongue around me Miss Xiao-long. You will use appropriate language for a student in Beacon. Do you hear me?" Glynda asked as Yang gulped! Yang gulped loudly!

"I! I'm sorry ma'am!"

"That is much better Miss Xiao-long. Now, please. Tell me _exactly _what happened in here. And why the kitchen is... why it is such a damn _mess." _Glynda let out a bit of rare profanity slip from her mouth. Glynda groaned as she shook her head, the kitchen was a mess, the walls splattered with all types of food the tables shoved together and there was a growing _puddle _of something in the middle of the room. Glynda looked down at Yang who took a deep breath. No doubt trying to come into the best lie that her brain could come up with on such short notice.

_I hope that not all of your brains went to your chest or you are going to be in for a long detention period. _Glynda thought as Yang coughed.

"Well! You see! We were just meeting up around the kitchen! And you know how it is! You walk by the kitchen and then you get a bit into things and you become _infinite _. You know what I mean right?" Yang asked as the _stare _from Glynda made her gulp!

"No. No, I do _not _know what that means Yang. Please _enlighten _me on what that specifically means." Glynda said as Blake coughed, she clearly saw an opening and was going to try to make it worth her while.

_I am on to your tricks Miss Belladonna. Do not think that I will make an exception for this. _Glynda thought as Blake coughed.

"Well, we walked into the kitchen that was _my _idea. So I take full responsibility for that." Glynda raised her eyebrow at the faunus as she saw her going on a rare binge of the truth.

"Strange seeing you speaking the truth Blake. Go on."

"And then Yang pulled Jaune's pants down." Yang let out an indignant squawk of shock as she glared at her partner.

_Here we go. _ Glynda thought as Yang growled.

"What the fuck!? No, I did not!"

"Yes, she did. I saw it. And there is no need to ask anyone else on this."

"What?! That's complete bullshit! Glynda this is bull crap-"

_WHAP! _Glynda rapped her crop making them all flinch in their place!

"Enough! You will call me Miss Goodwitch! Now Jaune!"

"Yes!?"

"Tell me what _really _happened."

* * *

"So. I want to fuck."

"What?!" Jaune coughed as Yang said her need bluntly Jaune looked at her as Blake slapped her head.

"And you had to say this now of all times because?"

"Because I want to fuck. And I want to do it with all three of you." Yang said as Jaune blinked three times his life goals finally coming into his reality as Yang nodded.

"Wait. You want us all to have a threesome?" Blake asked as Yang nodded again.

"I mean unless you want to invite Weiss in on it or something."

"NO!"

"Yes-" Jaune said before Blake shot him a downright withering glare as he backed up. Jaune coughed once before he looked away fighting down a blush as Blake hissed.

"Something you are _trying _to say, dear?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jaune said as Yang laughed again as she grinned with a mischievous smirk, looking at a door to the left and gasping as a light began to shine in her lilac eyes.

"Oh know this can work! I think I just found the perfect place to fuck!" Yang said as Blake blushed she looked around doing her best to make sure that no one was going to hear them. Or at least no one that had enough ears to pick up on their conversation as she hissed at Yang.

"Yang! Will you keep it down!? You are going to get us in trouble ok!?" Blake asked blushing deeply her cat ears went flat on her head as Yang grinned. She pulled Jaune to her side her breasts crushing his arm in thier lucious grip as Jaune gulped.

"Yang?! Where are we going?" Jaune asked as Yang dragged him through a pair of swinging doors, despite being a bit top in bed Jaune was still not able to push Yang back or really do anything to her that _she _did not want him to do.

"Come on Jauney boy! This will be fun!" Yang said as she pulled Jaune into the room, Blake let out a hiss of anger before she darted in after the two of them.

"Hey! What do you two think you are doing!?" Blake asked as she followed them Blake slid in through the double doors without even touching them. Making sure to give them the minimal swivel before she got inside the room and gave them a glare.

"What are you doing!? Do you want to get us caught!?" Blake asked as she stepped in Jaune finally got over feeling Yang's breast even without them being in just a bra the simple touch of them was enough of a touch to make sure that he was melting in her embrace.

"Now _this _will be a good place to fuck!" Yang said as Jaune finally got his bearings.

"Yang? Where the hell are we?" Jaune asked looking around there where massive sinks put into the walls slippery tiled floors with several drains leading down, it was obvious that he was now in the Beacon kitchen of all places.

"We are in the kitchen? The hell are we going do in the kitchen Yang? Say what you want but I don't think I'm that hungry right now-"

"Maybe this can change your mind huh?" Yang asked as she took off her top. Jaune froze as Yang easily took off her Beacon top making sure that Jaune saw her massive chest spring out. Jaune's mind briefly went into the short circuit mode that all men do when they see a pretty girl take her top off.

Jaune blinked once, twice his lips turned into a loopy grin as Jaune gave a soft laugh-

"Easy there tiger. The eyes are up here ok?" Yang asked as Jaune gulped he backed off looking elsewhere as Blake hit his side lightly.

"Hey. You know you could look at me right?" Blake asked hissing her cat ears going flat on her head as Jaune saw Bale begin to slowly shimmy out of her Beacon skirt, Blake might not have been the first one to do the public thing with others but she was always one to act on a challenge.

Blake had already taken half her skirt off her thick pearly things that Jaune had just tasted a few hours ago before Summer had broken up Yang almost breaking them came out as Jaune gulped.

"Heh, you know Jaune if I did not know you any better I would think that you are looking at another girl _more _than me," Yang said as she took off her own skirt, her own lacy pink pantie flashed Jaune before she took off her top fully.

"Amazing," Jaune said as Yang's breasts flopped out! Her massive double D cups sprang out of her chest her top tossed casually to the side as Jaune's mouth began to water.

"Ah. You see something you like?" Yang asked shaking her chest making Jaune nod dumbly.

"Two things actually."

"Good. I"m glad that you will have a taste." Yang said as Blake hissed. She took off her own top her own c cups sprang out as she began to disrobe the brief fires of jealousy flared inside of her as she went to compete with Yang. But she was going to damn well try!

"Hey, you know that you could at least look at me as well. I have breasts too." Blake said as she pushed out her chest, her bright yellow bra that remedied Jaune of lemons pushed out from her soft chest. Blake purred as she saw the bulge in Jaune's pants and saw his jeans _strain _to keep his dick in them as he saw her half-naked form.

"So _now _do you see something you like?" Blake purred in a low seductive voice countering over to Jaune licking her lips as-

_FISSHHTT! _There was the sound of rapid pouring from the left both Jaune and Blake's head snapped to the left as Yang let out a loud happy laugh.

"Ok lover boy! Take a load of these!" Yang said as she finished covering her chest in whipped cream! Yang covered her massive tits in whipped cream. Yang had covered her tits in whipped cream making her already succulent mounds, even more, tastier as Jaune gagged.

"So what do you think ah!" Yang gasped as Jaune _latched _onto her breasts! Jaune sucked onto her nipples making sure to take her breasts into his mouth as he began to suck down _hard _on them!

"AH! Hey, their lover boy! You are getting a bit carried away there you know?" Yang asked whimpering a bit as Jaune _devoured _her top. Jaune's tongue went all over her breasts suckign on her hard nipples his tongue flickered off to her side!

"Aw you really are a momma's boy aren't you?" Yang asked as Jaune sucked and cleaned her chest, Jaune's tongue already cleared off most of the cream in one go. Jaune devoured the soft sweet white fluids from her chest! Jaune took her tits to town making Yang's legs shake a bit as Jaune worshiped her massive chest!

"Well, I see that _some people _are enjoying themselves," Blake said as she took off her clothes exposing her full lithe supple pale form to the two. Jaune was too engrossed devouring the massive pair of tits before him to notice as Yang grinned.

"What's wrong kitty cat? You mad that I'm getting all the love from our boy here?" Yang asked rubbing Jaune's head the man was suckling on her nipples like a toddler.

Taking her thick round mounds into his mouth after cleaning them off with his tongue and making sure there was no more whipped cream left Jaune had taken to grip and _grope _the massive sweater puppy's Jaune's free hands had come up to grip and pull on her chest!

Yang let out another moan and whimper from her mouth as Jaune suckled and devoured her flesh, Jaune's hands gripped and pulled down on her chest making her legs shake as Yang sat down on a counter her skirt kicked off a foot as she began to pull her panties aside.

Jaune did not even notice as Yang began to grip the whipped cream can as she gained a mischievous look on her face as her other hand went to the right.

"Why can't you just not put food on your body? You know that is not good for you right?" Blake asked walking back and _licking _the back of Jaune's neck. She began to disrobe him, taking off his stop pulling it back before she pulled down his jeans. Blake blushed again taking his boxers in one go taking a small face full of one of his thick tennis ball-sized nuts as she got whacked in the face by one!

"Well hello there." Blake grinned before she licked it planting a soft kiss on it. Jaune whimpered a bit his attention still fully focused on Yang as-

"And done! Tell me what you think!" Yang shouted as she pushed Jaune back! Jaune did not have time to whimper before there was another _fisht! _Of whipped creamed before a longer awkward sound filled the air!

Jaune looked down to a damn _beautiful _sight. Yang was covered from neck to crotch, in a combination of whipped cream and thick chocolate syrup.

Jaune saw that Yang was fully dressed in the dessert the white and brown lines crisscrossed over her already tantalizing form as he licked his lips.

"So! What do you think? I think I'm going to call it a _Yangday. _You know like a Sunday but I'm Yang? Get it?" Yang asked smirking as Jaune blinked once twice before he _attacked! _

"Jaune! AH! Yang gasped as Jaune worked over her body, his lips going right for her chest as he bent over and went to town on her!

"Hey there! Easy man! It's not like I'm going to go anywhere you know?!" Yang asked gasping as Jaune sucked and slurped her tits and chest!

Jaune's head went up and down her body at shocking speed! Jaune's neck moved his head at a speed that was near Ruby levels of power, Jaune moved up and down left and right. leaving long mixed brown smears on her perfect pale form.

Jaune made her chest a mix of whipped cream and syrup her body already full coated in the thick sticky mixture that made her tingle!

"Fuck you really have a good tongue on you don't you man? Can't wait for you to get to the main event later on!" Yang said as Jaune nodded once grunting finishing up giving her tits a final licking making sure to give each nipple a nice long hard _suck _on them before moving down hard!

"AIE!" Jaune heard Yang whimpered and shrieked as he went down his hands covered her chest making sure to grip pull and _twist _down on her nipples as he fell down her body! Jaune's hands made sure to never leave her chest alone as his tongue made a beeline right down to her dripping cunt!

Yang had been sure to be careful with her pussy.

Putting nothing directly on it but besides and only having whipped cream on its sides and no syrup. Jaune quickly cleaned up the cream on the sides of her glistening pink slit before his face fell dully down into it!

_"AIE!" _Yang let out another shriek of pleasure this time her eyes fluttered as Jaune's tongue pushed into her slit! Jaune pushed his tongue deep int her pussy making sure that Yang whimpered on his face! Yang's legs shook as Jaune's tongue pushed into her boiling hot pussy! Yang groaned and whimpered as she felt her snatch devoured! Jaune's face pushed in as deep as possible making Yang's hips _buck _out in pleasure!

Jaune made sure to give Yang the best cunnilingus that she could take! Yang's voice came out in a small sharp whimper of pleasure as he devoured her!

"Fuck Jaune! You really know how to use your tongue!" Yang growled as Blake frowned she hated being left out like this but she also did not want to give into Yang.

"Fine. IF that is how you want to play I can do that as well." Blake said as she dropped to her knees. Blake easily slipped between Jaune's legs and put her mouth at the tip of his rock hard click! Jaune's eight inches of cock poked her in the face as she licked the tip slowly! Jaune's dick throbbed before her as she nodded.

"Now that is _always _a nice sight," Blake said before she took Jaune's dick in her mouth in one go! Jaune let out a grunt of pleasure as he felt his dick _swallowed _by Blake's mouth! Her rough faunus tongue took his dick in a full wrap! Blake wrapped Jaune's tongue in her tongue his dick was throbbing already deep into her mouth! Jaune's cock was being _milked _by Blake's tongue!

Blake began to slowly bob her head up and down his dick. Allowing Jaune to thrust into her mouth as his face devoured Yang's pussy! Yang felt Yang cum on his face, the blonde dragon screamed again and again as she came hard and _coated _his face in her cunt juices!

Blake chocked a bit as Jaune thrust deeper and deeper into her face! Blake's mouth bulged out as Jaune's dick began to slam in and out of her mouth!

Blake began to cop a feel on his balls, Blake's hands _gripped _his balls with both of her hands. Blake pulled and massaged her lovers nuts Jaune's legs began to shake a bit as Blake gave him a nice juice ball massage and blowjob as he felt his hips rock forward.

Blake took his cock to the back of her throat, she began to _hum _on his dick as she slowly took him deeper and deeper, or she would have liked to but Jaune had the patience of a damn child and his hips began to buck wildly as soon as she hit her first _note. _

Blake's blowjob was instantly making Jaune scream into Yang's cunt! His dick felt like it was damn well _melting _in her mouth. Blake knew how to suck a dick better than any of the girls he was dating. With the _possible _exception of Summer but even then Blake's rough tongue was more than enough to make him finish in her quick!

"Fuck me Jaune! Your tongue really needs to be on public use! Every girl could use that kind of care in a day!" Yang screamed as she came again her legs wrapped around Jaune's head as Jaune was pushed over his limit! The feeling of soft feminine flesh covered his ears, the feeling of Yang's massive tits in his hands as he groped and played with her breasts, and the feeling of Blake's mouth-melting his dick was too much for him! Jaune bucked once twice before he came hard right in Blake's throat!

Jaune groaned again as he came hard inside of Blake's mouth! Blake sucked his cock as hard as she could her mouth _slurped _down his thick ropes of cum as Yang's pussy spasmed on his face! The girl let out another low groan of pleasure as she felt her mind melt a bit inside of her skull. Jaune's tongue forced her to cum over and over as she let her hands run up and down his head.

"That was fucking intense, how about you give me the real thing and stop playing around huh?" Yang asked as she let her legs go of Jaune's head. Jaune's head was freed of its warm got fleshy prison. Yang's thighs left Jaune's head alone as he was freed from her grip!

"AH! You really have to keep your legs that tight don't you?" Jaune asked as he slowly pulled his dick out of Blake's mouth a task that was not made any easier in the way as Blake kept her mouth on his dick longer than what was necessary, the faunus kept her rough ribbed tongue on his cock making sure to lick it up a bit as Jaune pulled out and grunted.

"Fuck that was great. Thanks, Blake I owe you one." Jaune grunted as Blake nodded the faunus already had one hand down her snatch her pussy leaking out a small flood of thin translucent sex fluids as she fingered her snatch restlessly as Jaune saw the faunus girl nod once.

"You are welcome." Blake groaned her tongue flicking back to Jaune's cock as she licked his tip again, Jaune whimpered in pleasure as Blake's tongue licked and lathered his dick tip making his legs buckled before Yang grunted.

"Hey. A girl is asking you to fuck her stupid on a kitchen counter. What the hell are you going to do? Keep getting a blowjob or fuck the best looking girl in Beacon until your legs give out?" Yang asked grinning Jaune gulped again his dick once more finding the resolve to resist Blake's hot wet inviting mouth as he began to press his dick to her dripping wet pussy lips.

Jaune smiled down he never thought that he would be looking down at Yang spreading her legs to him her eyes locked onto his as she licked her lips.

"So you gonna fuck me or are you just gonna stare at me for the whole time?" Yang asked as Jaune gripped her lips pulling her body down to meet his making her let out a small yelp! Of pleasure before Jaune aligned his dick to her glistening slit before he _slammed _his dick into her! Jaune grunted again as he felt his dick gripped into the hot sweltering pussy of Yang's cunt!

Yang grunted in pleasure as she felt her cunt wonderfully stretched by Jaune's dick! Jaune's dick pushed deep into her pussy making her whimper in pleasure as Jaune fully hilted himself in her in one hard thrust!

"Fuck me! Your pussy is tight!" Jaune hissed as he slammed his dick home! Jaune's dick made a small bulge appear in Yang's cunt as he fully hilted himself inside her! Jaune felt Yang's legs wrap around his back as she welcomed his cock into her pussy!

Jaune felt the blonde sun dragon whimper in pleasure as she let him slam his cock into her, her massive tits shook with each thrust her heavy breasts still covered in the thing remnants of the slimy light brown liquid that was a mixture of sweat, cream, chocolate syrup, and his own spit as he felt like he might just faint from the sheer beauty of it.

"What's up lover? You like my tits that much that you can't focus on fucking me?" Yang asked as Jaune slowly began to pick up his pace!

Jaune's hips began to slam into Yang's pelvis her eyes glistened as she licked her lips. She groaned cumming a bit already as Jaune's dick slammed in and out of her cunt!

"Fuck that's it! Keep fucking me like that. Don't let up and fuck me like you mean it!"

"If you say so! I'll be happy to do it!" Jaune said as he began to fuck Yang harder his hips began to pick up the hard pace as Jaune's confidence began to fill his body once more.

"If you want me to fuck you hard then I'll fuck you just how you like it ok!?" Jaune asked as she began to rail her! Jaune's hips began to slam into her like a blur! Jaune's balls slapped into Yang's ass making her gasp! Jaune's balls hit her well-toned ass that was not as soft as Blake's or her sisters but it was much _harder. _

Yang had worked on that ass and while it lacked in size it tended to make up in tenseness. Yang's eyes were really rolling up into the back of her head, Jaune's dick had learned how to handle her pussy over the last few times he had fucked her. And now that he knew what to expect from her hot cunt Jaune was able to put in a bit of extra thrust to it!

"AH!" Yang came for the first real-time that day, her pussy clamped down on Jaune's dick his cock pulsed inside her cunt his dick was well used to her walls gripping down on him sucking milking and spasming around him that he could weather the storm of her climax with ease!

Or well he _could _have if it had not been for a particularly neglected feeling faunus that had been irritated with Jaune not paying enough attention to her. Jaune's balls got a backshot of cat faunus tongue as Blake took both of his thick tennis ball-sized nuts into her mouth in one solid motion!

"AH! Blake?! What are you doing?!" Jaune shouted as he felt his dick _leak _Jaune's grip on his orgasm left him as Blake's impromptu ball job was just enough to send him over the edge, the faunus licked and slobbered his balls pushing her bare chest into his legs making Jaune feel her hard nipples poking into his naked flesh as she rubbed her still dripping cunt onto his leg giving Jaune the obscure and quite perverse image of a cat using his leg as a _scratching _post as Blake got herself off to Jaune's leg her tits massaging his calf as she gargled his balls like her very life depended on it!

"You really don't know how to just sit back and wait your turn do you kitty cat?" Yang teased as she looked down she knew that she was going to get a bit of payback for that remark later but now she really did not care. Blake was glaring up at her through Jaune's leg the cat faunus growled a bit giving Jaune's balls a _bit _too much of her teeth as she accidentally grazed his nuts with her fangs, Jaune winced in discomfort before her smooth tongue came back and soothed over his flesh making up for her error with her teeth as Jaune gulped, he grunted as his dick came painting the inside of Yang's walls white as his shield.

"Did you really have to tease her? You know how she gets when you tease her right?"

"Oh don't worry Jaune! I know that she likes that right, Blake?"

'Funny. So funny that I forgot to laugh." Blake said as she left his balls with a final _pop! _Jaune gasped as his balls where free fully of her mouth and tongues ministrations.

As Blake took her mouth from his balls Jaune saw Yang lean back showing off even more of her body, her massive chest still glistened in the Beacon light as she licked her lips.

"So Jaune you still hungry? I know that these girls could go for a round two if you get my drift." Yang said as she took out another bottle of whipped cream picking it up from the side of the counter and spraying it on her tits. Jaune felt his dick reharden deep inside of Yang's pussy as she filled her chest with more of the heavy white cream.

"I"m just making a mess over here babe. Wanna come and clean me off again?" Yang asked as Jaune nodded he put his head down on her tits and began to _lick _again. Yang grunted whimpering softly as Jaune's tongue pushed over her tits. Her body shook again in pleasure as Jaune's mouth latched down to her tits, Jaune's hands gripped her sides as he slid his lips left and right, taking the time to dig down and suck _hard _on Yang's nipples making her gasp and whimper!

Her body went stiff her legs were already in the process of wrapping around Jaune's back again the second time also had just the determination to be bred by her lover as the first one and it was just as passionate and-

"_ Hey, Jaune. I know that you have a bit on your plate over there. But I think that I can take your mind off it with something a bit tastier." _Blake said as Jaune's head poked up from Yang's tits, Blake was bending over her wide heart-shaped ass poked out and shone in the light.

Blake spread her ass as she put the final touches of cream and syrup over it painting a very delicate heart on it as she let out a small pur.

"So what are you waiting for big boy? You going to stay over there and talk all that time with an appetizer or have you graduated enough to want to come on and try the full course?" Blake did not need to ask Jaune twice the boy acted on autopilot.

One second meticulously cleaning off Yang's massive breasts the next taking his head and offering one last generous lick to her tits making the pink mountaintops glean in the light before he pulled out of Yang again in another thick wet pop! Yang gasped as she felt her body emptied and a pout filled her lips as she huffed loudly.

"Well then if you want to be like that then ok. I got my fill already, still a bit rude to leave a lady waiting for you like this you know?" Yang asked as she smiled her legs a bit wobbly even as Jaune left their rekindled embrace, Jaune walked over to Blake's body bent over the other counter her whid hips that Yang would later _hate _to admit were just a bit fuller and wider than her own shook before her as Blake purred.

"So what's taking you so long _master? _You want to fuck your little kitty don't you?" Blake asked as she tossed back a leash that Jaune caught stumbling back as Yang had to suppress a laugh.

"You _sure _that faunus are really not what you have been saying they are not Blake?" Yang asked as Blake grinned as she shook her ass again she did not reply to Yang's jibe as she felt Jaune take her leash and _pull _back on it hard. Jaune felt Blake tremble as she let out a soft whimper her ass looked absolutely scrumptious to him as she coughed.

"So you want to just get right in? Or do you want a taste of it first?" Blake asked spreading her cheeks one more time giving Jaune a choice of slamming into her wide tight ass and plowing her famous booty again until she could not walk straight or taking the far more direct route and plow her tight ribbed faunus cunt until he put some kittens in her snatch!

Jaune's dick _throbbed _as his dick began to leak his cock lurched at the sight of it the choice would have been too much for any other man but Jaune always thought with his head.

"I think I can have a double-dip," Jaune said as he took one hand and _spanked _the side of Blake's vulnerable ass making her yelp! Blake gulped her body recoiling with a loud _clap! _

"Jaune!? Why the spanking!?" Jaune never let her finish as he slammed his dick right into Blake's tight ribbed cunt! The faunus pussy was once more speared out forced open by the thick human dick that shoved its way all the way to her base in one go!

"You are going to find out soon enough babe. Or do you want me to call you _kitten?" _Jaune asked taking the other hand and swooping off some of the cream on her ass, taking the cream and syrup heart that had just been violently disrupted by his hand introducing itself to her backside with great vigor and over and began to suck off his fingers one by one! Jaune put his fingers in his mouth his free hand still gripping her ass the leash held tight in his fingers as Jaune began to thrust in and out of her tight cunt!

"Fuck that's the spot! Don't stop fucking until you make me cum!" Blake hissed as Jaune began to fuck her hard, Jaune knew that Blake was already waiting for him and she was not going to back off just because she was naked in front of Yang. Even if Blake had not been keen on this idea at first she had been challenged and she was never one to back down from a challenge!

"Fuck you really are clamping down hard on me! You keep getting together when I pull your leash! I wonder why that is? Do you like it when I pull on your leash like you are my little pet?" Jaune asked as he felt Blake's hot pussy _coil _down on his dick. Blake was already whimpering her wide fat ass shook with every thrust that Jaune forced into her!

Her whole body shivered as Jaune's dick began to plow her cunt, her pussy was already cumming the stimulation from her own fingers earlier and the arousal of sucking Jaune off while he ate and fucked Yang had her flooding the floor and know that Jaune's dick was plowing her guts and stirring up her insides she held nothing back!

"Harder! Don't stop! You know that I can take it!" Blake hissed as Jaune grinned he slammed his hips in and out of Blake's ass, his heavy hips meet her round scrumptious rear with every hit! Making it _whack _hard as his hips collided with her own!

"AH! There! Fuck me there!" Blake hissed as she felt her legs _quake _the orgasm that Jaune's dick forced out of her as he continued to plow her pussy like she was nothing but a common whore! His thick eight inches of near wrist-thick dick slid in and out of her tight faunus cunt!

Her pussy shook and spasmed around his dick every time Jaune's cock came in it _stretched _out her cunt in such a way that it made her eyes roll up into to the far back of her head as Jaune roughly plowed deep into her!

Blake's hips shook her body came hard as organ lighting shot down her spine. Jaune's dick had already forced her to cum and she was forcibly being made to cum as Jaune pulled back _hard _on her collar and she whimpered as she felt her pussy clench!

_Fuck that's it! He's stretching me out so hard! I think that I'm going to break! _Blake thought as Jaune kept up his hips! Jaune began to angle his thrust down slamming down into Blake's cunt! Her body shook as Jaune pushed her down onto the table his free hands gripping and groping her ass, pulling the whipped cream and sauce off her juicy rear and pulling and shoving it into his gullet as Jaune made the table shake and the kitty pur!

"Fuck me! You really like it when I take control, don't you? You like it when I slam into you like a dirty slut, you like it when my dick makes you cum over and over like a damn animal in heat when I'm fucking you like an animal!" Jaune shouted as he spanked Blake's juicy ass again, Jaune's dick was already hitting his limit, Jaune was tried it was one thing to fuck Ruby all day. It was another thing to fuck Blake all day also.

There was a whole _other _issue when Jaune had to fuck Blake, Ruby, then Yang and Blake within a few hours of the other, and his hips had just about quit on him! His legs felt like butter his dick felt like it was going to melt and-

"There you go. Just fuck out little kitty like that. Make sure you show her who is the boss ok?" Yang asked putting her massive chest to his back, Jaune felt her chest hit his back and the feeling of her breasts rubbing on his back sent him over the edge!

"AHH! Yang!?"

"Can't keep to yourself, can you? You just have to get involved in my one on one huh?" Blake asked a teasing grin in her face as Jaune shoved his dick into the hilt! Jaune slammed his dick into Blake's cunt as deep as it could go before he came hard! Jaune came hard into Blake as Yang bit the back of his ear.

"Good boy. Filler her up, _breed _ out kitty cat ok?" Yang asked spanking Jaune's as shard making him gasp! _Whap! _Jaune blushed as Yang spanked him before she went forward pulling Blake's head back into her own before slamming her lips to hers! Blake and Yang made out as Jaune knocked up the cat!

Filling up her pussy with about five thick ropes of his cum before he two fell down onto them and they became a massive pile of limbs fluids and _sweets. _The three of them paused sticking together as Jaune Yang and Blake all had a moment of peace before-

_"What in the hell is going on in here!?" _A loud irritated voice shouted as the three of them fell to the floor as the peace was shattered...

* * *

"So as you can see... we just made sure that the kitchen was going to become secure from any threats from Grimm?" Blake asked as Glynda narrowed her eyes her green eyes narrowed down to Blake before she shook her head and pinched her temples and groaned in pain and frustration.

"So is _that _the lie that you are going to go with? I was dearly hoping that you would come up with something marginally better than that you know?" Glynda asked as she glared down to the three, Jaune had somehow gotten most of his pants back on now.

He still had his shirt half off his stillness abs covered in sweat and cream and other _fluids _from the exercise before as Glynda guarded down at Blake so hard that she let out a small whimper of discomfort.

"I... yes? That's it?" Blake said as she looked away Yang was already putting her bra back on she was frantically looking for her panties but she had no idea where the hell they where. She looked around desperate before she found them-

"Got you!" Yang shouted as Glynda's attention was turned solely to face her.

"You have what exactly Miss Xiao-long? What do you have there?"

"My... my underwear?" Yang asked as Glynda let out another deep groan.

"Please. Children. Just get dressed. I can punish you all when you all have your clothes back on and I _will _be punishing you all. You can all have a shared month of detention when this is all over ok?" Glynda asked her limited mercy shining out as she _really _did not want to spend any more time with these three in their state as it was.

_Really! How hard is it to just fuck in your room? You can copulate without bringing in others to your business! Really what makes children want to air their dirty laundry like that? _Glynda thought as Jaune coughed loudly.

"Wait! Miss Goodwitch! I can't just let you do this!"

"And why is _that _Mister Arc? Tell me why you can not let me apply the appropriate _punishment _to you and your friends for what you have just done?" Glynda asked one of her bright green eyes raised before Jaune coughed.

"I! It was my fault! If you want to push someone do me!"

"Jaune-"

"Miss Belladonna... Mister Arc seems intent on bearing the brunt of the punishment himself for some reason... normally I would make sure to punish you longer just for that but." Glynda paused she looked Jaune up and down her eyes taking in his sweat covered abs as the mature disciplinarian gained a perverted smile on her lips.

"I think that I can work something out with Jaune _privately _that we can come to a reasonable agreement for all parties involved," Glynda said licking her lips as Jaune felt a shiver of fear run down his spine as he swore that Glynda was taking off the rest of his clothes with her eyes...

* * *

"So I became a teacher! Isn't that great!?" Summer shouted as she gave Jaune a small hug! Jaune waved his arms as he leaned into his lover's side the sun had set and Ruby had yet to come back to Beacon but honestly Jaune trusted her to be safe out there.

"I think it's an amazing Summer! I just... I'm just a bit tired ok? Sorry if I don't seem like I am in the mood to _celebrate _like we usually do ok?" Jaune asked he was happy that Summer had gotten a more permanent job in Beacon and now that she was so close to him it made their already blossoming tentative relationship feel a lot more solidified and put some of his worries at ease.

Summer planted a kiss on Jaune's cheek as she began to massage his shoulders.

"You should know that Glynda is only doing what she thinks is best ok? She can only do so much in Beacon and she is just trying to do her best ok? So don't be too mad at her ok?" Summer asked winking at Jaune as she gave him another small kiss on his neck. Jaune felt his heart settle in his chest as he smiled down at her.

"Thanks, babe. I just hope that what she has planned for me won't be that bad."

"Oh? She put you into some kind of special detention did she?"

"Yes? I don't know. She did not put me in any kind of detention really. She told me to join her in her private quarters and to come alone. She said that as soon as I did that I would not have to be in detention. None of us will." Jaune said as he smiled he let Summer put him down onto one of the guest beds as she began to massage him gently. She kissed Jaune's ear again this time lower before she moved her lips back to his.

"So what you are saying is that you got out of trouble and got to fuck in the kitchen scot-free?"

"No... I mean... yeah? I guess you are right. That is what I am saying." Jaune said laughing before Summer pushed her lips to his. Jaune let Summer kiss him, Summer let Jaune fall back onto the bed.

She leaned him back forcing and guiding Jaune to the bed, Jaune allowed the woman to put him down he was tried and was not going to do much of any work if Summer wanted to get off with him that night.

"Sum, I think that I should tell you that I don't know if I can really... you know put in some work tonight... I had a long day and I"m still tired." Jaune said smiling sheepishly as Summer shook her head the beautiful woman smiled as she planted another small kiss on Jaune's lips her eyes that were just like her daughters shone into his before she began to move down his body.

"Don't worry. I don't feel like sex right now either. But just because I don't want a roll in the hay does not mean that I can't treat my man and make him feel better after he has had such a long day." Summer said as she began to pull down Jaune's pants. Jaune gulped as she slowly slid her hands down and _pulled _his pants down. Jaune whimpered and gasped as she pulled his pants down his dick was still sore but he knew that Summer was going to not hurt him.

"There you go. Just let me handle this one ok? I'm not going to hurt you alright?" Summer asked as Jaune nodded Summer's smooth hands found his dick through his boxers Summer gently oh so gently took his dick out of his boxers as she smiled down at him grinning as she began to _stroke _his dick.

Summer began to give Jaune a soft handjob making sure to make him whimper Jaune gasped as she began to stroke his dick slowly Summer began to jerk his dick before she planted a soft kiss on the tip of his dick. Jaune let Summer kiss the tip of his dick, she planted her soft lips on his cock making sure to push her thin lips on it and _swirling _her tongue onto it.

Jaune's hips slammed up a bit he grunted as she began to put the tip of his sore dick into her mouth, Jaune gasped as Summer took the head of his cock into her mouth Jaune groaned as Summer took his dick deeper and deeper into her soft throat, Jaune's dick surged as he felt her thin tongue danced on his cock. Jaune's dick was wrapped in the hot tight tongue of Summer's mouth as she began to fully envelop his dick!

"Fuck Summer that feels amazing," Jaune said as she began to reach his pelvis her nose came down until it reached the tip of his blond pubic hair before she gave him a small wink and smile as she began to _hum _on his cock.

Jaune groaned as Summer began to hum on his dick Summer's mouth began to hum on his dick Jaune felt his dick buck up into her mouth Summer's head began to rapidly bob up and down his cock.

Summer was not letting him put in any work as she pushed her mouth up and down his cock! Jaune groaned into his lover's mouth Summer made sure to rub his chest pinching his nipples through his shirt making him gaps and shudder as she began to take his dick deeper and deeper into her mouth as she kept up her light hum on the base of his dick!

"Summer! Shit, you are going to make me cum!" Jaune gasped as Summer gave him an evil knowing wink as if to say _isn't that the point? _As she kept up her sucking her hand not so gently pinched his nipples twisting them making his hips buck up as she began to slowly take her tongue and tease the tip of his dick never once did she stop humming on his cock making sure that Jaune knew that she was keeping the lead for this one.

Summer did not usually take control of things in the bed but when she did she liked to make sure that her lover knew who was temporally calling the shorts. Summer kept her mouth on his dick began to surge! The last shot of the day boiled into him as Jaune feel his hands grip the sheets!

"Fuck me! Summer, I'm going to cum!" Jaune hissed as Summer upped her speed! Summer used her speed using her semblance in a way that Ruby had rarely done taking her mouth and rapidly bobbing up on his dick! Jaune's dick had enough the rapid-fire bobbing and the silver rose petals that followed were more than enough as Jaune bit his lips and let his dick go!

"Fucking hell! Summer!" Jaune came hard into her mouth Summer gently sucked out all the tension that the day had given him in one soft and fluid motion. Jaune whimpered as Summer took his cream deep into the back of her mouth. Jaune came hard as Summer winked she pinched his nipples one last time! Making Jaune's body shake his wide frame shook as her fingers sent jolts of pleasure down his body! His massive frame shook and rang as Summer's fingers made his chest shake!

After several thick shots and one long _gulp _followed by the same hum that Summer had _never _stopped during the whole time as she swallowed it down easy! Summer let his dick go with a soft and gentle pop! Allowing Jaune to gasp and groan as Summer took her mouth off his dick licking the tip of it one last time placing a small kiss on the tip of his thick dick head making Jaune whimper as she winked at him.

"There you go. Feel better babe?" Summer asked as she leaned down next to Jaune snuggling next to her lover and if she was to read right her new pupil as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah... I feel like I can sleep for once without wondering just how the hell I am so lucky to be with you all." Jaune said as Summer nodded she gripped his arm pulling him between her breasts as she kissed him in the ear one more time.

"Don't worry about it Jaune. I love you and I just want you to know that as long as you have me everything is going to be alright ok?"

"Thanks, Summer... I love you too." Jaune said kissing her on her forehead as the two lovers settled in to finally _rest._

* * *

**This is a commission i got written by DesuVult123 on AO3 and ****DesuVult on Tumblr.**

**There will be more chapters. Have a idea? What did you like? Have any ideas for cover art?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a poll on my profile, vote for your favorite girls in RWBY. Depending on the results i might have others join the story or have more time with someone in the story. If a character isn't on the poll that you want to vote for PM me.**

* * *

"I do not know what you are thinking Neo but I want nothing to do with it!" Winter shouted as Neo sighed she rolled her multi-colored eyes as Winter glared down now fully dressed and nowhere near as embarrassed as she was when she had come out buck naked in her own apartment!

"I did not do anything!" The _child _Ruby said as Winter pointedly ignored her, she was clearly not at fault here but that did not mean that her anger at Neo was not going to go unfulfilled!

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

_I just thought that you needed something to make your life better. _Neo's signed in her same lackadaisical matter as Winter felt a vein form on her forehead.

"I do not know what you mean but you have to listen to me before you bring in strangers to the apartment!" Winter shouted stomping her foot knowing that once Neo had done something that she had put her mind to it and there was no force on Remnant that was going to change it either way.

"Can I go home now? Please?" Ruby asked the small girl was blushing so hard that Winter thought her face might burst from the pressure! Ruby looked like she wanted to run out of the apartment and never look back! She also looked like she wanted to apologize profusely to Winter and Neo for any of the awkwardness that she had inadvertently caused the two of them.

"Neo can you just promise to tell me when you are going to do something like this again? I mean you are my best friend but if you keep bringing in strangers especially young girls into my apartment you are going to see us both put in jail for endangering a minor!"

"I am not a kid! I am a fully-fledged huntress!"

_In training. _Neo pulled out her scroll to make sure that Ruby saw it. Ruby blushed as she gave Neo an evil look. She looked like she wanted to talk her ear off but Winter cut her off with a cough.

"Both of you stop it! We need to talk not fight! Now please both of you can you tell me why Ruby is here Neo? I just want to know what you were thinking bringing her to me like this off things?" Winter asked as Ruby nodded in unison.

"Yeah Neo I would also like to know that. I want to know why you brought me here of all places! I thought this was _your _apartment!" Ruby hissed blushing as Neo fought down the urge to gag thinking that anyone as fabulous as her could even be suggested to be living in here.

"Wait... Ruby was it? Neo did not tell you why she brought you here?"

"N-no... I just met Neo today and I did not get a word in! We barely spoke then she up and dragged me here all of her own!"

"Neo! You have some explaining to do! Tell me why you brought Ruby here against her will this instant!" Winter said in her best Schnee voice glaring as-

_To get you some dick. _Neo signed as Winter paused her crystal-like eyes went wide as she let out a strained mute gasp!

"I! I! What!? You did what?!" Winter asked her cheeks burning so bright they gave Ruby's cloak a run for its money. Ruby for her own part let out a strange choking sound as she almost doubled over on the couch and let out a squeal of shock and surprise.

"What!? N-Neo!? What did you just!? Did... did... did you say something lewd!?" Ruby asked not knowing what Neo had just said but by judging from the look on Winter's face and the way she was rubbing her legs together Ruby thought that it might be something lewd just on her actions!

"Can you read sign?" Winter asked the girl still blushing her eyes wide like a doe as Neo gave her a smug grin licking her lips as Winter felt the need to get over there and strangle her best friend until she learned not to do this kind of thing to her again!

"That is not important! Neo, what are you talking about with all of this!? Why do you think that I need _that!?" _Winter asked her face a crimson red her eyes wide as a doe's in the car lights as Neo rolled her eyes and plop down on the couch next to Ruby as she grinned licking her lips as she crossed her legs and gave Winter a confident smirk.

_Because you have not been fucked in ever, and a good dicking can make all the difference to your world. _

"I do not need a dick Neo!"

"Dick!? Who is giving you a dick!? I knew it! It was something lewd!" Ruby shouted her finger pointing accusingly at both of them! Ruby gasped her legs went cross as Winter had to fight down her own embarrassment at being called out like that!

"I! It's not like that Ruby? Was it? Neo thinks that I... that I..." Winter paused her face blushed as she had to fight down the embarrassment of being told that she needed dick of all things!

"She-she! She thinks that I need a man's! A man's thing!"

_It is called a dick Winter. And maybe if you got to take one every now and then you could relax a bit? _Neo signed as Winter's face reached tomato level of red as she stomped her foot down again.

"Neo! No one was talking to you!"

_You were. _

"I! That is not the point! Just stop pointing out the flaws here ok?!" Winter demanded her face blushing hard as Neo giggled she licked her lips again before turning to Ruby, Ruby did not have a second of hesitation before she pointed her finger to Neo and glared at her.

"Neo! Don't you even start with me! I would never do something so lewd!" Ruby shouted as Neo cocked her head showing her scroll to Ruby as she raised an eyebrow.

_Says the girl smelling of good dick and cum in the middle of an ice cream shop surrounded by people of all ages. _If it was possible for Ruby's face to go any redder she might have just burst into flames!

"I! You! That! You can't prove that I was taking dick!" Ruby shouted as Neo cocked her head again this time even Winter looked to Ruby a shocked look on her face.

"Ruby! You were having sex?!"

"I! So what if I was?! That is none of your beeswax missy!" Ruby shouted pouted in the same adorable voice that she used whenever she got embarrassed and was not sure if she was right or wrong but was determined to yell at the top of her lungs until she was safe!

"You! You should not be doing that yet! You are far too young to be doing those kinds of indecent things!" Winter yelled at the top of her lungs! Ruby pouted ferociously as she waved her fingers at Winter in her most intimidating manner possible for her.

"I! Did not do anything that I should not be doing! I am happy letting Jaune put his dick in me as much as he wants too! And there is nothing that you could ever do or say to make me not want to take his dick every day of my life!" Ruby said before her words caught up to her brain, the fact that she just said that she was ready to get dicked down every day of her life!

Ruby's face turned so bright that her eyes were nearly drowned out by the blush on her face! Ruby began to stammer as she backed off, she jumped away from the couch her hands flashing before her face as she began to cry out!

"It's not like that! I did not mean it like that! It's not like I like getting fucked by Jaune in front of my mom or anything! I just do that because he likes it and he's nice!"

"You let him have sex with you in front of your own mother!?" Winter shouted her legs trembled at the thought of doing _that _in front of her own mother made her legs go weak as she almost fainted on the spot!

_There is nothing wrong with loving dick, Ruby. Especially when the boy is as cute as you make him out to be. _Neo flashed her scroll to Ruby who looked like she wanted to curl up in a ball, crawl into the nearest corner and hide in there until she could fully disappear and get out of this situation!

"I! You! How old are you in the first place!?"

"I am eighteen! I am a fully grown adult thank you very much! I can take as much dick from Jaune as I want!" Ruby shouted her courage surfacing as Neo laughed at the two of them. The mute short stack giggled uncontrollably as she saw the two women fighting adorable as they both turned their eyes to her. Silver and crystal narrowed onto her as they glared.

"You! Neo this is all _your _fault!" They shouted as Neo simply held up her scroll and grinned.

_It is not my fault that you both like dick. _

* * *

"So what do you think Goodtits is going to do to you man?" Yang asked yawning loudly Jaune sighed as Blake gave her partner in more than one way a dirty glare.

"I don't know Yang but whatever she does is all your fault you know?" Blake asked still feeling a bit _sticky _after the situation that she had to go through last time. Blake really had to take another bath after that, she needed to take a nice and _long _bath to get the sticky feeling off of her.

"I just do not want Jaune to have to get in trouble for something that you did ok?" Blake said sighing again she gripped Jaune's shoulder as the two women escorted their boyfriend to the dean's office. Jaune had tried to get them to not come with him during this time but they seemed to be insisting on going the distance with him.

"Oh don't be like that kinky cat! Jaune just has to work his magic on Glynda and she is going to _melt _into his hands like all of us do!" Yang said smirking as Jaune coughed, he really wanted to get the hell back to his dorm mainly because even after Summer had blown him he really had to take a break!

_My dick still feels like it is a bit sore and soft. I don't know if I can fuck like this today! _Jaune thought as he felt his sore dick press into his jeans. He really hoped that Glynda would not turn out like the other girls in his life not that he did not want to fuck her but he really wanted to get to rest for just once!

"What do you mean don't be like that!? Jaune is in trouble because of you! What are you going to do about it?" Blake demanded as Yang paused coking her head before she shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll give him a tit job when we get back to the dorm but before that, he will be just fine!" Yang said as Jaune let out a small whimper, he never thought that we would even be considering denying sex with a girl as sexy as Yang but now his dick needed a break dammit!

"How about we take it easy today girls? We have been going at it pretty heavy and all I just think that we need to rest today! Maybe I can cook us something to eat that is not between either of your legs." Jaune said cutting off Yang's pun before she had a chance to say it.

"Oh, you are no fun!"

"I saw that pun coming a mile away Yang I am not gonna let you get away with it that many times again ok?" Yang stuck out her tongue at Jaune as she made an irritating sound with her lips.

"Well someone is not getting a blowjob tonight!"

_Yes! Now my dick is not going to break! _Jaune thought as Blake apparently sensed a moment to cement her position in the group leaned in.

"Don't worry Jaune even if she won't blow you I will let you have an ass job." Blake purred as she put her ass to his legs, Jaune gulped feeling her soft perfect bubbly cheeks rubbing against his legs making his dick strain in his jeans as Jaune let out a low whimper of pleasure and pain.

"Blake! You really do not have to do that! You are more than fine as you are without blowing me to make up for Yang!" Jaune said as Blake paused her wide golden eyes went wide in shock before she gained a self-confident smirk to them.

"So what you are saying is that just being near me is better than Yang blowing your dick? I mean I _always _knew that I was your favorite between us but this just makes me full much better than before." Blake said teasing Yang as she did a spit take.

"Say what now?!" Yang shouted her lilac eyes turning a soft shade of crimson as she glared at both of them. Blake and Jaune felt a shiver go down their spines as Yang was challenged.

"What!? I'll have you know that a tit job from me is better than an hour and a half with her when you say nothing and stare at books for the entire time!"

"You do know that some people actually _like _books right?" Blake asked eying Yang up and down with an irritated look as Yang rolled her eyes.

"What? Who would want to read a book when they can be touching all of _this _." Yang said pausing twirling in place as they got to the elevator that would lead them to Glynda's office. Yang pressed her breasts together as she made Jaune blush as his already bruised dick began to strain even harder in his jeans. Jaune coughed as he felt Yang's massive chest push into his arms, Yang pulled him close as she gave Blake a warning look daring her to come closer to her man as she inhaled sharply.

"You don't get to just try to take more of Jaune just because you but is soft ok!?"

"I do not want to take _more _of him. I already have more than you ever will." Blake teased as Yang's eyes glowed red as embers left them.

"Oh, that is it! You are so dead!" Yang shouted as Jaune coughed.

"Enough! Both of you! I have to deal with Glynda now so can you all just please calm down!? For me?"

"But she started it!" Both of them said as Jaune facepalmed.

"I don't care who started it! End it! Just be ready for me when I get back ok? I don't want to have to deal with chaos after Glynda tans my hide or does whatever else strange punishment she has cooked up for me." Jaune said as he called the elevator down eating for the ding to step in. Leaving Yang and Blake behind as he went to go get his supplementary lesson or punishment and left them behind.

* * *

"Where you expecting a dungeon of some kind?" Glynda asked honestly confused as Jaune walked inside. She had not known why the boy looked so pale. Jaune was white as a sheet when he walked in and now looked positively flummoxed that he had not walked into some kind of bizarre medieval torture chamber.

"I... no? I was just not expecting... this?" Jaune said gesturing to the _home _that he walked into. Glynda apparently lived on Campus and had a small apartment built into it. She had several pieces of furniture a few cushions to sit a large purple couch, a flat-screen tv that was just as wide as the one back in his home and she had nice cushy seats to sit on as Glynda gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oh what Jaune? Did you think that the rumors going around with the student of me having some kind of perverted Sado Masochist sexual deviant dungeon inside of my home where true did you?" Glynda asked as Jaune paled and shook his head rapidly, the busty dead enjoyed his embarrassment as Jaune felt wrong-footed, he was used to taking the lead with women and having Glynda put him on his back foot so easily made him unbalanced.

"I! What? No! No of course not! I did not think that! That would be ridiculous!"

"Right? I mean if I wanted to bring you to my sex dungeon I would have made you get off on the floor beneath this one after all." Glynda said enjoying the way Jaune's face paled even more before he coughed into his hand.

"That... that was a joke... right?"

"There is only _one _way to find out Mister Arc. But that is neither here nor there. Your punishment that we have been talking about? Are you ready for it?"

"I am ma'am. I made a mistake and I should be the only one to get punished by it." Jaune said his confidence returned flourishing as Glynda smiled smugly at him.

"Good. Now there are _two _ways you can make up for it. For the first one. Two weeks of remedial lessons with me. You will be training and helping me with my extra paperwork for two weeks. Do this well and you will be able to be free of all other punishments this goes for you and your friends as well." Glynda said straightening her top her pale blouse shook as Jaune gulped his eye traced to her chest as he coughed.

"Well that seems fair, I mean two weeks is a lot but that is fair for what we did. What was the other one?"

"I was hoping that you would ask me about that," Glynda said as she licked her lips as a devious smile crossed them making Jaune shiver as he felt like he was being undressed with her eyes and looked at like he was just a piece of meat before a predator as Glynda smirked.

"Now let's talk about your _duties. _"

* * *

"So... even _if _I did say yes to having s-sex! For the first time! What makes you think that this Jaune person is so good for it!?" Winter asked her fact atomic red as Neo laughed she smirked as she waved her scroll before her face.

_You know that you need a good fucking right? You just have to meet the right guy to give you the dicking that you deserve. _

"D-deserve!? What do you mean by that!? I am a proper lady damn you! I am a Schnee! Even if I am poor and without much money I still have standards!" Winter said as Neo sighed it took all her effort to get Winter to leave her apartment even when she showed her the _new _apartment in the fancier part of town that had a bathroom that could fit her entire old house in it easily as she grinned.

_I have already sent Ruby to get Jaune. You don't have to worry about a thing Winter. You just have to sit back, relax, and let me do all of the work for you. _Neo typed into the scroll as she let Winter lay back in her new bed and _prepare _for the coronation later on...

* * *

Jaune had to admit he did _not _know how comfortable with the situation he was in right now.

"Yes, there you go. Just keep doing it like that. Good boy." Glynda said letting out a low whimper as she felt the handsome young man's tongue pleasure her sex as she leaned back in her chair. The elder woman had to admit it was an old fantasy of hers to have a young man under her desk his hands bound by her semblance and his face pushed into her sex as he pleased her secretly.

"There you go, I bet you are very used to giving oral sex to your lovers are you not? I think that you have picked up on quite a few good qualities over the last few weeks." Glynda grunted the elderly woman moaned as she felt her heat rise in her core.

Jaune's tongue was busily slathering her sex pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into her sex making her blush. The dean fought the urge to put one hand on one of her massive breasts, her heavy double D cup breasts that were even larger than Yang's shook in her blouse as she bit her lip.

Jaune's tongue was doing wonders inside of her pussy and the young man had already made her cum twice in the last half-hour a feat that not all men could accomplish. She let out a deep whimper of pleasure as she rubbed the top of Jaune's head, the boy on his knees was feeling a whirlwind of emotions as he sunk his face in between those thick creamy thighs of Glynda as he did his best to please the dean and make sure that he _earned _his reprieve from his team's detention.

Jaune felt hot as he ate Glynda out, once again her pussy had a nice honey-like sweet taste to it as he devoured it. Jaune felt the feeling of his hands gently not roughly at all held back by her semblance as she let out a soft moan her hand coming down and rubbing the top of Jaune's head allowing him to feel her soft fingers digging into his scraggly blonde hair as she gave him a reward for pleasing her so well.

"There you go, _good boy," _Glynda said as Jaune felt his heart thumping out of his chest! He was never this used to being so submissive to a woman, even with elder women like Summer Jaune had always found a way to be the dominant one in the relationship with some exceptions of course but Glynda?

It was like he was in a whole other ballpark, her demeanor, her pose the way she talked and spoke to him it was like she was already in control of him the moment she locked her eyes on him.

When she pushed his head deeper into her pussy Jaune felt his chest burn with desire the need to sink his hands into her soft smooth and creamy pale thighs, the desire to push his hands into that soft fat ass that belonged to Glynda, his arms perfectly restrained by her semblance as he was pulled back!

Jaune fought the urge to whimper his arms pulled back just so slightly enough to make sure that Jaune had to work to put his face between her thighs and he had to do his best to keep her pleased as he was forced to eat her out!

Or well forced was not quite right, Glynda had given him a clear choice in the matter with no wrong option. He could have picked the two weeks of detention instead of pleasing her and there would be no repercussions for that course of action.

Jaune had every right to refused and even knew to tap his fingers twice on the desk to tell Glynda that he was not comfortable with it and it would stop with no questions asked and no punishment for him in any way, but he just could not bring himself to tap out!

Jaune's inner embarrassment at being this submissive fueled his desire to make Glynda cum as much and as _hard _as humanly possible as he could as he messily ate out the woman's cunt! Jaune's dick was as hard as a rock in his jeans his cock not used to getting no attention from a lover as Glynda gave out a soft and appreciative hum of pleasure as she licked her lips.

Glynda gave out another soft moan as her pussy juices flooded her legs smothering Jaune's face in her love juices, the slightly and very gently bound boy tried to push deeper into her cunt, doing his best to devour her sex as she gave out a small chuckle of appreciation.

"Oh no you don't, you do not get to get that as a reward that easily," Glynda said as she gently pulled back on Jaune's restraints, not enough to cause him any harm or real discomfort but just to keep him a bit back and make him work that little extra mile before he made her climax.

Jaune grunted under her if you walked into the room all you would see is a blushing dean with a fair bit of sweat on her face and the occasional odd licking sounds that filled the air as she moaned.

"There you go, just keep doing what you are doing Jaune. I'll make sure that you are rewarded for this later on." Glynda said her eyes tracing down Jaune's body, even if she could not see it she could practically _feel _his erection tenting in his jeans and desperate for release.

"Oh does your dick want some attention? Should I let it out for a bit of release?" Glynda asked as she shifted her hand shifting her semblance down to Jaune's pants unzipping his fly as she fished out his ten inches of thick dick and let out a smirk.

"My, my no wonder you have all the ladies coming after you. If I had known that you had something like that tucked away I think I would have put my hands on you before Miss Rose." Glynda said licking her lips as she took off her heels. Glynda winced her pleasure building as Jaune's tongue learned more and more of her cunt, Jaune was learning her juicy cunt's ways and walls his tongue pushed in deeper and deeper to Glynda's cunt even as the electric shock of pleasure filled his body as he finally felt the soft smooth heavenly sensation of Glynda's feet massaging his cock as he struggled a bit to eat her out.

"There you go, let me help you out as you eat me out ok?" Glynda asked humming taking a break to sip from a steaming cup of jasmine tea, the woman leaned back focusing on the thick hot throbbing cock between her feet as she hissed his name in pleasure.

"Jaune! You! You are getting better and better at pleasing me! If you keep this up I can just offer you a rather more _permanent _position under me if you would like." Glynda said as she leaned into him rubbing his head ever more, slightly pulling back his restraints making Jaune grunt in exertion his arms having to pull slightly harder still to eat her out. Jaune's face felt like it was in a soft furnace of thighs and flesh, Glynda's thick plump thighs that felt like twin slices of heaves squeezed down on his face, the dean not sparing his ears a second of their heavenly earmuffs as Jaune lovingly ate her out!

Jaune felt the tingle of pleasure go down his spine as the dean have him his first-ever foot job as he grunted.

_Fuck me! I never thought that feet could feel so good! How come I never thought of this before with Ruby or Yang!? _Jaune thought as Glynda's feet expertly massaged his cock, the thick throbbing ten inches of dick felt like it was melting as Glynda's soft blemish free feet moved up and down on his dick!

Jaune knew that a handjob from Summer was amazing but this? Having those soft feet squeeze his dick rubbing him up and down cupping the tip of his cock making his tennis ball sized balls pulse and squeeze as they threatened to burst!

Jaune _felt _Glynda cum his attention to her clitoris was well-received Glynda let out a gasp of pleasure as she rubbed his head even more lovingly taking the time to harshly gasp in the air as she gave Jaune a kiss on the top of his head as she plastered the front of his face with her love juices.

"AH! That... that was something, Mister Arc." Glynda gasped her composure breaking the elder woman loved how _virile _the young men could be in her school. She let out a rough labored breath as her feet felt the tingling of Jaune's dick.

"Oh, Mister Arc? Are you close to finishing as well? Well, I think that I can be of service to you with this." Glynda smirked rubbing her feet harder and harder on Jaune's dick, her expertly trained feet did more pleasure to Jaune's cock than any handjob that Summer or Ruby could ever do! Jaune whimpered his confidence at making Glynda cum diminish as the dean expertly worked over his dick making Jaune's mind go to the breaking point as he felt his balls tense as he neared his breaking point to blast her feet with-

"Not yet!" Glynda removed her feet at the last second. Jaune let out a pained labored breath his dick twitching _throbbing _with need, long thick lines of pre-cum falling off his cock as Glynda smirked.

"Not yet Mister Arc. You have done _such _a good job pleasing me with that tongue of yours that I think it is only fair that I... return the favor." Glynda said smirking looking down as Jaune's eyes went wide with pure lust and-

"But that can come later for now?" Glynda asked sensing his calmed erection reapplying her pressure to his aching dick as she smirked.

"You still have a half-hour of detention left so let's carry on as we were shall we?"

* * *

Jaune had to admit he did not know what he was doing here.

"Um... so my name is Jaune-"

"I know what your name is! I! Just do what you were told too ok!? And be quick about it!" The beautiful woman known as Winter asked as Jaune gulped, he had to think that this was just becoming a strange part of his life, after eating out Glynda and being as she called it _edged _for an hour he was let go with a horrible case of blue balls and a promise that she would make that all up to him if he visited her private room that weekend and as much as Jaune wanted to have her lips on his dick the half-naked woman before him demanded all of his attention as he gulped.

"I! Ok! So you just want me to have sex with you right?" Jaune asked as Winter nodded her face was beet red as she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs before the strange but handsome man before her!

_Damn then! Damn them all! Ruby and Neo! They both think a good f- that a good time having sex will make me feel better and destress!? Sure the act of intercourse has some scientifically proven stress reliving capabilities but this is not relevant to my current situation! _

"OK! Ok! I'm going to prepare you ok? I don't want this to hurt you any more than it may." Jaune said calmly doing his best to keep Winter calm, he had barley run into her in the bar Junior's but he was not going to pass down the opportunity to put his dick in another beautiful woman especially as he had Ruby's approval to do so.

Jaune looked forward as Winter spread her leg the massive blue bed that Jaune guessed cost more than his entire house wort put together sunk under his weight as he pushed forward to the welcoming thick thighs of Winter. She blushed as he got closer her exposed pussy was welcoming him already dripping with juices as Jaune put his hands on Winter's thighs.

_So soft! _Jaune thought as he felt his fingers sink into the deliciously sinful thighs of Winter as the woman let out a deep whimper of shock and pleasure.

"AH! W-what are you doing!?" Winter asked as Jaune paused gulping Winter was blushing up a storm as Jaune began to feel her impossibly soft thighs that felt like he was touching clouds as he pushed up.

"Um! Ok! I'm going to eat you out first before we have proper sex-" Winters's face paled her eyes went wide as saucers as her perfect pale skin that had almost no color lost the little bit of color that it had as she let out a shriek!

"You monster!"

"What!?"

"I! I did not know that you were a cannibal!"

"What!?"

"You said you are going to _eat _me! What is wrong with you!? Neo! Ruby! Help me! This monster is going to devour me!" Winter shouted as Jaune heard two loud _thumps _from the other side of the wall as he heard what he swore had to be Neo and Ruby falling out of their chairs he heard Ruby's muffled giggling as Jaune groaned.

"I'm not going to _literally _eat you, Winter. That is just a saying."

"W-what? You are not going to eat me? Then what are you going to do?" Winter asked more curious than anything as Jaune sighed and deiced showing was easier than telling for this.

"Let me show you," Jaune said before he decided to dive in. Jaune dived into Winter's cunt the woman did not have time to ask him what was happening before Jaune planted a soft kiss on her virgin pussy lips making the woman let out a gasp before Jaune pushed his tongue into her once pure lips.

"KYA! W-what are you doing!?" Winter shouted as she felt her back arch! Her back arched as she felt the first real tingle of pleasure fill her body as Jaune began to tongue her pussy! Jaune began to eat her out! Winter let out a scream of shock as she was finally pleased for the first time.

"Jaune! Jaune your tongue! It! It is _in _me!" Winter shouted as her eyes went cross the first time anything was put inside of her made her let out a groan of pleasure as Jaune began to quickly eat the woman out. Jaune took a firm grip of her thighs making her shout again as Jaune lifted her legs up into the air!

"AH! Jaune?!" Winter howled as Jaune put her back on the bed lifting her up and forcing her down! Jaune pushed the woman down into the bed pulling her legs up and giving her pussy the best and well only so far tongue fuck of her life! Winter _bucked _her hips up her pussy was already leaking like a faucet as she put her hands down on the top of Jaune's head!

"Fuck! Jaune!? You! You are making me feel things!"

_Glad I'm doing something right. _Jaune thought as he kept eating her out, Winter's pussy was just as sweet as he had come to expect but there were _far _more fluids in her cunt than others. Jaune did not know what was making her this wet but she was already drowning his face in her juices making sure that Jaune got his by now seemingly daily waterboarding with wet pussy juices and was made to eat her out as rough as he could!

Winter was screaming bloody murder and if Jaune, Ruby, or Neo did not know any better they would have sworn that a woman was getting murdered in the apartment instead of just having the best oral sex of her life and finally winding down after a life of stress and pressure.

Winter let out a deep throaty moan as she felt the first cascading sensation of pleasure from an orgasm that was torn from her body!

"Jaune! Something! Something is happening!" Winter shouted as she came hard! Winter came hard on Jaune's face her body shook as writhed as if someone had shoved a live wire into her as her legs wrapped around and _locked _Jaune's head deep into her thighs as Jaune let out a grunt of pleasure as he felt the young woman have the best orgasm of her life as she let out an ear-splitting shriek of pleasure!

_Well, at least she is enjoying herself! And I thought that Ruby was sensitive! She is like ten times her amount! _Jaune thought as he kept up the attack! Jaune licked suck and bit all around her pussy. His face buried between those thick pillowy thighs enjoying finally having a bit of dominance after his session with Glynda.

_I never thought that I would get so riled up after being a sub for half an hour! I feel like I'm going to burst! _Jaune thought knowing that he should be taking more time but there was a fire lit in him! He felt a fire burn in his chest as he felt like he had been denied. Jaune gripped her thighs with a passion his fingers _digging _into her supple pale previously untouched thighs as she was eaten out by the young man, Jaune took no time in breaking in her pussy!

His tongue was making a massacre of her dripping cunt his dick aching in his pants as she screamed and came over and over again on his face!

"AH! Jaune!? I'm doing it again! I'm cumming!" Winter came the second time her latest burst of explosive pleasure was no less as powerful as the last. Jaune was once more doused in thick but tasty cunt juices as she came over his face! His tongue showing her quivering virign pussy no mercy as Jaune devoured her!

"Jaune! You! Please! Stop! Or! Slow down! Slow down! I don't think that I can take it! I am going to break in two!" Winter cried again before Jaune broke it off! He broke off his connection to her cunt coming up just once gasping for air before he went back down and _latched _his mouth onto her bright red and exploded clitoris making Winter shriek!

"_ KYAAA!" _Winter let out a sharp feminine squeal as she came hard just from her clit being hit! Wotner felt lighting strike down her body as her voice was taken from her! The sheer force of her orgasm made her mind loll as for a brief second Winter just passed out from the pleasure Jaune was forcing into her!

Winter's jaw lolled out as she fell back her mind almost literally fucked out of her as Jaune removed his mouth from her pussy. Jaune wiped part of his face clearing the majority of the steaming cunt juices off it as he looked down at the broken panting woman.

Winter's massive chest that was about maybe a minor cup size lesser than the dean came undone. Jaune's hands flashed up almost ripping the bra off of her!

Exposing the massive pale mounds with hard pink nipples poking up as she let out a gasp of shock as Jaune looked at her massive pale untouched breasts, practically begging to be gripped molded and _maimed _before Jaune shook his head. Jaune took her thighs lifting them up and angling his by now throbbing ten inches of dick to her drooling cunt! Jaune bit his lips before he grunted once and slammed his dick _right _into her cunt!

"AH!" Winter let out a gasp as she was fucked back into consciousness! Jaune's ten inches of dick shot right into her pussy making her cry out in pleasure and some pain as she was instantly deflowered in one solid thrust!

"Jaune!? What are you _mpffggrrh!? _" Winter gasped as Jaune slammed his face to her own. His lips met hers as she tasted the thick tangy juices of her own cunt roughly pushed into her lips as Jaune began to make out with Winter. His hands roamed up her body as his dick acted like a battering ram to her womb shoving itself inside of her as he breached into her womb in one solid thrust!

_He's so thick! He's so deep inside of me it feels like he is going to tear me apart! _Winter thought her pussy brutally but _amazingly _losing her first time to his cock plowing into her! Breaching her cervix as Jaune grunted!

_Fuck she's tighter than Ruby! And has a grip like Summer! _Jaune thought before his hands roamed up pulling the mewling woman still impaled on his dick closer to him!

Jaune _slammed _Winter home slamming her to his pelvis making her squeal before his hands reached her nipples and _pulled _down hard! Winter screamed into his mouth the feeling of Jaune's thick calloused fingers gripping her nipples made Winter scream out in pleasure before he jerked his dick half out of her! Winter let out a deep groan her pussy feeling oddly empty before Jaune jammed his dick right back into her cunt!

_AH! _Winter thought her mind going blank as a thick hazy orange mist filled her brain as Jaune finally began to thrust into her! Jaune began to _pound _the woman before him as he slammed his dick into her cunt! Jaune began slamming her pussy as she felt her cunt rearranged by the thick pice of dick meat slamming in and out of her cunt making her cry out into Jaune's mouth!

_Too much! Too fast! You are going to break me! _Winter thought her mind-melting into Jaune's embrace as he slammed into her! Jaune's dick hammered deep into her cunt making sure that he was going to break her in two with nothing but his rough pelvis breaking thrust!

The bed beneath them creaked and groaned as Winter's small hot tight slippery cunt did it's best to _grip _down on Jaune's dick! Her cunt did its best to keep that thick breeding stick as embedded in it as possible as Jaune plowed her into the bed! It did not take long for the feeling of her previously virgin pussy being deflowered in such a manner to make Winter cum _hard _on his dick!

_GHA! My heart! My core is going to break! _Winter thought as she came hard on Jaune's dick! Her eyes went cross in her head as Jaune's dick hammered into her! His hips set a brutal pace his hands mercilessly gripping and groping her breasts the force and raw primal passion of Jaune's fucking had taken over whatever part of him wanted to show Winter gentle lovemaking on her first time, his tease and denial by Glynda had whipped out any source of calm and gentleness into him as he fucked her raw!

Jaune mauled her sensitive nipples pulling down hard on her breasts, Jaune pulled and _gripped _those soft vulnerable fun bags making sure Winter knew that he was fucking her raw and that her body belonged to _him _and not her!

_Fuck me she keeps pulling down on me with her cunt! I can't believe that she is so tight when I fuck her like this! _Jaune thought as he felt his dick beginning to _melt _in her tight pussy! Jaune was already on edge from being denied release by Glynda and now that he had Glynda splayed before him his own cock slamming in and out of her making her cry out into his mouth! Winter's cunt would just not stop! She kept gripping his dick making him grunt and whimper as he plowed her raw!

Jaune's balls slapped into Winter's wide and fat ass making sure that he was slowly turning the aura locked woman's ass red as Ruby's good!

The thick hard and wet _smacking _sounds of his thick balls pounding her ass made the bad shake and creak under then! Jaune's dick was messing up her insides ruining her for anything but his thick cock as Winter finally felt her mind break and _melt _.

_It feels so good, just keep using me like this... make love no fuck me like a cheap two lien whore. Fuck me like a slut and make me your own! _Winter thought as Jaune hit his limit! With one final thrust, Jaune slammed his dick to the hilt! Jaune's dick slammed into her pussy one last time, making an orgasm that _fried _Winter's mind rock her body. Winter's legs acted on their own leg locking Jaune and forcing him in as his dick _burst! _

Jaune came harder than he ever had before his dick exploded into her pussy firing off _seven _thick lines of cum one after the other fully finally and _breeding _her vulnerable womb as Winter moaned in his mouth.

_So hot so full... so good... _Winter thought her brain not working right her mind lost in a soft orange misty fog of pleasure as she felt her body twitch and shake in Jaune's grip!

Jaune held her close making sure that Winter was going nowhere keeping her as close to him as possible as he _bred _the Schnee girl. Jaune grunted not sure if he should bring up the fact that he had originally tried to do this to her younger sister but now was doing it to her older one as Winter's legs locked on his hips even harder as she reacted to being knocked up her brain falling deeper and deeper into the deep orange mist before Jaune broke the lip lock with her!

Jaune broke the lip-lock with a hard and wet _plop! _As he broke the kiss Winter let out a low groan not sure what to do say or think, her brain so far gone that she could not even bother to think or resist, Jaune glared down at her the Schnee looked to be broken in more ways that one her legs twitched randomly her perfect pristine legs twitched sporadically as Jaune looked down, her thick thighs covered with the remnants of her pussy juices that dripped down her thighs like small salacious waterfalls pooling down on the bed in small pools of lust as Jaune licked his lips.

Jaune looked up to her mauled breasts Winters massive D cups had been mauled bu his hands their one perfect pristine pale mounds now had a decent amount of red on them the after-effects of Jaune's hands going to town on them during their first time being touched by a male as Jaune's eyes trained down once again going right for the prize that he had claimed by himself.

Jaune saw her _busted _pussy leaking out his cum as she groaned and whimpered, Jaune's cum leaked down out of her core making sure that anyone who saw would know that she had just been fully bred by someone and that she was never going to walk right for the rest of the week as his thick cum leaked right out of her core!

Jaune took a moment to breathe he had to breathe for what he was going to do next, he knew that he was nowhere near finished and that he had to do something now or he would regret it for the rest of his life! Jaune began to pull her legs towards him, Jaune heard Winter whimper

as he picked her up by her legs forcing the woman on her stomach as Jaune gently as he could pull her up to her hands and knees, allowing her weak arms to rest on the side her face covered in pillows her mind too weak to even comprehend what was happening her body fully at Jaune's mercy as he took a deep breath raising one of his arms and bringing it down on her ass with a hard smack!

_Whap! _Winter screamed into the pillowcase her body shaking as she received her first spanking ever! Winters's bottom had never been touched by anyone in her life besides herself, maybe when she was a baby and needed to be changed it had been but to be spanked!?

Never! Winter was always the good child and she never had to deal with the awkward and ofter violent discipline of her father when he took the time to be a father that is.

Winter whimpered her ass shaking in front of Jaune her perfect pale peach now had one thick red hand mark on it as Jaune grinned. Taking his hand back as he began to spank her again! _Whap! Whap! _ Jaune began to spank her fat wide ass making sure to bring his hand down up and down to the once perfect fragile pale peach as Jaune tore it up!

Winter _screamed _into the pillow a mix of pain and pleasure came from the broken down Schnee, her pussy was still spasming as Jaune spanked her raw! Jaune saw her pussy forcing out some of the thickly packed cum that Jaune had just forced into her pussy began to slam out of it as he spanked her raw!

Winter's screaming of pain and pleasure made Jaune want to spank her even more! Jaune did not let her rest his hands worked each of her cheeks in tandem, Jaune's hands left thick red handprints on them as he turned the once pale peach red!

After three minutes of rough spanking, Jaune put his hands down Winter was for some reason still in the real of the conscious and her last bits of will power let her keep her body as she kept her ass up in the air for Jaune to keep spanking raw!

Jaune gasped heavily loving how well he had tanned the peach he knew that he had to take a break, Jaune took two heavy deep breaths before he took her hips in his hands, Jaune pulled her body to him he hoped that he was not crossing any boundaries with Winter, and he wanted her to enjoy this but he was too far gone!

Jaune growled with an animalistic passion as he pulled the woman to him keeping his eyes on the fat now red ass with dozens of handprints forcibly planted on it as he took a deep breath.

Jaune found his dick once again raging back to life, his thick ten inches of dick once more began to rise up and glare at her broken in pussy.

"I... more..." Winter let out a gasp as Jaune gulped, he needed her to tell him more than just _more _if he was going to continue.

"If you want me to stop just say so and I will. I am going to do something a bit different now but really. If you want me to stop just tell me and I will no questions asked. Nod if you agree." Jaune said as the broken in and now whimpering woman nodded her long white hair shook as Jaune took that as the final bit of consent from the woman.

"Ok. Here we go." Jaune said as he took his dick to the whimpering woman Jaune took his dick pushing it back into Winter she groaned and whimpered willing to take another pounding right into her pussy making sure that it was ready to get a second round of pounding! What Winter did _not _expect was to feel that long thick dick to press between her thick cheeks as she felt the dick pressing into the soft rosebud of her ass.

_Jaune? What are you? _

_"Kya!" _Winter gasped as Jaune slammed his dick right into her ass! The elder Schnee let out a bloodcurdling scream of pleasure, her body shaking as Jaune's dick slammed into her ass! Jaune began to pound her tight ass hone her inner anal walls did not offer him any resistance besides the way the hole _gripped _down on his dick! Jaune's dick was getting milked by that tight virgin ass making sure to pound her as deep as possible every time he slammed into her Winter let out a scream of pleasure as she howled into the sheets!

Winter had to bite the pillow as she gripped the bedsheets as she let her ass be ravaged by the man behind her!

_Oh my god! It's so thick! It's so long! It's tearing my ass apart! I'm letting a man I barely know fuck my ass! After we just met he is already going to fuck me like this?! How can I be doing this!? I am a Schnee! I have class! Then why does it feel so good to be fucked in my ass!? _

Winter thought as she felt her ass pulled apart, Jaune's dick was plundering her tight ass Jaune gripped her by her thick waist his fingers _digging _into her plump thighs as Jaune railed her from the back! Jaune kept up his pace gasping and groaning as she felt her ass pulled in two!

Jaune had to fight back the urge to cum deep into her tight ass, his willpower was fading more and more as Jaune grunted into the air, his dick felt like it was god damn _melting _in her tight ass making her scream into the pillow!

Jaune felt her shake under him the way her body shook when she orgasmed from getting her ass plowed and pulled apart! Winter's mind was now fully in the back of her head, her willpower broken all the once-proud woman could do was allow her body to be taken from behind and Jaune tore her in two!

His dick plowing into her like a steam piton his hips meeting hers and making loud harsh wet _slapping _sounds as Jaune roughly plowed the once rich woman into the bed making her howl into the pillowcases as the young knight broke in her ass!

The bed did not take the pounding as well as Winter's fat ass did, every time Jaune _drove _his dick into Winter's ass it made the springs of the impossibly expensive bed shake the bed frame never expecting to take a pounding like this!

Jaune's hard wet thrust was only matched int he thick wet slapping by the awful sound of the bedsprings creaking and groaning as the bed frame shook violently under his attacks!

The sounds of the bed frame slamming into the all producing loud hard thuds of wood on wood also filled his ears as Winter got fucked into the ground!

Jaune's dick made the woman cum every time he hit her ass, Winter had never even thought of a dick in her ass as being something that she would like the feeling of his cock plowing into her tight passage making it stretch in ways that she never thought it could was far too much for her! Her ass was torn apart!

And Winter was loving every damn second of it!

_Fuck me! He feels so good! Harder! Harder! Fuck me harder! Don't give a break! Keep fucking me until I break! _Winter thought as Jaune grunted his dick was close to its breaking point, his cock had been ravaging her tight sphincter for less than ten minutes but the tightness of her ass put even Blake to shame!

Jaune was sweating bullets as he fucked the Schnee raw! He knew that he had to slow down but he just could not! It was like fucking a whirlpool the more Jaune tried to pull his dick out the more it was sucked right back in! Jaune tried to fight back but it was no use! He could spank her as even the _smallest _touch to her ass made that diamond breaking tightness reach levels of pleasure that should even be possible!

Jaune gasped as his dick was broken in! The Schnee had an ass so tight it made Blake or Ruby feel _loose _. Her ass just kept griping down on his dick the hot tight _dry _grip of her ass making his dick feel like it was on fire! Jaune's every nerve told him he was close his body cramped as his legs gave out, Jaune had to grip Winters by her sides even more just toe stabilize himself to keep from falling down on the woman and driving her whole form into the bed!

That was also the reason that caused her to tighten up _twice _as hard on his dick! Jaune let out a scream and a yelp as he felt his will broken!

"Fuck me! Winter!? "Jaune shouted as he came hard! Jaune came right into her ass, Jaune's dick slammed down one last time driving home his cock right into her ass making her let out one last scream before Jaune's dick burst for the last time that day! Jaune's dick exploded filling her ass up with his cum making Winter see stars as he fucked her raw!

Jaune came in her ass making the Schnee finally have enough of it and knock out!

"It's inside of my ass! So hot! So much!" Winter let out a half-broken cry before she finally went still her limbs sprawled out as Jaune collapsed on top of the woman, he was too tired to move his body was spent he had no energy to cuddle or fuck or even pull out. Jaune made a silent apology to Winter as she was going to have to sleep with that thick cum enema lodged all the way up her ass and there was no way that she was going to not be feeling that all night and in the morning.

_At least her hair is soft. _Jaune thought as he felt her hair gripping his face Jaune let the sweat of his hairs and her own meet as he felt his mind falling into the black pit of slumber. Jaune let out a soft moan as he got comfortable as much as he could.

His eyes closed twice fluttering open trying to savor every last inch of the woman before he closed them for the night both adults began to snore soundly the two having fucked the other into unconscious and now had to look forward to a well-deserved rest.

As the adults laid sleeping softly and enjoying the post-coitus sleep that just made the world worth living half of the time. Across the room behind a wall, there was a sight that not many would have ever expected to see, Ruby was laughing as she and Neo finished a long talk about what they were going to do the next day.  
"Thanks for letting this happen Neo, I know that this is a lot for you and the set up for Jaune and Winter has lead to a lot but thanks!" Ruby said as her new friend nodded she smiled holding up her scroll as she blew Ruby a kiss.

_Don't worry about it, Ruby. There is no problem when I can do something that makes my life a bit better. I think that me and you are going to have a lot of fun working together. _Neo signed into her scroll as Ruby nodded, she yawned it was pretty hard to watch Jaune fuck another woman before her and it was even worse when she had to not get in on the action like she had steadily been getting use to but! She was now getting more and more accustomed to Jaune fucking others but she really wanted some one on one time with him later on in the day!  
"Well I am going to let him sleep for a bit then we are going to a hotel to cool off! I think that we need a nice long personal day to cool off with all the work that we have been doing!"

* * *

**This is a commission i got written by DesuVult123 on AO3 and ****DesuVult on Tumblr.**

**There will be more chapters. Have a idea? What did you like? Have any ideas for cover art?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a poll on my profile, vote for your favorite girls in RWBY. Depending on the results i might have others join the story or have more time with someone in the story. If a character isn't on the poll that you want to vote for PM me.**

* * *

"So! I was thinking that we can get some dessert on the way back!" Ruby said pulling Jaune into her side as he smiled.

"Ruby we _always _get dessert after a date. What made you think that this would be any different?" Jaune asked as she pouted her silver eyes shot up as she pulled his arm into her side.

"It's just that I like hearing you say that we are going to eat something sweet! And if you say that I am sweet and eating me counts I will not hug you for the rest of the afternoon, mister! I mean it!" Ruby warned threatening Jaune in the only way she could by not threatening him at all and just looking more and more adorable as she pouted up and puffed out her cheeks at him in the process.

"You do know that you look even cuter when you do that right?" Jaune asked rubbing the top of his girlfriends head, Ruby's face turned the color of her cloak once more going the bright sharp crimson color as she pulled him into her side rubbing her face against his arm in much more of a public display of affection then what he was used too from her, Ruby was usually barley ok with hand holding but now seemed to want to latch down onto Jaune and never let him go! Jaune paused sensing that Ruby seemed a bit distressed about something as he paused the walk and gave her a worried look.

"Ruby? You doing ok?" Jaune asked his voice tinted with concern as Ruby paused Jaune could see that something was bothering Ruby and she was not quite telling him what it was.

"So you want to talk about it? Or do you want me to not ask you right now?" Jaune said his voice dead serious as Ruby froze Jaune could almost feel the wheels in her brain turning as she began to process what she should do. Jaune saw her open her mouth take several deep breaths before looking up to him.

"Do you think that we could get a hotel? I want to go somewhere private for this."

"Eh? So early? I mean I am a bit sore from just now but that can work for me."

"What!? No! Not to do that! I don't want a hotel to have... to have sex with you. I just want to have a nice quiet private place to talk where no one is going to overhear us ok?" Ruby asked blushing again but this time there was a bit of sadness in her tune as Jaune nodded.

"Ok. I understand Ruby. I'll follow you anywhere. Same place as usual?"

"Yeah let's go there. I think Lola still has our room ready for us. She never seems to have us go to a different one now that I think about it.' Ruby said as she pulled Jaune's hand as the two of them walked forward to the bunny hole...

* * *

"So you kids are here for the talk today huh? Good luck." Lola said as Ruby and Jaune nodded as they ran to their rooms.

"I'll pay later Lola!"

"It's on the house Jaune! _This _time!" She said as they ran into a room and shut the door out of her sight.

"Oh, those kids. I hope they work it all out. They are so cute! It would be a shame if they broke up." She said as the rabbit faunus sat back down on her stool as she let out another moan as the gentle sound of vibrations filled the air...

* * *

"Jaune. We need to talk.' Ruby said as she sat down on the waterbed that she had lost her virginity on.

_It feels so awkward sitting on this bed now! It's so awkward to just talk about things on this bed! And not doing... that! _

"What's the problem, Ruby? You can tell me you know? I'll always listen to you ok?" Jaune asked smiling down at his girlfriend making her let out a small whimper before she took a deep breath and dove into his side!

"AH! Ruby!?" Jaune asked as Ruby pulled him in close hugging him close breathing in deeply and inhaling his scent! Jaune felt his toes curl a bit as Ruby did one of the strangest things that she had ever done to him. Pulling him close as she took a deep sniff of Jaune's arms making sure to keep her nose pressed in as deeply as possible into his arm as she breathed in!

"Ruby? What's the matter? You don't look like you are ok. You are not acting like yourself. Did something happen? Did someone do anything to you? Did you have a revelation? What's going on her Ruby? Talk to me."

"It's nothing... I just want to have you to myself for a while..." Ruby said pausing pulling Jaune into her face, her head nudging into his arm as she let out a small whimper.

"I... you have always been with the other girls recently and I feel like I have not gotten any real-time with you. And I want to treasure the time we do get to have with each other." Ruby said pulling Jaune's arm into her face. Taking the time to breathe in his scent and enjoy the small one on one time that they could have with each other.

"Ruby. You do know that if you ask I'll stop ok?" Jaune asked as Ruby gulped her breath caught in her throat before she whimpered again into her boyfriend's arms.

"Are you sure? Do you mean that?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded he rubbed the top of her head as she felt his smile warm her heart.

"Ruby. You are the _first _person that I have ever fallen in love with. I don't love anyone more than I love you. And if you want me to stop the harem? I'll stop it right now and tell the others that they have to deal with it." Jaune said without a bit of hesitation looking down lovingly into Ruby's eyes as-

"Wait... you mean that? You'll choose me over everyone else?"

"At the drop of a hat."

"Even my mom?"

"Of course, Ruby you are the _first _person to ever make me feel like I do. You are the first friend I ever made at Beacon and you are the person that I love more than anyone or anything else in the world. I love you Ruby and I just want you to be happy. And if that means I break it off with every other girl? Then so be it. There is nothing more to say about it."

"But... Jaune that makes me very happy but when you say that... what about the others?"

"What about them?"

"I mean... what about their feelings? What are you going to do about them? I think some of them really do love you."

"Well that is unfortunate but they are not the girl I fell for Ruby. That is _you _. You are the only one to make my heart beat like it does and I don't no I won't do anything to make that change ok?" Jaune said rubbing the top of Ruby's head smiling as she felt her heart beat again in her chest. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she felt her confidence rise even as she felt the odd feeling of doing something very selfish as she felt the feeling of loneliness of having Jaune be with others. But also refusing to not have her own individual feelings for him.

"But what about mom? I love her?"

"And? She is your mom Ruby. I won't tell you to not love her but I will gladly stop sleeping with her if you ask. And I won't be any meaner to her. And I'll still treat her well like I usually do ok?" Jaune said his voice soft and soothing his hand gently rubbing the top of Ruby's head as she pushed even closer to him.

"I... I don't want to be selfish."

"You should be Ruby. It's one thing to not be selfish in a team but this is _your _life. And you should not let the feelings of others make your own relationship any different than they are. I love you and our friends but if you just say the word they are gone." Jaune said again making sure to hold Ruby close to him as she let out a small whimper of appreciation.

"Thanks, Jaune that means a lot to me."

"Don't worry Ruby. _You _are my priority in all of this. Everyone else is second. Equal to each other but under you. And that will never change." Jaune said as Ruby felt a rush of power and confidence flood her chest making her feel warm and fuzzy before she felt her body shake as she thought of the recursion of what they were doing.

"Jaune... maybe... I think we made a mistake with the harem."

"You want me to call it off? I'll do it right now."

"No! I mean... I don't want it to happen like that."

"What does not like _that _mean Ruby?"

"It means that while... it means that I do consider the feelings of others especially mom... but I! I just want more time with you than anyone else ok!? And only pet my head! Don't do that to anyone else! Even Yang!"

"Done and done. Your head is the only one that

will get pats from me." Jaune said as Ruby let out a deep breath.

"I! I also want a pet name!"

"What? Like a nickname?"

"I want a nickname that only I have! Something besides babe that you can call me and that I will know it means that you love me more than anyone else!" Ruby said her eyes shining with excitement as Jaune sighed.

"Well then... what about how about I call you... Puppy?" Jaune asked as Ruby paused she cocked her head up at Jaune her eyes went wide as her small mouth opened in confusion.

"What do you mean by _puppy? _Like I am some kind of pet to you?"

"No! Nothing like that. It's just that you are adorable like a puppy. And I think that you are cute enough for it to work. If that works for you that is. If not that's just fine with me ok Puppy?" Jaune asked as he _felt _Ruby shiver on his touch. Jaune felt Ruby gasp as she nodded her head her face so red that he thought that she was going to explode!

"I! I like that... I like that name." Ruby said blushing and fiddling her thumbs as Jaune smiled at her.

"Good! Then your new pet name is Puppy! And I will only call you it in private ok? I don't want to embarrass you in public ok?"

"No! Don't do that!" Ruby shouted as Jaune paused Ruby seemed fired up again as she glared daggers at Jaune! Ruby looked ready to fight him as he held up his arms.

"What! What did I do?!"

"You _have _to call me that in public!"

"What? You want me to call you _Puppy _in public? Ruby that will make some people think that you are like a pet to me..."

"What if I want that? What if I want to be like a pet to you?" Ruby asked blushing hard squinting down at the floor as Jaune coughed his own cheeks reaching a near red color to match RUby's as he coughed.

"I! Well if you want to! If you want that then sure! I'll call you Puppy in front of anyone! And if anyone teases you! They will have to answer to me ok?" Jaune asked as RUby nodded leaning up kissing him on his cheeks.

"Thanks, Jaune. I love you." Ruby said cuddling him as he smiles.

"I love you too."

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yang asked as her mom took a deep breath.

"Yang. We need to talk. About us and Ruby." Summer said she knew that this was not going to be an easy talk. And it was going to be awkward as all hell but it was going to need to be done soon.

"Ok? What about? Did something happen to her?" Yang asked some concern in her eyes but she knew if anything had happened her mother would not need to be this calm about it as Summer sighed, both of them stood at the Beacon roof as she let out a deep sigh.

"It's just that what we are all doing... with her and Jaune. You need to know something and you need to understand somethings as well ok?"

"Understand something? Like what?" Yang asked as Summer winced she knew that this talk was going to be one of the harder ones that she was going to have with her child in all but blood.

"Yang. Tell me do you think that Jaune loves you?"

"What? Hell no! I _know _that he loves me! W-why do you ask?" Yang asked some concern entering her voice as Summer took a deep breath before she went on.

"It's nothing... but he does love you. And he loves me and Blake as well. You know this right?"

"Yeah, I do? Mom, what's the matter with you? You don't sound good. Did something happen to you?" Yang was feeling more than a bit nervous now sweat went down her body as Summer turned silver eyes hiding a bit of pain in them as she sighed.

"When your father was still alive when we were in Beacon. You know that me and he did not date in Beacon right?" Summer saw Yang bristle memories of her _real _mom came into her mind as she nodded.

"Y-yeah... in Beacon he dated my m- he dated _Raven _. I remember that why?" Yang asked her eyes flashed to orange as Summer sighed.

"Well, I loved your father. So did Raven. We both loved him but in the end when we confessed he picked Raven over me. I was... well I was crushed. I felt like my life was over and worthless and well... Raven was never one to be subtle when she won something. Might makes right and all."

"Sounds like her."

"But! When she left... when she abandoned him and you well when she abandoned us really and we came together your father told me that he loved me more than anything else in the world."

"And? Mom this is starting to sound like you are going to tell me that you have cancer or something. Are you really ok?"

"What I mean to say is that even when he was alive I knew he still loved Raven more than me. He loved us both but _she _was first. And just like you and Jaune. Jaune loves you but he loves Ruby _more _than you." Summer said her words hit Yang like a truck as she took a step back her lips need and fell as she laughed a bit.

"W-what are you saying? Of course, he loves her more! She's his first mom! W-what are you trying to say?" Yang asked as her on insecurities began to rise to the surface.

"What I am saying is Yang. No one likes being _second _in a relationship. Especially when love is involved. You love Jaune more than anyone else right now right?"

"I... yes I do? SO what? He's awesome! And I love him ok! What's so wrong with that?!"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But you just have to know that the person you love more than anything else while he _does _love you back you are still secondary to him. And he will always love another more than you. And Ruby is young... she is inexperienced, have you ever thought what would happen if she decided to end it?"

"What!? She would never break up with Jaune! Mom, you are talking crazy right now!" Yang shouted her voice broke a bit as Summer took a step forward making sure to give her daughter this as straight as possible.

Even if it hurt her a bit she needed to know this now and acknowledge it now before they went any further than they were right now. If they did then it was just going to end up with someone getting hurt in the end. And that was not something that she would allow.

"Yang. Jaune and Ruby will probably never break up. They will get married and have kids as hunters together but you? You me and Blake and anyone else involved will not be guaranteed int hat picture. We are not hard facts in any scenario with them. You have to be ready if Ruby decides that she does not want to share any more that you me and everyone else is going to be cast aside."

"Jaune loves me! He will never stop being my friend just because of that!"

"No, he won't! He won't treat you any differently than he did before! But the sex? The lovemaking all of that? That will go away and vanish. You just have to be prepared for that ok? Jaune is not so cruel as to hold anything against you and neither is Ruby. But you have to be ready for them both to say that they want to focus on the other one. I hate to say but relationships split past two will almost always have frayed wires with them. So you have to know about that ok?"

"I... that is not going to happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I trust Ruby and I trust Jaune. We are all going to have a happy ending and we are all going to be married int he future!"

"I hope so Yang for all of our sakes." Summer said as she gave her daughter in all but blood a soft smile as Yang fought back the first bits of tears forming on her face, the feeling of being abandoned by her mother all those years ago. Of being second best to someone or something else now came back in full force as Yang was once again forced to know that she was _not _the number one in someone's mind that she cared for. And for the second time in her life, the blonde brawler faced the hard fact that in the end, she might not be enough... and maybe she never would?

* * *

"Mom? Why tea? Not that I am against it but why did you just call me out in the middle of the day for tea?" Blake asked as Kali took a sip of her tea, the elder faunus had a pained smile on her face as she prepared to have a rough talk with her daughter.

"Blake my daughter."

"Kali. My mother." Blake replied with her genuine sarcasm that brought a smile to her mother's lips as she took a deep drink of her tea. Sighing loudly before gently setting it down on the coaster.

"I want to sleep with your boyfriend." Blake almost spat up her tea as she had to punch her chest twice to keep her body together.

"Mom!? What are you saying!?"

"That I have not had sex since your father passed and I am trying to get in a little boot knocking before I am an old croon who has to wistfully eye all the strapping young men on the island while I wish that I had one all to myself."

"And you want to take my boyfriend from me?!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic Blake. Jaune is still going to be... he is still going to be dating you. At least for the time being." Kali said her eyes went dark for a second before she pushed back that hard though.

"I! I guess so? I mean I don't think that I or anyone else is ever going to be happy about sharing a boyfriend with their mother but... I guess if Ruby can do it then I can do it as well." Blake said taking a deep breath as Kali gave her a soft smile.

"Good. Because when I rock his world I just want to make sure that I gave you fair warning before I show him where you learned all of your tricks from."

"Mom! I! I did _not _learn all my tricks from you thank you very much! I learned my... my feminine ways from life experience and-"

"Bad romance novels where the knight always saves the princess or they have a torrid affair all under her evil overlord father who is secretly just an overprotective dad's vision?"

"Mom! Not in public!" Blake hissed again as Kali sighed.

"Oh well as long as you are having fun what kind of mother stops that?" Kali asked as Blake groaned.

"You are so embarrassing, mom."

"But it's my job! If I as your mother can not embarrass you then what am I doing?" Kali said flashing the usual Cheshire smile that Blake had _definitely _inherited from her as Blake sighed.

"Is that all mom?"

"Is that all? I just asked to ride your boyfriend like he was the newest stallion in our stalls back home and your response is that all? Who knew that I had raised such a generous daughter! You make your mother so proud!" Kali said wiping the tears from her face as Blake rolled her eyes. She was long used to her mother's antics and this much was nowhere near enough to phase her.

"So besides making me wish I had another mother and making everyone in the cafe think we are perverts what did you want to talk about?" Blake asked smiling now much more comfortable with her mother calling her out to talk. She heard that Yang had to speak to her mom Summer but that was over an hour ago and so far Yang had not texted her back about a possible sparring match between the two of them.

_Strange. She is usually a lot more gung ho about doing things like this. I wonder what she's doing now? _Blake thought as-

"Did I tell you that your father like to fuck the maids in the manner in front of me?" Kali asked as once again Blake was spitting out her tea and making her best impression of a gagging drowning fish as she choked on air!

"WHAT!? Why would you say that in _public?!' _Blake hissed as Kali waved her arm to her.

"Oh please we are the only ones in the cafe and the waiter has not been back in over five minutes. We can talk freely here Blake. There is no risk." Kali said as Blake blushed hard covering her face as she coughed.

"Even if they have bad service and there is no one around why do you think that _I _want to know that you got off on watching Dad plow maids in the house!? Oh god. Don't tell me you did that after I was born!"

"Well not on the _night _that you were born. That would seem like it was in bad tastes really." Kali said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait... don't tell me-"

"The next night after you were safe and sound sleeping like a baby we got our favorite maid some chains and paddles and went to town! Oh, it was a night to remember alright." Kali said blushing and smiling wistfully as Blake wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"I don't want to know this. I am ignoring you now-"

"It was even a reward for how nice the maids are to you!"

"I did not hear that."

"But your dad always loved me more than the maids."

"I hope so! I think he would love the person that matters the most more than the side chicks!"

"So you are ok with Jaune loving Ruby more than you then?"

Kali asked as she saw her daughter freeze.

_That's right Blake. You have to deal with this before you move forward Yang is doing this with Summer right now. And her mom is not going to be as nice as me. You knew Jaune as a child so this goes double for you. _

"Mom!? What are you talking about?" Blake asked her voice hissed out as Kali sighed her daughter was reacting as she thought being aggressive when she saw that her territory or mate was being threatened.

_Or that was the easy answer. You are just angered that your perceived place in Jaune's life has just been called into question and you might now know how to deal with it. _Kali thought as she sighed softly.

"It's like I just said, Blake. How do you or what do you think of Jaune not loving you as much as he loves Ruby?" Kali said again sipping on her tea as Blake narrowed her eyes into slits as she growled at her mother.

"Mom I don't know what kind of joke that you are trying to pull, or what kind of game you are playing at but it is not funny! And I don't have time for it right now!" She hissed slamming a fist on the table shaking it as Kali's face remained unmoved. Not blinking not breaking eye contact as she kept her steely calm demeanor as she eyed her daughter down.

"You know me better than that Blake. I am not playing a game with you. I am being direct and trying to get your direct answer to a complicated problem that is just going to keep popping up in your relationships."

"Jaune loves me, mom. I know this. I love him as well ok?" Blake hissed growling at her mom as Kali simply rubbed her hand on her head.

_Oh, the folly of the young. _

"Blake. I know that Jaune loves you just as much as you want him to. But he does not _love _you in the same way that he loves Ruby."

"Yes, he does!"

"No. No, he does not."

"Yes, he does mom! And I don't have to sit here and take this from you! I am leaving-"

"Then why did he end up dating Ruby and not you? How come when I came to Beacon it was not to an earful of your and Jaune being lovey-dovey but half covered insults and veiled sadness about him being with someone else instead?" Kali asked as Blake froze again, she paused from getting up sitting back down as her amber eyes went wide turning into the size of saucers as Blake paused.

"M-mom... what are you saying? Why are you trying to make me feel bad?" Blake asked her tears starting to form as Kali shook her head.

"I am not trying to make you feel bad Blake. I am just trying to make sure that you know what you are getting into. And knowing what your place is in the relationship ok?" Blake paused and bristled her hair stood on end and a fang popped out of her mouth as for one harrowing second it looked like she was going to attack Kali! Her mother did not make a move as she knew that even if Blake did attack her it would not be that serious and she was confident in her ability to dodge it if she tried.

_I am not that old really _. Kali thought as Blake fumed.

"What do you mean my _place _in it?" Blake hissed again as Kali sighed.

"Your place beneath Ruby."

"I am not beneath her!"

"That is what you say but I think that you and I both know that Jaune loves her more than he loves you."

"I! I am his childhood friend! He loves me more than anyone else in the damn school! He is the one that I have known the longest! He has known me far longer than Ruby and he loves me more than her!"

"Then why did he end up dating her and not you?" Kali asked simply her head cocking to the side as once again Blake froze her voice was yanked from her mouth as she gave a weak whimper.

"I... I... I did not... it was not like that! She... she's just a kid! She is just going to be a fling for Jaune! it's not like it's anything serious!" Blake said her eyes now watering softly her tears hitting her knees and the tablecloth as Kali sighed.

"Then why are you the _side woman _? As you so eloquently put before? Why are you the accessory and not the main item? Why are you the side dish and not the main course then? Why are you the _second _best?" Kali said again her words cut into Blake's ego making the faunus shiver in pain and fear as-

"I... it's because I'm not good enough..."

"Not good enough? What does that mean Blake?"

"It means that I am not good enough ok! I am not as pretty as Ruby! I am not as cute as Ruby! Despite knowing him since we where born I am not as good as some random stranger he met and fell head over heels for ok!? I'm not good enough!" Blake shouted as Kali pulled her daughter in close, she pulled Blake into a soft hug as she held her crying child close to her, Blake's sobbing made her chest hurt as she whined into her mother.

"I! I tried to as a kid ok!? I tried to confess to him so many times! But! But then he ran off the night before I could confess! It's not fair! If I had just been bolder then it-"

"There there Blake just let it out..."

* * *

"So! I think that this is it, what do you think babe?" Ruby asked as she put down a massive pile of _things _before him.

"I think that you have more than enough for the weekend, Ruby. We are only going to be gone for three days, it is not like we are going to be on a damn expedition Puppy." Jaune said as Ruby blushed before she stomped down hard on the carpeted floor of the surplus store. She put her pile of gloves, stakes, canvasses, meals ready to eat, dry food, survival flares, matches, rope, wires, flint, and other essential materials for camping as Ruby put out another pouty face.

"I think that we _should _be calling it an expedition! We are going to be gone for three days and we can go and live in the woods! It will be just like the comics that we read together!" Ruby said as the man at the counter coughed.

"So will that be all for the two of you? What's it some kind of hunting expedition or something?" The man asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, that's the long short or it. We are just going out on a small excursion-

An expedition!" Ruby corrected Jaune again as he rubbed his head.

"Yes, Ruby an expedition. We are going on an expedition Puppy does that make you feel better?" Jaune asked rubbing the top of her head as Ruby gave off a soft pur of content.

"Yes. Yes, it does Master." Ruby said rubbing the back of Jaune's leg with her own as-

"Um... is there something happening between you kids? Or is there something that I should not be knowing about?" The man asked blushing a bit as Jaune coughed.

"It's nothing, I just have to take my Puppy out for a walk ok?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodding pushing her head into Jaune's side as the man nodded again this time understanding a bit more but still not really getting it and not wanting to get it as he rang them up on his cash register and shook his head slowly.

"Jeeze, kids these days. I used to want to know what happened in Beacon and now? Now I don't think that I ever really want to know." The man said as Jaune winced as much as Ruby loved to be called his _Puppy _and just how much they both liked her to call him her own _Master _Jaune was still not sure how he felt about it being said in public.

"Yeah, that's just Beacon life you know! Nothing like being a hunter!"

"If you say so. Well, that will be two hundred and three Lien for everything and that's with your ten percent hunter in training discount."

"Thanks! Here you go!" Jaune said paying in cash using a bit too much hoping that the man would not have any more questions for him.

"Here you can keep the change! Just! Just pretend we were never here ok?"

"Oh trust me, kid, besides your money there is nothing that I care to remember about this conversation."

"Thanks that means a lot..."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that we are really going camping! I love going camping! My dad and mom used to take us on trips all the time when we were kids!" Ruby said as she and Jaune walked past the safety of Vale's walls. Both of them were laden down with the mass of camping supplies that they had purchased just recently.

They both knew that a long weekend alone with just the two of them was just what the doctor had ordered! Jaune knew that Ruby's doubt about being the number one girl in his life had all but vanished over the last few hours. They had just been hanging out the two of them had bonded more in that time then they had in the past weeks.

As Jaune was once more reminded was Ruby was his number one girl and why everyone else was a _distant _second to him.

_She's the one I love the most and I will never love anyone as much as I do love her. There is nothing I love more than her and her smile. _

"Oh! I can't wait to get food in the wild! I loved to hunt when I was a kid you know?"

"You do know that we have more than enough food for both of us to have a full three meals a day and not need to ration with snacks right?"

"Well duh I know that but there is nothing more exciting than a hunt! Maybe we can even fight some Grimm while we are out there! Who knows!"

"You _want _to fight Grimm? Ruby this is like our days off. Why do you want to do work on your time off?" Jaune asked smiling as the sounds of Vale proper left his ears, they wandered off into the Emerald Forest both of them walked away from the comforts of civilizations and further into the wild wilderness of Vale proper.

The trip from the city walls to the forest was not long, Vale was parked right next to the wilderness after all. And the two of them had entered the deep forest in under fifteen minutes as they left the sounds of the city and bullheads falling into the landing zones as they walked deeper and deeper into the wilderness, the only sounds now where the croaking of small animals.

The buzzing of insects and the sounds of creaking trees and the odd metallic shaking of the massive bags of supplies that the two of them carried, the two of them walked in silence both chose to appreciate the silence of the world, the way the trees covered them from the sun the way that the air whistled around them. The ground crunched under their boots as they made their way lazily to the destination that they would make their campsite at.

"So Ruby, do you have an idea of where you want to make camp? Just asking because I know that we are far away from the official camping grounds so where do you think will be a good place to set up for the next few days?"

"Oh! I know! We will find one wherever we can!" Ruby said smiling in the same way she did when her master plan was nothing more than fight and win! Jaune sighed again not sure if Ruby was knowing more than she was letting on as he shook his head.

"So you are saying that there is no plan for anything and that we are just going to be going on a whim for the entirety of the weekend right?" Jaune asked as Ruby grinned up at him.

"You say that like it is a _bad _thing!"

"Ruby. We should have a plan you know? Just because we are both leaders and we both are armed does not mean that we should just be out here with no plan on where we should make camp. What if we get attacked by a Grimm when we are sleeping one night?"

"Then we kill it! And send it back to the dust from whence it came!" Ruby shouted punching up into the air making Jaune smile as his lover once again made him feel like all his problems would melt away in the next few hours as she smiled widely at him.

"Well, then Ruby I think that we should just hope that nothing too bad comes for us."

"Hey! You forgot to call me Puppy again!" Ruby pouted she put her hands on her hips as she puffed out her cheeks as Jaune shook his head at the adorable temper tantrum that Ruby was throwing for him.

"Ruby. I mean... _Puppy _."

"Yes, Master? What has your naughty Puppy done?" Ruby asked licking her lips as Jaune gulped feeling the blood rush to his neither region as he coughed.

"Ruby! Calm down we can do what we want when he have a tent set up. And we are _safe _down wherever the hell we are going to sleep for the night." Jaune said as Ruby nodded pushing her head into his side their hands could not easily touch as they were so busy carrying all of the supplies that they had been lugging across the area.

"So! I'm thinking that we have to find a nice spot by the river!"

"Why the river? Why do you want to be by the water?"

"Oh! That's easy! Because I like to fish and the river is going to be like the best place for them to be!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed Ruby's childish attitude always made him feel better at the end of the day and if his lover wanted to go fishing? Well, that was not so bad, was it?

"What's so special about going fishing Puppy? Do you have a thing for fishing or anything?"

"Oh! My dad took me fishing a lot when I was a kid! I have always loved doing it and I just want to go again!" Ruby said again as Jaune shook his head, he began to listen for the sound of running water hoping that he could pick up a stream in the distance. Jaune did not know if Ruby was packing a secret fishing rod in her bag but he was half wondering if she was going to use Crescent Rose to hook and pick up some unfortunate fish that just happened to be in her field of view.

_Poor fish. I hope that they never see it coming. They won't feel much I hope. _Jaune thought as just like magic Jaune heard the telltale sound of water gushing out from somewhere in the distance. Jaune knew that Ruby was going to hear it soon enough and that once she heard it she was going to be all over it!

"So what do you think we should have for dinner?"

"Fish! If we can catch any that is. I hope that we can get enough for dinner from the stream!" Ruby said as like magic both of them had walked right next to a bubbling creek. The two teens paused looking down at the bubbling brook the crystal clear water spilled down at Jaune spotted some trout splashing about in the water as Ruby jumped up in the air putting her tent and other camping supplies down as she yelped in shock!

"Look Jaune! A stream! We can fish there!" Ruby shouted as she instantly began to speed around the side of the water.

The young woman was all over the area looking at possible campsites, she had already begun to gather firewood and was already piling it high in the center of the area.

Ruby found a small camping spot where she giggly put all the sticks and twigs that she could gather as Jaune put his gear down near hers. Ruby was going to be in full Ruby mode for the next few minutes and there was no talking her out of it. Not if he wanted to avoid her bubbly wrath.

"OH! I can't wait to go fishing! Let me go first! You can get some other meat if you want!"

"Or... Or I can get something else. Maybe if we can find something else that will be better." Jaune said as Ruby nodded, Ruby pulled out some kind of long metallic fishing rod as Jaune smiled.

"Well, that's a relief. At least she can catch the fish humanely." Jaune said before twin small rocket shot out from the end of it as another two lures dipped with sharped metallic talons shot out.

"Ready or not fish! Here I come!" Ruby shouted as Jaune shook his head.

"Well, I hoped that they don't feel much. I am going to get out of here before the great fish massacre really beings here."

* * *

"Well, I think that an apple or five will work," Jaune said as he picked out the best apples that he could find, he knew that if Ruby was the one to make dinner then they would only be eating meat and whatever other meat that they could find out there. Jaune picked out the best thickest apples that he could find but in the end, he only could find about seven of them. Not that much but it would do for now. Jaune smiled as the soft whistling of the air made him hum a bit as he put them in his arms.

"I don't know why the trees grow such big ones out here but maybe the Grimm do it? Maybe the lack of people makes the Grimm make the plants taste better?" Jaune asked out loud he knew that it was nothing but him speaking in the wind as he sighed.

"I just hope that Ruby packed as much fruit besides what I told her too. I don't want to have to deal with indigestion when I get back from to Beacon." Jaune muttered as he jumped off the tree bump landing softly on the ground as-

_Trod, trod, trod, trod. _Jaune knew that there was something coming his way, he knew that there was something coming as the low rhythmic clopping of hooves on the dirt-filled his ears as the familiar neigh of a horse filled his ears as he turned on a dime.

"Whoa, there silver! Calm down!" A brown-skinned woman on a horse said as she rode up to Jaune. He smiled up at her as the woman with brown-red hair and brown golden eyes as she smiled at him.

"You know I don't always see people with a horse here. I'm Jaune! Jaune Arc and you?"

"Just call me Amber, that's all." The woman said as she jumped off her horse she was taller than Jaune but he _felt _something. He felt something off as he felt what could only be called a power coming from her body. He did not know what to think but he _felt _the power from the woman as she held out a hand.

"Amber! Nice to meet you Jaune!" Amber said as Jaune shook her hand, the woman smiled as Jaune felt some kind of electric power force its way from her hand into his as he felt the _power _from the woman.

"You... I'm here camping-"

"Camping? I hope that you have more than just some apples for you to eat. That's not going to last you long you know that?" Amber asked grinning as Jaune nodded.

"I have a bit more. Me and my Pup- my girlfriend are camping here together. I think that we have enough for the weekend."

"Oh, that's so nice! I remember camping I hope that we can be buddies during it!"

"Buddies?"

"Yeah! Camping buddies! I know we just met but it's always better when you have a threesome right?" Amber asked as Jaune blinked five times rapidly.

* * *

"I don't think I am being mean," Ruby said as she finished her mission she took out her rod after successfully finishing her fishing duties, she had amassed a massive amount of fish that went past her hips as she took her rod that she affectionately named The culling as she sighed.

"I don't want to be mean to them but I don't want to lose anything that I have right now either. I don't want to sound bad but I want to be happy and I don't want to be sad, even if it makes others sad I have to be happy before others.' Ruby said saying something that she never thought she could say. She never thought she would say something like that, her entire life she had been taught to be selfless and to put the needs of others before her own needs but now?

Now for the first time, Ruby was thinking of herself. She wanted to be happy and she was going to do whatever it took to keep herself happy over the years. She was done trying to help people or well she was not done trying to help them. She was going to be a huntress of god's sake! But now? No, now she knew that she had to make some people sad to make herself happy and that was ok. There was nothing wrong for her to pick Jaune as her main man and if anyone else wanted in? They would have to settle for second best at most.

"I'm just being me. And if I have to be a bit mean sometimes then I have to be mean sometimes. I think I am doing just damn fine!" Ruby said as she nodded going back to her massive pile of fish and sighing.

"Ok. I think I made a bit too much out of this trip, I don't think even Blake would eat all of this trout. I wonder what we are going to do if we have extras for the time?" Ruby asked as she began to carry the fish back to the tent that she had set up.

Her and Jaune would have brought two tents but one was clearly a backup. Ruby had no simple ideas that the two of them would be doing very little sleeping at night and the lack of boot knocking so far in her life while a nice change of pace had let to a certain fire burning in her loins that there was only one way to find a cure for.

"I think that we are going to have to bring some back for the guys... I hope Nora also likes fish." Ruby thought as she began to get busy with the skinning of the fish humming to herself as she began to work on gutting the trout, going about the descaling process humming softly as she set up her cook cleaning site as she began to make her meal.

* * *

"So are you ready to go back there?"

"Yes. I think I have been away from my team long enough. I don't know what they are doing without me. I hope that Nora has not burned down half of Beacon in the time that I have been gone." Green eyes shut as a perfect smile formed on a pair of bright shining pink lips.

"I think that I need to put some order back into my team before it is too late you know?"

"I think that you know best little sister. And I think that as long as you know what you are doing that you can keep doing photoshoots like this. I mean I thought that you had lost your mind when you came here to do this shoot. Didn't you and your team have a big fight or something?"

"What? When did we have a big fight? The last argument that I had with them was when I told Nora that I would not allow the team to eat Pumpkin Pete's for every meal of their day. That was something that not even Jaune would allow to happen."

"Ah, Jaune wasn't that the boy that you had a crush on?"

"Have a crush on sister. I have not lost any interest in him since the last time I met him."

"But isn't her dating that Rose girl? How do you plan on dealing with her?"

"I don't."

"What does that mean little sister? How are you not going to deal with her? Aren't you going to try to seduce Jaune? And show him how you are better than her?"

"No! Why would I do that? I know what I am. I am a _champion _and I want to continue to be a champion. I do not need to resort to cheap tricks or other tactics to beat my enemies. I am going to do what I always do and make sure that I win in the end."

"Even if you are not dating the boy you love right now? How are you going to win if you can not be with him?"

"Simple. The same way I have always planned on doing it, dear sister. I love Jaune with all my heart but I am not going to harm my friend Ruby to make my relationship happen with him. Ruby is a dear friend of mine and I would sooner wound myself before I let harm fall her."

"So you are going to find a way to _peacefully _kick her out of the relationship? How is that going to work?"

"Kick her out of it? Why in the world would I kick her out of the relationship?"

"Because you need to have him all to yourself? I think that she is going to put up some resistance to you getting involved."

"Then I will break her."

"I thought you said peaceful?"

"I did. I never said I would harm her. I have always been..._ dominant _and I see no reason to not have both of them at the same time. There is no way that I can't deal with two of them you know?"

"So your way of dealing with them is?"

"Making them know such pleasure in the bedroom that neither of them will ever know how to live without me again. That is all dear sister."

"I... you know that is the last thing that I ever expected you to say to me. What are you going to do if the girl does not like girls?"

The green eyes opened again in mock surprise as her long brilliant crimson hair flowed as she grinned at her elder sister.

"Why I do not like to brag or anything but have you _looked _at me? I am gorgeous. I do not think there is a living being alive that does not find me sexually attractive. And I am going to make sure that both of them know that I am the spark they need in their love life."

"I... you were never known to be as arrogant as that, you sound like mother when you speak like that."

"I am not being arrogant! Athena, I am being accurate! I mean look at me! Do you think that there is a jaw that does not drop when they see me?"

"You _really _sound like our mother now. So do you even love the Rose girl?"

"I do. With all my heart."

"And you love the Arc boy as well?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"How the hell do you manage that? Which one do you love more?"

"I love them both equally."

"Look. Sis. You can't just make that statement when you are talking about love. You can't love two people equally, that's not how it works you know?"

"No. That is _exactly _how it works. There is nothing wrong with loving two people equally in fact I think that is rather natural in life."

"How do you plan on doing that? The equal thing that is."

"I plan? I don't plan on doing anything sister."

"What!? You just said!"

"Love is not something that you plan sister it is something that you _feel. _You have to feel love for people and it is very possible that you can love two people that are in your heart at the same level as the other."

"What if they get jealous?"

"Of?"

"You are one person you can be in only one place at once. How are you going to manage dates?"

"Well, I plan on taking them _both _on dates."

"At the same time?"

"Obviously."

"That... that will not look good in the tabloids you know?"

"And do you think I care what strangers think of me?"

"I think we both know you can not."

"Good! Now enough talk, I had fun visiting sister but now I must go back to Beacon my team needs me."

"Goodbye _champion _."

"Name's Pyrrha!"

* * *

"So your name is Amber?" Ruby asked as the fire crackled before them, Ruby snuggled up to Jaune as the older woman she bet was around her uncle's age nodded, her bright brown eyes shook with a bit of orange energy as she nodded biting into her fish as she smirked.

"Yup! That's my name! I am a traveler that is just happened to be around Vale recently. I think that I may stick around for a while now that I think about it." Amber said digging into her fish munching down on her well-cooked trout as Ruby nodded. Her own fish was just as tasty, even if she had just gut and cleaned them Jaune had been the one to season them and make them really explode in flavor!

"So where are you from Amber? You don't look like you are from Vale. Are you from out of the kingdom?"

"Well, I guess you could say that I am from all over the place really. I have never really been one to settle down in any one place or location, I like to flow like the wind and go where I please. But if I had to pin it down I was born in Vacuo."

"Oh! Like the Sun!"

"Sun?"

"Our friend, a monkey faunus that is a good friend of ours. A bit of a joker but he's a good guy, he's also form Vacuo."

"Really now? That's a nice coincidence." Amber hummed the woman bitting into her fish as Ruby narrowed her eyes.

Ruby had no idea why she was this... _aware _of Amber. She had never done anything to harm her but Ruby could not shake this bad feeling coming from her! Ruby felt power come from Amber and she had this haunting feeling that the woman would or could kill them both if they every tried something!

_Why do I feel so worried about her? What is this bad feeling I am getting? _Ruby asked herself as she sighed again she knew that if Amber really wanted to hurt them then she would have done it by now. She was just being paranoid maybe being so far away from Vale and the walls that protected her and others she was getting a bit antsy.

_I just need to sleep a bit that's all. Or maybe not sleep... _Ruby thought her eyes going down to Jaune's crotch she felt that familiar nagging _itch _fill her body as she began to rub her knees together. She felt her body shake a bit as she groaned silently hoping that no one would notice her legs rubbing together as she licked her lips. Smacking down into her fish finishing it off on the spit, tossing the spit into the tray of them with a loud _tink! _Before gripping another one from the cooked pile and pushing it back into her mouth. Doing her best to distract herself with the thick tasty smell and taste of the fish as she devoured it!

"So you are from the desert huh? What's it like being so far away from even a bit of sand?" Jaune asked as Amber shook her head, she smiled softly as she looked up into the night sky the stars shone down on them as she took in a deep breath and stretched her arms.

"Well, when you have been out and about for most of your life on the road like I have you tend to learn to adapt to just about anything that comes your way. I'd say that I am just as home in the forest of Vale as the dunes of Vacuo. Hell, I would be able to sleep like a baby in the Atlas frosts as I am right now. I don't think there is a single environment that I don't call my home on this planet." Amber said smiling wistfully as she leaned back letting her long short amber hair fall back as she sighed.

"I think that I am going to be at home in every kingdom by the end of my life. I want the planet to be my home not just once place on the rock."

"That's... that is beautiful," Jaune said as he smiled up to her.

"You know I think that both of you are able to live like that! I think that both of you can go to many places and hell I think that if you gave it a try the nomad lifestyle will open up doors for you that you will never have even considered."

"But what about friends and family? Don't you get lonely being all alone in the world with no one to be with?" Ruby asked as Amber paused a smug smile on her face as she shook her head.

"Not really, when you travel as much as I do you get to look at the whole world as your family. And you will be able to see them as your close friends even when you just meet them."

"But what about your _actual _family? Like what about your brothers? Sisters? Cousins? Parents?"

"Don't have any, an orphan for me. Don't feel bad, I never met something so I can feel for losing it."

"But..."

"We are sorry Amber."

"Jaune, Ruby calm down a bit! There is nothing to be sorry about! The world is your family! Once you learn how to live with others. Once you can learn how to finally _share _with others. Then you can finally learn how to live!" Amber said clapping her hands loudly as Ruby paused.

"Share with others?"

"Of course share Ruby, what is the point of life if you do not have people to live it with? And people like it when you share with them."

"But when you share it don't you lose the things you had in the first place? When you share you lose!"

"Or... or Ruby when you find out sometimes when you share you get _more _than you ever bargained for!"

* * *

**This is a commission i got written by DesuVult123 on AO3 and ****DesuVult on Tumblr.**

**There will be more chapters. Have a idea? What did you like? Have any ideas for cover art?**


End file.
